Just To See You Smile
by Spread A Little Happiness
Summary: You are my Prince in this messed up fairy tale I call life. You know my secrets and my scars, and I know yours. And I would do anything, just to see you smile.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings all,  
I am currently in the process of re-writing this fic so please bare with me while I slowly grind the new, improved chapters out. This process will be long but, I realised the other day how much my writing has changed within the past year or so and, since I still am quite attached to this story and enjoyed writing with this character, I decided to do the original idea justice and re-write this fic. Well, I hope you enjoy and welcome to any new comers. Hopefully, as this little project of mine continues, you will be able to see some improvement at least.  
Well, enjoy!**_

It is a strange thing, to bury a loved one; to see their face, so known to you, disappear beneath a lid of wood and blanket of wet earth. The graveyard that day seemed so full to me, as if the sleep and sanctity of the dead would be disturbed by the many pairs of feet that worked the damp ground, turning grass and mud into a mushy paste. Words and mumbles were passed to me by people who retreated from this hallowed ground, pausing to place a hand upon my shoulder or some sort of physical gesture that they thought would be comforting. As the prayers were ended, the last shovel earth finally covered the dark wood that hid him from my view. The mound of disturbed soil rose unnaturally above the fresh grave; it would be years before it returned to the level of the terrain around it. But by then, I doubted I would be able to step foot here again, unable to look at his name etched out on a dark grey headboard of stone.

In my naïve mind I had expected it to rain that morning; to cascade down upon the heads of those in attendance and dampen the black clothes of each individual. Instead, the sky was a clear, steel grey and the sun remained hidden behind a hazy, wisp of white for most of the day. The idea of any natural pathos or reflection of my emotions would not be found in the weather, nor in the mind of others did it seem as I was left alone on that hill, frowning down at the dirt.

I had just buried my father and yet, no one had stayed to comfort me, no one had wanted to be the support for a young child. As I think about it now, I wonder how they must have felt, getting into their cars and returning home, their families whole and complete. Perhaps they felt that standing above his grave had been enough, their softs touches and murmured words enough to somehow help me past this event. They returned to homes of warmth, where they could remain together while I stood on the hill, breaking. There's a point past sorrow, past pain and anger; a limbo of numbness and confusion. What in the world was I supposed to do now? Talks of moving and finding a family member to live with had been proposed to me by men in suits but it all seemed so unrealistic to me; orphaned girls were things you read about in newspapers and in books, or saw in movies. It was a nightmare and slight devilish thought that was often had about what would you do if you lost our parents. The idea of having a mother was lost on me, since I had been without one my entire life. But now I was without a father now and people expected me to somehow be able to function. It seemed unreasonable, to put it mildly.

"Miss Hughes?" I thought I had been alone, but was mistaken when I realised that I had been approached by men in suits, grim faced and tall.

"Once again; we wish to express our condolences for your loss. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now." One spoke, his eyes looking anywhere but my face as he tried to find words for such a moment. There were none that would reach me now, nothing that he could say that would push the numbness from my bones.

"Unfortunately, we must allocate you to a more permanent residence as quickly as possible, for your own comfort and wellbeing. We contacted your aunt and she has readily agreed to take you in. Your flight leaves this evening." The other, the one who had called my name at first, was much more interested in getting my situation sorted than he was with empathising with me. I couldn't decide which of the two I preferred. "We have arranged all necessary transportation and your belongings will be sent over shortly after you arrive. We wish you well in the future, and hope to see you again."

The latter was a lie, I knew from his voice. Cynicism seemed as natural a reaction as any and so, I remained quiet as I left the yard of the dead passing beneath trees whose leaves were pierced by the pale sun and reflected on the paved pathways, never once glancing back at the resting place of my father, the man I had loved my entire, albeit, short life. The idea of a foreign country, the birthplace of my mother but an unknown land to me would usually seem intimidating. But the numbness, that cold icy feeling seemed to suck that away and I couldn't help but feel grateful. The journey was a blur and soon I was at an airport gate with nothing but a carry on and a ticket clutched tightly in my hand. I would be taking this journey alone and I wondered if it was foreshadowing what was to come.

I recall very little of the flight, apart from the man who bumped my elbow every time he turned the page of his novel. It was a big paperback book, the kind you associate with middle aged men and thin, silver framed glasses. He smelled of coffee and old smoke, and his fingers curled against the cover of the book as he read. The book seemed like it was loved often, the spine cracked and broken from where it had been pried apart of left face down to mark a page. He had pushed his shirt sleeved up above his elbows and had ordered a dark, black cup of coffee when the cart had come around to serve us. When dinner was served, he had never left down the novel instead eating over its' pages. My mind was busy also, trying to focus on staying calm when waves of sadness washed over me. I spent most of my time watching my neighbour or conjuring up the little Japanese I could remember, my father always insisting on keeping my mother's heritage alive. Now, I would have to keep both parts within me and somehow learn to live again.

My aunt, from what I remember of her since I hadn't seen her in years, resembled my mother in many ways; her hair was dark and poker straight, which I had also inherited; almond shaped eyes that were a warm, rich brown and a thin, lithe frame. To have someone still alive who mirrored the image of my mother as much as she did had once been something I had treasured. But, the joy of it was lost on me now as I searched those awaiting the arrival of travellers for my aunt. Signs with characters that I had difficulty reading directed me towards where I know stood, bag in hand and unsure of where to go. My aunt had never been scatter-brained or forgetful so I refused to move from my spot, my eyes glancing over every face as I searched for her.

As the crowd thinned out, I spotted her near the glass entrance, her own heading swivelling about as she tried to find me. And so, with my gaze still on her so I would not lose her, I manoeuvred my way through people, remaining silent as I slipped past embracing couples and tired looking children. My eyes itched and my throat felt raw as I approached her, the familiar lump indicating the onset of tears clogging my throat. I thought my crying was over, that my eyes had run dry days ago, along with the nausea in my stomach. The tears that eventually escaped proved me wrong as I eventually made it to her. Scrubbing away the water from my cheeks and eyes, I stood in front of her, unable to speak. I preferred the numbness to these feelings; feelings so strong that they made me unable to function.

"Aimi?" she seemed unsure of herself, as if she didn't know how to approach me. And all I wanted in that moment was to be hugged, to be pulled against her and have my hair stroked. "Look at you; you've grown so much"

I was able to catch what she was saying, relieved at the fact that my Japanese was a tad better than I had originally thought. Nodding, my want was soon granted as she pulled me into the safe harbour of her arms. With whispered words of "it will be alright" and "I'm so sorry" and her hand running a path from the top of my head to the nape of my neck, she made me feel at ease. That lump in my chest was still there and the safety and stability of the numbness was slowly creeping back into my limps, my tears beginning to dry.

When she pulled back, my face was set back into a mask of composure and she frowned at me for a second, a slight crinkling of her brow. Sighing, she lifted a hand to my face and squished my cheek, a slight smile now taking over her face.

"Just like your mother" she mumbled, her eyes staring at something that wasn't there instead of at me, losing herself in a memory I assume.

"Well, no use on dwelling on the past is there?" Perking up again, she reached down and took a hold of my bag, the other moving from my face to clasp my hand. "Don't worry Aimi; you'll start smiling again."

And as she led me out of the airport and towards my new life as Aimi Fujimoto, my mother's daughter, I couldn't help but wish her words were true, even as the numbness settled in again.

_**So it turned about being about the same length as the first Chapter One. To be honest, I do like the changes and I would consider them improvements. That's all for now!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**My-life-is-rate-M: I'm so glad you like it! I was so worried I'd do a terrible job or that it would turn out boring! Thanks so much for your review!**_

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Thanks so much! I'm so glad it turned out ok! Thankies so much for the review!**_

_**Just to let you all know I've never read the manga (which I should do one of these days) so this story is based off, well really is after, the anime! I hope you all enjoy! **_

**APOV**

I staggered up the garden path, my legs feeling like absolute jelly. I giggled at one of the garden gnomes that was lying on its side. Taking one more final draught from my cigarette I dropped it to the ground and mushed it with my black boot. Continuing towards the door I fished around in my pocket for my keys. I swore loudly when I dropped them on the ground. Grumbling to myself I picked them up, almost falling over in the process.

Staring at the keyhole I jabbed the key forward trying to fit it into the slot. For some reason my hands wouldn't do what I wanted and I swore loudly again using the language I had picked up from Hibiki. With more giggling and curses I finally managed to get the door open.

As my gaze focused I recognised my aunt standing in the hallway clad in a dressing gown. I grinned at her, shutting the door behind me.

"Do you know what time it is?" she demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

I shrugged, taking off my leather jacket displaying my not so conservative top. Her eyes widened at my appearance but I ignored her and tried to stop myself form giggling at nothing in particular. I failed miserably.

"Are you drunk?" she all but screamed. This caused me to giggle even more. "Aimi Fujioka get your butt up to your room this instance! We'll discuss this tomorrow when you're sober!"

Nodding I attempted to walk towards the stairs but needed to use the wall as a guide. I could hear my aunt muttering about me being a disappointment as she disappeared into the kitchen. When I finally reached my room I dropped my jacket onto the floor and threw myself onto the bed not even bothering to undress.

I woke several times during the night. The cause was my stomach wanting to empty its contents. I was used to it at this stage but this was the first time my aunt has ever caught me. I was normally much better at hiding it, that and the fact that Hibiki had convinced me to do shots with him.

The smell of coffee wafting up the stairs was pure and utter heaven when I woke up. This time the sun was streaming through the curtains. I rolled out of bed, the bed springs causing my head to explode. You'd think at this stage I would be used to hangovers. But like the old saying goes; no rest for the wicked.

I knew I was in trouble the moment I entered the kitchen. My first clue was that my aunt still wasn't dressed yet. My second clue was the bags underneath her puffy eyes. I bit back any smart comment as I retrieved my own mug of coffee.

Sitting in front of her at the table I kept my gaze on the fantastic black liquid that was coffee. I could feel my mouth water at the thought of getting caffeine into my system but I used what little self-preservation I had left to ignore the mug while I waited for my aunt to begin her rant.

"Aimi, I've had it. This is your last chance. I can't take it anymore. When you first got here I thought you would be exactly like your mother. She was so sweet and full of life. I guess I was wrong." Well that's new. She's never tried that one on me before. "I got a call from your school. You were expelled for drinking on school grounds! Aimi what is wrong with you? I thought you were just going through a rebellious stage like most teenagers but this is getting out of hand. You need to grow up. Thankfully I managed to secure you a spot in Kaibara High School. If you mess this up there is no other options just one; a one way ticket to Ireland. I'm sorry but I just don't know what to do anymore."

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at her. This was so unfair. I was just having a bit of fun, getting the most out of life. Who cared about high school? As far as I was concerned you didn't learn anything important. What I really needed was my mug of coffee, my phone and a cigarette.

"Fine." I muttered, picking up my mug and refusing to look at my aunt.

"All I want is the best for you. You should want the same for yourself. You start on Monday. Your uniform should be here tomorrow. Luckily they had your size left at the store." I glanced up at her from under my eyelashes and she offered me a smile. I simply rolled my eyes before leaving the kitchen, taking my mug with me.

Fifteen minutes later I was spread out on the couch, my thumbs tapping against the keys of my phone as I text a very hung over Hibiki. My mug was almost drained but no way was I leaving my perch to fill it. I had already filled him in on the situation.

_Babe dis is so unfair. How am I meant 2 get 2 c u if ur at a diff skul? xxx_

_I dunno know bbe, we'll tink of sumtin. How'd u manage 2 get away wit it wen I cudn't? xxx_

_My dad has a bit of pull down at de skul. Sorri I cudn't get u out of it either. xxx_

_No sweat bbe. I'm just glad you didn't hav ur shit hit de fan xx_

_Listen bbe I g2g. Relatives. Tlk later. Miss u xxx_

_U 2 bbe. Luv u xxx_

I dropped my phone onto the coffee table knowing that I was in for a very boring day. Draining my mug I decided that a walk might help me. Five minutes later I was dressed in my favourite skinny jeans, black silk t-shirt and ever faithful converse. Stuffing my phone, cigarettes and neon pink lighter into my pocket I went to try and convince my aunt to let me out.

"I swear I'll only go to the park. I just need some air." I argued, my heavily make-up covered eyes staring at her, trying to persuade her.

"I must be mad." She muttered before nodding and turning her attention back to the ironing.

Without another word I left the house knowing that she could change her mind at any second. I all but ran down the road to get to the park. I watched as idiotic jogger passed me on the path that led through the park. Why waste their time exercising when there was so much fun to be had?

Taking a seat on one of the benches I lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out of my pierced nose. I laughed at the memories of how my aunt had freaked when she saw the little pink diamond that was pierced through the cartilage of my nose. It was the only piercing I had but I adored it. My cigarette ended all too quickly and I was horrified to find that my packet was empty. I grumbled, wondering how much more punishment I could receive in one day. Apparently a little bit more.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I withdrew it and held the little black device to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, flicking off some of my black nail polish.

"Oh my gosh have you not heard?" Chiyo, one of my 'friends', screamed at me from the other end of the line.

"Not heard what?" I asked, her pitch doing wonders for my headache.

"Hibiki kissed another girl last night! Apparently you were totally wasted on the couch in the back of the club and he was all over her!" she gasped at the end of her sentence.

Before she could continue I smashed the end call button. Feeling a vein throb on my temple I quickly dialled Hibiki's number. We had been dating for a year and a half. He was a year older than me and was always pressuring me to do certain things. I knew he loved me but I just wasn't ready yet. He answered on the second ring.

"Please tell me that that bitch Chiyo was lying when she told me she saw you sucking some skanks face last night?" I asked sweetly.

"Babe I can only talk for a minute. My mom is expecting me in that sitting room." He murmured. "I don't know where Chiyo got this crazy shit from. You know I only love you babe."

"Yeah I know." I answered, feeling shame wash over me. How could I have so easily believed the word of that two faced gossiping pain in my ass? "I'm sorry I doubted you. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you."

"You too." I all but whispered, pressing the end call button a little less violently this time.

Heaving a sigh I titled my head back so the sun hit my face. I closed my eyes, the sun shining behind the red-black colour of my closed lids. I tried to contemplate what I would do. I could either go to Kaibara High School and act like the good girl or just continue having my fun and get sent back to Ireland. The latter didn't seem like such a bad idea. I hadn't been there in three years. A secret part of me wanted to go back there but I always smothered her before her voice could reach the surface.

I stayed on the bench for hours, knowing that when I got home my aunt would blow her lid. But, I didn't care. I needed my freedom. It was the most important thing to me. Hibiki texted me as I was walking home.

_Hey bbe. U up 4 a party 2nite? xxx_

_I don't c dat happenin. My aunt has me on lock down. Sorri, maybe another time. xxx_

I waited for him to reply but I got none. Shoving my phone back into my pocket I slammed the front door behind me. Running a hand down my face I entered the kitchen, the smell of ramen noodles making my stomach grumble.

"Someone's hungry." My aunt commented not looking up from the pot she was stirring the noodles in.

"Considering I haven't eaten a thing all day." I answered, taking my seat at the table.

"Well you haven't been here all day so what do you expect?" she retorted. Apparently she still hadn't gotten over last night.

I stayed silent, waiting for her to finish cooking. My stomach continued to protest and I could feel myself getting agitated. Mentally swearing the cooker to hell my patience began to grow thin.

"Is it ready yet?" I asked, drumming my fingers against the table.

"In a minute." My aunt snapped.

Glancing up I noticed how tense her shoulders were. She was standing like someone had a gun pointed at her. I blew a piece of hair out of my face as I scrutinised her. What was her problem? She knew I would mess up.

I had never been very good at anything except at getting in trouble. I wasn't very smart and I wasn't very popular. My personality definitely needed some adjustment and my manners needed some improvement. I was your typical bad girl but I liked it that way. People were intimidated by me and it felt good to have a bit of control in my life.

Sighing I sat back in my chair knowing that tomorrow I would have a chance to start all over again. Did I want to be the same person I was now? This would be the opportune moment to start over again. Did I want to go back to Ireland or begin a new life here?

The question was a simple one. The answer, however, was more difficult to obtain then I realised.

_**There's chapter 2 you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make it longer the next time. The story will pick up soon and our favourite Fruits Basket characters will be arriving shortly!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Thank so much for all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**Youdontknowmoi: I know that's one of the scenes I can't wait to write! Thankies so much for your review!**_

_**Avengefullgirl95: Thanks so much! I try to vary all of my OCs so they're different with each story! I'm particularly fond of Aimi. I think it's because I'd love to be as outspoken and rebellious as she would but I'd never have the guts to do anything she does (you'll see in future chapters)! I don't really like her boyfriend either and he is intended to be like that! Thanks so much for staying up to read my story! Thankies for your review!**_

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Thanks so much! I'm so happy it didn't come off to boring or anything! Thanks a million for the reviews! **_

_**StoryKitten: Wow thanks so much! I don't need a beta at the moment but if I do need one I'll let you know! Thankies so much for your review!**_

**APOV**

The next morning the sound of my alarm clock had me groaning and rolling to the edge of my mattress. Opening my bleary eyes I gazed darkly at the device sent form hell. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and threw the sheets back over my head.

"Aimi it's time to get up." My aunt barged into my room, the door banging loudly against the wall. "Do not make me repeat myself. Up. Now."

Not wanting to dig my hole any deeper I complied and got out of bed. I shivered when my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor and began mumbling curses underneath my breath. My uniform was hideous. We had a choice of skirt lengths and I choose the shortest one considering it was the least horrible out of them. There was a white shirt and a dark blue blazer with a tie at the front like those sailor costumes. The pleated skirt was the same dark blue colour.

Wanting to stand out a bit I pulled on neon blue and black stripped tights instead of white knee socks and my black combat boots instead of the required black shoes. Leaving the first few buttons of my shirt undone meant that I showed just that little bit of cleavage to grab guys attention. I smirked as I styled my hair with mousse and applied my makeup. I was ready within thirty minutes, a new record for me.

Bouncing down the stairs I came to a stop in the kitchen. Another one of the many flaws with the uniform was the lack of space to hide my cigarettes. Hibiki would buy me an endless supply every month and I had them stashed in my room. A blue and gold box was currently stuffed into the waistband of my skirt. I'd switch them into my bag once I was out of the house. The smell of food made my stomach churn with nausea. I had stopped eating in the morning about a year ago due to taking so long at getting ready in the morning and at this stage I couldn't' handle anything other than coffee in the morning.

"You're walking to school this morning." My aunt commented as I searched for a clean mug.

"What?" I screeched, turning to stare at her. She didn't even have the decency to look up from the paper.

"I said you're walking to school. It's closer than your last so there's no point in me driving you. You had best get a move on."

I let out a scream of frustration, slammed my empty mug onto the counter, grabbed my bag and bolted out the door. Running the whole way to school meant I was red faced and out of breath by the time I reached the gates. Sending every curse word I could think of my aunt's way I took a deep breath and entered the school gates.

Conscious of the stares I added and extra roll to my hips and pursed my lips in a way that I knew made me look sexy and intimidating. Realising that my cigarettes were still concealed in my waistband I raised my shirt and slipped them out before lowering the white itchy material. I had gotten so used to hiding things that I didn't want to be seen that to an onlooker it would look like I was simply fixing my uniform.

Digging into my bag I dropped the pack of cigarettes into it while looking for my bubble-gum. Finding a stick of the strawberry flavoured substance, I unwrapped the stick of gum and popped it into my mouth.

I wandered through the corridors, blowing bubbles that appeared at the bottom of my vision. My aunt had told me what class I would be going into and I had the majority of my books. Now all I needed to do was find the room.

The corridors soon emptied and I was left alone. The silence was nice as I continued to count the numbers and letters on top of the classroom doors. My pace was slow, a stroll, and I was in no hurry to reach my destination. Eventually I found the door and spent a good ten minutes leaning against the wall chipping more nail polish off my poor excuse for fingernails.

With nothing left to do I opened the door, not bothering to knock. Like I said my manners needed some improvement. The teacher stopped in the middle of his sentence and all eyes in the classroom turned to stare at little old me. Three years ago I would have blushed and shied away from the attention. Now I simply popped another pink bubble and handed my teacher the little slip of paper that had come with my school books. I had no idea what was on the yellow paper and to be honest I really didn't care. I was already counting the minutes to lunch and my much needed smoke.

"You must be Miss Fujioka." Well no shit Sherlock. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

He smiled but it soon disappeared as I glared at him. Flicking a piece of hot pink hair, my recent addition to the many colours decorating my black hair, I turned to stare at the class.

I cocked my head to the side, my black lined eyes scrutinizing the students before me. Many of them look terrified, some of them scared. There were two students though that caught my attention. One had hair that was bright orange and his bored red coloured eyes were staring out the window instead of at my face. Beside him was a girl with long brown hair and sea blue eyes. Boring much? The only thing different about her were the yellow ribbons she wore in her hair. I skimmed right over her to the second boy who had caught my attention.

His hair was navy with a small purple sheen brought out by the horrid fluorescent lights. It was an unusual colour, one that caught my attention. He looked alert and his strange, haunting violet eyes were staring at me. His gaze made me feel uncomfortable but I put on my sweetest face and began to speak.

"Hi." I began, waggling my fingers at the class. "My name's Aimi Fujioka. Please be good to me."

I winked at the end of my little introduction before turning back to the teacher. He pointed at a seat in the back behind Sparky, the boy with orange hair. I nodded and took my seat, eyeing anyone who tried to hold my gaze. Idiots.

Class resumed and I immediately zoned out, hoping that lunch would hurry up and get here. To entertain myself I began lobbing small balls of paper off Sparky's head. He swatted at the back of his head and I tried my hardest to suppress a giggle. Unfortunately he must have had the hearing of a cat because he turned around to face me, a streak of anger burning in his red eyes.

"Hey Sparky the teacher's that way." I pointed towards the teacher who was reading English from a book in the most boring voice ever heard by human ears.

"What did you call me?" he growled, loud enough to catch the teacher's attention.

"Is there a problem Mr Sohma?" the teacher asked, peeved that Sparky had interrupted his dialogue.

"I just asked him a question." I answered for Sparky, biting my lower lip. Here come my incredible acting skills. I could feel my eyes began to water as I looked down. "I didn't understand what was going on and...h-he …g-got mad a-at me." I finished, gasping like I was trying not to cry.

"I did not!" Sparky slammed his fist down on his on desk, his red eyes turning murderous.

"Mr Sohma that is enough! You should be helping our new students not terrifying them! Detention for an hour after school!"

Waiting until the rest of the students had finished throwing me sympathetic looks and turning back to the teacher I turned my attention back to Sparky. I watched, smirking, as Sparkys' shoulders lifted towards his ears. I leaned back in my seat, satisfied and entertained enough to keep me going until lunch. I met the other boy's gaze, the one with the navy hair, and smirked. He stared at me with something that resembled disappointment swimming in his violet orbs. I sent him my own mean glare before turning my attention back to my almost bare fingernails. They needed a good coat of black.

The bell finally rang and I gathered my stuff. I ignored the other students' attempts to talk to me and instead headed for the door. I made my way to the door that led to the stairs that I had noticed during my wanderings. Pushing open the door I made my long ascent towards the roof. On the way I retrieved a cigarette and my lighter from my bag.

Once on top I dropped my bag and leaned against the grey wall, cupping my cigarette so I could light it without the wind blowing it out. I took the first pull, sighing as my system was filled with the addictive nicotine. I growled in annoyance when the door was opened.

Sparky appeared and his gaze switched from the sky to my face. His eyes turned into slits almost like a cats. I never did like the feline race. He stormed towards me, his hands balling into angry fists. I pushed away from the wall taking another pull of my cigarette.

"What can I do for you Sparky?" I asked, my tone suggestive and mocking all at the same time. It was a skill that had taken me months to perfect.

"Stop calling me that! You got me in trouble for nothing! I didn't do anything to you!"

"Well you did shout at me. And besides" I paused to take another pull. "I was bored. And you looked like so much fun. You can't blame a girl for taking up the opportunity to have some fun."

I finished my cigarette and crushed it into the concrete ground with my boot. Sparky stared at me as if I had three heads. He was at least a head taller than me so I was looking up at him. That was the case with a lot of people considering I barely made it to five feet.

He stepped closer so there was only a foot of space between us. I stared at him, challenging him with my emerald eyes to cover the distance. I could see how badly he wanted to hit me and a small part of me still left untouched by my façade was terrified.

"Kyo." We both glanced towards the door where the other boy was standing.

His face was calm, almost serene but his eyes told a different story. He was gazing at Kyo with enough anger to light a building on fire. I stared at him, unable to draw my gaze away from this strange boy.

"What do you want you damn rat?" Sparky's unusual choice of nickname made me frown.

"I don't think that's the proper way to speak in front of a lady." Rat boy spoke, his gaze switching to my face.

I bit my lip gazing at the two who were now staring at me. There was silence, until.

"That was they funniest shit I've ever heard." The force of my laughter had me clutching at my stomach as I tried to breath.

The expression on the boys' faces made me laugh even harder. It was a mixture of disbelieve, fear and the remaining thread of anger. My laughter finally calmed down and I was able to stand up straight and look the boys in the eye.

"Now if you excuse me I'll let you two get back to whatever you wanted to do." I chuckled and strutted past them towards the door. I listened to their conversation as it echoed down the stairs.

"I was in the middle of something you damn rat!" Sparky's voice.

"Shut up, you stupid cat." Rat boy's.

"Those boys are odd." I mumbled as I continued down the staircase.

It was only when I had reached the classroom that I realised I had forgotten my bag. I groaned before turning away from the door and heading back down the corridor. Before I could reach its end, rat boy appeared from around the corner carrying my bag. I eyed him as he handed it to me.

"I believe this is yours." He smiled, a charming smile that would have girls blushing in an instant. Deep down I know my old self was blushing like crazy. I simply raised my eyebrow before taking it off him.

"Yeah it is."

He stared at me as if he was waiting for me to say something else. My non-existent thank you was cut off by the scream of girls.

"Prince Yuki! Prince Yuki!" the all screamed in amazing, yet annoying, synchronisation.

The boy looked terrified as the girl's rushed towards him. He looked like a rat cornered by a mouse. I giggled before shaking my head in disbelief. And people called me crazy.

"See you later your highness." I curtsied, happy at the fact that I didn't take a face plant into the ground, before turning my back on the prince and heading back to the classroom.

The rest of the day passed and by the end of it I was craving both entertainment and nicotine. My thumbs tapped against the buttons as I texted Hibiki on my way home. He was still stuck in detention and wouldn't be getting out until later which meant we had no time to meet up. My aunt had told me that I had to come straight home from school. She was timing me and everything.

I returned my now quiet phone to my bag before picking up my pace. Today had been interesting. I had found out that Sparky and the Prince were related even though they looked nothing alike. Unknown to him Sparky had become my new toy. He would keep me entertained until I could get in enough trouble to be expelled.

I guess my decision was made.

Ireland, here I come.

_**There you go guys! What did you think? Can't wait to write the next chapter! Hope you all like this one! I'll try to update again soon!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**Avengefullgirl95: Their fighting made the series for me. It was one of the things I looked forward to! Thankies so much for all your reviews!**_

_**Youdontknowmoi: That's one of her characteristics I love**__** How willing she is to annoy the heck out of our dear Kyo-Kyo. Thankies so much for your reviews!**_

_**Story Kitten: Haha yeah I try and put a little part of myself into each of my OCs. Aimi has that secret rebellious streak in her and does things that I wish I had the guts to do like tell people what she's thinking! I love the name Sparky and started calling him that at the start of the series when I couldn't' remember his actual name**__** Kyo-Kyo! Thankies so much for the reviews!**_

_**Maddielovesfuruba: You got to love Aimi! **__**I'm so happy you find my story intense and exciting! I was worried it would be boring! Thanks so much for you lovely review! It made me smile!**_

_**Thanks a million you guys! Here's chapter four! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

The next morning I woke up a little bit earlier much to my upmost annoyance. That and the fact that I had missed my alarm clock and banged my hand against my bedside locker had me in a foul mood. I cheered myself up by spending a little extra time on my make-up.

After covering my skin with a layer of foundation I set to work on my eyes, the favourite part of my makeup. I choose a bright orange for my base colour. The same colour as the Sparky's hair. I was looking forward to annoying him again today.

Once I was finished covering my entire lid with that colour I decorated the edges of my eyes with a dark black and then added several coats of mascara to my eyelashes. I topped it off with a thick layer of eyeliner around my eyes. Happy with my work I stepped back from the mirror and scrutinized my appearance.

I looked alright. I had never been very beautiful. Heck, I could never have been classified as pretty even. But I made do with what I had, which wasn't very much. I thanked the gods that Hibiki had, for some odd reason unknown to me, chosen me as his girlfriend. I was insecure and didn't like myself that much. But I wasn't about to admit that out loud.

Stashing my cigarettes in my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and left my messy room. I must clean it sometime. And then sprout wings and fly.

Since I had enough time left I was able to grab a quick mug of coffee before I had to leave for school. I had finally found my iPod charger and left it plugged in overnight. Grateful that I once again had music to accompany me on my way to school, I put my head phones in and let the fantastic music of The Script drown out the noises around me.

Because of the way I look many people would be surprised by the songs on my IPod. Most people would expect to find heavy metal but in fact I think I had a very open taste in music. But by far The Script, an Irish band, was my favourite.

I hummed along to one of their songs as I made the depressing walk to school. The sun had decided to be particularly annoying this morning and decided to shine straight into my eyes just above the line of trees.

The building soon became visible and I could feel boredom radiate from every brick. Sighing I stepped inside the gates, sealing my fate for the day. I kept my earphones in while at my locker and walking towards my classroom which meant I missed any greetings that might have been tossed my way.

Sparky wasn't at his desk when I entered the classroom. Instead he was perched on that girl's desk, the one with the long, boring brown hair. I yawned and walked past him, ignoring his gaze. I set my bag on my desk, removed my earphones and let my head drop onto my desk. I switched off my soothing music and shoved my purple IPod into the depths of my bag.

"Hi." I raised my head to find the boring girl standing in front of me. "My name is Tohru Honda. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday."

She waved her hand in a little greeting and smiled. The smile was so bright and genuine I thought her face would crack any minute. She continued to stare at me, her sea blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Um yeah, that's great." I muttered, continuing to scrutinize her. "I'm Aimi."

"It's so great to meet you! Would you like to sit with us at lunch? I can introduce you to my other friends!"

Shit, this girl was acting like Christmas had come or something. Even her high pitched voice was beginning to give me a migraine. I weighed my options. I could either have a giant headache by the end of the day or sit with her at lunch and get to annoy Sparky even more. They seemed like good friends and my bet was they sat together at lunch.

"Sure. Is Sparky going to be there?" I asked, jabbing my thumb in said boy's direction.

I watched as Little Miss Sunshine's eyes tightened just a fraction. Was that a hint of jealousy that I saw there?

"Kyo? He usually sits with us! I'm not sure he likes the name Sparky though." She said uncertainly, her smile faltering ever so slightly.

"Well he'll just have to learn to deal with it." I said smugly, crossing my hands over my chest and staring up at the bundle of joy.

"I have to get back to my seat! Class will be starting soon!" she waved goodbye, a gesture that made me want to laugh at its stupidity. "I hope to see you at lunch."

She passed Sparky who turned his gaze from Little Miss Sunshine to me. I smiled brightly and he scowled.

"You're sitting with us at lunch?" he hissed, taking his seat at his desk and turning to face me.

"Well you're little bundle of joy decided to invite me. It was an invitation that I just couldn't refuse." I winked at him and he turned red before swivelling around in his seat. I laughed and slid my bag off my desk and onto the floor. Lunch was going to be such an interesting affair.

When the bell rang Little Miss Sunshine was at my desk before I had time to tidy my stuff away. She smiled down at me but I ignored her and stood from my desk. During class I had managed to slip a cigarette and my lighter into the waist band of my skirt. I was planning on skipping the end of lunch to get some alone time on the roof.

"Let's go!" She giggled and linked her arm through mine. I stiffened.

My 'friends' who I've known for the past three years know I don't really like to be touched. Hibiki is really the only exception to the rule but that's just because he expects to be able to touch me. And it's just not worth the effort to argue with him.

"Uh, yeah. Just don't touch me and we'll be fine." I slipped my arm out of hers and nodded for her to lead the way.

Her smile faltered for a second before it was reignited and she skipped from the room. I could feel Sparky's gaze on the back of my head but I ignored it. The Prince strode past me and walked beside Little Miss Sunshine sending a glare at me from behind his shoulder. Being the mature young adult that I am I stuck my tongue out at him.

Sparky snorted from beside me but my infamous death glare kept him quiet. Honestly I had no idea why Little Miss Sunshine had invited me to lunch. No one's that nice are they?

A blonde chick and a creepy looking girl with black hair waved us over as we entered the lunch hall. I took my seat across from Sparky, eyeing him with interest. He blushed and shifted uncomfortably under my stare.

"Hey, newbie." The blonde one spoke, her one visible eyes staring at me intently.

"I have a name." I spoke, switching my gaze to her and watching as she flinched. "It's Aimi."

"Whatever." The blonde finally regained her composure and broke eye contact with me.

"Aimi this is Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa." The bundle of never ending joy introduced. "Guys this is Aimi Fujioka. She's new in our class."

"Your electrical signals are strange." The dark one commented. Creepy electrical girl seemed like a suitable nickname, Electrica for short.

"You're strange." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't' have to be so rude." Sparky hissed, gritting his teeth together.

"And you don't have to be so god damn annoying." I answered, my eyes tightening into slits.

"Freak."

"Ginger."

"Attention seeker."

"Scaredy cat!"

"Anorexic slut!"

Silence followed Sparky's outburst. His eyes widened as he realised what he had said. I simply laughed darkly, causing him to visibly flinch and look at me with terrified eyes.

"Anorexic slut? Is that the best you can do? I'm disappointed." I placed a hand over my heart as if what he had said, or didn't say, hurt me deeply. I the stood up from my seat and glared at them. "If you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."

"What, got date with a stick of tobacco?" Sparky sneered, regaining his arrogant and angry demur.

"Well it's a lot more interesting then you lot." I thrust my nose in the air before spinning on my heel and storming from the lunch hall.

I had to admit what Sparky had said had hit a nerve. I wasn't stick thin like all these other girls seemed to be. I had curves, ones that I acted to be proud of. In all honesty I felt huge compared to these other girls. I had stopped eating properly about three years ago and I just never got back into eating full meals again. I'd eat dinner some nights if I was hungry enough but for the better part I would just ignore food and stick with my cigarettes. My old therapist used to tell me it was my way of dealing with emotional pain. I told her it was because I didn't want to have big hips like her. I didn't know what the reason was I was just never able to eat yet I still seemed to be curvy and not lose any weight what so ever.

Spraky's comment only made me want to try harder though. I'd show him that I can be just as small and thin as his precious Little Miss Sunshine.

Lighting up was difficult since the tip of the cigarette had broken off. I cried out in frustration and threw the useless piece of crap onto the ground. I shoved my lighter back into its hiding place and sank to the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest.

I decided to visit that place I hadn't been to in ages. Opening up that secret box in the back of my mind I immersed myself in memories. My memories were the most precious thing to me. In there I could visit my father, my mother, and my old friends. I could be the girl I used to be and return to my beloved Ireland. I could shift through years of meaningless events and smile at all the good times.

Dropping my head onto my knees I replayed the little memories I had of my mother. She had died when I was younger and the memories that involved her were few and far between. I would hold onto them forever and would never let myself forget.

"Aimi Fujioka?" Little Miss Sunshine's voice broke through my thoughts.

"It's just Aimi." I answered, raising my head to look at her.

She took a seat beside me and looked at me with kindness and understanding. It wasn't the pity I had seen in my many therapists' eyes. It wasn't the disappointment that I saw in my aunts, the lust I saw in Hibiki's or the fear I saw in many others. It was simply understanding and pure kindness.

"I'm here if you want to talk." When I didn't answer she continued, her hands failing about in the air. "Or you don't have to if you don't want to! I'm not assuming that you need to talk it's just that, what Kyo said, I thought…"

"Little Miss Sunshine you are very strange." I cut her off and she gazed at me with confusion. It was silent for a moment before she began to giggle, a sound that I had only heard come from little children.

"I like that nickname. I'm not sure Kyo likes his though."

"Well, he can kiss my ass for all I care. He's a fucking idiot. I don't know why you hang out with him." I retorted, watching Little Miss Sunshine's eyes widen. I presumed it was because of my colourful choice of language.

"Kyo's not all that bad. He's actually a really nice person." Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the blue sky above us. "He loses his temper sometimes and says things he doesn't mean but we all have our flaws. He really is a beautiful person."

"But you're biased." I argued, glancing at her from the corner of my eyes. "You're biased because you love him. You're in love with Sparky."

I watched as her cheeks flushed bright red and she opened her mouth as if she was going to deny it. I raised my eyebrow at her and she shut her mouth closed. I chuckled as Little Miss Sunshine continued to blush with embarrassment.

"Well Little Miss Sunshine, if you want him then go after him. But you're going to have you hands full with that one." I stood and brushed the dirt off the back of my skirt.

"Thank you Aimi. I'm glad you seem happier! Please forgive Kyo!" With that she threw her arms around me and hugged me. I froze and a moment later she jumped back, her eyes wide as she realised her error. "I-I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

"It's ok." I nodded to her, heading back towards the door. I looked at her over my shoulder and called back. "I'll forgive the both of you. This time."

Walking home that day I had only my music and Hibiki's vague texts to keep me company. Little Miss Sunshine was way too nice, unbelievably so. She barely knew me a day yet she had come to comfort me even though I had been doing fine on my own.

Just by talking to me that girl had managed to make me hate her less. I wouldn't say I liked her but she seemed less annoying. I shook my head as I continued towards my aunt's house. There was no point in me making friends at this stage. I would be leaving for Ireland soon. Maybe Hibiki would come with me? He was always telling me how he would do anything for me. Would he leave his life and come live with me? I pondered these questions as I continued home.

Little Miss Sunshine you are an odd one.

_**There you go guys! Happy reading! **_

**_Also just to let you all know the title of this story is changing to : Just To See Your Smile_**

**_I'll keep all these chapters up and the plot reamins the same! I'll probably do that later tonight once I've posted this chapter! Okie Dokie then!_**

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been having some problems at the moment**____** Nothing to do with my netbook, personal stuff! So thanks so much for all your reviews!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Thank God! I was so worried I'd mess up Tohru's character and make people go off this story! It's great to know I got her in character! Thanks so much for your reviews!**_

_**Youdontknowmoi: Thanks so much! Like I said, Tohru was quiet difficult to write! Aimi's electrical signals will be mentioned again in the future! Thanks so much for all your fantastic reviews! **_

_**Maddielovesfuruba: I like it too! You never know what could happen since it's Furuba! There may be some romance there…or in other places! Thankies so much for your reviews! **_

_**Avengefullgirl95: Thanks so much! It's always so difficult to keep people in character! Thankies so much for all your wonderful reviews!**_

_**Thanks so much to all you guys! It's wonderful to be back and I can't wait to start writing! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

The next morning followed the same routine. I _hate_ routines. They're so god damn boring! This morning I switched my tights for a pair of red and black polka dot ones and switched my orange eye shadow for a dark blue. The walk to school was uneventful.

After the teacher had taken the roll we all expected him to just leave the class room quietly like he normally did. Imagine my surprised when he called little old me to the front of the room.

"Yes?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as I stared down at him. He sat behind his desk, his gaze on my face.

"Aimi I received your reports from your other schools and your grades are low, extremely low." He looked concerned but I just couldn't find the energy to give a damn. I hadn't had my morning coffee due to an accident with my liquid eyeliner.

"And you point is?" I asked, wanting him to get to the point so I could get back to my desk and sleep my way to lunch.

"I've decided to assign you a tutor. He's one of the smartest students in our school and is the president of the student council." Shit, please don't' say that name. I watched him expectantly as he paused. "Aimi your tutor is Yuki Sohma."

"What?" I hissed, slamming my hands down on his desk. "I don't need that little brat to teach me a God damn thing. He can just piss off for all I care."

"Watch your language young lady. There is no need for it. Yuki Sohma is to be your tutor! There is no room for negotiation." He stood up, using his height to tower over me. "Next time you act like that it will be immediate suspension."

I stared after him as he left the classroom, the sliding door shutting loudly behind him. My hands balled into fists at my side as my glare turned deadly.

"Fucking idiot." I murmured before spinning on my heel and returning to my seat, aware of the students horrified and shocked gazes on my face.

I threw myself onto my seat and crossed my arms angrily over my chest. A blew my breath out of my lips in a heavy sigh, managing to blow a piece of hair out of my face in the process. Sparky turned around in his seat to face me, a mocking smile plastered across his thin lips.

"So you're dumb huh?" he teased, his red eyes glinting. Damn I so wanted to hit him.

"No. Just lazy." I leaned forward then, cupping my hands beneath my chin. "You'd know all about that though wouldn't you?"

"At least I don't have to be given a tutor." He sneered, his face drawing ever closer to mine.

"He may be my tutor but he's pretty hot." I smirked, watching as his eyes flashed with something that looked remotely like jealousy.

"What? That rat?" he questioned, his red gaze sliding towards the teenage boy in question. "He looks like a girl."

"Really?" I followed his gaze, cocking my head to one side and ignoring the rat comment. Sparky really was odd, very odd. "I don't see it. He looks all man to me."

"Well you are a freak so…" he trailed off, his gaze flipping to my face for a split second.

"And you are in way over your head. You do not want to start with me Sparky." I threatened, lowering my voice to a bare whisper.

"What you gonna do Shortie? Bite me?" he chuckled, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Maybe. But why do that when my boyfriend can just beat the crap outta you?" I smiled at his shocked expression.

"A freak like you has a boyfriend? What is he like a mental patient?" he countered.

"No. He's pretty damn sexy." I glanced at Tohru who was chatting happily to the Prince. "And at least I have a boyfriend. You can't even glance at Little Miss Sunshine without your cheeks burning up. Between your hair and your cheeks I'm surprised you don't' catch fire."

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but shut it instead when words failed him. I could hear his teeth grind together as he spun back around in his seat, his shoulders tensing right back up again.

"Told you. You don't wanna mess with me Sparky." I filled my voice with malice and watched as a shiver ran up his spine.

I managed to catch a few hours of sleep before lunch. Between the mishap this morning and my lack of caffeine even my nap didn't do anything to better my mood. What I needed was some time alone with my cigarette and a plan to get me expelled and out of here as soon as possible. But Little Miss Sunshine just had to ruin it.

"Hey Aimi! You have to sit with us today!" she appeared in front of me full of smiles as usual.

"Listen kid…" but the look on her face left me to trail off the end of my sentence.

Her hands were clasped in front of her like she was saying a prayer and her eyes were begging me with her sea blue colour.

"Please come sit with us. Kyo didn't mean what he said yesterday." She stared at me as if the action alone would convince me to forget all my woes.

Behind her Sparky stood, his hands shoved in his pockets. Yuki stood beside him, his hard, cold glare trained on my face. It looked like me joining them for lunch was the last thing he wanted.

"You can meet some of our other friends too! I'm sure you'd get along with them." You could tell she was trying her hardest.

Kyo's eyes flashed with something but it was gone before I could catch what it was. I sighed and rubbed my index finger and middle finger in circles across my temples. I really needed my smoke but why was it so hard to say no to this girl?

"Fine" I muttered and winced when she squealed and clapped her hands together.

"You're going to love Momiji!" she exclaimed as we made our way to the lunch hall. "And Hatsuharu too!"

I just nodded my head not even bothering to explain to her that her little group of friends weren't exactly the kind of people I hung out with. My irritation grew as we took our seats at the exact same table we had the day before. Electrica and the Yankee were already sitting there. The Yankee's lone visible eye widened when I took a seat across from Sparky and beside Little Miss Sunshine. There was a free seat beside Electrica and one beside me. I guess they were being saved for Little Miss Sunshine's other friends.

"Here comes Momiji and Hatsuharu!" The girl in question exclaimed, breaking mine and Sparky's glaring contest.

I glanced towards the door where a little blonde boy was running towards us, his big brown eyes shining happily. His enthusiasm was being to annoy me and I hadn't even met him yet. The guy behind him was a different story.

You know the way you always see those amazing guys in magazines and know that there will never be anyone who looks that good who you know in real life? Yeah, I thought that too. That is until I met Hatsuharu.

With his tall stature and pale skin he looked like a vampire god. His hair was a startling white, his roots a piercing black. His charcoal eyes were filled with indifference and boredom, adding to his sexiness. He strolled towards us, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Silver chains hung from around his neck and swung out and over the open neck of his scruffy uniform.

"Oh my God! Who is _that?"_ I asked, spinning around to face Little Miss Sunshine.

"The smaller one is Momiji Sohma and the taller one is Hatsuharu Sohma." She explained, waving at Momiji who was just about to reach our table, his blond curls bouncing around his face.

"You mean to tell me that that _God_ is related to this lot?" I asked incredulously, my thumb jerking in Sparky and the Prince's direction.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sparky retorted, outraged.

"It means that he's hot and you're not! So pipe down Sparky!" I growled, glaring at him dangerously, happy that the God hadn't made his way to our table yet.

"I thought you already had a boyfriend Shortie." He snarled, banging his fists on the table.

"Yeah but he doesn't look like _that!_" I countered.

"Look like what?" I turned to face Momiji who was now sitting quiet happily beside Electrica.

My heart sped up in my chest as I realised that the only seat left was beside me. That meant that the God would have to sit beside me!

"Quick! Sparky switch seats with me!" I begged, my worried gaze switching over to the God who seemed to have lost his way through the many lunch tables filling the room.

"Not a chance Shortie. You can stay there." His smug smile caused my anger to reach its peak.

"Listen, you little…"

A tall shadow across the table cut off the end of my sentence. I looked up into the charcoal eyes of a god. His black eyebrow raised in a way that was oh so sexy. He glanced down at the empty seat and back up to my face as if asking me permission if he could sit down. I simply nodded and swallowed as he took his seat beside me, his long legs stretching out in front of him.

I kept my gaze on the white surface of the table, thanking the gods that my thick layer of make-up would hide the blush that was flooding my cheeks. Sparky's snigger from across the table had me shooting a glare across the table.

"Shut up, you fucking idiot." I spat, my anger out weighing my embarrassment.

He shut up then, but the smug smile still tugged at the corner of his lips.

The whole way through lunch I didn't say a thing. My hands were clenched on my lap, the material of my skirt suffering greatly. He didn't say a thing to me. All he did was stare at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I barely even heard when the Little Tot offered me one of his lollies.

"No thanks." I declined. I had been reaching for one but then came to my senses about the amount of fat and sugar in one of those things and snatched my hand back.

Chatter continued on around me but I sighed gratefully when the bell rang. For once I was happy to go back to class. When I stood up I came face to face with the God's chest. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, his gaze travelling from my face down to my bright tights and back up again.

"Nice tights." He commented before turning and leaving.

I stood there, my mouth agape, staring after him. He spoke to me! And he complimented me! Cigarette or no cigarette I was feeling much better.

"Aw has Shortie got a little crush?" I growled and turned to face Sparky.

"Well at least my crush is in my league."

I smirked at his anger filled face and decided to ditch my next class. I really did need that smoke. Once on the roof I lit up and sighed in content. I knew I had a boyfriend and that I shouldn't be checking out other guys but damn that boy was sexy.

"Miss Fujioka." Yuki's voice broke through my beautiful rapture that was brought with that magic white and brown stick.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumbled, standing back up and squashing the butt of my cigarette into the ground.

"The teacher asked me to retrieve you. I told him you were feeling sick and he asked me to check on you and bring you back to class as soon as I found you." He explained, his violet gaze tight and controlled.

"Wow thanks so much for not ratting on me." My sarcasm was glorious.

"Not everyone is out to get you Miss Fujioka. There are those who wish to make friends with you like our dear Miss Honda." He spoke softly, following my through the door and onto the staircase.

"Please don't tell me you love her too. I can barely stand Sparky fawning over her." I groaned, turning to look up at him from my step.

"No." he laughed then, a controlled and forced laugh. "My feelings for Miss Honda are a little different to Kyo's. I see her as a sister while he sees her as something else."

"A good time?" I asked, thinking back to the stories Hibiki had told me of his meaningless flings he had had before we had met.

"No." This time the word was harsh with tones of anger seeping into the edges. "Someone to spend the rest of his life with."

I snorted, not buying the whole true love thing. People only made up that shit to assure themselves that they weren't marrying an idiot. I don't think I believed in true love or even love for that matter. My mom and dad were the only ones who had managed to grave doubts into my mind. But they were both dead. Is that what love had to show for itself.

"You should come back to my house after school. If I'm going to be tutoring you we need to get in as much study time as we can. I had a look at your grades and there is an awful lot of room for improvement." His tone returned to the gentle, whisper like one he had used before.

"Yeah, sure." I answered, not even bothering to listen to him.

My mind was somewhere else entirely. Hatsuharu was definitely off limits and the sooner I left here the less of a chance I had of screwing up my relationship with Hibiki. With this in mind, already my mind was beginning to form different plans to get out of here.

Somehow, I'm going to find my way home.

_**There you go guys! I hope you liked it! The next chapter might be a little late but I'll try my best!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! So I'm back to school soon! YAY! Yes, I am one of those freaks who enjoy school **____** Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! **_

**Thank You List:**

_**StoryKitten: I love Haru! Well really I love the majority of the boys in Furuba but Haru definitely gets the spot of the sexiest! Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Aw Thankies! Yeah I would definitely react to Haru the same way! Thanks so much for all your fantastic reviews!**_

_**Neko-chiidesu: Actually there won't be any Rin in this story. Unfortunately I've only ever seen the anime so I'm sticking with the characters in that! I will be reading the manga soon and will be writing another Furuba story, kind of like a sequel to this, which will involve the other Zodiac Members! Sorry if this is disappointing! Thankies for the review!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I so don't own The Script or McFly**

**APOV**

The bell that ended my day of torture finally rang. I sighed in gratitude and tidied my stuff away. I shoved my earphones in and began humming along to the McFly song that began playing. Leaving the classroom I began texting on my phone. Hibiki had detention yet again. I growled and picked up my pace until I was storming down the corridor. A hand catching my shoulder caused me to jump, spin around and throw a weak punch at the person.

My fist was caught and I opened my eyes to see Sparky smirking at me in amusement. I hissed and jerked my hand out of his grasp. I mashed the pause button and pulled out my earphones, my irritation with the orange topped boy reaching new unthinkable heights.

"What do you want Sparky?" I asked, my hands slamming onto my hips.

"Is that the best punch you've got? You're pretty weak Shortie." He chuckled, oblivious to my ever growing anger.

"Shut up. Now unless you have something important to say I suggest you fuck off and leave me alone."

"Actually Yuki asked me to get you. Something about a tutoring session?" he asked, his hands burying themselves into his pockets.

"Shit." I mumbled. "Yeah he invited me over to his house today for our first little tutoring adventure."

"He what?" Sparky's eyes bugged out so they looked like dinner plates. Well, not dinner plates exactly but you get the picture.

"Got a problem Sparky?" I asked, smirking. "Are you jealous?"

"No! I just don't want you in my house!" he snarled, totally invading my personal space.

"Your house? You're telling me you live with the Prince?" I asked incredulously. Damn, I feel sorry for whoever else lived in that house. Those two did get not along well.

"Yes, unfortunately he does." The Prince's soft voice sounded from behind Sparky.

"I feel sorry for you." I looked around Sparky to stare at the navy haired boy.

"Hey!" Sparky complained, grabbing my wrist and pulled me to face him again. "You're not exactly a bundle of joys yourself Shortie."

"Let me go!" I complained, trying to tug my wrist from his grip which he tightened. "That hurts!"

Soon Sparky was gone, the God standing in his place. I stared blinkingly at the God. His eyes were no longer indifferent. Instead they were murderous.

"What was that for?" I turned my gaze to Sparky who was picking himself up from the floor where he had been thrown. A red mark was beginning to appear along his jaw. "Jesus Haru! Do you have to turn black in the middle of the corridor?"

"You guys are weird." I stated getting over my initial shock.

"And you are incredibly sexy." The God added, his voice husky and so very sexy. He took my chin and held it between his index finger and thumb and titled my head back so my face was turned towards him. "And so very tempting."

"Haru, that's enough." The Prince's voice remained quiet yet it took a harder tone. "Just calm down."

Immediately after the Prince spoke I noticed the change in the God's eyes. They returned to their normal uninterested stare. Even the colour returned from the ominous black it had been moments before to the lighter charcoal that I remembered it being.

I stared up at him as he kept his hold on my chin, his eyes scrutinising my face. I couldn't speak, his closeness and his previous words having rendered me speechless. I tried to unstick my tongue from the roof of my mouth in order to speak but my body didn't seem to be listening to what I had to say.

"Hello." The God greeted, his eyes lazily scanning my face. "Is there something you wanted?"

And with that my mouth fell open. Was he serious? He had just chatted me up (basically) and now he was asking if there was something I wanted.

"You guys really are crazy." I backed away from the God and stared at the other two, my eyes wide.

"Miss Fujioka please excuse our cousin Haru. He suffers from a rare split personality disorder." The Prince explained, stepping around the God and towards me.

"I turned black again didn't I?" the God asked no one in particular.

"Damn right you did!" Sparky shouted, still nursing his injured jaw. Baby.

"Oh shut it Sparky! As much as I'd like to get involved in your family drama I have things to do today. So unless you plan on keeping that study date your highness then I'm afraid I must dash." I was aware of the God's penetrating gaze on the Prince's face.

The Prince just nodded and walked past me down the corridor. I followed and took a small glance behind my shoulder. My eyes locked with the God's and he nodded once, as if apologising for his actions. I daringly winked at him before turning my gaze in front of me once again.

"What about Tohru?" Sparky asked when he caught up with us just as we were leaving the school.

"Miss Honda is working tonight. She made us dinner last night which she put into the refrigerator." The Prince answered.

"Whoa, hold up. Little Miss Sunshine lives with you too? What kind of perverted freaks are you!" I directed my question towards Sparky.

"Hey! We're not the perverted ones!" Sparky growled, his red eyes blazing.

"Miss Honda was in a bit of a sticky situation. We simply offered her living quarters to help her through her difficult times. Although none of us were able to say goodbye to her so she has become a permanent resident at our home." The Prince explained, his gaze on the path ahead instead of my face.

"Does he always talk like that?" I asked Sparky, my tone one of disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sparky chuckled, much to the Prince's annoyance.

"I still think you're a bunch of odd balls." I muttered under my breath.

Apparently Sparky heard me.

"Coming from you. You're like the oddest person I know." He commented, the trace of smile on his thin lips.

"Be that as it may but you know you love me." I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature adult I am.

"You just keep telling yourself that."

I text my aunt, informing her about my study date like the good little girl I am. Sparky and I continued our banter all the way to the edge of the forest. I stopped at the edge of the trees, watching as the two boys stepped into the shade of trees.

"Nuh uh." I protested, catching their attention. "I am not going in there."

"Why not? Not afraid of the dark are you?" Sparky mocked.

In truth, I was afraid of the dark. But I so wasn't going to let them know that. And so with my head held high and a death grip on the strap of my bag I strode into the forest. It was dark amongst the trees even though the sun flittered through little gaps in the canopy of leaves.

"How much further?" I asked, my voice a little shakier then I had wanted it to sound.

"Not that much. Our house is in a clearing not far from here." The Prince assured me, his voice sounding eerie as it echoed through the trees.

Finally I was able to see the clearing that the Prince had been talking about. Nestled in the clearing was a traditional Japanese house complete with sliding doors. It was cute in way and I had never been inside one before. I bet you they had one of those tables that you had to kneel down beside. My poor knees were never going to get over this.

"Shigure, the man who owns this house, is gone to visit one of his friends and won't be back to later. Hopefully you'll have left before his arrival." The prince explained, before walking on ahead, his long legs carrying him across the clearing and into the house.

"He makes it sound like this Shigure guy is bad news." I commented, falling into step beside Sparky

"Well, yeah. He has his perverted moments." Sparky explained, scratching the back of his head.

"So you two get along then?" I asked, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Hey!"

Sparky lunged for me but I took off running towards the house, a bubble of laughter slipping from between my lips. I stopped when I got to the door, slightly out of breath. The house was pretty up close. I could imagine a little old man with a walking stick living here.

An image of what Shigure looked like popped into my head. A small, frail old man bent over double with a walking stick adding his steps. He would have to tilt his head back to look at me. He would smile, his face covered in wrinkles and his silver hair long and thin. The image caused me to smile as I stepped towards the front door. I took a deep breath.

Well, here goes nothing.

_**There you go guys! I hope you liked it!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! It was my first day back at school today and I really enjoyed it! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**StoryKitten: I started laughing while writing it as well! Poor Aimi! Thanks so much for your fantastic reviews!**_

_**Neko-chiidesu: Haha I know! I'm ever so mean to our poor little Aimi! Thankies for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Aw Thankies! OMG so it wasn't just me who could hear him singing! I'm not going crazy then! YAY! Thanks so much for your utterly lovely reviews!**_

_**Here's chapter seven! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

Slowly I slid open the door to the house and peeked inside. It was quiet and the small hallway seemed to run down the length of the house with a staircase on the end to the right. Taking a deep breath I prepare to enter the house but Sparky's ever annoying voice startled me.

"Are you going to go in or what?" he asked, his foot tapping against the ground in an irritating way.

"No I was just planning on standing here all day." I answered, sarcasm dripping off my every word. "Now shut up you idiot."

I didn't hear what he said next because I stepped into the house, blinking against the sudden darkness. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness as Sparky closed the door behind him.

"You're meant to take off your shoes." He commented, kicking off his shoes and leaving them lying by the door.

I sighed and undid the first few laces of my boots. The right one came off easily but I had a little bit of trouble with the left. I ended up hopping around with it stuck on my ankle. I almost toppled over when Sparky grabbed my leg and yanked off the boot. He threw it onto the floor beside my other boot before disappearing down the hall way.

Blowing a piece of hair out of my face I followed him down the hall. I opened the door I thought he had gone through and found myself in a small room with a table in the middle. Green cushions sat around it and Princey, his new nick name since the Prince was beginning to annoy me, was kneeling by the table, his books stacked in front of him. Letting yet another sigh escape between my lips I plonked myself onto a cushion across from him and dumped the contents of my bag onto the table.

Princey raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Instead he pulled his maths book towards him, opened the page we had for homework and set to work, his neat writing flowing across the squared page. I huffed before pulling my own tattered book towards me. I flipped through the pages, not even knowing what we were meant to be doing.

"Page one hundred and forty five. Question twelve to eighteen." Princey commented, not even glancing up from his work.

I turned to that page, my thanks non-existent. I began working, my hand moving slowly and lazily. My writing was large and filled with loops. It was legible but nothing close to the neatness of Princey's.

"Does Sparky not do his homework with you?" I asked, sick of the silence that was broken only by the scratch of a pen or the turning of a page.

"You seem to have shown a lot of interest in Kyo, and Hatsuharu as well." Princey finally looked up from his work to glare at me, his purple eyes cold and harsh. "I've heard you have a boyfriend so I suggest you keep your hands off my family members."

I stared at him, shocked. His voice was as quiet as it normally was yet that made the threat sound even deadlier.

"Are you threatening me?" I growled, putting on my scariest face, one I used when Hibiki's friends got a little too touchy feely.

"No. You misunderstand me Miss Fujioka."

"Aimi." I snarled, hating the way he used my second name. It reminded me of my mom.

"It would be in your best interest to stay away from my family. We are not 'normal' and people who get involved with us only end up getting hurt." The threat slipped away to reveal a painful truth behind his words.

Without anything else to say he returned to his work acting as if we had just had a perfectly normal conversation. I eyed him, my eyebrows shifting higher up my forehead. What was wrong with this guy?

The door opened a moment later revealing a newly dressed Sparky. His green combats were too long for him and his black t-shirt was too small. I stared at his muscles through his shirt. They were clearly visible through the black material that clung to his body like a second skin.

"What you looking at Shortie?" Sparky demanded, meeting my stare with a red hot glare.

"A dumbass." I answered, letting my green gaze drop back down onto my maths homework.

Sparky growled before dropping himself down beside me. I glared at him before returning to my maths problem. I scowled at the page, the numbers making no sense.

Frustrated I slammed the book closed and dropped my head onto the table. My book was tugged out from beneath my head causing my forehead to hit the table with a bang. I glared up at Princey who was flipping through the book. He placed it in front of me with the page open, my messy copy on the page I was just working on.

I watched as his fingers skimmed over the numbers, explaining them and making sense of them in a way no teacher could. By the time he had finished his explanation I knew exactly what to do.

"Do you understand?" he asked politely, his purple gaze on my face.

"Yeah." I could feel the corners of my lips trying to rise into a smile but I denied them. "Thanks."

He stared at me for a moment longer and I couldn't place the emotion that swam in his eyes. It was almost like surprise but there was something hidden beneath it that I couldn't place. I disregarded it and finished my work.

After that we moved onto English, a subject I didn't need help with. When I was halfway through a question on the poem we were doing in class the sound of the front door opening distracted me. I lifted my gaze from the page and watched as Princey and Sparky glanced at each other, panic written in their faces.

"High school girls! High school girls! All for me! High school girls!" A man's' voice sounded from the hall.

"Damn it." Sparky dropped his head onto the table. "He's back early."

Princey ran a hand through his hair in frustration. I watched the door, waiting for it to open to reveal another occupant of this house. Softened footsteps drew closer to the door.

It slid open revealing a surprisingly handsome man dressed in a moss green kimono. His black hair was shaggy and fell to just above his brown eyes which were sparkling like a little kids on Christmas. He seemed excited about something and my best guess, due to his little song, was that he was excited about me. Pervert much?

Both Sparky and Princey stared at him as if he was an alien sent from outer space. The boys immediately began questioning the poor man who looked like he was about to burst into tears at the boys angry tones. Me, wanting to help the poor man and freak out the boys, leaned forward on the desk and crossed my arms, my chest spilling out over them.

"Why hello handsome." I smiled flirtatiously as the man's eyes drifted over to me. His eyes ran from my coy little smile to my chest and back up again. His eyes widened as did the boys'.

"H-hi." He greeted, his hand hanging in the air stupidly.

"You must be Shigure." I blinked slowly and pursed my lips in that utterly irresistible pouting way.

"Y-yes." The poor man answered, his face turning bright red. "H-have you seen my house yet?"

"Not entirely. These boys have been more interested in homework then little old me." I feigned sadness and watched as Shigures' eyes flickered back down to my chest once again.

"W-would you like a tour?" he asked, his gaze remaining so clearly on my chest.

"I'd love one." My coy smile remained in place. "And maybe afterwards I could give you a tour."

I winked suggestively and the man's face seemed to pale. I had to stop myself from laughing as his mouth opened and closed like a fish's. The boys remained silent, their shocked gazes on me.

"Actually I have some work I need to be doing. Books don't write themselves!" he laughed, but it sounded more like he was choking, and he disappeared behind the sliding door once again.

Unable to hold my laughter in for any longer I let it out, the force of my giggles causing my eyes to water. When I finally calmed down I wiped the stray tears away and sobered up.

"He's all bark and no bite." I commented glancing from the door to the boys. "What?"

"You do realise how perverted that man is? And now he's never going to leave you alone!" Sparky snarled, regaining control over his speech.

"Really Miss Fujioka although that was quiet entertaining to watch Shigure will never leave you alone now." Princey spoke, his voice touching towards concern.

"Oh I think he will. Trust me; I've dealt with people like him before. He's not going to bother me again." I said confidently.

"I doubt you've had to handle someone as bad as him." Sparky argued, a smug smile filling his features. Quiet handsome features. Damn it hormones shut up!

I simply shrugged, choosing not to argue with him. I really just wanted to finish my work so I could get home and chill out. Some of The Script's amazing music would be heaven right now. Instead I was stuck in this house doing homework. I didn't realising I had been humming until Sparky cleared his throat, rather loudly I might add.

"You got a problem Sparky?" I hissed, clenching my pen a little harder than necessary.

"Yeah, I do. You. Stop humming, shut up and do your work for crying out loud. If you had done your work in the first place you wouldn't have had to have a tutor and we would be rid of you!" He all but screamed.

I don't know what it was but something inside me clicked. It was weird; I'd never experienced something like that before. Without a word I began tidying up my stuff. Sparky began to protest but I tuned him out and continued shoving stuff into my worn black bag like I was on auto pilot. Princey began apologising for Sparky calling him a stupid cat but I paid no heed to their odd nicknames and bickering. It was only when my phone rang that I was pulled from my weird state.

It vibrated on the table and I stared at it, the caller I.D telling me that Hibiki wanted me. I had no idea why he was calling me; he should have been in detention. Reach for the small black device I pressed the call button and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice sounding strange even to me.

"Aimi?" Hibiki's voice sounded wavy and unsure.

"Yeah?" I looked at Princey who pointed towards the door. I nodded and slid it open to reveal a quaint little kitchen.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe." He drew out the word like he was a child. He was drunk, completely and utterly smashed. "There's a really cool party happening at Chiyo's tonight. I'm over here now helping her set up. Wanna join me? I haven't seen you in so long! I can't wait to get my hands on that sexy body of yours."

"I'd love to but I have homework to do. I was given a tutor at school." I sighed, a headache beginning to form. "I thought you had detention anyway?"

"I got my old man to convince the school to let me off. Come on babe just blow those girls off." He pleaded, hiccupping down the phone.

"Actually their guys." I corrected and then mentally slapped myself. You idiot Aimi!

"Oh. I see how it is. Now that you're at a new school you're just gonna forget all about me is that it?" He sounded mad, really mad. "I bet you're banging one of them! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you were riding the whole male population of that school! You're such a slut!"

"Hibiki I'm not sleeping with anyone ok? You know I love you." I tried convinced him, knowing that he wouldn't remember this once he was sober.  
Hibiki had a temper which only got worse as he consumed more alcohol. He would call me names, accuse me of things. He had hit me once or twice but I knew he didn't mean it and he would always apologise afterwards, if he remembered it. That wasn't to say that the things he did, the things he called me didn't hurt. But I love him. At least, I think I do.

"You're such a whore Aimi. The only reason I go out with you is because of how God damn sexy you are but you never give me anything! I've barely felt your boobs for crying out loud!" He snarled, his anger really starting to show now.

"Listen Hibiki I really can't deal with this right now. Try to have fun tonight and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, love you."

"You little bitch! Don't' you dare..."

But I cut off the rest of his sentence by pushing the little magic red button on my phone. Sighing and turned and headed back inside where Sparky and Princey were continuing their homework. They looked up when I entered but I kept my head down, pieces of hair covering my eyes.

I grabbed my bag off the table and raised my gaze to glance at Princey who was staring intently at me. It was like he was judging me with those purple eyes of his. Well fuck him. I didn't need to be judged. I did fine on my own. For the past few years I'd managed to handle Hibiki and keep my sadness and guilt over my parents hidden. I didn't need any of his shit. His piercing gaze, his authoritive voice. He wasn't better than me! I did what I could with what I had. Screw him for all I care!

"Thanks for the help." I mumbled, shifting my bag further onto my shoulder.

"You're welcome. Shall we have another session tomorrow?" His gaze never changed and it was starting to piss me off.

"Whatever floats your boat." I called over my shoulder as I slid the door closed behind me.

After tugging on my boots and tying them I opened the front door only to find that it was raining. I grumbled and stepped out into the rain, my boots sinking into the mud. I sighed and leaned my head back, not caring if the rain washed away my make-up.

"Hey!" I looked behind me to see Sparky standing at the door his eyes glancing nervously at the little droplets that fell from the grey sky.

He beckoned me back over and I trudged through the mud. How long had it been raining. Once I stood in front of him he began scratching the back of his head again.

"I didn't mean what I said. I get cranky when it starts to rain." he mumbled, peeking down shyly at me.

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" I asked, licking the rain water off my lips.

"No!" but seeing my disbelieving face he started again. "I just didn't mean what I said ok? And, you know, if you want, you can come back tomorrow." He shrugged like he didn't care if I lived or died.

"Oh why thank you. That makes me feel all better." But secretly it had.

"You're hopeless." But he was smirking when he said it.

With a little shake of his hand, which I interpreted as a wave, he disappeared back into the house.

By the time I reached home I was drenched. Surprisingly my aunt didn't give out about my ruined uniform. Instead she told me to get changed into my pyjamas, put my wet uniform into the washing machine and she'd have a cup of hot chocolate waiting for me.

I though her niceness was a little suspicious but to hell with it. At least I got hot chocolate! When I was dressed, complete with fuzzy socks, I carried my mug of hot chocolate into the sitting room. I threw myself onto the couch, ignored the TV, and began sipping the delicious hot liquid.

Surprisingly my aunt sat down beside me, a mug of tea clutched in her hands. She turned to face me, her eyes scrutinising my face. I tried to ignore her but it was difficult considering she was openly staring at me.

"I haven't seen you without makeup in so long. You're so very beautiful. Just like your mom." She praised and I could feel that tiny bubble of sadness waiting to pop.

"I'm nothing like her." I whispered, my gaze trained on the liquid inside my cup.

"I think you are. You have your dad's sense of humour though. And his artistic abilities." I looked at her then, my eyebrow raised. "I saw a few of your sketches when I was cleaning your room. You've got quite a talent."

For some reason I wasn't angered at her looking through my stuff. It felt kind of nice to be praised about something though I knew my level of talent was nowhere near my dad's. He had been an amazing artist, the best I had ever seen. My mom had been a musician and I shared a little bit of her talent but not much.

"So" My aunt began, drawing my attention back to her. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

_**Hey guys! I know that's quite an odd place to leave a chapter but I thought it was better than where I had originally planned on leaving off. Next chapter might take a little longer due to school and things like that but I might get it up over the weekend! Thanks so much to all who read and reviewed! You make me happy guys!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Thankies so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! **_

**Thank You List:**

_**StoryKitten: I know! I'd love to be able to flirt! Sadly I don't possess that ability! My hormones never leave me alone, stupid things! Thankies so much for all your lovely reviews!**_

_**Neko-chiidesu: I might pair Aimi up with someone…you never know what might happen in this story! I like the TohruXKyo pairing too but if Aimi develops into a character that would be best for Kyo then please don't hate me! Haha! She might not though! I'm not going to give anything away! Yeah, I really don't like Hibiki either! Thankies so much for your fantastic reviews!**_

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: I know! I feel kind of bad for doing that to Shigure but it was fun to write! She might be, you never know! Thankies for your ever amazing reviews!**_

_**Thankies so much you guys! I can always rely on such lovely, honest reviews from you! Without any more delays I give you chapter eight! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

Her question seemed odd to me. It was the same question my old countless therapists had asked at the start of every session. I had always told them to fuck off but I didn't think my aunt would appreciate that.

The tone of her voice when she asked the question was different from the probing, snooty tone of the therapists. Instead her tone was gentle and considerate like she actually cared about what my answer would be.

I realised I had been silent for a while and should probably answer her question. The problem was I wasn't too sure of how to answer her.

Lots of things were wrong at the moment and I didn't think my aunt would like to hear about Hibiki calling me a whore. Instead I told her about the first thing that popped into my head.

"I was given a tutor at school." I offered, keeping my gaze on the delicious dark brown liquid that lay cooling in the mug clutched in my hands.

"Thank you for texting me to let me know where you were. It's brilliant that you've been given a tutor. Maybe being at this school will convince you to return back to your old self." she smiled and took another sip of her tea.

The only problem with that was that I didn't like my old self. That shy, easily forgotten girl, who lived on the fringes of life instead of immersing herself in its pleasurable opportunities. I didn't want to be that girl anymore, the one that blushed at any boy that walked boy or stammered when someone spoke to her.

I didn't want to be that girl, the one who was responsible for her parents' deaths.

"Are you making any friends?" my aunt asked, her voice curious.

"I have a few." I answered, thinking of Sparky and Little Miss Sunshine. Those two were an odd pair.

"I'm glad. You should invite them over some night for dinner. I'd be happy to have them. You could watch movies and make popcorn." She smiled like it was her friends that would be coming over.

For some reason I couldn't imagine Sparky wanting to come over to mine for dinner and to watch movies. Little Miss Sunshine on the other hand would only be delighted at my invitation. But I wouldn't exactly call us friends despite what she thought. Hell, I don't think I'd call anyone my friend. Even the group that Hibiki introduced me to wouldn't be considered my friends. I really was a loner. Ha!

"Yeah, we're not that good friends yet." I said and then drained my mug. "Thanks for the hot chocolate and the chat. It…cheered me up a bit."

"No problem. I'm always here to talk if you want." With a wink and a smile she reached for the remote and turned on the telly.

I stood and carried my mug to the kitchen where I loaded it into the dishwasher. After that I grabbed my iPod from the kitchen table and made my way up to my room where I did something I haven't done in years; I finished my homework. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I did. It was weird. Damn Princey.

My phone vibrated against the wood as I was packing away my books into my semi dry bag. My black satchel had gotten wet in the rain but the books had managed to stay dry. Thank God for that. See how sarcasm makes the world go round?

The text was from Hibiki and I was not looking forward to what it read. I debated whether to look at it or not but my curiosity got the better of me and I picked up the black device.

_Hey babe! U shud totally come 2 dis party! It's unreal! xxx_

I just sighed and threw my phone onto my bed where it bounced slightly. I didn't need Hibiki telling me how unreal a party that I couldn't go to was. I had the perfect outfit to wear and everything.

It was my favourite black ruffled skirt that was all ripped at the end and fell to just above my knees. My purple Converse boots that laced the whole way up to my knee were to die for. I had gotten them new a few weeks ago and hadn't worn them yet. I guess school would be the only chance to wear them at this stage. The top was a black corset with purple material underneath like a gypsy shirt but off the shoulder. It was one sexy outfit. Alas, it wouldn't be worn.

In an attempt to make myself feel better I turned on some music, plunging my head phones into my ears. I threw myself onto my bed and closed my eyes. My phone vibrated twice one after another but I ignored it. I slowly fell into an undisturbed sleep. I wish I hadn't ignored my phone.

I woke up a little bit later the next morning and so had a little less time to do my makeup. I kept it simple with just a smoky eye and decided to wear my new converse boots. The dark purple stood out well against the dark blue uniform and my jet black tights. I shoved my phone into my bag and bounded down the stairs.

Coffee was out of the question due to time so I left with sleep still clinging to my mascaraed eyelashes. The walk to school seemed to wake me up a little bit. Little Miss Sunshine was once again perched on Sparky's desk. A light blush was scattered across his cheeks and the tips of his ear were red.

"Good morning Aimi." Little Miss Sunshine greeted as I walked past her desk.

I nodded, a simple bob of my chin, before taking my seat. I remembered the texts I had gotten last night and so fished my phone out of my bag. There was a message telling me I had two messages, both from Chiyo. I found that odd. I thought they would have been from Hibiki. Disregarding my thoughts I opened the first.

_It's over bitch xxx_

My heart rate sped up as I tried to process her words. What did she mean? What was over?

The second text answered my questions.

It was a picture message. Chiyo was being pinned against the wall, her mouth opened like a fish's and being invaded by someone else's tongue. Their hands were all over her, one cupping her breast while the other was clenching her thigh that was slung over their waist.

The fact that she was literally doing it against a wall wasn't what brought salty tears to my eyes. It was the other person that caused those fucking tears to appear.

It was Hibiki, my Hibiki.

The phone slipped form between my fingertips and dropped onto the desk, a loud clang ringing in my ears. My eyes stared, unfocused, ahead of me and I was vaguely aware of Sparky and Little Miss Sunshines' eyes one me.

"Are you alright Aimi?" Little Miss Sunshine's voice sounded distant.

My tears threatened to spill over my cheeks and I ordered myself to calm down. Taking a few deeps breaths I blinked and my vision refocused. Little Miss Sunshine was standing in front of my desk, gazing down at me with worried eyes. My phone had landed screen down so she couldn't see the picture of _them._

"I'm fine." I answered, setting my jaw and clenching my hands on the desk.

I was feeling angry, hurt and confused. Why would he do this to me after he had so openly declared his love for me? Was I a joke to him, a booty call? But I knew he was drunk so maybe he was so far gone he didn't know what he was doing. Knowing that fact made me feel slightly better.

But Chiyo was going to pay, dearly. Once I got my hands on that fucking bitch she was dead.

"Aimi what happened?" Little Miss Sunshine bent down, resting her elbows on my desk, her sea blue eyes wide.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

Let me tell you something. When you ask someone what's wrong and they say 'I'm tired' that's the biggest load of bullshit you will ever hear in your entire life. But Little Miss Sunshine didn't know that and I was thankful for her obvious idiocy.

"Well then maybe you should go to the nurse's office and have a lie down." She suggested trying to be helpful.

You got to hand it to the girl she did try. She was unbelievably nice and so far the only fault I'd found with her was her annoying tendencies. But I _was not_ about to let that stupid bitch Chiyo make me feel bad when I was already feeling low. s

"Yeah maybe."

With my obvious aloofness she left me to my own devices. Good choice. For some odd little reason I was actually looking forward to my tutoring session after school. I actually tried during classes today and discovered that they weren't as awful as I thought they'd be. But that's not saying I liked them or anything. I'm not insane, yet.

But the bell that ended school couldn't have come faster. I hoped Sparky was in the mood for a bit of banter today. I really needed a little pick me up. Maybe I was depressed, who knows. Maybe antidepressants were the way to go. I was still trying to think up of a plan to get me some antidepressant when Little Miss Sunshine appeared in front of me, her smile ever so bright and cheerful.

"Aimi! I heard you're coming over to our house today! I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday. You see I had work and didn't get home until late! I've work again today but I'll be home earlier so I'll get to see you!" She giggled, dimples appearing in her cheeks.

"Great." I answered, packing away my crap. Who needs so many books anyway?

"That's great! I'll see you then so! I don't want to be late for work!" she smiled again, waved and hurried form the room.

Her enthusiasm did nothing to lighten my mood. Another text had my phone vibrating against my books as I shoved the last copy into my bag. I sighed and stared down at the device. I pulled it out and clicked open the message. It was from Hibiki.

_Babe I'm so sorry bout dat picture. I was totally drunk! I swear! I didn't mean 2 hurt u. Can u 4giv me? xxx_

I stared at the black writing. Could I forgive him for what he had done to me? I wasn't even sure how far they had gone. I decided not to text him back opting for shoving my phone back into my bag and shrugging it on over my shoulder.

"What's up Shortie? You look like your cat just died." Sparky smirked, following me from the room.

"Shut the fuck up." I grumbled, storming on ahead.

But Sparky had longer legs than I did so he caught up with me easily. Princey was ahead of us when we left the school but I made no move to catch up with him. Instead I hung back with Sparky, my gaze on the footpath. The dull, grey footpath.

"Your cat didn't actually die did it?" Sparky asked, his voice hesitant and quiet.

"I hate cats." Was my response. I kicked a pebble that was in front of me.

"So why are you being so damn annoying?" he asked, his tone changing to a harsher, more blunt one.

His question caused anger to rise within me. I curled my hands into fists, my nails making crescent moon shapes on my palms. Why the hell did he want to know what the fuck was wrong with me? Why does he care?

"You fucking boys are all the same!" I screamed at him, stopping abruptly and turning to face him. "You say you fucking love a girl and then you go rip our fucking hearts out! I've had enough!"

Sparky stared at me, his red eyes wide and I realised all too late that black tears were running down my face. Stupid 'waterproof' mascara. I clenched my jaw in an effort to stop my tears but my bottom lips betrayed me and continued to tremble.

"I didn't…" he began but stopped when I glared at him.

"I'm sick of all your fucking bullshit! You're such a dumb ass!" it felt good to scream but I felt kind of sorry that Sparky was at the other end of my freak out.

His hand on my shoulder caused me to jump. His smile freaked me out even more. I didn't know how to react. Sparky was being nice to me! Whoa, front page news. Okay, this day just got really weird.

"He's an idiot." He offered then dropped his hand and walked on.

His simple words caused my tears to stop and my mood to life that little bit. I took a deep breath and set off after Sparky, jogging to catch up with him. I strolled along beside him, wiping the black watery mess of my cheeks.

"You know Sparky you're not all that bad." I murmured, glancing at him from beneath my eyelashes. "You're still a pain in my ass though."

"The feeling's mutual." His tone was light and teasing.

And that is how I became friends with Sparky.

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's a little shorter than the other chapters but I decided that was an appropriate place to leave it! Next chapter will be a little more darker then this one so I'm a little nervous about writing it! Yeah, this story really is T rated, more so then some of my other stories. If the language offends anyone I'm sorry but it's kind of all part of Aimi's character so I don't think I'll be changing it! Thankies guys!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed and read the last chapter! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but school has made me exhausted! Hopefully once I get back into the swing of things updates will be more frequent!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**Neko-Chiidesu: Sorry, you'll just have to wait and see what happens! Please don't hate me! **____** Thankies for you reviews!**_

_**Acengfullgirl95: I'm glad someone likes that possible pairing! I love it when guys are friendly! It makes me happy! Thankies so much for your fantastic reviews!**_

_**StoryKitten: Yeah, he was meant to be an ass hole! Oh trust me, it gets worse! Guys are just idiots sometimes! But we'd all be lost without them! Thankies for all your wonderful reviews!**_

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: We don't want him gone from the story too soon but he won't be around forever! Thankies for all your marvellous reviews!**_

_**Maddielovesfuruba: It's still undecided if she likes Kyo or not. Well, for her it is any way! You never know who she's going to end up with! Thankies so much for your lovely reviews!**_

_**Thanks so much you guys! Your reviews always put a smile on my face! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

Princey was already there by the time Sparky and I reached the house. He was laughing at my fearful expression. I scowled and stormed ahead of him, my purple converse boots thumping against the now miraculously dry earth. Princey glared at me from the doorway before entering the house. What the fuck was his problem?

My converse boots were a little easier to get off since they had a zip on the back. Sparky scared the shit out of me when he poked my side. Me, being the freak that I am, squealed and ran away from him down the hallway, his laughter following me all the way to the dining room place type thing. Well I'm not sure what to call it! These people kneel at a table for fuck sake!

I plopped down onto the cushion across from Princey who did not look happy. In fact, he looked pretty peeved. Raising my chin a fraction I stared straight back at him, my jaw set and my lips pursed.

"What?" I growled, my irritation making minced meat out of my patience.

"Must you be so flirtatious all the time? I already told you to stay away from my family and your attitude is beginning to irritate me." He spoke slowly, as if I was so stupid that his words would confuse me.

"You're an idiot." I retorted, a smirk forming across my face. "And you're probably so weird you can't even get a girlfriend. Sure you have a fan club but once girls know what you're really like the runaway screaming their tiny little brains out"

"Damn right." Sparky agreed with me, falling down beside me in his after school clothes.

I raised my fist and he banged his own against it. We were tag teaming against Princey. And oh how I loved it. Did I mention that Sparky is my new favourite person?

"And you call me an idiot." Princey muttered under his breath but I heard him.

"Yeah she did! What you gonna do about it you damn rat?" Sparky snarled, banging his fist against the table.

I stared at Sparky. Wow, once you got on his good side he got protective. Secretly I smiled inside. It felt good to have someone to look out for me. And not just because he wanted to get into my pants.

"I think we should just get our work done." I cut in, rubbing my temple. I was beginning to get a head ache.

"An excellent idea." Princey opened his book and set to work.

I exchanged a look with Sparky before starting on my own work. My English homework was easy enough but maths was such a pain. Just as I was opening my maths book the front door opened and two voices sounded in the hallway. One was Little Miss Sunshine's and the other was Shigure's.

Sparky flushed slightly but kept his red gaze on his book. I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle my chuckle. Princey's grip on the pencil had tightened and it looked as if the writing device might snap. I grinned and waited for Shigure to arrive into the dining room.

"Aimi! You're still here!" Little Miss Sunshine's smile was honest and bright while Shigure's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No I have to…"

But my sentence was interrupted by my phone vibrating nosily against the wood of the table. All eyes turned towards it as the caller I.D flashed. Hibiki.

I picked up the black device, clicked the button and held it to my ear. I wonder what he wants.

"Babe!" his voice shouted from the other line. I cringed and I'm sure everyone in the room could hear his voice. "I'm sooooooooo sorry!"

I stayed silent, fighting back tears. I knew if I tried to get up my legs would give out. Instead I remained where I was, my free hand clenched into a fist on my lap.

"Please say something! I didn't mean to hurt you! I swear!"

"How far did you go?" I asked in a whisper, the bottom of my vision becoming blurry with tears. I set my gaze firmly on the table in front of me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me. How far did you go with her?" I asked, my voice low and deadly.

"We slept together. But it didn't…"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. I slammed the red button and threw my phone back onto the desk and picked up my pencil. I tried to ignore the silence but I could feel their gazes on me. I growled and clutch my pencil so hard that it hurt my fingers.

"What?" I asked, trying to hold back my anger and choke down my tears.

"I'm making stew for dinner. Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay?" Little Miss Sunshine smiled, sympathy swimming in her eyes. Well that's just perfect.

"Would it be alright if I did?" I asked, my gaze switching from the table top to Princey.

His eyes tightened a fraction but his head bobbed as if saying it was okay. Great, so at least I had his permission to stay. I glanced back at Little Miss Sunshine and she nodded, her smile widening. Damn that girl could smile a lot.

"I'll start dinner then." She all but bounced into the kitchen leaving me alone with the three boys. Great.

I returned to my maths and began scribbling furiously almost ripping the paper. The boys said nothing and began their own work while Shigure disappeared behind the sliding door.

Soon Little Miss Sunshine appeared again, a pot of stew clutched between her oven mitts covered hands. She set the pot down between us and we cleared away our books. I shoved mine into my bag. As I did my phone vibrated again. My hands froze and I stared at the flashing device. Hibiki.

I scowled and threw the phone into the bottom of my bag. Submerging my spoon in my stew I swished it around, watching as the brown liquid made a mini whirlpool appear.

"Is everything alright Aimi?" Little Miss Sunshine asked. "Do you like the stew?"

"Yeah, it's really nice."

Dinner was finished in silence. It was awkward but I was too busy holding in my tears to make stupid conversation. When everyone was finished Little Miss Sunshine cleared away the plates. Having out stayed my welcome long ago I stood and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"I'll see ye tomorrow I guess." My gaze shifted from Little Miss Sunshine to Princey who smiled politely. Damn that boy was annoying.

"I'll walk you home." Sparky huffed as he stood.

"You don't have to." I protested, immediately going on the defensive.

"Shortie you're afraid of the dark." He reminded me, a playing smirk on his lips.

I glared at him and stormed out into the hall ahead of him. I pulled on my converse boots and threw open the door not even checking to see if Sparky was following me. I froze when I realised just how dark it was outside.

"My point exactly." He chuckled, poking my side again.

"Stop it." I hissed, trying to hide my fear.

I know being afraid of the dark was irrational and all that but I couldn't help it. There was just something so creepy about it. Sparky stepped away from the light of the house and into the shadows. Heart ponding, I followed him.

As it grew darker I instinctively reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing it with all my might. I shut my eyes and relied on Sparky to guide me.

"Wow, you really are scared." His voice no longer sounded amused. Instead it seemed confused.

"I'm not scared at all." I denied, willing my eyes to open.

"Yeah you are."

"Am not!" I protested.

But I gripped his hand even tighter when a rustling noise sounded from somewhere in the bushes. I tensed up even more and leaned closer to Sparky so our arms were touching.

"Relax. It's probably juts a squirrel." He chuckled then and his voice dropped to a low whisper. "Or a monster."

"Shut up." I growled but didn't once let go of his hand.

Once we reached the street it wasn't that bad but I still kept a firm grip of his hand. Sparky didn't protest and he didn't seem to mind that I was squeezing the life out of his hand.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Shortie you're one of the weakest people I know if you think that your grip is hurting me." He laughed, one that seemed too loud in the night air.

"Smart ass." I mumbled and then immediately regretted it when he tried to pry his hand from mine. "Alright! I'm sorry!"

What Sparky didn't realise was that if he did let go of my hand now I'd probably burst into tears between Hibiki and my fear. I hoped he wouldn't bring the subject up but of course him being Sparky he just had to go and get all awkward.

"So who was that…I mean…on the phone…" I glanced up at him and he was doing that thing again where he rubs the back of his head when he gets nervous.

"It was my boyfriend Hibiki." I answered, trying to swallow the fresh wave of tears that had bubbled up in my chest. Stupid Sparky.

"Oh." Was all he said, as if he didn't really care. Which he probably didn't.

When we finally got to my house I released his hand and took a step away from. I only like touching people unless it's absolutely necessary. It also helped that Sparky was good looking in an 'I'm tough on the outside soft in the middle' kind of way.

"You didn't have to walk me home." I said, flicking a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"You're welcome." He answered, his smile looking eerie in the light of the fluorescent street lamp.

"Do not tell anyone I'm afraid of the dark or so help me I'll tell Little Miss Sunshine just what you think of her." I smirked at the horrified expression that crossed his face.

"How did you…" but he smacked his forehead realising he had admitted he liked her.

"Good night Sparky." I giggled as I opened my garden gate, turning my back on the blushing read head.

"'Night Shortie." He answered, his voice miserable.

"Hey Sparky?" I called after him and he turned to face me. "Give her a kiss will you? She's clearly head over heels for you. I'd do it now rather than later. Let me know how it goes."

With a wink and a coy little smile I turned away from him and opened the front door to my house. It wasn't that late, around eight o'clock but my aunt was sitting at the end of the stairs, her gaze hitting my face as I answered.

"I'm so sorry." I began, panicking. I had forgotten to text her. "I stayed at my tutor's house for dinner. I was going to text you but I totally forgot."

I watched as her eyes widened slightly. What had I sudden grown two extra heads?

"That's no problem." She answered, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Just let me know in future. I hope you had fun."

With that she stood and disappeared into the sitting room. I stood there in the middle of the hall, my jaw slack. What just happened? I was expecting her to shout at me at least but that was just weird. Today had just been weird as a whole.

After changing into my pyjamas I climbed into bed. I had two more missed calls from Hibiki but I ignored them and turned my phone onto silent. Fuck him.

Tomorrow I'd call him back and tell him it was over, for good.

There was nothing holding me back now.

Ireland, I'm on my way.

_**There you go guys! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Thankies so much to all of you who read the last chapter!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_____


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! This update is quicker than I expected! Thanks so much to all of you for reading and reviewing the last chapter! **_

**Thank You List:**

_**Avengefullgirl95: Well, Ireland is her home. That might change though! Hehe! Poor Yuki. I felt kind of sorry for him but it's always fun to mess with him! Thankies for all your wonderful reviews!**_

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Yeah, I love Yuki too though he is being a bit of an ass in this story! Good old Kyo! Haha! Thankies for your lovely reviews!**_

_**Neko-Chiidesu: You never know what might happen…! Thankies for your reviews!**_

_**Thankies so much you guys! Ten chapters already! I can't believe it! Thanks so much to all of you who've read and reviewed my story up to this point! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

The next day I woke up feeling shit. I didn't really care about my makeup so I just covered my eyes in black. I couldn't find any fucking tights so I just pulled on some over the knee black socks. Today was going to be brilliant. Sarcasm you are my saviour.

My aunt was in a pleasant enough mood which pissed me off even more. I had received several missed calls and texts from Hibiki during the night but I completely ignored them. I managed to get a quick cup of coffee before I was out the door, earphones already in with the Script's music blaring through my head.

When I entered the classroom I was met with a smiling Little Miss Sunshine who sat on top of a blushing Sparky's desk. I smirked and removed my earphones. Little Miss Sunshine waved when I passed and I simply nodded at her, my eyes on Sparky's bright red face. Oh how amusing he was.

The bell to start school finally rang and I scribbled down a quick note which I passed forward to Sparky. I was excited to see whether he had kissed Little Miss Sunshine or not. A moment later the crumbled piece of paper landed on my desk.

_I'll tell you later._

I glared at the sheet of paper and then at the back of Sparky's head. I sighed and ripped up the paper before stuffing it into the end of my bag. I'd burn that later. An empty packet of cigarettes caught my eye at the end of my bag and I realised that I hadn't had one in two days. I wonder how long I could go without one.

School finally ended. It went by pretty fast if I was being honest. I found out towards the end of the day that Hatsuharu would be coming over to Shigure's which meant I got to see him outside of school. To say that I was excited would be an understatement.

"You know it's kind of obvious you like him." Sparky whispered into my ear as we left the school in our little group.

"Shut up!" I growled and whacked him across the arm. "It is not."

"Is too." He answered and poked me in the side. He seemed to like doing that.

"Is not!" I tried to punch him but he barely flinched.

"Damn Shortie you really are a weakling."

I huffed and pouted. I knew that would get him. His gaze widened and he tried to look away but my expert gaze had caught his before he could. He was as good as dead now.

"You should be nicer to me." I pouted even further, my lip going to fall off if I pushed it out any more.

"Yeah and why don't you kiss my…"

"Aimi?"

I tensed at the sound of the voice. With wide eyes I spun around to face Hibiki who stood in his leather jacket near the gates of the school. A pair of sunglasses shielded his eyes from the sun and his hair was gelled in a mess of spikes. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his black boot kicked the ground in an uneven rhythm. Many of the female students were staring at him with admiring eyes but my own were filled with disgust.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I could feel Sparky tense up beside me.

"I came here to apologise. You won't answer any of my calls." He answered, lowered his sunglasses and stared at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

"There was a reason for that." I answered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please just let me talk to you." He pleaded, his eyes shifting from my face to Sparky's and back again.

"Fine. But I have to go soon for a tutoring session." I answered. I glanced at Sparky who nodded and remained where he was while I stepped towards Hibiki.

I was surprised when he pulled me towards him and crushed his lips against mine. His tongue dug its way to in-between my lips and I struggled in his arms. I know that strong kisses are meant to be passionate and all that crap but his actually hurt. My lips were being pushed against my teeth and my arms were trapped between his body and my own.

Eventually he let me go and I pulled back, a small frown creasing my forehead. I was as pissed as hell. Hibiki had better start running.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, seething and boiling with anger.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you babe." He answered.

And within those few words he had me. I know you're all going to tell me how stupid I am but his face was just so helpless. He was begging me with those chocolate eyes. Hibiki had a hard life even though I'd never met his family. Apparently his mother was a right bitch, his father worked all the time and his older brother was this insane, egotistical genius who was always criticising him. Maybe it was pity that made me say what I did.

"I forgive you." I mumbled, rubbing my cheek with my palm.

"You do?" he asked and the look on his face was like a child's at Christmas.

I nodded and he scooped me up for a hug. I flinched, thinking that he could have picked up Chiyo in almost the same way. I'm such an idiot.

"I really have to go." I interrupted him as he repeatedly told me how much he loved me into my hair. "My tutor's waiting for me."

"Can I come with you? I want to spend as much time with you as I can." He asked, looking from me up to Sparky who stood there with his hands balled into fists at his side.

"Ask the damn rat." He answered.

But I didn't have to because Princey had suddenly appeared beside Sparky. His eyes were tight but his smile was smooth and polite.

"If he doesn't distract you too much then he's welcome to join our little study group." He nodded and met my glare before turning and walking on ahead with Little Miss Sunshine.

"Aren't we waiting for the God?" I asked Sparky, trying so hard not to flinch when Hibiki wrapped his hands around my waist from behind.

"Yeah, I guess. The stupid cow will get lost otherwise." Sparky commented after finally figuring out who I was talking about, looking everywhere except at me.

"What was that?" the God asked from behind Sparky causing the ginger to jump.

I couldn't help but laugh catching the God's attention. He smiled at me, sending my heart fluttering and I managed a small little smile.

"Never mind. Come on." Sparky ordered and then took off down the footpath, his long strides carrying him quickly across the grey cement.

I wiggled out of Hibiki's grip and had to jog to catch up with him. The God appeared at my other side and I almost forgot Hibiki was there until he tackled me from behind and slung me up onto his shoulder. See, that's one of the things I dislike about being in a relationship with Hibiki. Everything he does, even if it's just holding hands, it's like he's doing it for an audience instead of doing it to be close to me or whatever.

"I can walk fine." I all but growled, propping myself up on his back using my elbows and gripping my bag.

"But your tiny little legs won't be able to keep up with that pace for long." He chuckled, moving ahead of Sparky and the God.

Staring back at them I had to bite my lip to hold in a giggle as Sparky flipped Hibiki off. The God looked down right bored but his charcoal gaze never left my face. I tried smiling at him and I received yet another dazzling smile. I could get found of those smiles.

"So how are you?" I asked no one in particular, chipping nail polish off my pure excuse for fingernails.

"Bored, you?" Sparky answered as we left the footpath and entered the woods.

Realising how dark it was getting I gripped onto the material of Hibiki's jacket and the strap of my school bag. Sparky nodded at me and let the ghost of a reassuring smile cross his lips. I nodded back, letting him know that I appreciated his gesture.

"You're afraid of the dark huh?" The God asked, his dark eyes scrutinizing my face.

"My Aimi?" Hibiki asked over his shoulder. "Of course she's not. This sexy girl isn't afraid of anything.

Both boys stared at me with surprised looks. I had never told Hibiki about my fear and he had always been too drunk to walk me home on dark nights. Those were some of the worst nights of my life. They were better when I was drunk which is why I always tried to be a little tipsy walking home.

Hibiki began whistling an unknown song and I sighed with relief when I looked back and noticed the clearing and Shigure's house were a few feet away.

"I can walk from here." I called out to Hibiki, feeling like a little child.

He set me down and patted me on the top of the head and I tried my hardest not to growl. Instead I let him grab my hand and lead me towards the house. How had I never realised how annoying he was until now?

"And who do we have here?" Shigure asked from the door, sending me a small wink.

"Hey Shigure. This is Hibiki." I introduce, tugging my hand from his grasp.

"I'm her _boyfriend._" Hibiki added, stressing the last word.

"I wasn't aware that our little Aimi was involved." Shigure commented sounding genuinely surprised.

I blocked out the rest of their conversation and stepped into the strangely welcoming house, leaving my converse boots by the door. Sniffing the air I smiled when the aroma of Little Miss Sunshine's cooking wafted from the kitchen. I wonder if the invitation to stay for dinner tonight would be offered again.

Opening the sliding door I was met with Princey waiting patiently at the table, his books in a neat stack in front of him. I sent him another cold glare as I sat across from him retrieving my own books from my bag. Hibiki appeared just as I was finished unpacking and he took Sparky's usual seat beside me. I had to bite my tongue to stop my order for him to move. The God sat beside Princey and just stared at me. I blushed and pulled my maths book towards me. I might as well get the hard work over and done with. Sparky appeared moments later and plopped next to the God, seemingly unhappy with the fact that his seat was taken.

"Ugh I don't understand any of this!" I exclaimed after a few minutes.

I was sick of this stupid subject and I sick of Hibiki running his hand along my thigh under the table. I really wished it would just all go away.

"Would you like me explain it to you?" Princey's soft voice asked, breaking through the silence.

Looking up I realised that his gaze was not on me but on Hibiki. I glanced at him and groaned internally at the anger etched into his features. My gaze slipped between the two as I decided which was worse; me failing maths or Hibiki's anger. I decided the later was less important.

"Please. I just don't understand it at all." I spoke to Princey, ignoring Hibiki's hand as it tightened on my thigh.

Uh oh, maybe that was a bad decision.

"I knew it." Hibiki said, his tone accusing as he stood up from the table and towered over me. Even when I did stand up he was still taller than me. "You're fucking him aren't you?"

"No I'm not!" I shouted back, my hands balling into fists at my side. "How dare you accuse me of cheating when you're the one who cheated on me!"

"That's because you're such an old grandmother and won't give me any!" He countered.

"And you're an egotistical, lying, obnoxious…"

_Slap!_

My head snapped to the side, my fringe covering my face. I stared at him through the multi-coloured strands of my hair embarrassment flooding my cheeks. Hibiki stared at me, disbelief flooding his features.

"I…I…I didn't mean to." He stuttered, but I could tell it was fake.

So yeah, I lied. Hibiki didn't hit me when he was drunk. He hit me when he was sober too. But he promised me he would change. I guess he was lying. And so I called him on his lie.

"Yes you did." I whispered and held my breath as he raised his hand again.

But his hand never connected with my cheek. Instead a pale hand shot out and clasped down around Hibiki's wrist. Eyes wide, I stared at Princey who looked murderous. Seriously, murderous.

"I don't think you want to do that." His voice was as soft as ever yet there was a hidden anger to it that sent shivers down my spine.

"Screw you." Hibiki growled and tried to tug his wrist out of Princey's grip but failed to do so. "She's a whore so she deserves it!"

Hibiki was sent flailing backwards when Sparky snapped his fist into his face. My view was partially blocked by the God who had now stepped in front of me. This was crazy.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Sparky snarled, sending another punch flying towards Hibiki who was now backed up against the sliding door that, I had learned yesterday, led outside to their back garden.

"She's my girlfriend!" Hibiki retorted, as if that justified his actions.

Princey's long leg snapped out, his foot catching Hibiki right in his stomach. He was thrown back against the door and his weight made the paper snap and he fell back onto the small porch outside.

"Now get out of here." Princey growled and I watched, wide eyed, as Hibiki stood and took off into the woods without a second glance in my direction.

Silence followed Princey's statement, broken only by the shallow gasps for breath that came from both the boys and me. The door to the kitchen opened a moment later and both Little Miss Sunshine and Shigure appeared.

"What happened?" Shigure asked, his gaze travelling from all our faces, focusing on the red mark I knew would be appearing on my cheek. His gaze then fell on the broken door and his face fell. "My poor house!"

My legs turned to jelly and the adrenaline that had been keeping me steady left my body. I dropped to the floor, bracing myself against the wood with my hands. Tears slowly slipped form my eyes and fell onto the blurry floor in front of my face.

"W-why?" I asked, my voice shaky and weak. "Why did you have to do that?"

The boys stayed quiet, thinking that I was talking to myself. But no, I was talking to them. I pushed myself up onto shaky legs and stared at them through tear filled eyes. Each of their face portrayed a different emotion. The God's was surprised, Sparky's was filled with anger. It was Princey's that made me stop and stare. His gaze was full on hurt and of understanding.

"Everything was perfectly fine until now! Now he's going to be madder than ever!" I screamed, my body shaking with sobs.

"You're giving out to us?" Princey asked, moving so he stood in front of me, his gaze as penetrating as ever. And I hated it.

"Yes! Now he's going to be so fucking pissed! Thanks a lot!" I continued to scream, my voice catching and breaking in places.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore." Princey reassured me, his hand moving as if to touch my arm. He seemed to think better of it and let it drop to his side.

"Of course he will! I deserve it!" Wow, flood gates have been opened.

"You deserve it? How do you deserve it?" Princey asked, his voice growing louder with each word.

"I deserve it! I…"

"He won't hurt you!" Princey suddenly shouted, shaking my shoulders. I stared up at him but his navy hair hid his eyes from my view. "I will never let him hurt you."

Oh dear.

_**There you go guys! I know it's an odd place to leave it but it made sense to me! Thankies so much for all your reviews! **_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_____


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! This story is doing so extremely well! I'm so happy with it! For those of you who are reading my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've decided to keep writing this story until I hit 'the wall'! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed my last chapter!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**Avengfullgirl95: I know, I love friends who are like that! Ah Shigure, you always provide the comic relief! Thanks so much for all your fabulous reviews!**_

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: That's one of the reasons why I loved the last chapter so much! Hibiki butt kicking! Good to know I've created some mystery in this story! Thankies so much for all your fantastic reviews!**_

_**StoryKitten: The Script are just amazing! And Irish like me! Yuki definitely got scary! As for the whole deserving thing you almost have it! Thankies so much for the wonderful reviews!**_

_**Neko-Chiidesu: Not exactly sure what you mean by that review but thanks anyway!**_

_**Well guys here's chapter 11! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

****Oh dear.

I felt sick. Not a bad I'm going to throw up sick but a weird sick. My stomach felt all fluttery. I couldn't place what was wrong with me. Princey lifted his head and his haunting eyes bore into me but my gaze shifted to Sparky. His mouth was set in a thin line and his hands were balled into fists. I was aware of Princey removing his hands from my shoulders as my stomach gave another weird flip flop.

Uh oh.

Shrugging off the weird feeling I began packing my books away into my bag, ignoring Sparky's gaze that followed me. Damn would he ever leave me alone? I slung my bag on over my shoulder and glanced at the boys from underneath my eyelashes. Both Sparky and Princey were staring at me while the God simply leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and his gaze on the floor. Shigure had disappeared off somewhere and Little Miss Sunshine was standing there awkwardly like she was unsure of what to do or say.

"And where do you think you're going Shortie?" Sparky asked when I moved towards the door.

"Home?" I answered, wiping my cheek dry from the black, sticky mess that was my tears.

"Oh but I've made you dinner!" Little Miss Sunshine looked at me with those round sea blue eyes again. Damn her. "How silly of me, I'm so sorry I just assumed you'd be staying for dinner again tonight!"

"I guess I could." I answered, setting my bag back down on the table. I sat back down on the cushion, too tired to care that I was actually meant to be kneeling down.

Little Miss Sunshine's answering smile was so bright it made me feel even worse. But I wasn't about to tell her that. Sparky sat down next to me, Princey across from me. Again my stomach did that weird flip flop thing.

Boy was I in trouble.

The God took his seat beside Princey and I noticed that his charcoal gaze was on the wall. I turned around behind me to see what he was looking at but I only found a plain old wall. God these boys were weird.

I ignored their oddness and pulled my phone out of my bag. I ignored all the texts from that bastard and quickly text my aunt to let her know that I was staying for dinner. She responded almost instantly. She seemed happy that I was making friends.

"I wonder what's for dinner." I mused, pouting my lips as I tapped my finger against the table top.

"You're so impatient." Sparky commented, poking me yet again in the side.

"Stop that." I snapped, attempting to grab his finger but failing miserably.

"Or what?" he answered, poking me again.

"I'll bite you." I threatened, trying to grab that god damn finger. I could feel the boy's gaze on me as I tried to grab it. Sparky chuckled.

Fucking stomach stop doing stupid flip flops.

Thankfully Little Miss Sunshine appeared with food before I could cause Sparky any damage. Not that I had any hopes of accomplishing any physical damage to that boy. Tonight it was a really nice rice dish that had bits of salmon in it. Don't ask me what it was called; I tend to eat the food I was brought up on which was pizza and salad. Shigure appeared a few moments later, a splotch of ink on his cheek.

"Where'd are other guest go?" He asked aloud as he sat down in front of a steaming bowl of salmon and rice stuff. Well what else am I supposed to call it? Answers on a post card.

"He had a previous engagement." Princey supplied. I just ignored him and pretend that the conversation wasn't happening.

Sparky aimed another poke at me but I managed to catch his hand this time. I smirked at him and I noticed just a little bit of fear in those eyes of his.

"You are so dead." I threatened, stalling as I tried to figure out what I would do with said finger now that I had it in my possession.

"What you gonna do Shortie?" Sparky challenged, the muscles on his arms tensing.

"I am going to sit on you unless you learn to behave yourself." Yeah ok that was just plain stupid. But it was the best I had.

"I'm so scared." His voice rising to an annoying pitch.

"Behave." I repeated and picked up my chopsticks.

Those damn things were so hard to use. It was fine since we had used spoons the night before but these sticks were just awkward. How was I supposed to eat rice with two freaking sticks?

"Having some trouble?" Sparky asked in a mocking tone.

"Bite me Sparky." I retorted, growling.

Instead of doing what I suggested, his large hand covered mine. He set about fixing my hands on the sticks and then showing me how to use them. My stomach did those annoying flips the whole time and I was so very aware of Princey's gaze that was trained on me.

"Dinner was great." I said to Little Miss Sunshine as she cleared the dishes.

"Oh it wasn't all that!" She retorted, her voice gaining that annoying squeak again. "It was just something simple! But you're welcome here for dinner whenever you want!"

I nodded my thanks in that small bob of my head. I stood and slung my bag over my shoulder. Sparky stood with me and followed me to the door. I called goodbyes behind my shoulder and wasn't surprised when Sparky followed me out into the dark.

He didn't seem to mind when I took his hand as we entered the forest. Huh, no flips. Weird.

"So have you kissed her yes?" I asked, my voice soft and more pain filled then I had hoped. Damn, I'm so glad Sparky is an unobservant idiot.

"No!" He snapped, his voice leaning towards anger but he kept himself in check. Smart boy.

"Well you had better do it soon." I snapped. "She's not gonna wait around forever and sooner or later other girls are going to become interested in you. Hell, girls are interested now. Just don't hurt any of them."

A pause and then;

"That's probably the most caring and deepest thing I've heard come out of your mouth." Sparky commented, his voice void of the usual amusement I was used to hearing.

"I have my moments."

The rest of the walk home was silent. I kept a tight grip of his hand especially when we passed a lone guy walking on the street. His drunken swagger scared me and I couldn't help but cringe against Sparky's shoulder. But today he had shown that he'd protect me and I knew that I could trust him.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He said as we arrived outside my house.

"Yup. See you." I pulled my hand from his and turned. I listened as he walked away and sighed before shutting my front door behind me.

My aunt appeared from the sitting room, a small smile on her face. I noticed that she looked so much younger without the bags under her eyes. I smiled back at her and she looked surprised before her own smile grew.

"How was your day?" she asked as I followed her into the sitting room.

"I broke up with my boyfriend." I suddenly blurted.

And it all spilled out after that. For the first time in three years I cried in front of my aunt. She held me close, stroking my hair softly. I clung to her as my gasping sobs subsided. Hibiki had marked me, driven a fear right through me. That fear and those scars would stay with me forever but that didn't mean that I had to live my life by them. I could still be free.

"How do you know you're in love?" I asked her, biting my lip.

"Well it's different for everyone. Instead of asking me what I think I'm going to tell you what your mother said when I asked her. She said it was like her stomach was becoming an aspiring gymnast every time your father looked at her. Every time they touched she felt electricity running through her entire body. She knew it was love. "

"A gymnast huh?" I was starting to get worried.

"That's how she explained it. But don't worry, I don't think you were in love with this Hibiki." She assured me.

"Thanks Satomi." I smiled at her, using her real name in what felt like a lifetime. I never really called people by their first names unless we were really close.

"No, thank you Aimi." She then pressed a small kiss to my forehead like any parent would do and I left the room.

As I lay in bed, dressed in my favourite pyjamas I realised just how well things were turning out. I had a great new group of friends, Hibiki was off my back and I felt safe. I was also on my way to making things up to Satomi. Maybe I could stay here after all. Ireland could wait. But the main reason I wanted to stay here;

I was in love with Sparky, Kyo Sohma.

_**So yeah, don't freak out just yet! There's so much more left to go in this story! For those of you who like the KyoXTohru pairing please don't kill me or stop reading this story! You never know you might just like the AimiXKyo couple! Thankies so much to all of you for reading this story! It makes me happy!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_____


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! Over fifty reviews already! I can't believe it! I'm so happy! **_

**Thank You List:**

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: I like AimiXKyo too but at the same time I like TohruXKyo! We shall see what happens…hehe! Thankies for all your fantastic reviews!**_

_**SuperSpecialAwesome: Your reviews both terrify and amuse me…I'm not even sure how to respond. Um, Thankies? Haha Thankies a lot for all your very interesting reviews! And thanks for taking the time to review each chapter!**_

_**StoryKitten: I love being Irish! Your guess is close! You'll see in future chapters! Thankies for all your amazing reviews!**_

_**Avengefullgirl95: I love OC pairings too when their done right! TohruXMomiji is a very interesting pairing! Thankies for all your wonderful reviews!**_

_**Neko-Chiidesu: We shall see…! Thankies for your very TohruXKyo loyal reviews!**_

_**.Sesshy: Most of my stories have a sad beginning! Thankies so much for the review!**_

_**Thankies so much to everyone! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

The weeks passed by quickly, a little too quickly. Before I knew it a month and a half was gone. Christmas would be soon, a holiday I always loved. It was scary how close I'd become with Sparky, Little Miss Sunshine, the God and even Princey. I never thought I'd make friends like that. Soon I'd grant Satomi's wish and invite them over for dinner.

Going over to Shigure's after school became the routine even if I didn't need that much help with my work anymore. My grades had gone up and I was surprised how good I'd been acting. I'd even quit smoking! I hadn't heard from Hibiki in ages and I'd like to keep it that way.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I swore as I continued to grab all the random things around my room that I would need for the day. My phone, stray books, make up, IPod. Damn it, I was running late.

"Bye!" I called back into the house before I slammed the door behind me and took off down the foot path. With enough luck I'd make it just in time.

And make it I did. With two minutes to spare. I have to say, I'm pretty proud of myself. Like I was saying I'd changed. Yet I still had a long way to go before I was back to being me even though I didn't even know who I was anymore. Oh well, the mysteries of life eh?

"You're cutting it close Shortie." Sparky mocked as I passed his desk.

"Shut it Sparky before I sit on you." I retorted, dropping my bag onto my desk and watched as Sparky turned around to face me. I notice Little Miss Sunshine was talking to Princey.

"You always say that yet you never follow through. I think it's an empty threat." He smirked leaning back on the two legs of the chair.

"If you lean back to far you're gonna fall." I told him in a motherly voice.

"No I…"

_Crash._

"I told you." I mocked in a sing song voice.

"Shut it Shortie." He snapped, picking himself up off the ground as the students around him laughed at his stupidity. Oh Sparky you offer me such amusement.

So yeah, I still didn't know how to deal with the whole love thing. The flip flops my stomach did still happened everyone now and then at unexpected times yet I could act normal around him. And it was so clear that he was in love with Little Miss Sunshine. What was a hormonal sixteen year old girl to do?

The bell for classes to begin rang before I could get my comeback in. Damn that annoying bell. I didn't get why school had to start so early any way. Or why it had to go on for so long. It felt like I spent the better part of my life stuck indoors with teachers shouting numbers and letters at me as if the world was about to end. Why we had to learn how to find x was beyond me. Honestly it only seemed useful if you were a pirate.

"Yo Shortie! Earth to Shortie!" Sparky's hand flew across my vision repeatedly.

"What?" I hissed, catching his hand with my incredible reflexes. Yeah ok, it was a fluke.

"School's over so unless you want to stay here by yourself hurry your little ass up."

"Stop making fun of my height." I growled and swung my bag violently over my shoulder. As most of you know by now annoying Sparky plus lack of caffeine equals one pissed off Aimi.

By the time we were out on the foot path the others were ahead of us. I, being the lazy person that I am, just hung back. And Sparky being the weird person that he is strolled along beside me, his hands buried in his pockets.

"You've gotten skinnier." He suddenly blurted out causing us both to blush. What. The. Hell?

"Didn't know you were stalking me Sparky. That's sort of creepy don't you think?" I giggled, trying to brush off his comment.

"I'm being serious. You've gotten really thin. Are you sick?" he asked. Ok that just made me mad.

"Just because a girl loses a few pounds does not mean she's sick. Jesus Sparky!" I growled, my gaze cold as I stared at him.

"It's not just a few pounds Shortie. You've gone from being all curvy to bony in under a month. And you're not eating as much as you used to. So either sort it out or I'm going to tell Tohru." He threatened. Ok, I know it didn't seem that much of a threat but Little Miss Sunshine would beg and cry like there was no tomorrow if she found out I wasn't eating properly.

"Ok." I agreed, my gaze falling onto the cement. "Fine, juts don't tell her ok?"

"Fine." He smirked, knowing that he had just won at least one of our mini battles. But the war wasn't over yet!

Somehow it felt nice to know that Sparky took such notice of me. But he was right. I had lost more than a few pounds. And I planned on keeping my end of the promise slash blackmail. I was just going to do it sensibly and put back on the weight eventually. Eventually being the key word in that sentence.

Entering the woods caused my heart beat to increase just that little bit. Damn, I never would get over my fear of the dark. It was irrational, I know, but I just couldn't help it or control the fear that had wormed its way into my brain.

By the time I was inside the house Princey was already working hard, his neat script flowing across the dog-ear free copy. Damn him and his perfection. It was beginning to get on my nerves. I took my usual seat across from him and began my own work. I was surprised when Shigure joined us, taking a seat, erm, cushion at the other end of the table. He normally stayed hidden in his study. That was so very weird.

"Hey Shigure." I greeted, batting my eyelashes.

"Hello Aimi." He smiled right back at me. Apparently my flirtations stopped working long ago.

"You've decided to grace us with your presence today." I continued, scribbling down a sum in an almost illegible HB mess.

"Well I can't be cooped up in my stud all day. A writer needs his inspiration." He gazed at me with his chocolate brown eyes over the rims of his silver framed reading glasses.

"And have you found your inspiration yet?" I asked, stretching my hands behind my head and giving Shigure a slight glance of my pale and now washing board flat stomach.

"Oh yes." He smiled. "You've been a great help Aimi. Imagining you in all those different positions has given me such stimulation to write!"

Princey looked fit to kill him as did Sparky who had appeared from behind the sliding door dressed in his cargo pants and tight t-shirt. I smirked at Shigure who seemed to think that I was smiling at him when I was really smiling about what was about to happen.

"Care to help me even further by living out these fascinations of mine?" he smiled, unaware of Sparky and Princey's death gazes.

_Smack._

"Damn pervert." Sparky growled while Shigure clutched his aching head.

I giggled and watched as Shigure stood up from the table, his face outraged. He winked at me before throwing his nose into the air and storming into the kitchen.

"Aw poor Shigure." I pouted at Sparky who frowned at me, his thin lips turning down at the corners.

"You really should stop messing with him Shortie." Sparky glared at me, his red gaze tightening.

"It would be in your best interest." Princey advised, glancing up from his book.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said, ignoring both of them.

Now, me being the clumsy idiot I am (and this being your typical Furuba story) in the process of stand up of course I had to fall over my own feet.

My decent to the floor was suddenly interrupted by someone's arm wrapping around my waist. I blinked a few times and there was a small 'poof' before I face planted onto the floor. Owie.

I sat up and glanced behind me but the air was thick with a pink smoke. Yeah I'm not kidding, pink smoke. And that poof had been a real 'Poof!' like they have in cartoons. It was weird, really weird. I glanced at Sparky who was sitting there, his eyes wide.

Eventually the smoke cleared. In a pile on the floor was a bunch of clothes that looked like our uniform. I stared at the small pile as it began to move. Sparky seemed to hold his breath as I leaned forward and lifted up the material.

Beneath the uniform was a small, silver rat. His strange purple eyes glanced up at me. If he wasn't a rat I would have said he looked sheepish. And so I did something that any fascinated sixteen year old girl would do. I poked it.

It seemed to blush at the contact. Seriously, the rat blushed. I stared at it for a minute longer before I came to my conclusion. That rat was pretty damn cute.

"Aw. Look how small it is." I cooed, picking it up and setting it on my palm.

"W-what?" Sparky asked, choking on the air.

"It's so cute!" I continued, staring at its purple eyes.

Its haunting purple eyes. Holy crap.

"Princey?" I whispered, my eyes widening.

_**Hey guys! So yeah, another odd place to leave it! I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to leave the next plot point for the next chapter! Thankies so much to all of you!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness!**_

_**xooxoox**_____


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! I so love this story!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**StoryKitten: Oh same! They're just all so cute! I just want to squeeze them! Haha! Ah Hatori and the memory erasing power! Haha! You never know what could happen in this story! Thankies so much for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**Avengefullgirl95: Haha yeah! That's kind of expected in all Furuba fanfics really! But maybe the fact that it didn't happen until the twelfth chapter it might make it a little bit unique! Thankies so much for your fantastic reviews!**_

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: I'm so happy my odd ending places seem to be working! Haha yes she eventually found out about the curse! I love her reaction to Yuki! I think that would be my reaction too! Haha oh Kyo! Thankies so much for your amazing reviews!**_

_**Neko-Chiidesu: Ah yes, it would seem that way wouldn't it? Hehe! Thankies for your ever amusing reviews!**_

_**.Sesshy: I can't tell you the pairing just yet….but you never know what might happen in this story! Thankies so much for your reviews and I'll check out your story as soon as I can!**_

_**Maddielovesfuruba: The God is actually Haru! Sorry if that wasn't made clear! Like I've said to so many others; you never know what might happen in this story! Thanks so much for all your fabulous reviews!**_

_**Thanks so much you guys! You're all amazing! Also I'd strongly recommend that you all check out Dreams, Violins and Rocks by DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru! She's an amazing writer and it's a very promising story! Go check it out! Thankies so much you guys!**_

**APOV**

What. The. Hell?

So Princey was a rat now?

Haha I get it. I was dreaming. I stared at the cute little animal that sat in my palm. I blinked and it blinked right back. I swallowed and tried again.

"Princey?" my voice was a lot squeakier then I would have liked.

"Yes, it's me." The rat spoke with Princey's voice. Now that was just freaky.

"Wow." I think the rat deserved another poke. And he blushed again. That was just so darn cute.

"Damn rat! It was all going perfect and then you just had to go and mess it all up! You really piss me off sometimes!" Sparky snarled, his face turning red and his hands balling into fists.

I simply stared between the adorable animal that rested on my palm and the hormonal teenage boy who had decided to have a tantrum. You can guess which one was my favourite at that particular moment.

"As for you! Shortie, stop poking him and put him down before he turns back!" He turned towards me, his red eyes flashing.

"Why? What happens when he turns back?" I asked, placing the cute little rat reluctantly back onto the ground beside the pile of clothes. This dream was getting way too weird.

"He…"

_Poof!_

My vision was blurred by pink smoke. Weird. I titled back my head and stared up into Princey's face. His purple eyes connected with mine and looked panicked. I blinked slowly and then realised a very important detail that I had failed to miss at first. He was naked.

Huh. Why would Princey be naked in my dream?

"Oh dear."

I turned away from the naked teenager and stared at Shigure who had appeared from behind the kitchen door. His eyes widened as he stared at me on my knees on the floor and Princey standing over me.

"What have you too been doing?" He asked, anger pricking at the edges of his tone. "And you call me a pervert. At least give them some privacy Kyo."

There was a rustling behind me. I turned back around in time to see Princey yank on his pants. I've never had a dream like this before. He shrugged his shirt back on, a small blush decorating his cheeks. Aw, how cute.

"Now, how do we deal with this?" Shigure asked, his voice calm, as he sat on a cushion across from Sparky. "Should we tell him?"

"Are you alright?" Princey asked as he knelt in front of me.

I reached out with a black polished finger and poked him in the cheek. And again. And again.

"This is the weirdest dream ever." I spoke as I poked him a third time.

"Well that could help." Princey commented, catching my finger before it could reach his cheek for a fourth time.

Without even bothering to tug it from his grip I brought my other hand up but before I could even reach his face his other hand caught my wrist. I pouted, but Princey didn't seem to notice as he continued to talk with Shigure and Sparky.

"If this is a dream then where are my superpowers?" I asked the room but no one paid any attention to me. "And my purple dragon? I demand to have a purple dragon."

"I think the sight of seeing Yuki in his birthday suit has traumatized the poor girl." Shigure sniggered, his eyes sparkling with humour. I'm glad he found the whole situation highly amusing.

"This isn't a dream." Princey tried to convince me, his grip on my writs tightening ever so slightly.

"Sure it isn't." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Aimi."

Maybe it was the way he said my name, the sound of it rolling off his tongue. Or maybe it was the fact that his skin was beginning to burn mine. Little electric shots were being sent up my arm but I ignored them. Instead I focused on Princey's perfect purple eyes. Look at that for alliteration.

"This is real, isn't it?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Sparky answered, his tone still filled with anger. "And everything was going fine too until that damn rat ruined everything.

"You stupid cat. She would have found out eventually." Princey countered, releasing my hand and finger.

"I think we should tell you everything." Shigure sighed and patted the cushion beside him.

"So wait, let me see if I've got this right." It had taken Shigure almost half an hour to explain to me the reason behind Princey's little transformation. "Thirteen members of the Sohma family are under a curse. When they're hugged by a member of the opposite sex or are under a great amount of stress they turn into a different animal of the Chinese Zodiac. Is that right?" I asked, my gaze switching from Sparky to Princey and back again.

"That's pretty much it." Sparky answered, his red gazed fixed on the table. "And you can never, ever tell anyone about this."

A moment of silence passed and so I decided to break it.

"That is freaking cool." I said smoothly, eyeing the distance between myself and Sparky.

"It's rather annoying at times though." Shigure answered. "I may never know the warmth of a woman's embrace for longer than a mere second!"

"We're freaks." Sparky muttered, his chin resting on his fist.

"True. But I happen to like freaks." I answered, a slow smile spreading across my face. Sparky was sitting beside me so if I reached across I could just manage to hug him.

_Poof!_

I giggled and held the orange cat up in front of my face. A very peeved looking orange cat.

"OMG!" I gasped, tears of laughter rolling down my face. "Your fur is the same colour as your hair! That is brilliant!"

"Don't make me scratch you Shortie." Sparky threatened. The pissed off look on the cat's face made me laugh even harder.

"Aw. Is the lickle kitty cranky?" I asked once I had sobered up.

Sparky tried to swipe at me so I dropped him on the ground next to his clothes. He picked them up with his mouth and padded out of the room, his tail swishing in the air. Haha. Just when I thought he couldn't get any weirder.

"So Shigure, tell me." I began, getting ready to pounce on him next. "What animal do you turn into?"

"You'll have to figure out that one on your own." He answered, slyly opening his arms for a hug.

I got up and moved over to his side of the table. He pulled me against his chest for a hug. I was pressed against his kimono for the briefest of seconds before there was a _poof_ and a black dog sat in his place.

"Cute." I commented, running my fingers through his coat. "But not as cute as Princey."

His ears dropped and I shut my eyes tight when another cloud of pink smoke appeared. Wow, he transformed back quickly. He had warned me that they each changed back at different times though.

"Miss Fujimoto I think we should return to our work." Princey commented, his jaw tight.

"Fine." I sighed, disappointed that he had resorted to calling me by my second name again. Shigure was dressed when I opened my eyes, thank God.

I pulled my maths book towards me and continued on from where I had left off. It was really hard to concentrate considering what I had just found out. I knew there was something off about those boys. They were always so weird. I knew Tohru wasn't a Sohma but did she know about the curse? I had to be really careful not to blab this secret. But I was good at keeping secrets. It was one of my only likeable personality traits.

I left before Tohru came home from work. It wasn't dark out so I didn't need Sparky to walk me home. As I made my way back to my empty house I realised how much closer I felt with Sparky and Princey. It was cool to know their secret. I had considered telling them one of mine but I knew that they'd never understand. They'd never want to talk to me ever again.

After all, I had killed my own parents.

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's so so short! I was on a retreat last weekend and it was so amazing! I haven't really had the chance to write since then and this was done only today! I know it's short and crappy but I'll try update soon with a better chapter! Until then I hope you can forgive me for my lack of updates!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_____


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! I can't believe this story is on the fourteenth chapter! It's insane!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**Avengefullgirl95: *gives cookie* Thank you! I was so excited to be updating! Thankies so much for all your fantastic reviews!**_

_**Maddielovesfuruba: I like to think it was! Haru is the God because when Aimi first meets him she thinks he's so incredibly good looking that she nick names him the God! Sorry that was a bit unclear! Ah there are still many mysteries left in this story! Thankies so much for all your wonderful reviews!**_

_**Neko-Chiidesu: Oh Aimi. I really do love her character! That part about her parents will be explained in future chapters! Thankies so much for all your amazing reviews!**_

_**StoryKitten: Yeah, sorry. That really was an odd place to end it! Like I've said, all will be revealed in future chapters! I'm not giving anything away yet! Thankies so much for all your brilliant reviews!**_

**APOV**

It was a few days after I had found out about the curse that it happened. It was a normal day at Shigure's. Well, as normal as it can get with Bunny Boy and the God around. Bunny Boy had been all too happy to show me what animal he was; a cute little bunny. Although, in my opinion, Princey's was still the cutest. I had yet to corner the God and ask him what his animal was. But I was still plucking up the courage.

"Shut up and do your maths Shortie." Sparky growled as I re-enacted his transformation for Bunny Boy who was finding it highly amusing. "I said shut up!"

"Aw, is the little kitty cat all cranky? Does someone want some milk?" I joked, pouting out my lip in that adorable way I have.

"I wouldn't be all cranky if you shut the hell up and did your work!" The pencil snapped in his hand but he didn't seem to notice.

"Fine." I sighed, knowing that I should be doing a little bit of work.

Little Miss Sunshine was at work and Princey had disappeared somewhere for a walk. That left Sparky, Bunny Boy, the God, Shigure and I at home. Joy.

"Aimiiiii." Shigure called in a sing song voice. He appeared a moment later, a cheeky smile stretching his lips across his handsome face.

"What?" I growled, narrowing my eyes. What did Lassie want now?

"Oh, never mind. I'll wait until Yuki gets back. I think this is something he'll want to hear." Lassie continued to smile like an idiot.

"What do I want to hear?" The Prince in question asked appearing behind Lassie.

"That Akito wants to see Aimi."

The room fell silent. I was confused but I glanced at Sparky and my confusion turned to terror. Sparky's face was filled with panic and utter fear. So was Princey's. The God's eyes had tightened into slits and Bunny Boy looked close to tears.

"Um, who's Akito?" I asked, very, very afraid of the answer.

"Akito's the head of our family." Lassie spoke, his tone less cheerful then it had previously been.

"How did he find out?" Sparky spat, his hands balling into tight fists.

"You told him didn't you? You filthy dog." Princey's tone was that scary, murderous tone it was when he had spoken to Hibiki that time.

"I had nothing to do with this." Lassie crossed his arms over his chest looking offended. "I told Hari who told Akito. I did nothing."

"You told Hatori!" Sparky shouted, banging a fist on the table. "He was obviously going to tell Akito! Next time use your head you idiot!"

"He just wants to meet with her. It's nothing major." Lassie assured me, his eyes boring holes into my head.

"Until he gets Hatori to sweep clean her memory." The God pointed out, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"He'll what?" I screeched, jumping up, my knee banging painfully against the table. "NO way in fucking hell. You can tell this Akito person that he can go fucking die for all I care."

"I don't think Akito would appreciate your choice of words Miss Fujimoto." A strong masculine voice sounded from behind me. The voice just screamed hot male doctor.

I turned to face the unknown person. Score one for Aimi. The guy was sort of creepy looking. He was tall with some of his black hair covering his left eye. He had an air of seriousness and depression about him. To me he just screamed loneliness. Poor guy.

"Hariii!" Shigure leaped up from his place and bounded towards the man.

Wait, this dude was Hatori? Scratch that, he just radiated pure evil. As soon as I realised who he was a backed away from him and sat back on the cushion. A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder and I glanced back at Princey who had nodded at me and sat down behind me.

"Akito wishes to see you tomorrow." Dr Jekyll ignored Lassie and spoke directly to me.

"No way in hell." I retorted, narrowing my eyes. "If he wants to see me so bad then tell him to get off his lazy ass and come see me. I'm not a pet."

"You will go to see Akito tomorrow even if it's against your will." He threatened.

"Just try it. I'm secretly a dragon so, like, rawr and shit." I stuck out my tongue for added effect. I wonder how Bunny Boy is handling all this language that has being spewing out of my mouth.

I glanced at him but he looked too terrified to care about my dirty mouth and use of violently colourful language. For some reason my little comment had left a ghost of a smile one Jekyll's face. Glad someone found this situation amusing.

"Hatsuharu, Momiji, it's time to go home. I'll be back for you tomorrow at noon. Your attitude had better be improved by then Miss Fujimoto, for your own sake." Without any goodbye to Lassie who was desperately trying to get his attention he left followed by a crying Bunny Boy and stoic God.

"What he doesn't know is that I could be in Canada by tomorrow morning." I smiled and turned to face Sparky who did not look amused.

"Stop joking Shortie, this is serious. None of us can defy Akito so what he says goes. We won't be able to protect you tomorrow." Sparky spoke, his tone full of regret and anger.

"So you're just going to give up like that you stupid cat?" Princey spoke from beside me, his pale hands clenched into fists on the table. "I for one am not going to let Aimi get hurt. Akito has ruined our lives and it's about time we put a stop to it."

"As touching as this is I need to get home for dinner." I spoke through the tension, grabbing my bag. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sparky stood to way me home as was expected. What I didn't expect was for Princey to rise to. He nodded to Sparky and some weird non-talking male communication passed between them. I will never understand boys.

With the two of them by my side I didn't feel the need to hold Sparky's hand and he didn't comment on the lack of contact between us. We walked in complete silence to my house. I turned to face the two and was overcome by the sudden urge to hug them. Which is weird because I don't normally like hugging people?

"This is where you being under a curse sucks." I commented, looking down at my scruffy black boots.

"We'll see you tomorrow. You should have breakfast at ours and well come with you to see Akito." Sparky all but commanded me. His worry was touching really but all it succeeded in doing was making me even more nervous.

"Whatever you say, captain." I saluted them before turning and opening my front door. The light in the hall was on and I knew my aunt would be home.

"Satomi?" I called into the silent house. OK, something was not right.

I dropped my bag onto the floor and slipped off my jacket all the while trying to say as silent as possible. My eyes darted around the sitting room as I entered. The lights and T.V were off. I did not have a good feeling about this.

The front door opening caused me to jump and let out a little shriek. God, I'm such a wimp. I slowly backed out of the sitting room into the hall to see my aunt standing there, plastic shopping bags clutched in her hands.

"Oh, Aimi. Sorry if I startled you. I just had to run out to get some food for tonight." She smiled at me but my nerves were too far over the edge to smile back. "Is there something wrong?"

I followed her into the kitchen, biting my lower lip. To tell her or not to tell her, that is the question. I had to tell her I was going out tomorrow morning any way so all I needed now was a story that was the truth, but not the entire truth. God I confuse myself sometimes.

"Is it ok if I go over to my tutor's house tomorrow morning? We're hoping to have a study day." I kept my gaze on the patterns I was drawing on the counter with my finger tip.

"That's fine. You must really like this tutor. So what's his name?" She asked smiling at me.

"Um…erm…I…" I stuttered. Damn. I could feel a blush starting to flood my cheeks.

"Is this the boy you were talking about?" She asked as she poured boiling water into a pot.

"Um…can I just not tell you? I don't really have it figured out yet." I answered. Could I get any more confusing?

"Of course. But when you do I want to meet this young man." She smiled and turned back to her cooking.

I smiled and made my way to my room to get out of my uniform. For the rest of the evening I was on edge, worrying about tomorrow. That night I couldn't sleep and I actually felt sick.

The next morning I got dressed in the most intimidating outfit I had; black bat girl boots, black ripped skinny jeans, black leather jacket and tight black top with silver deigns running up the front. Black cat eyes completed the entire look.

I should have felt powerful, indestructible but instead I felt vulnerable and scared. My aunt was still asleep since Saturdays were one of her days off so I tried to be as quiet as possible leaving the house. My heels made wonderful clicking noises as I strutted down the footpath. Too bad no one was around to see my gorgeous hips in action.

By the time I reached Lassie's house there was a ring of mud around the heel of my boots. Ah well. At least they were easy to take off. The zips came down easily once inside and I left them in a heap beside the door. Skinny jeans were a God send because it meant that I could fit them inside my boots.

I found a very angry looking Princey, an anxious looking Sparky and a very sleepy looking Lassie in the dining room/sitting room type place. I really should learn what it's called.

"Do I look scary enough?" I asked, glaring at Sparky whose gaze snapped up to meet mine as soon as I entered.

"Very." Lassie commented adding a yawn at the end for effect.

"Tohru's just making breakfast." Sparky informed me and then went back to staring at the table.

I took a seat opposite the two boys beside Lassie. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. My nerves that I had managed to settle were acting up again.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Even Little Miss Sunshine didn't know what to stay. She would be staying at home since neither Sparky nor Princey would let her within ten feet of the place. I was glad the boys were coming with me. Not that I needed their protection or anything….

Who the hell was I kidding? I'd be in a fit of tears if they weren't going to be coming with me. My memories were the most precious things I possessed. With them I could see my mom, dad anyone I wanted. I could return to any place that I wanted.

And the goddamn maniac was not taking them away from me.

_**So yeah, another odd place. I was planning on having her go see Akito but this chapter is over two thousand words long so lord knows how long it would be with the visit to Akito involved! Any way thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread a Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guy! I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I've been absolutely exhausted recently with school and all! Thankies so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter!**_

**Thank you list:**

_**Avengefullgirl94: I'm so glad I am! I don't want you mad at me! The whole meeting Akito and finding out about the curse is inevitable in any Furuba fan fiction I think. Hopefully by the fact that it's fifteen chapters in and she's just meeting Akito now might make mine stand out a bit! Thankies so much for your fantastic reviews!**_

_**StoryKitten: Does it seem like she's a split personality disorder? She's not meant to have one and I never really got the feeling that she did! But maybe it seems like she does! Let me know what you mean because I'd like to maybe work with that! Thankies for your lovely reviews!**_

_**Neko-Chiidesu: I've been waiting to write this chapter forever! It was one of the scenes I imagined while thinking up the idea of this story! Thankies so much for your amazing reviews!**_

_**Maddielovesfuruba: I love Akito too! Same, anime versions are the best even though I've to get past the first book of manga! Smexy villains just do it for me! I love Aimi too; she really is very cool and collected. Thankies so much for your fabulous reviews!**_

_**SuperSpecialAwesome: Good to have you back! I was missing your reviews! Yes, the break up finally arrived! Glad you liked it! Thankies for all your wonderful reviews!**_

_**K.x.S: So sorry for the long wait! All is explained in the author's note at the end of this chappie! Thankies so much for your fantastic review!**_

_**Thankies so much you guys! Here's chapter fifteen! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

It was cold outside. I was glad I had brought my leather jacket with me. Sparky had insisted he would be fine in just a t-shirt. Idiot.

"So where does this psycho live?" I asked, loving the sound of my boots against the cement and the extra bit of height they provided. Even with that extra height I was still shorter than both Princey and Sparky.

"The Sohma estate." Princey answered.

I glanced at him and he seemed more stoic than usual. That was definitely saying something considering how uptight and impassive he normally was. Sparky was staying quiet and I could see the goose bumps rising on his arms.

"Lovely." Was my answer.

To be honest, I was nervous. To be brutally honest I was going fucking insane. But don't tell them that. This creepy guy wanted to meet me and if he didn't like what he saw he'd get his minion to erase my memory. Tell me you wouldn't be scared…

Yeah, didn't think so.

"You're still tiny." Sparky commented softly form beside me.

"Yeah, I know." I pouted, staring down at my shoes. Damn, even an extra six inches and I'm still smaller than them.

"I didn't mean your height." He responded, his gaze travelling from my hips up to my face.

"Jesus Sparky not right now ok? This maniac might want to erase my memory of you and you're giving out about my weight." I hissed at him. Seeing the slight pucker of his brow I realised that he was just worried. "Can we just not fight now? I mean, I might not remember you tomorrow so can we please just get along?"

He nodded and responded by taking his hand and smiling. Not wanting to make Princey feel left out I grabbed his hand too. Electric shocks ran up my arm. Huh, weird.

"We're off to see the psycho, the most hideous psycho of all." I sung as I picked up my pace, pulling Princey and Sparky along with me.

"You're so odd." Sparky commented when I let go of their hands and skipped on ahead, feeling like a little kid again.

"And you, my dear boy, are short tempered and have red hair." I answered, sticking my tongue out at him.

"What about getting along and playing nice?" He smirked, knowing he had me.

"Being nice is over rated." I answered, falling back into step beside them. "Besides that creepy dude is so not going to get my memories if I have anything to say about it."

"You won't." Princey entered the conversation, his voice soft and strained. "You don't have the luxury of choice when it comes to Akito."

"The hell I don't." I answered, setting my jaw.

The rest of the walk to the estate was silent. We stopped when we reached a wooden door. Strange I know. The entire estate was sealed off from the rest of the world by a high stone wall. So yeah, it was a little intimidating.

"Wait for me!" Lassie's shout could be heard from around the corner. We had left the house without telling him. Well it wasn't my idea. It was Sparky's.

One of the doors swung open to reveal a large number of traditional Japanese houses scattered throughout, what looked like, a large garden. It was really nice and would have been peaceful if not for the impending moment of doom and all that.

Dr Jekyll was waiting for us inside the doors. Lassie caught up with us and began talking rapidly to the evil henchmen. I rolled my eyes and followed the two into the depths of the estate. Princey was on one side but when I turned to look for Sparky I didn't find him. I turned and found him standing outside the doors, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"I can't….it's better….I'll stay out here." He briefly made eye contact with me and I smiled. No hard feelings.

I bit my lip. Should I tell him now? I might not remember him tomorrow but would all my feelings for him be forgotten as well. Should I tell him?

So I chickened out. Instead of proclaiming my love for him I offered him another smile before turning and catching up to Princey. I ducked my head and kept my gaze on the dirt path. I was so stupid; I should have just told him. But of course I had to chicken out and run. Idiot Aimi.

"This way." Dr Jekyll murmured as he stepped into a house, the biggest house. Typical maniacs.

We were led down numerous dark corridors and I could feel Princey becoming tenser as we carried onwards. What was it about this guy that made him so damn scary?

When we stopped outside a particularly decorated sliding door I could feel my heart sink. This was it. This would decide whether I woke up tomorrow morning knowing Princey and Sparky. I missed my boots. What lay on the other side of that door was completely unexpected.

Were psycho maniacs allowed to be hot? Because this one was smoking. Seriously, he was gorgeous in that I'm so sexy and so powerful kind of way. I was finding it a little hard to be afraid of him since he was so attractive and all.

He was tall with a green grey kimono draped across his pale body. His black hair was swept off his face to one side. His eyes were what drew me in. They were so dark, almost black, and I could barely tell where his pupil ended and his irises began. I till preferred Princey's though. Huh, weird thought to have. Damn mind bunnies.

"You must be Aimi." He purred setting his gaze onto my face.

I, being so fabulously courageous, held his gaze instead of directing my eyes to the floor like Lassie, Princey and Dr Jekyll had done. I smiled flirtatiously at him. Hell, he may be a maniac but he was hot.

"That I am." I answered, blinking slowly and pursing my lips.

"I'm glad to have finally made your acquaintance." He answered as a small, evil little smile spread across his pale lips.

"Charmed, I'm sure." I answered, quoting the same line that made me want to kick people when they used it.

"She's delightful isn't she?" the Maniac turned to talk to Dr Jekyll as if I wasn't even there.

Dr Jekyll just nodded and I raised my chin slightly. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. My gaze wandered away from the Hot Maniac and instead took in the décor of the room. Everything seemed to be made of wood; the floor, the furniture, the sliding doors. Hippies would so not be happy here.

"So tell me my dear, what is your relationship with this lovely young man?" The Maniac smiled in a way that made me feel I was under interrogation. Hell, I was under interrogation.

Ok, stay cool Aimi.

"Who Princey?" I jerked my thumb in said person's direction. "He helps me with my homework and I annoy the hell out of him."

"And what about the other residence of the house, the cat?" he probed.

"You mean Sparky? He's good for a laugh." I answered trying to keep my voice as nonchalant as possible. Stay cool.

"So really these boys mean nothing to you? They're just annoyances in your life." He concluded and smiled. Damn, he had me.

"They obviously mean something to me if I'm willing to spend time with them." I snapped, annoyed that he was questioning me about how much they meant to me. In truth, they meant a lot to me.

"She's got quite a tongue on her." He ignored my presence yet again and turned to Dr Jekyll. "I rather like her. "

"You realise I can hear you right?" I snapped, getting sick of being ignored. I came here so he could talk to me not treat me like a little four year old.

"She needs to learn some manners though." He sneered, his nose wrinkling as if he had just smelt something rank. Jackass.

"And you need to learn to not be such a jackass."

I didn't care if he was hot and the head of the family. He was being an idiot.

"Why you little..." he took a threatening step towards me but Dr Jekyll spoke on my behalf. Idiot.

"I pray you excuse her. She does not know how to show respect." Dr Jekyll glared at me and I folded my arms in defeat.

"Then we must teach her." The Maniac straightened up and stared at me, another sadistic smile smeared across his face. "Yuki I leave it up to you. Teach this beautiful specimen how to hold her tongue."

"As you wish." Princey mumbled like he was a mindless zombie minion. Damn, he's been brainwashed.

"You realise that brainwashing is illegal in this century right?" I asked the Maniac, a hint of mocking in my tone. So now he's an idiot and a jackass.

"Hatori, remove this girl from my sight before my generosity runs out." The Maniac turned away from me and dismissed me with a sweep of his hand. Tell me he did not just say that. "It was a pleasure meeting you my dear. Until the next time our paths cross."

Damn that dude had a lot of cheek. I was about to bite his damn head off but Princey reacted quicker and grabbed my elbow. I glared at him but he was strength was far greater than mine and so he was able to pull me from the room while I shot death glares at the back of the Maniac's head.

"Just keep walking." He hissed once we had left the room.

I nodded and followed him out the door. It was nice to get my boots back on. It was weird but I felt more powerful with them on. And so, with my swagger in full um, swing (?), I strutted out towards the front gates. When I opened them I found Sparky waiting at the other side.

He immediately pushed away from the wall and stood in front of me, staring into my eyes. I let them go blank and put a confused face. I watched as shadows descended on his red eyes. He hung his head, his outrageous orange hair falling into his eyes.

"Oh come on." I giggled and his gaze shot back up to meet mine. "You didn't think you were that forgettable did you? You'll always be a pain in my ass Sparky."

And before he could say anything else I turned and began to skip down the footpath, something that was quiet a difficult feat in my heels. Two sets of heavy footsteps behind me alerted me to the boy's presence.

"What that hell Shortie? Do you know how worried I was?" Sparky asked, jogging along beside me.

"Did you know how worried I was?" Princey asked and the hurt tone of his voice caused my heart strings to tug just a little. Damn.

"And did you know just how freaked out I was? That Maniac may have been hot but he was still a Maniac." I answered, slowing my pace to a walk.

"Only you would call him hot." Sparky mumbled but I could hear the fondness behind his words.

Of two things I was certain:

One; that for some odd reason these boys cared for me. The accepted my flaws and my oddness without questions although they did have their occasional teasing but it's one of the things I loved about them. They made me feel like I was finally apart of something again, almost like a little family.

And the second;

I had been so wrong.

_**Hey you guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been dealing with some personal issues that have really affected my writing! I wrote the first half of this chapter ages ago and then all the drama happened so sorry if the two halves seem a little different! I'm so sorry for the delay! I'll try update soon but I'm not sure how soon it will be!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread a Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	16. Chapter 16

_**My dearest, ever faithful readers,**_

_**I finally started a chapter without using 'Hey guys!' and in a letter format for some odd reason unbeknownst to me. (?) Oh well. Anyway, a big Thankies to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! You fantastic readers and my chocolate, of course, is what makes this fantastic Furuba world go round!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Nerdsof2010rank: **_**Aw Thankies! You're so sweet! ^_^ I can't believe you stayed up to read my story! You have no idea how incredibly happy that makes me! I don't like it when OCs act like 'the undead'/zombies. Thankies so much for your fantastic review!**_

**Avengefullgirl95: **_**I've talked to my computer so many times and people have thought I've been talking to them. I'll start calling the main characters idiots and my siblings will get really offended because they think I'm talking to them! Oh well! ^_^ I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting but I had personal crap going on that effected my writing sooo much! But I'm back now! Thankies so much for all your amazingly splendiferous reviews! **_

**Maddielovesfuruba: **_**Aw Thankies! I'd forgotten how much I love writing this story! Sorry to have kept you waiting! Thanks so much for your lovely words, sympathies and wonderful reviews!**_

**PhantomSaint: **_**Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! I like the KyoXTohru pairing too but you never know how this story is going to turn out! As for the end pairing you'll have to wait and see how it turns out! Thankies so much for your amazing review!**_

**StoryKitten: **_**Haha I get it now! She was actually talking about her memories! Thankies so much for your fabulous reviews!**_

_**Thankies so much for staying with this story you guys! It means a lot! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

A week later I was sitting across from Princey chewing my pencil to death. The fucking maths question was impossible. I shouldn't have to do maths at the weekend. Stupid idiotic teachers. Also the fact that Bunny Boy and the God were coming over later did nothing to help me concentrate on the problem at hand.

"Ok, I give up." I pushed my book away from me and began massaging my temples. "We've Christmas holidays next week anyway so is there any point in even trying to do these stupid problems?"

Princey remained silent, his gaze trained on the copy book that sat open in front of him. I blew a piece of ice blue hair out of my face, my newest addition to the range of colours already in my hair. I had gotten it a few days ago but already the colour was beginning to wash out. Stupid cheap dye.

"Shortie sometimes I think you do more daydreaming than actual work." Sparky commented, shutting his own book like he was done. Idiot.

"And sometimes I think that you might actually be good looking. And then I see your face." I mocked, sticking out my tongue like a little three year old. Oh maturity how you elude me. "So have you kissed her yet?"

"Kissed who?" Princey asked, shutting his own book and looking up from his work to stare at us.

"Little Miss Sunshine." I answered immediately like we had rehearsed it previously. Princey's brow furrowed just that small little bit as he stared at Sparky. Was he jealous?

"Have you?" He asked and I wasn't able to detect any other emotion underneath his curiosity.

"No, not yet." Sparky answered, his ears turning red.

"For feck sake Sparky! Would you just grow a pair and do it already! Swear you were being asked to decapitate her or something." I grumbled, a frown creasing my forehead. I was cranky today and I knew it. But that didn't excuse Sparky from being particularly annoying. "You're acting like this is your first God damn kiss."

When his ears turned an even darker shade of red and his witty comeback was non-existent my eyes widened. Oh my good God.

"Hold up. You've never kissed a girl, have you?" I asked, unable to stop the smile that was spreading across my lips.

"N-no." He admitted, ducking his head so his hair fell over his eyes.

Ok, that was just too cute. Damn, this boy had it bad

"Aimiiiii!" Bunny Boy appeared from behind the sliding door, a silly grin on his face.

"Hey, Bunny Boy." I winked at him and managed to hide my annoyance at his entrance. This was just getting good.

"Haru came too!" He added and smiled at me like he knew a secret. My secret! Argh, stupid bunnies.

Great, now I sound like a pirate.

"A pirate?" Princey asked, staring at me like I was crazy. Hey, maybe I was crazy.

"That bit of dialogue was meant to be a soliloquy so if you don't mind I'll go back to my thoughts." I answered, shoving my nose in the air.

Things had been weird ever since we had gotten back from the Maniac's. I spent even more time with the boy's, eating more and more of Little Miss Sunshine's delicious food. That also meant that I was starting to put on more weight. Damn it. At least it kept Sparky quiet but I was starting to get attached to my flat tummy. Oh well. *insert sad face here*

Of course my stomach did another little flip flop and I glanced over at Princey who was staring at me. Did he know? Oh my God did he know?

Speaking of God.

As soon as the God walked in my eyes were immediately drawn to him. He looked so damn sexy in his skinny jeans and checked shirt. Was there any look this boy couldn't pull off? Damn, I had it bad.

Soon chatter broke out amongst us. Just as I was arguing with Sparky about whether boys should wear skinny jeans or not Bunny Boy said something that would cause a deafening silence to cover the room. That seemed to happen a lot around here.

"Yuki, Ayame said he'll come for a visit tomorrow."

Princey's face was hilarious. His eyebrows shot up to disappear behind his fringe. His eyes bulged and I swear to God it took all of my strength not to burst out laughing at his expression. It was freaking hilarious.

"It's odd" Bunny Boy continued. "He doesn't normally let you know he's coming in advance."

"Who's Ayame?" I immediately asked, wanting to meet the person who put the priceless expression on Princey's face.

"Someone you don't want to meet." Princey growled in response. "You are not coming over tomorrow."

"The hell I'm not. Sparky wants me over." I turned to Sparky, smearing a smile across my face. "Don't you Sparky?"

"No actually, I don't." He smirked, a smug look on his face. My eyes narrowed and I pulled out my secret weapon.

"SHIGURE!"

This is where my loud voice came in handy. While the boys blinked like a meteor had just plonked them on the head Shigure appeared from behind the sliding doors. Man, the really were cool. Shame they were filled with tape at attempts to cover up the Sparky shaped holes.

"You called?" He asked, balancing a pen on his upper lip.

"Shigure, can I come over tomorrow? I want to meet this Ayame person." I fluttered my eyelashes and pouted my lips. He smiled kindly and I knew I had him.

"Of course you can! I'm sure Aya would love to meet you! The two of you would get on like a house on fire." He laughed before disappearing back into his study. Problem solved.

"I'm so cool." I commented and, thinking that there was a back to my cushion which I mistook for a chair in my moment of triumph, I leaned backwards which resulted in me falling backwards onto the floor. "Damn."

Sparky didn't even attempt to cover his laughter. Oh no he just let it reign free. Damn freaking cat. Rawr.

"I can see I'm not wanted here." I commented, standing up and brushing off the back of my short skirt. "I'm going home!"

"But we just got here." Bunny Boy stared at me and began to pout. Well two could play at that game my friend.

"Yes but these two are being particularly hormonal today. I think I'll just come back tomorrow." I answered.

Bunny Boy Immediately jumped up, a bright smile spread across his face.

"I'll walk you home!" He announced and left the room before I could even register what he had said.

With a small wave to a very angry looking Sparky, an indifferent look God and a stoic looking Princey I left the room and found Bunny Boy waiting for me at the end of the hallway. I pulled on my converse and watched as he stepped into his shoes, his face completely filled with happiness. Damn he needed to cut down on his sugar.

He didn't say a single word to me until we were in the middle of the forest. He suddenly stopped and removed his hands from his pockets. This was not good I don't know what it was but for some reason I felt uneasy

"How did it go with Akito?" He asked, his back still turned to me.

"The Maniac?" I pretended to contemplate my answer in hopes that he would turn around and look at me. But it was a fail. "It was ok. Apparently I've to be taught some manners."

"Yes, you do."

Before I could argue he had spun around to face me, his face filled with happiness again.

"You've got our friend falling head over heels for you."

"I doubt that." I answered, trying to keep my cool and immediately thinking of Sparky. "He's too busy fawning over Little Miss Sunshine to even notice me."

"Is that so?" He took a step closer his smirk still in place. "So what about you and me then?"

"No." I answered, unable to keep a smile off my face. Ok, that was just too cute "I don't think so."

"Why?" he asked.

Why?

Well…because…

I was in love with someone else.

_**So KyoXAimi does not look like a possibility! So sorry to all of you who liked that pairing! I liked it myself but this makes for a better story! You can probably guess who the pairing will be since it's slightly obvious from the way Aimi's been harping on about him! Oh well! Until next time!**_

_**Thankies and enjoy,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but school has been hectic! Also I just recently put up a poll on my page! Check it out! Thankies to all of you who read the last chappie! And to those of you who reviewed!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Maddielovesfuruba: **_**I quiet like MomijiXAimi too! But I do have an idea in mind for a MomijiXOC story that I will write soon enough! There's also another Furuba fic up my sleeve! Thankies so much for all your wonderful reviews!**_

**Ashcat13: **_**I adore Haru! He's just so amazingly hot! Really all the Sohma boys are! Thankies for your review!**_

**Avengefulgirl95: **_**You'll have to see who she ends up with! I am debating about doing a one shot for a KyoXTohru idea! So I might write that along with my other two planned Furuba fics! We shall see how it goes! Thankies so much for all your amazing reviews!**_

**Neko-Chiidesu: **_**I love KyoXTohru! Although this almost became a KyoXAimi fic! Thankies for all your lovely reviews!**_

**Sexylady2010: **_**I love Aimi! She kicks ass! Hopefully the story won't end too soon! Thankies for the review!**_

**HeartFulDancer: **_**Your review made me blush! I really don't think my story is all that but thanks so much! I really appreciate and love your review!**_

**Akito Rose Keen: **_**Sorry for taking so long to update! School has been keeping me occupied! Thankies for the review!**_

**StoryKitten: **_**Maybe, you never know what's going to happen with this story! Even I'm not sure about what's going to happen! Thankies for the review!**_

_**Thankies so much to all of you guys! Hopefully you'll all like this chapter just as much! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

So I was pretty excited about meeting this Ayame dude. If the rest of the Sohma boys were anything to go by then I could safely say that he was going to be smoking hot. I dressed for the occasion; my tight denim mini, converse boots and purple gypsy shirt. I looked gu-ud. Ayame, prepare to eat your heart out.

The boys were happy enough with me making my own way to Lassie's. The only thing they weren't happy with was the fact that Ayame was a lot like Lassie in the whole 'I have no sense of personal space' department. But hey, who am I to complain?

I was a little early but I simply entered the house without even bothering to knock. I had been here enough times that it had come like a second home to me. After dumping my converse I wandered down the hall and into the dining room slash sitting room. I really should learn the name for the freaking room! Ditting room?

"Good morning my little monkeys!" I announced as I entered, a bright smile plastered across my dark red lips.

Sparky grunted in response over his bowl of cereal. Princey was nowhere to be found. Neither was Little Miss Sunshine or Lassie. When questioning their disappearance Sparky informed me that Little Miss Sunshine was spending the day with her friends, Lassie was in his study and Princey was still in bed. It took me all of three seconds to leave the ditting room and start climbing the stairs.

"Oh Princey." I called as I opened the door to his room. He was spread out across his bed on his stomach, his mouth hanging open and soft snores that made me giggle coming from his open mouth.

Quiet as a rat (hehe get it?) I crept over to his bedside. For a moment I simply stared at him, liking how peaceful his face looked as he slept. I had never seen it look like this before. I was so tempted to pinch his cheek but I used what little self-preservation I had left to refrain from doing so. Taking a deep breath I positioned myself above him and let it out.

"WAKE UP!"

A moment later I was pulled forwards and flipped onto my back, my head hitting Princey's pillow. I blinked in surprise, staring at two confused purple orbs that hovered above me. A shirtless Princey was positioned above me, his face filled of confusion and surprise. My breath hitched and an actual blush spread across my cheeks. I couldn't draw my eyes away from his to check out his body. Damn weirdly coloured eyes.

"Miss Fujioka?" He asked, blinking slowly.

"Aimi." I corrected.

I thought I saw a ghost of a smile splash across his lips but it was gone before I could be certain. Thankfully he got off me a moment later. It hadn't been an embrace per say so he had managed to escape being turned into a rat. Damn.

What Princey didn't realise was that because he had gotten up he had given me the perfect view of his body. And damn what a body.

Beneath his pale skin lines of muscles shaped his body. His stomach was toned but not so much that made it look like he was popping steroids by the pound. His shoulders were perfectly round and the muscles on his back rippled as he bent down to pick up a stray shirt from the floor. I stayed lying on the bed staring at him. Once his shirt was on I instead glanced around his room. For someone so perfect his room sure was messy.

"Now that my job is done I think I'll be going." I smiled brightly before getting up from the strangely comfy and warm bed and left the room.

"Is _he _here yet?" Princey's voice stopped me and I stood at the top of the stairs.

"Not yet." I glanced behind me and was surprised to find him standing in the doorway of his room.

"I'm going in for a quick shower then. Kyo can take care of you if he comes." With that he turned his back on me and shut his bedroom door behind him.

"And just when I thought that boy couldn't get any weirder." I murmured, making my way back downstairs and into the ditting room.

Sparky was still sitting in front of his cereal. He looked like a zombie. Maybe some coffee would help him. Speaking of coffee; I hadn't had any this morning.

"Sparky!" He blinked and turned his attention to me. "You got any coffee?"

"I think there's some in the press." He mumbled.

Well that's very helpful. I left the ditting room and began rummaging through the presses in the kitchen. Eventually I found the jar of coffee. It took a few minutes for the kettle to boil and I kept myself entertained by dividing up the coloured strips in my hair. There were so many at this stage. But I loved them.

Finally, with the coffee made, I returned to the ditting room with two amazing cups of black liquid in my hands.

"Drink." I ordered

Taking a sip from my own cup, I watched as he lifted the cup to his lips. He took a gulp and I watched as his eyes widened slightly. I smirked as Sparky realised the greatness of coffee. With a smile still on my face I began tapping my fingers against the table. Sparky was still sipping away at his coffee and I could hear the shower going upstairs.

"Better?" I asked after he had set down his drained cup.

"Much." He grinned like a maniac. Dear God what have I created.

"So tell me about Ayame." I watched as his smile slipped just a little bit.

"There's nothing to tell." He answered back before draining his cup.

"Oh come on Sparky. I'm not that slow." I all but growled back. You'd think he would have taken the hint but nooo. "Just tell me."

"You know you're as threatening as an angry squirrel." He laughed, his goofy smile annoying the heck outta me.

"Oh yeah?" I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Well this squirrel is about to bite your finger off unless you tell me!"

"Like I said; there's nothing to tell." He smirked, glancing down at his empty cup with a somewhat disappointed face.

"I now dislike you with a great intensity." I growled, draining my cup before setting it on the table. His silence annoyed me more than his laughter. "Fine then. I'll find out for myself when he gets here."

"Shortie really, there's nothing to tell. He's just one of Hatori and Shigure's high school friends." He tried to convince me but I just knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

The shower turned off upstairs and I smiled slightly. Both Princey and Sparky really were such odd little boys. Sexy, but odd.

"So still haven't had your first kiss then?" I asked, resting my head on my cheek.

"N-no." Sparky looked down at the table, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"You are just too cute." I smiled at him and blew a piece of hair out of my face. "So what's the plan then?"

"Um, I'm not sure." He answered, finally able to draw his gaze away from the table.

"A plan for what?" Princey appeared from behind the screen doors.

I couldn't help but stare at him. His navy hair was plastered to the side of his face and his violet eyes were wide and alert. He quirked his eyebrow and I realised he was expecting me to answer him.

"A plan to get Little Miss Sunshine and Sparky together." I answered, using my hands as the two said people and squishing them together.

"And how's it coming?" He asked, taking a cushion beside Sparky.

"Relatively well." I smirked, glancing at Sparky. "So Princey, who is this Ayame guy?"

"An annoying human being. I don't want you anywhere near him." He answered, his eyes darkening as a scowl shadowed his handsome features.

"Whoa." I stood, my hands held up in front of me as a defence. "What did this dude ever do to you?" I asked, bending forward to pick up my cup.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He answered, laying his head on the table.

"Fine then mister grumpy." I stuck my tongue out at him and smirked.

"Real mature." Sparky mocked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Well excuse me." I humped, cocking my hip out to one side as I pouted. His smirk disappeared as he stared at my irresistible pout. Got him. Score one for Aimi!

"If I had known a sight such as this had been awaiting me I would have arrived sooner." A gentle voice drifted towards me.

I switched my gaze away from Sparky to our guest. My prediction was right; he was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was a strange silver colour and was tied in a braid that hung over his shoulder and down to his waist. His eyes were the most incredible yellow-green I had ever seen. His skin was pale and his body was slim. His eyes bore into me as he propped himself up against the door frame using his arm while his other hand was on his hip.

"Hi." I batted my eyelashes and smiled sweetly. "You must be Ayame. If I had known you were this handsome I would have gotten to know you a long time ago."

Without giving him a chance to respond I winked at him before disappearing into the kitchen. Damn he was sexy. Coffee. I must have more coffee.

Just as I was waiting for the kettle to boil a crash came from the ditting room. I gasped at the sudden noise and wrenched the door open. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

"Oh my God."

_**I'm so so so so so so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy at the moment and I still have a small hint of writer's block! Please forgive me! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks to everyone for being so patient!**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoxoox**___


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello my lovelies! Thanks so much for sticking with me! I think I'm back to normal (maybe). That part is still debateable! Any ways, thanks so much to all of you who read the last chapter! A special thanks to those of you who reviewed!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**StoryKitten: Sorry! It had to be done! Haha! I'm trying to update as soon as I can but depending on when I actually upload this chapter it could be a while! Yeah I hate that too. Anime guys are so much hotter than real life guys. I think it's because they're drawn! Thankies so much for the lovely reviews!**_

_**Maddielovesfuruba: Yeah, I know! It feels like forever and a day since I've uploaded! I'm so happy you like the chapter! I know, I wish I could be Aimi too! I think that's one of the reasons why I love writing her so much! Haha! Thankies so much for all your reviews!**_

_**Avengfullgirl95: Thankies! And, as always, Thankies so much for the review!**_

_**Koyanagi-Nozomi: Wow! Thanks so much for your great review! I hope I responded and or answered all your questions and comments! I'm not looking for a beta reader right now but if I am I'll definitely consider you! Thankies so much for the review!**_

_**MissBayley: Oh wow! Thankies so much! I'm really sorry about the cliff-hanger but it had to be done! Entertainment purposes! Thankies so much for the wonderful review!**_

_**Neko-Chiidesu: Oh yeah! I love Ayame! His eyes are so amazingly cool! Haha! So glad to know that I amuse you! There will be a chapter in the future that will be extra serious but for now enjoy! Thankies so much for your reviews!**_

_**Haru's Cowgirl: I love your pen name! Very clever! Haha! I'm so sorry about the cliff-hanger! Hopefully you didn't have to wait for too long! Thankies for the review!**_

_**Well there you go guys! Thankies so much to all of you! I appreciate your reviews so much! I'm almost at the one hundred mark! I can't believe it! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

"Oh my God."

The table was ruined. Ayame was lying on his back, shards of wood scattered around him. Sparky was on his feet, his eyes tight with anger and his fists shaking at his sides. I glanced at Ayame, who seemed to be unconscious, before flicking my gaze back to Sparky.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I didn't do anything!" He spat through gritted teeth. "That damn rat got there before I could do anything!"

I turned to Princey, planning on shouting at him but something stopped me. I watched as a little trail of blood made its way down his pale cheek from a gash beneath his eye. With his eyes on me, I closed the distance between us until I was standing straight in front of him, my gaze stuck to the little droplet of blood.

"You're bleeding." I murmured, raising my hand as if to wipe of the drop but I thought better of it and let my hand fall back to my side.

"It's just a scratch." He argued in a soft voice.

Finally I looked up into his eyes and found him starting back. I wanted to say something, to comment on how amazing his eyes were, but the words seem to be stuck in my throat. Instead I simply took his warm hand and led him into the kitchen. I released his hand, missing the warmth and little electric shocks that were running up my arm. Damn, I needed to talk to Electrica.

After another moment of simply staring at him I snapped back into reality and began hunting for a medical kit. I found one on top of the fridge. Weird place for a medical kit if you ask me. But you didn't. Eh, yeah.

I hopped up onto the counter, leaving the medical bag beside me. I pressed me legs together so Princey wouldn't get a full shot of my purple knickers. Princey took the hint and stepped forward, bracing his hands against my bare knees. His touch sent shivers down my spine. Damnit Aimi, focus.

"Hold still." I command as I produced an antiseptic wipe from the bag.

After my handiwork was done, complete with plaster, Princey didn't step away from me like I expected him to. Instead he stayed still, staring at me. Crap, what was I supposed to do now?

"There you go." I pressed my fingertips against his chest.

He hesitated for a moment before stepping back which allowed me to hop down off the counter. I smiled at him, the bandage on his face looking comical. A ghost of a smile appeared across his lips and I couldn't help but feel strangely pleased. Damn hormones.

"So what happened?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against the counter.

"He said something that made me mad." Princey answered, his eyes tightening.

"And you decided to knock him unconscious?" I raised my eyebrow at him and his lips pressed into a tight line.

"He deserved it." He answered eventually, averting his gaze.

I sighed and dropped my head into my hand. Would I ever be able to figure out this boy? He was always so distant from the rest of us, so reserved. In all honesty, I don't think I'd ever seen him laugh before. Ever.

"We better go check on him." I said after a pause, glancing at the kitchn door.

"If we must." After a sigh he stepped back and open the sliding door.

Thankfully Ayame had regained consciousness. He was now re-doing his braid and ranting on about how he was being mistreated.

"And to think that my own brother would do something that awful!" He scoffed, slinging the now re-done hairstyle over his shoulder.

My brain froze. Brother?...Brother?

My gaze shot wildly between a stoic Princey and a ranting Ayame. Holy crap! They were brothers? I totally did not see the resemblance. Sure they were both hot but the rest of the Sohma boys I had met were hot two!

And in that split moment I realised that I knew nothing about Princey. I didn't know his favourite colour, his hobbies, what music he listened to. He was like a stranger almost.

"He's your brother?" I managed to choke out, my gaze wavering slightly.

"Unfortunately." Princey hissed, his jaw clenched. Whoa, major drama going on there.

"Uh huh." I answered, staring at Ayame who had seemed to have calmed down.

"Oh how rude of me! Here I am in the presence of a lady and I haven't properly introduced myself." With a flourish of robes he took my hand and pulled me towards him. "I, my dear, am delighted to make your acquaintance. My name is Ayame but please, feel free to call me Aya."

"Aimi." I answered, tugging my hand out of his grip. I could see what the boys meant by no sense of personal space.

"My dear you are more beautiful than Shigure could ever describe! And that's saying something since he is a novelist." His comment was accompanied by an extremely odd laugh.

"Uh, thanks." I glanced at Sparky who seemed to have calmed down. Not for long. "Sparky I'll leave you in charge of fixing the table."

"Why the hell do I have to do it?"He spat, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well would you rather Little Miss Sunshine do it instead?" I asked nonchalantly, my cocky smile in space.

He opened his mouth for a second but snapped it shut when he realised he had no come back. Score; Aimi two, Sparky zero.

"Oh she is delightful isn't she Yuki?" Ayame turned to Princey who was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, she is." He answered.

I could feel shock register. My face flooded with an unexpected heat and before I could stop it I realised I was blushing. Stupid fucking rat!

"My my, the poor dear has turned scarlet." Ayame commented, the smirk evident in his voice. "Oh Yuki you simply must bring her to my shop! I have the perfect outfit for her!"

"She's not going anywhere near your shop." Sparky growled. I'd forgotten he was there for a second. Silly me.

"What kind of shop do you have?" I asked, genuinely curious about what this strange person did for a living.

"I design outfits to fit any man's fantasy." He smiled proudly. That's when it clicked.

"You run a sex shop?" I asked, trying to hold back my giggle.

And then something happened, something amazing.

_**Terrible place to end it, I know! This story is slowly crawling towards its end which I hope will be awesome! Any way, Thankies so much for your patience and I'm so sorry for taking so long! Thankies!**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	19. Chapter 19

_**Oh my God! I can't believe that this story has gotten over one hundred reviews! When I was planning this story I could never imagine that it would be this popular! Thank you all so very much!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: Aw Thankies! I can always see them in my head too! Especially Aimi! I want to be here to! Shame I'm nothing like her. Ah well! Thankies so much for all your lovely reviews! **_

_**Madigan Keen: Not yet! But don't worry, they'll have their moment! Thankies for the review!**_

_**Crazy-Abby-NCIS: Ah you shall see in this chapter! Thankies for the reviews!**_

_**Takara Rose Oizumi: More is on the way! Thankies for the review!**_

_**Avengefullgirl95: Aw thank you! I love her too! She's so awesome and seems to have a mind of her own! She just writes herself! Thankies so much for all your fabulous reviews!**_

_**Midnightheartxxx: By my calculations you are my 100**__**th**__** reviewer but I could be wrong! She really is such a flirt! Thankies so much for the awesome reviews!**_

_**Haru's Cowgirl: Sorry! It just had to be done! Thankies for all the amazing reviews!**_

_**Kitty Bane: New name? Haha! And don't worry, it's not over until the fat lady sings! Thankies so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate them!**_

_**.Furuba: Yeah, Aimi would be such a kick ass sister! I liked that line too! Thankies for all the amazing reviews!**_

_**MissBayley: Sorry about that! It just had to be done! Thankies for the review!**_

_**Rainbow R: Thankies so much! Yes, I think it's one of my favourite lines too! Thankies so much for the review! Good luck with your story!**_

**ATTENTION: **_**Now that I have it; Wow, thanks so much you guys! I was really sad because I thought no one had reviewed because I didn't get an email saying ye had! Then I came on and found all these reviews! Weird huh? Anyway, I never said this before but if any of you guys have any questions, comments, suggestions feel free to pm me or leave them in a review! Also, I'm thinking of drawing Aimi! Although my drawings skills are non-existent! Anyway, to any of you artist out there who might be actually interested in drawing her I'd love to have a chat about it and to see the finished product! Juts a suggestion I'm throwing out there! Thankies so much to every one for reading and reviewing this story! I give you chapter 19! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

And then something happened, something amazing.

Princey laughed. My head snapped towards the sound and I watched as he tried to cover it up by biting his lip but a few strangled sounds still managed to slip through. And you know what? I felt proud. I had made Princey laugh!

I glanced at Ayame and he seemed just as shocked. Slowly, a small smile spread across his pale lips as he stared at his younger brother. Sparky was also laughing but to be honest it wasn't really a big deal. I caught him laughing at a rock once. Or maybe that was me…..anyway! Back to the point.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome." Ayame chuckled, sending me a dazzling smile. "Fair maiden I cannot wait until we meet next!"

He took my hand in his before running his pale lips across my knuckles. I smiled at him and tried not to giggle at the insanely idiotic smile on his face.

"Until next time my dear!" And just like that he disappeared in a flourish of robes and hair.

"And you guys were worried." I broke the silence after a while, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We had good reason to be." Sparky commented, raising his eyebrows as he indicated the broken table.

"Your hormones are your own problems. Now, I think I would like lunch."

Within half an hour Sparky had fixed the table (good boy) and we sat around it, lunch in front of us. I stared at the bowl of rice, frowning in confusion. What the hell was I going to do about this Princey thing? I really needed to talk to Electrica.

"Are you really that confused by rice Shortie?" Sparky's voice drew me away from my daydream.

"Have you kissed her yet?" I changed the subject in a flash. His ears began turning red.

"N-not yet. I plan on doing it soon." He answered, ducking his head.

"Do it tonight." I encouraged, nudging his elbow. "I'm sure Princey here can give you some pointers."

"The rat? Ha! Like he's kissed a girl." Sparky snorted and I looked up to see Princey shifting uncomfortably.

"You have kissed a girl, right Princey?" When he didn't answer I smacked my forehead. "So I'm dealing with amateurs?"

"Pretty much." Sparky answered. A sudden thought seemed to hit him and he turned to face me. "We get holidays next week."

"No shit Sparky." I answered, blowing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"Then it's your birthday next Friday right?" He asked, his eyes shining with what looked like excitement.

"You creepy stalker. How did you know that?" I answered for him. "Little Miss Sunshine."

He nodded confirming my suspicion.

"She checked it on the school records. So seventeen huh?" He smiled at me and I couldn't' help but smile back.

"Yup. Pretty young really." I answered, knowing that Sparky and Princey were so already older than me.

"Not really." Sparky answered, tapping his chin with a chopstick. "So what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing." I answered, staring at my bowl. "I hate my birthday."

"Why?" Princey chimed in and I could feel his stare on me.

"I just do ok? Sheesh." I grumbled, ignoring Sparky's sigh of frustration. "So wait, if Friday's the 22nd that means…" I trailed off, a bright smile decorating my face.

"That means…?" Sparky leaned towards me, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"That means that Monday is Christmas day!" I screamed, falling backwards with a giggle. I loved Christmas so much even though I knew they didn't celebrate it here in Japan. I sat up again when an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. "You so have to come over to my house from Christmas dinner! I'll ask Satomi but I'm sure she wouldn't mind! You can bring Shigure too!"

I paused when I realised something; I was actually excited. I hadn't been this genuinely excited about anything in years. Damn these people did weird things to me!

"Sure." Sparky answered, shrugging in a nonchalant way.

"Awesome." I answered, cringing at how awkward the word seemed to slip from my lips. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then, I should be getting home."

***ThE nExT dAy! (don't you just love it? Rawr :3)***

When the bell for lunch rang I was out the door like a shot. I needed to talk to Electrica, now. I found her in the dining hall/ canteen place thing….uh, yeah just ignore it! It's for the best!

Anyway, she was sitting at our normal table with Electrica and the Yankee. I slid into a seat across from them and tried my hardest not to look embarrassed.

"Hey guys." I greeted, my hand flailing through the air in a stupid gesture I hoped they would interpret as a wave. "Sorry for being, well, you know….me?"

They both just stared at me as if I had just beamed down from mars. I shook it off and gritted my teeth. I cannot believe I was asking this!

"So, um, Electrica you haven't done any freaky things with my electric signals have you?" I asked, keeping my gaze trained on the table.

"No, I haven't." She answered in monotones.

"Then why do I keep getting electric shocks whenever I touch people?" I asked, glancing at her from beneath my fringe.

"People?" She asked and she sounded amused. "Or a certain person?"

The colour began to drain from my face as I clutched onto my skirt. She knew? Damn! She knew!

"You won't say anything, will you?" I asked, knowing it was probably useless.

"No, I don't think I will. I'd much rather see how all this turns out." I gave her a grateful nod but said nothing else. I was not going to push my luck.

Before the Yankee even had time to question mine and Electrica's little exchange everyone else appeared. I smiled to myself as the seats around me were filled with my friends. I glanced at him from beneath my eye lashes and I blushed when I realised he was staring at me.

Yes, I think I'd like to see how it plays out too.

_**So sorry you guys! I know I said I'd update sooner but this mid-term was really just a break for me! It was also my birthday last Sunday, the 20**__**th**__**, so I think I'm allowed some time off for that! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello my lovelies! I'm not sure when this chapter will be updated but I'm just going to start writing and see where it goes! I'll just do a thank you list for now since I really just want to start writing!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**Kitty Bane**_

_**MidnightheartXxX**_

_**Avengefullgirl95**_

_**Maddie**_

_**ValueMyHeart**_

_**AngelofAnime97**_

_**Neko-chiidesu**_

_**Crazy-Abby-NCIS**_

_**Ok guys! Thank you all so much! This story will be finished pretty soon I'm sad to say. I did up a new time line the other day and by my calculations there's not many chapters left! Well, enjoy chapter 20 dear readers!**_

**APOV  
**

OK, deep breaths Aimi. You can do this. Just open the fucking door. That's all you have to do. Reach out and slide it open. It's not like there's a freaking surprise party waiting for you or anything. You don't have to smile for the next three and a half hours while people fawn over you. It's not like you're going to pass out or anything.

Scratch that last thought. Now I'm just being silly. And delaying apparently. I pulled nervously at my dress. Yeah, a dress! Who's idea was that?...well, mine actually. It's a pretty cute dress I have to say. It went to a little above my knee and had three cute bows along the top. It was a deep, midnight black and puffed out a little at my hips. The white petticoats underneath were a little annoying but they made the dress swish when I spun in a circle. Maybe that's why I was feeling dizzy.

Shut up and open the damn door Aimi!

Sighing and wondering just how insane I really was I slid open the door. I let my black boots at the door where they landed with a soft 'thump'. I smiled at Little Miss Sunshine's failed attempts to shush everyone. I grimaced when I realised what was waiting for me behind the door to the ditting room.

Taking yet another deep breath (I'm sure I would pass out by the time this fiasco was over with) I pulled open the door to the ditting room. The noise that erupted from inside caused me to wince slightly. I thought about running away but I knew I couldn't do that to Little Miss Sunshine. Instead I stuck a smile of my face and allowed said girl pull me towards the band of smiling faces. And Princey. Guess that smile was a onetime thing. Ah well.

"You really didn't have to do all this." I mumbled as she urged me to blow out the candles on top of my cake.

Not able to resist her smiling face I took a deep breath and managed to blow all the candles out in one breath. How awesome am i?

Pretty awesome apparently since they had decided to buy me presents. I didn't fucking like my birthday and I told them I didn't want any God damn presents. They all probably thought I was being modest. Were they in for a surprise.

"Guys, you shouldn't have." I said, glaring at the small pile of gifts.

"Nonsense, it's you birthday!" Little Miss Happiness giggled, plonking down onto the pillow beside me.

My stare moved from the presents to the people in the room; Princey, Sparky, Lassie, Dr Jekyll, Bunny Boy, The God and The Pervert. Why they were all here, I had no idea. I was just expecting something small with Princey, Sparky and maybe the God and Bunny Boy. Apparently not.

"Open them now!" Bunny Boy exploded. I was wondering why he was being so quiet.

Rolling my eyes I reached for the first present. Slipping my finger underneath it I popped open the first crease giving myself a paper cut in the process.

"Dear God no!"

And then, as I looked up, Edward jumped in front of me. There was a sound like something had hit a wall and I could hear Jasper snarling.

(Oh wait,…erm…wrong story! My bad :D Let's try it again shall we?)

"Ow." I commented, flicking off the spot of blood before running my tongue across it quickly. It nipped a bit but curiosity had taken over any discomfort I might have.

"What is it?" I asked before I had even gotten off the paper.

It was an odd long shape and felt soft. Upon opening it I found a yellow bunny teddy inside with floppy ears and a pink nose. I smiled at Bunny Boy, hugging the teddy to my chest. What can I say? I have a soft spot for cute things.

"Now when you hug it you can think of me!" He giggled, his eyes shining brighter than the glassy eyes on my new bunny friend. "What're you gonna call it?"

"Momiji." I smiled and it was answered by the young boy.

"Open Haru's next!" Little Miss Sunshine was just as excited as Bunny Boy and soon I found another soft, squishy present in my hands.

Again, filled with curiosity I peeled away the dark violet paper. The paper was a nice touch, one of my favourite colours. And the colour of Princey's eyes. Shut up hormones!

Finally with the paper carefully ripped (oxymoron :P) off the present I was able to see what it was. At first all I could see was black and white. It was confusing at first until I picked it up. It was a zip up hoody! With a cow design!

I smiled at the God and couldn't help but giggle at the present. Just to show how much I loved it I put it on. It was a little big and my hands disappeared but it was by far my favourite hoody so far.

"Thanks so much." I mumbled, blushing at the look that Princey was throwing me. Weirdo.

"Mine and Kyo's next!" Little Miss Sunshine pushed yet another present towards me.

From the corner of my eye I noticed how close together they were sitting. I glanced at Sparky while I opened and he nodded a little shyly. He had kissed her! Congratulations Sparky!

Eventually I managed to get through the paper and adored what I found inside. It was a silver hair clip with a cat's face on the front. One eye was orange while the other was red. Exactly like Sparky's colouring.

"You guys, I love it." I smiled happily and brushed my fringe back off my face using the clip to keep it in place.

"So pretty." Little Miss Sunshine murmured staring at my face. I guess she's never seen me with my hair back before.

"This is from Hari and I." The frequently proclaimed pervert pushed a rectangular shaped present towards me.

Slowly, expecting something to jump out, I unwrapped the present and popped open the box. Inside lay a beautiful silver hair brush. The handle had vines wrapped around it with little flowers here and there with amethyst stones in the centre of each blossom. Closing the box carefully and leaving it beside my new bunny I looked at the two.

"Thank you, so very much." I smiled, fluttering my eyelashes at the Pervert who just smiled back.

"My turn!" Lassie exploded. Obviously he was not a very patient person.

He pushed the present across the table and it skidded to a stop in front of me. I was more worried about what was in Lassie's long, thin box. Carefully I opened the lid. Inside was a gorgeous silver pen with my name written in flowing script along the barrel.

"Oh wow. I love it. Maybe it'll improve my hand writing." I giggled, doubting that even this gorgeous pen could help my messy blobs that I liked to call words.

"And where's your present Yuki?" the Pervert pointed out, causing everyone's attention to be switched to him.

I blushed, not expecting a present from Yuki. He simply stared at me as he stood. Everyone held their breath, waiting for him to hand me a present. When he didn't Sparky seemed like he was about to say something when the silent Prince spoke.

"I have it upstairs." He commented and left the room.

Not wanting to have to open his present in front of everyone I stood and followed him, ignoring the sly little comment Lassie stage whispered to the Pervert. The hall was dark, as was the stairs. A tiny amount of light seeped through the gap in Princey's shut door.

I stood in front of the wood, my heart hammering in my chest. Taking yet another freaking deep breath I knocked. His voice called out to me and I opened the door. He was standing in the middle of his room, a small box clutched in his hand.

"I was hoping you would follow me." He beckoned me over and I shut the door behind me before joining him.

"Happy birthday." He whispered before handing me the small box.

Slowly and very carefully, I opened the lid. I gasped at what lay inside.

There, nestled on top of a cushion of violet velvet, sat a silver charm bracelet, shining in the light from his bedside locker. I glanced up at him, the light casting shadows on his face. I inspected the bracelet more closely and giggled when I looked at all the charms. Each on was an animal. There was a cow, a bunny, a cat, a sea horse, a snake, a dog and finally a little rat.

"Help me put it on?" I asked, very careful not to meet his gaze.

His fingers burned my skin and sent little shocks up my arm. A shiver ran down my spine as he clasped it around my wrist. I brought it up to eye level, admiring the little charms. I was caught off guard when Princey took my hand in his. I chanced a glance up at him but my gaze got caught in his violet pools.

"I…"

My sentence was cut short by his soft lips on mine. They were feather light, brushing against mine as if he was afraid he would break me if he was too firm. It was sweet and tender and everything a first kiss should be. Slowly, a small tear leaked out from underneath my closed eye lid but I didn't even move to wipe it away. It was a happy tear.

Our lips moved together, a perfect melody and harmony. A small little delightful shiver ran down my spine and I swear I saw stars behind my closed eyelids. As we kissed he entwined our fingers but we were close not to get too close. My other hand had somehow managed to work its way into his soft hair. His was on the small of my back, careful not to touch his body against mine.

It really was the perfect kiss.

All too soon he pulled back. I glanced up at him from under my eyelashes and watched as his pale lips pulled up into a smile, a soft, gentle smile that I knew was just for me. By far, this was the best birthday present ever. Our hands remained entwined and he rested his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"Yuki." I whispered, the sound of his name rolling off my lips causing me to smile.

"Thank you." My voice was low and I couldn't keep my eyes off his face.

"You're so beautiful." He responded, moving his hand up from my back to brush his fingertips along my cheek. Without realising it I leaned into his touch, my eyes fluttering shut.

"We should probably go back down." He suggested, breaking me out of the serene place I seemed to have slipped into. There was a party downstairs.

"Yeah." I sighed, detaching our hands and detangling my fingers from his hair. He straightened and I lowered back down from my tippy toes.

"It's so beautiful." I commented, staring at my bracelet. It was just so…amazing. All of this was amazing.

"Now you can always have something to remember us." He said and it almost sounded like his voice was filled with pain and a deep hurt.

"I could never forget you." I answered, rising once more on my tip toes so I could kiss him briefly on the lips.

He smiled and I knew there were no more words needed between us. Neither of us knew what would happen after this but the one thing we did know was that for now everything was right. Everything was ok.

And for the first time in almost four years I didn't cry on my birthday.

Thank you, Yuki.

_**There it is guys! Sorry for taking so long with it but I found this chapter really hard to write! I've no idea why! Anyway leave a review if you have the time!**_

_**Thankies so much you guys!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**My love,**_

_**As always,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello everybody! Thankies so much for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! Sorry for disappearing there for a while! Haha!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Aveangeladarkangel: **_**Good to have you guys back! Thankies so much for the lovely review! Hopefully my PM was a little more helpful! Thankies again!**_

**Kitty Bane: **_**Sorry for the cuteness, I couldn't resist! Sorry but every story has to end sometime! Don't worry though, I have a sequel all planned out! It might even be cuter than this story! Hopefully! I loooove long reviews so never apologise for them! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Thankies for your reviews!**_

**Maddie**_**: I'm so glad you love the chapter so much! I wasn't too sure how everyone would react to it but so far the reactions have been positive so I guess I did OK! Aimi's dress is actually based off one my friend was going to buy. It was utterly gorgeous but it was so expensive so she decided not to! The presents were so hard to think up of those presents but I'd had had a few planned since the start of the story so! It'll be soon enough! Like I said I do have another story idea in mind, a sequel to this! Thankies so much for all your reviews!**_

_**So guys I know you're all disappointed in this story ending soon. I'm even sad about it but there will be hopes of a sequel! It will be a little bit different to this story and it will involve our lovely God Haru! But for now enjoy the rest of the story! I give you chapter 21! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV **

The weekend passed quickly. Our Christmas tree was up by Sunday and Satomi was excited about meeting my friends. Shigure had agreed to come along to although I was a little apprehensive about having them over. Our house was large enough for the two of us but it was nothing like Sparky and Princey's.

I had spent my Christmas Eve cleaning the house. I didn't mind if I'm honest. I wanted the place to look good. Satomi worked especially hard to make sure the house looked welcoming. She managed to dig up a few candles so we could light them around the house. I really appreciated her help. My outfit had been chosen days ago and it sat on the back of my desk chair upstairs. It was fantastic if I do say so myself.

The skirt was a ripped, denim mini that came to a few inches above my knee. The tights were jet black. Due to Lassie's influence, and spending so much time at his house but lets just blame it on him, I didn't wear shoes inside anymore. That solved one of my problems. The top was the same colour as blood and was completely off both shoulders. It hugged my figure well and I adored the way it gathered at the sides and the sleeves that were longer then my own arms. I had pre-painted my nails a dark black and already had my make up planned; thickly lined eyes with dark red 'kiss me I'm yours' lips.

Random question: Have you ever had a feeling that things were changing and you could do nothing about it? That was the feeling that was twisting in my stomach, the feeling that things were changing rapidly and it was all I could do to hold on and enjoy the ride. Applause for any of you who spotted the innuendo there.

But seriously, I'd had this feeling before but this time the feeling wasn't ominous; I think I was ok with this change. If it meant that Princey and I would be replaying my, erm, birthday present then I was definitely ok with this change.

Christmas morning found me surprisingly optimistic and excited. Dare I say that I was looking forward to having the others at my house? Yes, I dare. Ok, enough of my crap, lets move on to the present I got Satomi.

It was this amazing dress that I had found in a little shop in town. It was a gorgeous emerald green that would go fantastically with her auburn hair and brown eyes. If my plan today went well then I hoped she'd be wearing it soon enough. Lassie, you're in for a shock.

Imagine my surprise when she kissed my forehead and informed me that she'd be wearing it that day for dinner. Am I good or what? Apparently I've been very good since I was presented with a new pair of converse as my present. They were low tops, a jet black colour and covered in purple hearts that had little silver wings. I loved them.

"Aimi shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Satomi appeared from behind the living room door. I was lying on the couch, mesmerised by the candle's flickering flame.

"What time is it?" I asked, throwing my head back so it hung off the arm rest. Satomi looked especially funny when looked at from upside down.

"Close to half two. You said your friends were coming by at around three right?"

I had to choke back my curse as I leaped off the couch and raced to my room, stopping for a split second to compliment Satomi on how good she looked in her dress. Once upstairs I decided to curl my hair instead of straightening it. Yesterday I had stripped the dye from my hair and now it was back to its natural black. It was weird having all one coloured hair again but I kind of liked it. Like I said people; change is happening! After using my new clip to hold back my fringe I moved on to my make up.

With only two minutes left to spare I was ready. I was just adding a bit of glitter to my exposed chest when the doorbell rang. I bounded the stairs taking them two at a time. This resulted in me face planting the door. A quiet "ow" escaped my blood red lips and I rubbed the tip of my nose, trying not to remove too much make up in the process.

I heard Satomi's chuckle from behind me. I promptly stuck my tongue out at her over my shoulder before opening the door. Little Miss Sunshine threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Merry Christmas!" She squealed, her hug managing to restrict my air way.

Surprising not only myself but everyone else, I wrapped my arms around her waits and hugged back. OK, so maybe not all the change was good. But hey! It's Christmas. A girl is allowed to get affectionate at Christmas people!

"Come on in before you all freeze to death." My aunt appeared from behind me and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I glanced up at her and realised her eyes were on Lassie. The man in question was staring at my aunt's face instead of my aunt's body. Now that is very weird. Little Miss Sunshine finally released me before venturing deeper into my house, leaving her shoes at the door. I should have explained that that's not how we did it here but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Yeah, me being nice. Like I said, Christmas!

"Hey Shortie." Sparky stared down at me, his eyes alight with something I couldn't quiet place. Well, he was a boy in love. And love did strange things to a person.

"Sparky." I glanced down at his jeans and shirt. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"Coming from the one who doesn't even own a pair of sweatpants." He retorted as he slipped past me and followed Little Miss Sunshine's example of removing his shoes.

Lassie had moved past me and was already complimenting my aunt on the house and the 'delicious smell coming from the kitchen'. I rolled my eyes at him before they settled on the one person I had been looking forward to seeing the most.

"Yuki." I couldn't help the smile that slipped onto my face as I stared at him.

He looked amazing in a dark jumper and jeans. His skin was the normal pale tone brought out even more by the grey atmosphere and his hair had that navy tinge that I loved. His violet eyes strayed from my face to my hair. He reached out with his hand and twirled a curl around his finger. He dropped it and let his fingers brush across my neck before returning his hand to his pocket.

"Aimi." He smiled then. "You look beautiful."

And I certainly felt it. Under his gaze and listening to his simple words that came in whispers from his soft lips I believed that I was beautiful. I almost couldn't believe the blush that I knew was now splashed across my cheeks. Damn boy.

"Aimi? Aren't you going to introduce me to my friends?" I jumped at the sound of my aunt's voice. I had almost forgotten that everyone was standing there watching us.

After shutting the door against the cold I began the introductions. Satomi smiled and shook the boy's hands. She pulled Little Miss Sunshine into a hug which I don't think the poor girl was expecting.

Yuki shook her hand and commented on what a nice house she had. She smiled at me and I could see the massage written on her face; 'good choice'. I rolled my eyes before ushering the three of them into the sitting room leaving Lassie to follow after my aunt into the kitchen.

"Wow Aimi, your mom is so nice! You two look nothing alike. Do you look like your dad then? Will he be joining us for dinner?" Little Miss Sunshine's voice was excited.

But every single one of her words ripped at my chest. I stared at her, bracing myself against the mantle piece that was above the fire. Subconsciously I clutched my fist to my chest, staring at the innocent girl before me. I swallowed, aware of the boy's attention on me.

"She…she's not…" I took a deep breath before beginning my sentence again.

"Satomi's my aunt. My mom passed away when I was younger. My dad died about four years ago." I had to bite back the tears but I refused to show them how weak I really was.

"Oh, I didn't know." Little Miss Sunshine's hands flew to her mouth and I could see the tears in her eyes.

I glanced at Sparky whose brow was creased. He stared at me, guilt and sympathy welling in his eyes. Daring a glance at Princey I found his eyes to be empty. God, what did he think of me? Did he finally see me as what I truly was? This useless, defenceless weakling?

"It's ok. Shit happens. It was my fault." I murmured, my hands balling into fists as thy fell to my sides.

"How the hell was it your fault?" Sparky growled, his elbows propped on his knees as he sat on the couch. Little Miss Sunshine plopped down beside him and took one of his hands. Princey remained standing.

"My mom got sick. The doctor's told her she was going to die but she passed earlier then expected. It was because she had to deal with me all the time. I was a little brat when I was younger." I began, staring at the flames of the fire. "She died because of me being too ignorant to understand what was going on. Four years ago my dad had a heart attack and died. They said it was stress that finally killed him. I was the reason he was stressed because I'm such a fucking, selfish bitch."

I was aware of the tears rolling down my face but I made no move to wipe them away. Why the hell was I saying these things? Someone, anyone make me stop. Make these thoughts go away. I can't ruin what I have. Dear God please, make it stop.

"Don't you see? I'm not a good person Tohru. I don't deserve to be here, to be alive. I should be the one in the fucking earth, not them. I fucking killed my own parents!" I shouted, slamming my fist onto the mantle piece.

"Oh, Aimi." My eyes shot up to see Satomi standing in the doorway, a hand to her heart.

"So now you know." I smirked, a sadistic smile creeping across my face. Little Miss Sunshine made to reach out to me but I jerked away from her. "I killed my own parents, I'm a monster! Don't you dare touch me!"

I snarled at her and I could see the small flicker of fear in her eyes. All of a sudden I couldn't take it anymore. The room seemed too small and there didn't seem to be enough air. I turned and pushed my way out the door, tugging my arm out of my aunt's gip.

Rushing to the door I flung it open and ran out into the street, the day already beginning to grow dark. I ignored my lack of shoes and just ran, my feet slapping the cold concrete. My breaths came in gasps as tears streamed down my face. The wind whipped my hair into my face but I pushed it back and just kept going.

God, please help me. Delete these last few minutes of my life. Give me back my parents. Make the hurt go away. Destroy my love for Yuki. Please, I don't want to be a monster.

I don't know how long I ran for but it was dark by the time I finally stopped. Leaning against a wall, it took me a few minutes to regain my lost breath. I glanced around and realised I was in the neighbour hood where Chiyo lived. I found it odd that I'd wound up here. She didn't live too far from me. I'd made a complete circle. Fucking great.

"Aimi?" I turned my attention to the figure on the foot path in front of me.

Daisuke, Chiyo's older brother, stood staring at me, a plastic bag full of liquor tucked under hi arm while another was straining against his finger tips.

"Hey Daisuke." I nodded my head and then realised something very important. Daisuke had alcohol.

"Where you heading?" he asked. I knew he had a crush on me so it would be easy for me to get in on his little drinking party. Perfect.

"One of my friends ditched me." I pushed away from the wall and sauntered over to him. "Where you heading with all that yummy looking vodka?"

"My place actually. I've got a little party going and we ran out of booze. You wanna come? It's lacking in pretty girls." He winked at me then, thinking he was charming. In fact I found him a little creepy but hey, he had alcohol. Maybe I was in shock or something. At that moment in time I didn't give a crap.

"How many have you had?" I asked, pulling one of the bottles from the bag as we began to slowly make our way towards his house.

"Oh, a lot." He was trying to impress me. Idiot.

"I better catch up then."

I winked before throwing my head back and letting the alcohol slide down my throat.

_Monster._

_**Omg…I was literally shaking this chapter! I've no idea why! Any way, I hope you like this chapter you guys! Next one will be a long one from Yuki's point of view followed by a shorter one. Or they other way around, depending on which one fits in better! I'm not sure about updates yet but hopefully this will keep ye pleased for a while! Leave a review if ye can, I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy!**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**My love, as always,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey you guys! Firstly I have to explain that my netbook/laptop is in England at the moment getting his spacebar repaired! I miss you Bert **____** Besides that I'm using my dad's laptop yet again which means that I only get to write for a little while during the day! I will try my best to keep those updates coming though! Thanks so much to all of you who read the last chapter! A special thanks to those who reviewed!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Kitty Bane: **_**Yes, poor Aimi! I felt rather cruel writing the last chapter! Yes, there will be a sequel! I'm not too sure how long it will take me to get it started but there'll be one eventually! Thankies so much for sticking with me throughout the entire story! I really appreciate!**_

**MidnightheartXxX: **_**You never know just what might happen in this story! It's Furuba! Anything could happen! Thankies so much for your review!**_

**Maddie: **_**I have to say that I secretly enjoyed writing that last chapter! I love how many persona Aimi has! She's awesome if I do say so myself! Hmmm I don't feel too sorry for Yuki! Maybe that's because I know what's going to happen! Mwah ha ha ha! Thankies so much for all the amazing reviews! I really do appreciate them!**_

**WARNING: **_**This is why it's rated T people! No lemon but please don't read if you think it's too heavy. I'll try make up another chapter, a PG one, for anyone who wants it! Just let me know and I'll send it to you!**_

_**Thankies so much you guys! Reviews really do help to keep me going! I understand if a lot of people have given up on this story! I wouldn't blame them! Anyway, Thankies you guys! Here's chapter 22! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

The house was loud, extremely loud. It was packed with tall, drunken boys. Every now and then I'd see a small group of girls smushed in between them, red cups of alcohol clutched between their manicured fingers. I knew a few of them from my old group. Judging from the cold glares they were throwing me I guess they recognised me too. The vodka was starting to take effect judging from the way I stumbled into the living room. Daisuke caught me around the waist, holding me up against his chest.

"Thanks." I murmured before giggling like a maniac.

Speaking of maniac…

No Aimi! Don't you even fucking dare think about _them_. You don't fucking need them. I threw back my head and chugged another mouthful of the poisonous alcohol. Oh drunken stupor, you are my saviour.

"Slow down babe." Daisuke whispered into my ear and tugged the vodka out of my hand.

I almost growled at him but I noticed someone out of my eye. I turned, my eyes narrowing at the person who was staring at me with his mouth open. His brow furrowed as his gaze switched from my face to Daisuke's arm that was still wrapped around my waist.

"Hibiki." I spat his name, my anger rising in my chest.

After managing to wiggle out of Daisuke's grip I stumbled towards said idiot. I stood in front of him, my hands planted on my hips. His gaze traversed my body and I couldn't hep but shiver. It was like he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Hey babe." He slurred out, a slight hiss of anger in his tone.

"I'm not your babe." I spat, leaning forward slightly as the world began to waver slightly.

"Sure you are" He laughed then and grabbed my wrist "You'll always come running back to me."

"Hibiki, I suggest you take your hands of my date." A voice ground out from behind me.

My alcohol addled mind thought that for some reason it was Yuki who had spoken. And so I turned, a bright smile on my face. He had come to save me! Imagine my disappointment when I found Daisuke standing behind me, his face contorted with rage.

"Your date?" Hibiki roared, his grip on my wrist tightening painfully.

"Yes, his date." I ground out, my anger helping to sober me a little bit. By all rights I should have been on the floor at this stage.

"Come on Aimi. I've something very important I'd like to show you." The underlying meaning caused Hibiki to growl.

I yanked my wrist from his grip and instead wrapped my arm around Daisuke. Between Hibiki and Daisuke I felt safer with the latter. With one last glance at my ex-boyfriend I allowed Daisuke to pull me from the sitting room and down a hall.

We hardly got to the end of it before his mouth was on mine, invading my mouth with his hot tongue. I tensed slightly when his hand moved underneath my top but the alcohol had once again taken over my sense. And so, being the incredibly intoxicated and sexy person I am, I threw one of my legs around his hip since I was too small to reach his waist.

While keeping me pressed tightly against him and continuing his roaming of my stomach, Daisuke somehow managed to open the door I was pressed against. I was saved from stumbling backwards at the loss of contact by his hand on my thigh. I could feel the heat off his fingers through my tights. He moaned into my mouth as he somehow managed to get his body closer to mine. He pushed me backwards and before I could even register my knees against something I was thrown back onto a bed.

I ignored the silk sheets beneath me and continued my exploration of Daisuke's mouth as his hands glided up to my bare shoulders. His weight was now on me and I found it a little uncomfortable. I was lost in my drunken haze, my hands roaming down Daisuke's muscled back. I think I even dug my nails into his back at one stage. That seemed to have an effect. Next thing I know he growled and had ripped my top in two. He pulled back and yanked the parts off, throwing them behind him.

He stared at me with pure and utter lust darkening his brown eyes. I sat there, my chest heaving and my lips bruised. My breathing was erratic as my black, lacy clad chest rose up and down. I barely had a chance to figure out what was going on before his lips descended on mine once more.

"God, you're so sexy." He mumbled against my lips.

Maybe it was the mention of the God or maybe it was the rip of my tights, either which suddenly sobered me completely. Apparently fear was better then anger if you wanted to sober up in a hurry. Now, my heart rammed against my rib cage and my hands tried to push Daisuke off me. He merely pushed himself closer to me.

"Daisuke" I managed to pull my lips from his. "I don't want to, please, get off me."

He simply smiled at me, a sadistic smile that caused my expose stomach to clench in fear. Thinking he had perhaps misheard me I tried again.

"Please, I don't want this. Get off me." I whimpered, feeling something pressing against my thigh.

_Holy shit._

He lifted off me then but before I could sit up properly her pushed me back onto the mattress. I tried to cry out but one of his hands clapped down onto my mouth. I struggled by he straddled my hips so I couldn't move.

_Dear God, pleas, please, help me. I know I'm a monster, but please save me. Anyone. Save me._

Tears leaked from my eyes as he managed to rip of my tights, his fingers digging into my legs at times. While I tried to slap him away he achieved in removing my skirt as well. I felt so exposed in my underwear. His ravaging gaze made me feel ugly and sick. When I narrowly missed his face he used the hand that had covered his mouth to catch both my wrists and pin them above my head.

As his hand moved from the waist band of my knickers down along my leg to the inside of my thigh I attempted to cry out. My voice failed me however and all that came out was a choked sob. My body jerked violently as he passed over a…certain place. He stared at me, that sick, twisted smile still planted right across his face.

He trailed a finger up my stomach to the valley between my breasts. I tried to scream again but no sound came from me. Tears continued to pour from my eyes. His finger moved across the top of one breast and then up to trace along my collar bone. I shivered, hating his hands on me. My stomach clenched as the lump against my thigh began moving. His hips ground into mine as he continued to trail his finger around my body.

"Please, please stop." I begged, my voice sounding so small and insecure.

"Not until I get what I want." He growled, his hand now back on the waist of my knickers.

I tried my hardest to wiggle out from underneath him but I only succeeded in having him press against me, my breast squished against his chest.

"I'm going to do what Hibiki never had the balls to do." He hissed into my ear as his fingers slowly caught the waist band of my knickers.

_Please, save me._

"Now" he pulled back in order to look me in the eye. "Scream for me."

And so I screamed and I cried while he laugh.

_Save me._

_**Ok guys, I know it's short but I just had to leave it there. I'm sorry it was so dark and touching on some heavy stuff. Like I said, if anyone wants a PG version just let me know and I'll try to come up with something! Hope you like it you guys! Hopefully a few of you have stuck around!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**My love,**_

_**As Always,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xoooxoox**___


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello my lovelies! I think I'm finally getting back into the swing of things, update wise! Hopefully I'll be able to push onwards towards the end! I came up with an unreal idea when I was lying in bed last night which actually extends the story just a tiny bit. By a few chapters I think! Thanks so much to all of you who read the last chapter!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Kitty Bane: **_**Haha! You'll just have to wait and see what happens I guess! Thankies so much for all your fabulous reviews honey! I love you too! **_____

**MidnightheartXxX: **_**Haha sorry for not updating sooner but I was waiting until I got my holidays so I could write this chapter the way it deserves to be written! Sorry for making you wait for so long! Thankies so much for all your reviews! :D**_

**Maddie: **_**Thanks honey! I hate Daisuke too…but I love him at the same time? He's one of those characters you just love to hate! I was just worrying that it would be a bit too intimate for some readers but to me it's nothing major! Thankies so much for all your reviews! **___

**Crazy-Abby-NCIS: **_**It's fine, I've been AWOL for a while too. Also, just in case you have been pming me or sending me docs, I haven't been getting anything from fan fiction and I've no idea what the problem is! So it's not that I'm ignoring you, I'm just not getting any messages! Thankies for sticking with this story and for all your reviews! :D**_

**Aveangeladarkangel: **_**That is ironic! I've been meaning to read your work but I'm finding it so hard to find time at the moment! I definitely will though! :D Thankies so much for the reviews! **___

**Kyo Fanatic: **_**Oh wow, thanks so much for your review! I'm really not that great a writer **____** Or that awesome but thanks so much anyway! Your review put such a smile on my face! Unfortunately, updates have been pretty slow at the moment but I'll try my best to keep them coming! Please, not the penguins! Anything but the penguins! :D Thankies so much for the lovely review and for taking the time to read my story! **___

**Attention: **_**Just to let you guys know I now have a Twitter account which I'll update daily. A blog will be set up pretty soon too if anyone's interested! I'll post the link to the twitter page down below in the end author's note and you can also find it on my page! I'll post the link to the blog as soon as it's up!**_

_**Thankies you guys so much! It's great to know that I still have a few reviewers left! So we're easing into the final legs of this story! Without any more delays I give you chapter 23! Enjoy, dear readers!**_

**YPOV (**_**omg! Yuki's point of view! I've been waiting forever to do this!)**_

_Ten minutes._

I stared up at the clock and watched as the minute hand edged closer to the twelve. It was almost five o' clock. It was beginning to get dark and my worry had grown into an intense fear. I had to roll my hands into fists to prevent myself from pulling out my own hair. We had agreed to go looking for Aimi at five. That stupid cat wanted to go look for her straight away but I knew she wouldn't want that. She needed her space.

"Can we go yet?" said cat growled.

Just looking at him you'd know he was very angry. Ms Honda was tying to calm him down by stroking his hair and holding his hand. This would have made me smile under different circumstances. They would be good for each other, I just knew it.

"Not yet. We said five." Shigure pointed out, his hand laced loosely through Aimi's aunts. When had they gotten so close?

Kyo's foot tapped against the ground and it took everything in my power not to leap across the room and rip his God damn foot off. I needed to keep a cool head though. Getting angry or panicking would be no help at all. Aimi needed me, no matter how stubborn she was. And I needed her.

I loved her.

It seemed pointless to keep it to myself but it was true; I loved her more than anyone in this entire cursed world. She was my little, sassy light of hope during each day. It wasn't love at first, oh no.

At first I had her put into a little box, a labelled box. Everyone belonged in a little labelled box. It was easier that way. I had put her down as a stubborn, spoilt little girl who thought it would be 'cool' to rebel against everyone and everything. How wrong I had been.

She was nothing more than a beautiful, stubborn, headstrong, scared, endearing, charming girl who had somehow managed to worm her way into my heart which I had kept guarded for so long. She did it without me even noticing and at first I had been angry. How dare she make me care about her! And then I realised that I wasn't angry at her. I was angry at myself.

I was angry because I knew I would never be good enough for her. I would never be able to hold her, to kiss her, to give her what she wanted. If I was told to leave her at Akito's command I would have to leave her. I'd have no choice. I was cursed, locked in a cage. Naively I used to think that Aimi would be able to set me free. But it was unfair to expect so much of her. I realised that I had suddenly assumed that she would love me too but I realised that that would be irrational. She deserved a man who could hold her, who could promise her the world, who would never leave her. I could do nothing for her.

Kissing her had been a huge mistake. How could I have been so stupid? It was so hard to be around her and not pull her into my arms. To reach out and take her hands. To kiss those soft, full lips of hers whenever I saw her. I wanted her to be mine but I knew it would be unfair of me to ask that of her. It would be unfair of me to take her away from the life that she could have, the life she deserved.

I wasn't one of those people who refused to believe that she would never love me. It was very possible that, one day, she could fall in love with me. She might not even care that I could never hold her, that some day I might have to leave her.

But I would never do that to her. I would never steal away from her that life I knew she deserved. I would let her go because that was what was best for her. It was arrogant of me to assume what was best for her and she would probably smack me if she knew I was deciding her life for her. But it was the most logical conclusion, one that made sure she got the best life possible.

The clock ringing brought me out of my thoughts. Before the second ring had finished I was out the front door and into the night, Shigure calling after me. I was aware of heavy footsteps behind me and I assumed they would belong to Kyo. I didn't bother looking back, he'd catch up to me soon enough.

Soon, we were running parallel along the footpath. My breathing was still even as my shoes slapped against the cement.

"Can you hear anything?" I asked, praying that the cat's keen sense of hearing might help us find her.

"I hear a beat." His brow furrowed in concentration. "Music perhaps?"

"A party." I clarified, continuing to run in the direction. I knew Kyo would guide us to the sounds. I hated to say it, but I had faith in his abilities.

He didn't need to however. A moment later I heard the loud beat myself. It interrupted the silent night air and I knew that any minute an angry neighbour would be calling the police to control the situation. Somehow I knew my Aimi would have headed in the direction of the loud music. Loud music meant alcohol and alcohol meant an escape for her. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

The garden of the front of the house was littered with bodies, a few still struggling to stay conscious against the pull of alcohol. I ignored each and every one of them after making sure none of them were Aimi. When I reached the door I flung it open just in time to hear a scream coming from one of the rooms in the house. My blood turned to ice as I recognised the voice.

_Aimi._

I pushed people out of my way as her desperate cries for help reached my ears. What were they doing to her? When people wouldn't move out of my way quick enough I resorted to shoving them. I didn't care about them. I cared about Aimi.

Following her voice down a hallway, I tried to keep my anger in check. When I burst through the door my plan failed me.

Aimi laid there, tears streaking down her cheeks. Her fearful eyes strayed towards me and I could see the hope shining there beneath the watery surface. The bastard that was on top of her turned to look at me. I noticed the bruises beginning to form on the pale skin of her wrists. When I realised how much of her skin was showing I was blinded by rage.

An uncharacteristic growl was ripped from my chest as I threw myself at the bastard, knocking him onto the floor. I threw kicks and punches at his body, relishing the feel of his nose breaking beneath my fists. I was aware of a few receiving blows but I paid no heed to them.

"Yuki, stop." Kyo pulled me off the now barely conscious body that lay on the ground.

The poor excuse for a man looked up at me and mumbled a curse beneath his ragged breath. I would have hit him again if not for the soft, terrified voice that called my name.

"Yuki." Her voice almost broke my heart.

I turned to look at her. She sat on the bed, trying to block her body with her hands. Diamond tears continued to cascade down her face. Shaking, she reached a hand towards me, pleading me with her eyes. I took a deep breath before catching her petite hand with my own. She stared at me, as if gazing into my very soul. If only I could hold her.

"P-please" she whispered, her voice sounding so broken, so terrified. "Can we go home?"

Nodding, I released her hand but only so I could pull off my jumper. I handed it to her and she looked confused for a moment before accepting it and pulling it on over her head. It swallowed her figure but it covered her enough to get her back home. She lifted her clad hand to her mouth and I watched as she inhaled the scent I had left, not even caring that I was watching her curiously.

"Lets go home." I whispered, once again taking her small hand in mine.

I pulled her from the bed and she immediately came to stand beside me, her shoulder against mine. As we exited the room I pulled her behind me slightly and glanced back at Kyo who was staring at the back of her head, worry and anger written across the lines of his face. She whimpered slightly, a sound I'd never heard her make before.

"It's alright, you're safe with me." I shushed her, rubbing circles in the back of her hand that she now held in a death grip.

This was not my Aimi. That bastard had broken her and the only thing that was stopping me from going back and killing him was the girl who now clung to me as we made our way out of the house. She shivered as we stepped out into the night air and I wish I could do more for her than simply hold her hand.

"W-where are we going?" She asked and I glanced down at her in confusion.

"I'm taking you to your house." I answered, noticing how her hand tightened even more.

"I want to go home. Take me home. This isn't home. It's near…._him._" She stared up at me, the tears continuing to flow down her cheeks as she pleaded with me. "I want to go home."

"Where is home?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"With you." She responded, staring at me as if I was an angel sent down from heaven. "With the people I love. Bring Satomi, and Shigure and Tohru. I want us to go home. Please. I want to go home."

I nodded, shushing her as she began sobbing into my shoulder. I nodded at Kyo and we hurried towards her house. The sooner we got her home the better. The three of us burst through the front door.

Aimi's aunt was sitting at the end of the stairs but stood when we came in. She peered at Aimi over my shoulder and I watched as tears, almost identical to her niece's, began to flow freely down her cheeks. Shigure came to stand beside her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. Aimi continued to cling to my hand as a silent conversation passed between Shigure and Satomi.

"I think Tohru was planning on having Aimi over for a little sleepover." He spoke softly, glancing at me from beneath strands of his dark her. For once the dog was doing the right thing.

"Let's go get your things ready." Tohru tried to keep her voice cheerful but her smile faltered when she stared into Aimi's haunting eyes.

"It's alright Miss Honda, I'll help her. Why don't you all head over to the house. We'll follow you after we get Aimi packed." I smiled at the sweet girl, trying my best to erase the panic in the eyes of my sister. Tohru was exactly like a sister to me and I didn't like her getting upset but right now my most pressing concern was Aimi.

I pulled her up the stairs, her hand tightening in mine. Having no idea where her room was I asked her quietly and turned to look at her. She looked up at me, her green eyes completely empty and dry for now.

"There." She answered, pointing a shaking finger towards

I pushed the door open and paused for a moment. I didn't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this.

_**And there you go guys! It's not where I expected to end it but it just seemed to fit for now! Anyway, next chapter might not be around for a while but I'll let you guys know via my Twitter account! I really hope ye enjoyed it even if I stopped it sooner then expected! I actually edited some parts out but I just think it fits better this way! :D**_

**Attention: **_**I said I'd put it down here to just in case someone missed it! I now have a Twitter account which I'll start updating daily. Also, if you don't want to set up a twitter account I'll be starting a blog too! I'll post a link to that as soon as I set it up! For now, here's my twitter account:**_

http:/twitter(dot)com/#!/search/addictivesmiley

_**Again, thanks so much to everyone for taking the time to read this story and to review it! Hopefully next chapter won't be too long in coming! Enjoy you guys!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**My love, as always,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness **_

_**xooxoox**___


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello my lovelies! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter!**_

**Thank You List:**

**MidnightheartXxX: **_**She was indeed **____** Yeah I just felt like I should end it before it started running into the next chapter which is something I really didn't want to happen! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!**_

**Aveangeladarkangel: **_**Really? I actually had that reaction to the story myself! You're not weird at all. That's how I would definitely feel and you'll see how she feels later on, perhaps in the next chapter **____** Haha I'm really not that great an author but thanks so much **____** And thank you for all the fantastic reviews! **_

**: **_**Haha sorry for not updating earlier! I've actually had quite a busy week! :D Thanks for the reviews!**_

**AniMEfanGirl2010: **_**Aw thank you! I just find it so much easier to stay in contact with you guys that way and I really love hearing from ye! Don't worry, I love him too and he should be up soon! :D Thanks for the reviews!**_

**BananaGurl75: **_**Aw thank you! It's always great to see new faces! There should be a few more chapters to go! Thankies for the review!**_

**Kitty: **_**Yeah, I really wanted Yuki to kick his ass but I thought he'd think taking care of Aimi would be more important! I always cry at stories! Haha! Thankies so much for all the lovely reviews!**_

**Chynacat32: **_**Thankies! I'm really not that good, I need a lot more practise with writing! I hope I was able to answer your question! Thankies so much for the review!**_

**chaSing bOb: **_**Like I said, Aimi's been around a lot longer than Nikki! I just loved how this story was turning out but it didn't make for a great original! Haha! I'd love you to draw her ;) I do have someone else doing it too but I'd love to see you draw her too! **____** Gimme a text later and I'll send you on really specific details! I always get confused between two and too! It's really annoying! Haha thanks for reading this honey! And for leaving reviews! :D**_

**YPOV**

_I pushed the door open and paused for a moment. I didn't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this._

Dark purple sheets were strewn across the bed and the pillows were arranged in a little semi-circle. I could almost imagine Aimi curling up into a little ball at night, surrounded by her pillows and teddies. Small and large mounds of synthetic fur were piled along the bed, some of them looking as if they were kept as memories from better days. Her walls were covered with sheets of paper, covered in sketches both in black and white and coloured. A quick glimpse of the signature at the bottom of the page showed me that Aimi was the artist behind these works. An electric guitar sat propped against an amp in the far corner and a cello case was poking out from underneath the bed. Her desk was a mess, make up and sheets scattered across its white washed surface.

"Where are your pyjamas?" I asked her, steering her so she sat at the end of the bed.

She stared at the sheets, grasping them beneath her fingertips. Her blank gaze moved across her bed and up to my face. Suddenly the tears began to fall again, her cheeks beginning to stain with the salty diamonds. I wiped the tears off her cheeks with my thumbs and cupped her cheek. She turned her face and kissed my palm before nuzzling against my hand. She stared at me, her lips opening as if she wanted to speak. I nodded at her, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She gasped, her voice sounding so small and broken. "I-I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get away from everything. I'm so sorry"

I shushed her and her hands came up to cover my ones. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and began nibbling at it, her tears slowly beginning to dry up. She stared at me, trying to find something in my face. I smiled at her, trying not to let her see my anger.

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at _you._" I answered, trying my hardest not to hug her.

"Can we just forget about this? I didn't want you to see my like this, I'm not this girl anymore." She clung to my hands, her grip desperate.

"Yes you are. You may seem tough and filled with confidence but I know how broken you are Aimi." I smiled at her, trying to ease her panic. "I'm broken too. I want to be able to help you, to put you back together again. Let's do it together, alright?"

She nodded, a slow smile starting to appear on her lips once she'd freed them from her teeth. Nodding, I stood back up and searched the room for the things she'd need. She pulled a worn back pack from under her bed and stuffed her pyjamas and other essentials into it. I stood at the open door, waiting for her. As a last minute decision she leaned over her bed, pulling a black and white cat out of the pile of teddies. Its red nose was faded in colour and it looked like its head had been re-attached. I pulled her cow hoody from off the back of her chair and handed it to her. She pulled it over my jumper, both garments falling to her knees.

As she pulled on a pair of socks I inspected the drawings on her wall closer. One in particular caught my attention. It sat on her desk, beneath her lamp. I recognised the building immediately, allowing a genuine smile to slip onto my face.

"It's Shigure's house." Aimi explained, coming to stand beside me.

In front of the house stood myself, Miss Honda, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and of course, Kyo. How she managed to draw is like this when we weren't set up to pose for her was beyond me. Her pale hand reached out and lifted the paper. She handed it to me then, the page shaking slightly.

"Merry Christmas." She smile, and to my great relief it reached her eyes. "It's not that good but you gave me something to remember you by. I wanted to give you something that would remind you of your home that you can keep with you."

"Thank you."

I stared at the page, wondering just how much more this girl could surprise me. Folding it carefully I tucked it away into my back pocket. I glanced down at her bare legs, my eyebrows raised.

"Do you want to put on some pants?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I just want to go home." She mumbled, hugging her teddy to her chest.

Nodding, I took her hand and led her out of her room, down the stairs and out of the house. She locked up and dropped the key into her bag as I tapped the top of my shoe on the pavement, trying to wiggle into them without leaving go of her hand. Her black boots were open and unlaced forming a cone at the top around her leg. I took her bag from her, shrugging it onto my shoulder, and began leading her towards the house. She stiffened when we entered the forest and I tried to think up of some way to make her feel better.

"Look how beautiful the moon is." I pointed to the clearing ahead of us.

It was filled with lunar light, casting shadows across Shigure's house. Puddles of it reached the forest floor giving the whole place a silvery glow. We stepped into the clearing and I glanced at Aimi. She seemed otherworldly, her skin gleaming beneath the night sky. She turned to look at me, the light reflected in her eyes. I traced my fingertips across her cheekbones, smiling when she sighed and leaned against my touch. She really is one of the strongest people I know.

"Let's get you some tea. It'll warm you up." She nodded, gripping my hand tightly.

We were barely in the door before Aimi was taken from me and pulled into her aunt's arms. The older woman started to cry. She ran her fingers through Aimi's hair, murmuring soft reassurances to her but I didn't catch any of them. I side stepped the two hugging women and threw a quick glance in Kyo's direction before climbing the stairs. I left Aimi's bag on my bed. I'd sort out her sleeping arrangements later. I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Miss Honda.

The hall was empty when I came back downstairs. When I opened the door to the living room I spotted Aimi immediately. She was sitting in her usual spot, her aunt sitting across from her. Kyo sat beside Miss Honda, her hand in his. Shigure was nowhere to be found but I guessed he was in the kitchen, the noise of the boiling kettle could be heard over the silence that engulfed the living room.

Aimi's stare captured mine and I moved to sit on the floor beside her, my hand reaching out to take hers. She leaned against my shoulder, snuggling up against my arm. Her breaths seemed to slow down and I glanced down at her, watching as her eyelids became heavier and heavier.

"Would you like to sleep?" I murmured, pressing my lips to the top of her head.

"I'd like some tea" She mumbled looking up at me with tired eyes.

I said nothing. Instead I began drawing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. Glancing up I caught her aunt's gaze on me, small smile of her face. Her tears had left marks down her face and she wore Shigure's coat over her green dress. She sniffled, wiping at a stray tear with the back of her hand.

"Tea's ready!" Shigure announced, setting a tray on the table.

Kyo sat up and poured the tea in small green cups. He passed one over to me and left one in front of Aimi. Managing to catch his gaze I gave him a quick, court bob of my head. He responded, his gaze shifting to Miss Honda who looked as if she'd fall over at any minute.

Aimi began sipping at her tea, yawning in between the small mouthfuls she took. My tea remained untouched. The atmosphere in the room was suffocating. When her cup was finally drained I stood and pulled Aimi up with me.

"I'm taking her to bed." I told the room and lead her away from their worried gazes.

Once at my room I left her at the door and went to retrieve her bag off my bed. I stopped when the door closed. Standing I turned to look at Aimi who was shrugging off her hoody and leaving it on the door handle. She smiled at me and moved towards the bed where she pulled back the sheets and crawled in. She lay on her side staring up at me. I left her bag on the floor and turned to leave. I could ask the cat if I could share his room.

I was stopped by Aimi's soft hand capturing my wrist. I glanced back to look at her and once again she was nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Will you stay with me?" She whispered.

Her eyes were pleading with me. How could I ever say no to her? I nodded and she covered her eyes with her hands, an action that made me smile. I tugged off my jeans and white t-shirt and grabbed my pyjama pants from the floor along with a spare t-shirt. I pulled them on before lying down on my side of the bed. She removed her hands from her face when she felt the weight on the mattress.

I folded my arm beneath my head, using it as a pillow. My other hand subconsciously found her hip. She didn't seem to mind the contact. Instead she snuggled closer, one of her hands reaching out to grasp the material of my t-shirt. Her other hand was placed over her heart, her pale skin contrasting with the dark colour of my jumper that she still wore.

Her breaths began to slow, her eyelids dropping until I could no longer see those green orbs that had managed to capture my attention every time I looked at her. Her grip on my t-shirt slackened but I made no move to remove it. Against my better judgement I allowed myself to close my own eyelids, my hand remaining on her hip.

Slowly, I slipped into unconsciousness; the girl I loved curled up beside me.

_**There you go guys! I know this chapter is short and, although I don't consider it one, it may seem to be a bit of a filler. But I can't be having dramatic chapters all the time! I'm really sad to say that this story is coming to an end! **_____

**ATTENTION: **_**This is the last time I put this up on this story, I swear! So as some of you may know I have a twitter account! I've now added a facebook page and a blog! Links to all three are on my profile page! I love staying in contact with you guys and it's a lot easier to do it through those means instead of every week or so when I update!**_

_**Anyway, Thankies so much you guys! I'm so happy that you seem to be enjoying this story! Enjoy you guys!**_

_**Happy reading and writing!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello my lovelies! So things are going pretty badly at the moment. Bad for me but relatively good for my writing. I always write better when I'm in a bad mood. It's funny in a strange way. Thankies to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter!**_

**Thank You List:**

**MidnightheartXxX:**_** Aw thank you! I'm so glad people seem to like the last chapter! I was worried people would think it was just a filler! :D I'm really gonna miss this story too! It's been such an amazing one to write! Thankies so much for all the wonderful reviews!**_

**Chynacat32: **_**I'm so glad you didn't find this chapter corny! After I wrote it I was like they're all gonna think it's some corny filler! Ah! Haha! It wasn't meant to be fluff but at the end of it I think that's exactly what it turned out to be An unexpected fluff! Thankies so much for the reviews!**_

**chaSing bOb: **_** I can't wait to see what you come up with! It'll be awesome I'm sure! Yuki totally didn't get enough character development in the anime! And here he's a little bit older too so I kinda wanted to show that a little bit! It's quiet fun playing with him :3 Yay! No typos! There is a God! Haha! Thankies so much for the review honey **_

**AniMefanGirl010: **_**I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Like I said, I was worried people would just hate it! I loved doing a Yuki POV! It was so much fun! All stories must end, but fear not! The sequel is already in the planning phases! Haha! Thankies so much for all your lovely reviews!**_

_**Crazy-Abby-NCIS: That's good! Well summer is here now which means that I can finally get back into writing! Yay! Thanks so much for you reviews! **_

_**HeartfulDancer: Welcome to the story! I'm glad you like Aimi and Yuki just as much as I do! Thanks so much for the review! **_

_**Thankies so much you guys! I really , really appreciate all the reviews! Like I said, things are pretty bad right now so I'm sorry if this chapter totally sucks :P Anyway, I give ye chapter 25! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

One of the first things I became aware of as I drifted back into consciousness was the scorching hand on my hip. The other was the pain in my wrists and the stiffness of my body. I groaned and managed to pry open my bleary eyes. After blinking a few times my eyes adjusted and I was staring at my hand on someone's chest. I flexed my fingers but kept the connection with the soft material. What the hell?

Tilting my head back I was met with Yuki's purple gaze. His eyes searched my face looking for something. What it was, I have no idea. I smiled shyly up at him, feeling the heat rising from my cheeks. Memories from the day before hit me like a ton of bricks and I shut my eyes, burying my head in Yuki's chest. He tensed for a moment before relaxing, his thumb rubbing patterns along my hip. We weren't in an embrace per say which meant he avoided the whole 'poof look at me I'm a rat' episode.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're safe." He whispered, planting a kiss onto the top of my head.

I could not believe how I had acted around him. He had seen me, that scared, frightened little girl. And yet, he hadn't run away. He was still here wasn't he? Maybe there was hope for me yet..

"How many do you have?" He asked, brushing back my hair to reveal a slightly tapered ear filled with shiny metal pieces. He looked genuinely curious as he stared at my piercings.

"Um, two on my lobe, three up higher. And on my other ear I've two on the lobe and two slightly above them. I've my nose done too. So all in all, ten."

He drew his finger across the shiny purple diamonds in my ear causing a small shiver to run down my spine. His hand then moved across my cheekbone and stopped at the small amethyst stud in my nose. He smiled at it and then raised his gaze to meet mine.

"Yuki, have you seen Aimi? She wasn't in Tohru's room…" The door banged against the far wall as Sparky's voice shattered the quiet atmosphere of the room.

I peeked at him over Yuki's shoulder and his red eyes widened considerably. My blush grew even brighter when Yuki turned to look at him, his face looking impassive but I could see the fire in his eyes.

"Yes, she's right here you stupid cat." No love lost there then. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Breakfast's ready." He growled but glanced at me one more time, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." I commented once the door was shut and I could hear Sparky's footsteps on the creaky stairs.

"He's probably just worried about you." Yuki whispered, turning his attention back to my face. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." I admitted, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up against him. "Thank you. I really didn't want for you to see me like that."

"Like what?" He inquired, his grip on my hip tightening a fraction. Somehow I didn't mind having his hands on me and I didn't feel self-conscious either. The things this boy did to me.

"All weak and helpless." I chewed on my bottom lip, staring at him as I dreaded the next words that would fall from my lips. "Broken."

"Aimi, what I said yesterday was the truth. I'm broken too. But I'm going to fix you." It was like he was swearing some kind of oath.

"Same." I giggled, reaching up with my spare hand to sweep a lock of hair off his face. "Now, where's the damn super glue?"

He chuckled and I felt the vibrations through my fingertips. I stared up at him, proud that I had made him laugh again. I could get used to the wonderful sound. His bracelet on my wrist caught my eyes. The silver of the metal highlighted the bruises underneath. Frowning at them, I turned my fear of that bastard into hate instead. If I ever saw him again…well…let's just say it would involve lots of pain on his behalf and lots of sharp, pointy objects.

"Come one, let's get you some food." Leaning forward he pressed his lips to my forehead, almost like a lover would after a night spent with his love. I smiled at the thought but then blushed at what that would imply. Dear God, I've finally gone mad.

Pulling me up from the bed, I realised how cold it was. I riffled through my bag for some pyjama bottoms and tugged them on. My poor teddy had been squished between our two bodies during the night. Somehow he looked very much at home on Yuki's bed. Said boy pulled me from his room by the hand and led me down the stairs. Apparently my Yuki was a hand holder.

Whoa, hold up. My Yuki? The thought carried me down the hall until we were standing in front of the ditting room. I could hear voices on the other side, more than three. What was going on? Yuki dropped my hand and I tried my hardest not to pout at the loss of contact.

He slid the door open and six pairs of eyes swivelled in our direction. Wow, what a way to welcome a girl into a room. Clearing my throat loudly, I took my normal place at the table, Yuki sitting next to me. Everyone around the table seemed to be extremely nervous apart from Bunny Boy who just looked confused and the God who looked as impassive as always.

The smell of food hit my nostrils and I stared at the plate of pancakes that were in front of me. They were rolled up and oozed peanut butter. Yeah, I liked odd fillings in my pancakes. But peanut butter was to absolutely die for. How did these guys even have peanut butter? My guess was that they got it from Satomi's house. They're just too good to me. Before I got a chance to begin my annihilation of these bad boys my aunt spoke up.

"Aimi? How're you feeling?" She asked, her eyes nearing tears. Oh God, not the tears.

"Much better. It would have been worse if the boys hadn't gotten to me when they did. I'm perfectly fine Satomi, I just had a bit of a meltdown yesterday. It's all good." I smiled and was pleasantly surprised when Yuki placed a hand on my knee.

"That's, um, good." My aunt blinked at me, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about yesterday. I was just having a bit of a panic attack. It's a little bit hard talking about my parents. It's all cool now though." Why the hell was I being so open all of a sudden?

"You know, their death, it wasn't you fault." Shigure suddenly cut in, placing his hand on my aunt's shoulder.

"Of course it wasn't." I answered, sounding completely believable. "Sparky over there is also secretly a brunette."

This got a laugh out of Sparky but it was a timid, controlled laugh. I rolled my eyes at him, the smell of pancakes making my stomach rumble uncontrollably. I needed food. Nom nom.

"Nom nom?" Yuki whispered against my hair, his voice filled with amusement.

"Oops." I slapped a hand to my mouth, giggling against it.

Everyone bar Yuki was looking at me like I was mad. OK, I know I had had that freak attack yesterday but honestly, I was fine. It was all thanks to Sparky and the rest, but especially thanks to Yuki. I'd never admit that though. Well, maybe if I was at the mercy of his lips then maybe I would.

"So I almost got raped yesterday" Everyone flinched at the word, Yuki's hand tightening on my knee. "But I didn't ok? I'm perfectly fine bar some bruises. If I see the bastard again he won't be able to walk straight after I'm through with him. My meltdown yesterday was long overdue. I'm back to my normal, unstable self ok? So can we please all chillax and eat. My tummy needs to be fed."

Without waiting for anyone else I began tearing apart the pancakes, forgetting I even had a fork. I licked the layer of peanut butter off my lips, loving the way my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth when I pulled it back into my mouth. Delicious.

"Do you think you can come back home today?" Satomi asked.

I winced at the word home and then suddenly my resolve was crumbling. My bravado I had put up was slowly falling away. Yuki's hand moved from my thigh to grip my hand which now lay in my lap.

"I…" I paused and glanced up at my aunt, knowing that my next words could and would most likely hurt her. "I am home."

Her smile surprised me. She glanced at Yuki before returning to look at me. Slowly, a small tear slipped down her cheek and my own soon followed. I wiped them away with my free hand, smiling fondly at my aunt.

"Thank you, so much for everything." I smiled at her, not feeling awkward in front of everyone. They were, after all, like a family to me. "I love you."

She nodded her head, a hand placed over her mouth. Shigure placed a reassuring hand on my aunt's shoulder and for some reason I just couldn't feel guilty. It was the truth. These people around me, concern filling their eyes, they were my family. My aunt included.

"I'll try spending the night with you though. I don't want to leave you alone. You're a part of my family." I assured her, knowing that I couldn't just pack up and leave my aunt's house.

Living with the boys, Little Miss Sunshine and Lassie wasn't really an option. I couldn't ask them to allow me to intrude on their lives like that. Living with my aunt and seeing them every day was a life that I wanted, a life that I'd be happy with.

Happiness.

It's such an odd thing really. It's something I haven't felt in years and now, when I've come so close to breaking apart, I can feel the familiar sensation in my tummy, a feeling that has been absent for the last few years of my life.

And all I can do is smile. Because what else can you do when your life finally starts to turn out right?

You smile.

_**The End**_

…_**.**_

_**Haha just joking! Sorry, I couldn't resist! So I've created my little time plan and there will be close to five chapters left in this story! I can't believe it's almost over! I should check its birthday and I'll celebrate it by letting you know its stats! I haven't looked at them in a while and I'm pretty excited to see them! :D**_

_**Anyway, summer is finally here which means a lot more writing! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up within the next few days! Thanks for everything you guys!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**:)xooxoox **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello my lovelies! So I have to say that I am very, very sad that this story will be ending soon! I am, however, delighted to finish one of my stories! Hopefully I'll be able to complete a few more before summer ends!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Kalicious: **_**Hopefully my pm managed to clear up a few things! I really hope you decided to stick with this story! Thanks for your review!**_

**Livelovemusic95:** _**Aw thank you so much! And thanks for leaving such a lovely review!**_

**Aveangeladarkangel:** _**Yay! I can't wait to see what you come up with! I can't think of any people better then the two I have drawing Aimi! You, a faithful reader and one of my friends. Aw poor you! I can only imagine what you're going through right now! I really hope you get better quickly! Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews! **_

**Chynacat32: **_**Aw really? That's good! I'm so happy you like this story! :D I love the awkwardness too! It's subtle and I tried not to make it too obvious. Haha yeah it just seemed like the end and I just couldn't resist! Sorry if I scared you! Haha I actually say 'Nom Nom' a lot so I kinda put a little bit of me into this chapter! Thankies so much for all your fantastic reviews! **_

**chaSing bOb:** _**Haha thanks Yay! No typos! I've been triple checking just for you I can't wait to see Aimi! Super duper excited! :D Thankies for all your reviews honey **_

**88dragon06: **_**OMG 150**__**th**__** reviewer! Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like my story! Their nicknames were kind of spur of the moment things but I thought they suited both the Furuba guys and Aimi's character Thanks so much for the review!**_

**AniMEfanGirl010:**_** Glad you liked this chapter! It was written in two separate sittings without any edits to the second part so I was worried that it would seem a little choppy Yup, we got a sequel! Although Aimi won't be the main character but she will make an appearance! Oh no Hopefully the next three weeks will go by quickly for you! Thankies so much for all your reviews!**_

**Crazy-Abby-NCIS: **_**All stories must come to an end Haha! Aw thanks hun I've been working on the second chapter for the Harry Potter Fic, I'll send it on as soon as I'm done but my editing will take a while :D Sorry for the delay, I've just been super busy! Thanks so much for all of the sweet reviews!**_

**MidnightheartXxX: **_**Aw thanks honey! I'm super glad you like this one! Sorry for the delay in updating! Thankies so much for the reviews!**_

**So guys, I've come to think as all of ye as friends and I feel like I can be honest with you all.**_** A lot of shit has been happening for this past few months involving friends and idiot little girls. Some people really need to grow up. A few have blocked me on facebook and basically told me that I'm not a nice person, even though I try my hardest to be nice to people and all that. Basically, I'm not good enough. I'm not a good enough person for them and being me doesn't meet their standards. I know you probably can't tell if I'm being sincere or not but I thought I'd just let you all know what's going on. It's really gotten me down and I'm really not liking myself right now. I'm trying to not let it get me down but it's hard you know? I'm just not myself right now and I'm on a major downer…**_

**Sorry for the rambling you guys.**_** Feel free to completely ignore me! Without any delay I give ye chapter 26! Enjoy, dear readers.**_

**APOV**

"Aimi?"

My aunt's voice calling my name pulled me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at my aunt, managing to pull my mouth into a smile. She smiled back at me, I assume because she had finally caught my attention.

"Yeah?"

"We still have that dinner left over from yesterday. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Satomi asked, turning to look at Lassie who smiled back at my aunt.

"We'd be delighted to."

And that's how I wound up back at Satomi's house a few hours later trying to decide what to wear. Yuki's jumper was in the wash downstairs and I was carefully creating a devious plan to convince him let me keep it. Once he's worn it again of course. What can I say? I'm a freak who adores his scent. It couldn't even be classified as a smell. It was completely and utterly Yuki.

"What to wear?" I asked no one in particular, tapping my finger against my chin. My teddy sat on my bed amongst his siblings, staring at me with his felt eyes.

I began digging through my wardrobe and eventually settled for skinnies and an off the shoulder, black top that had a giant sparkly silver butterfly on the front. Paired with red fuzzy socks, my clip, bracelet and a bit of sparkly makeup and I was good to go. By the time I had finished curling my blow dried hair there was a knock on the door.

To save myself from another face-plant on the door I took the steps slowly. Yuki's now dry jumper sat on the banister at the end of the stairs and I grabbed it on my way to the door. I brushed some wiredrawn, flyaway hairs from my face before I opened the door.

Sparky was the first to greet me, gripping Little Miss Sunshine's hand. How adorable! Can I get an aw?...Um yeah, back to the story so shut up and sit down! Gosh, people these days.

Anyway after him came Shigure, who ignored me completely and smiled at my aunt. I stared at them suspiciously, my eyebrows rising in an 'I totally know what you've been up to' look that has taken me years to perfect. Next came;

"Yuki." I smiled at him, his jumper clutched tightly in my arms.

He stared at me, his own pale lips lifting up into a smile. I reluctantly handed him his jumper which he accepted but not without brushing his hand against mine.

"I was thinking" I began as I closed the door behind him. Everyone else had followed Satomi into the kitchen. "Since purple is my colour and that jumper is totally the same colour as your eyes can I have it? Pretty please?"

My words came out as a jumbled up mess and it seemed to take him a moment to decipher my request. When he had, he smiled at me and held out the jumper towards me. I cringed at the next part of my request.

"Can you wear it first?" I mumbled, clasping my hands between my back and staring at the floor where my foot was drawing circles across the wood. "It doesn't smell like you anymore."

The rustling of clothing caught my attention and I looked up in time to see Yuki shrugging off his jacket. With his eyes on me, and them filled with amusement, he pulled the jumper on over his head. I leaned up and kissed his cheek when he was done.

"You must think I'm a weirdo." I answered as he took my hands in his.

"Yes." He answered and then placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "But I would do anything for my little weirdo."

"We need to work on your choice of pet names." I scrunched up my nose in distaste at the name he had given me.

Truthfully, I liked the nickname. It was completely special and unique. It was me. But that's not saying I'm anything special. I was beginning to believe, however, that maybe Yuki thought I was.

He smiled at me and lowered his head to reach my lips. Rolling my eyes, I raised up onto my tiptoes to meet his lips with mine. It was sweet and gentle and sent little shivers down my spine.

"Dearest Yuki, I never would have thought you would be the kind of young man to steal kisses in the dark from young maidens." Shigure's voice from behind me broke our moment.

Opening my eyes I lowered back down and turned to look at said dog, my eyes blazing. I sneered at him and he seemed very slightly scared. I'm pretty sure he'd need to use the bathroom soon.

"I suggest you return to the kitchen before I have to take very drastic measures to ensure that you never disrupt another one of our moments." I whispered, glaring at him over my shoulder.

"Um...Y-yes." He stuttered before turning on his heel and bolting back into the kitchen.

"Now, where were we?" I turned to Yuki with a smile on his face.

"Sometimes, you're just downright scary." He chuckled and placed a kiss on the end of my nose.

I did my best not to pout as he pulled me into the kitchen. So _my_ Yuki _was_ a hand holder. This time I had no problem calling him mine. I'm pretty sure that at this stage I was too far gone to worry about trivial things like what we were. We didn't need a label. We were just us.

Dinner was epic. Since my little runaway had caused all the veggies to turn to mush, it consisted of salads and cold meat. It was extra yummy. I actually ate a full plate, taking seconds of the cold rice. Cold rice is absolutely to die for. I sighed when I was finished and sat back in my chair, staring at everyone else around the table.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched them talking and laughing. Yuki sat beside me, finished with his dinner. I slipped my hand into his and was awarded with it tightening around mine and a smile on his face.

"Ah, Aimi! I knew I had something to ask you." Shigure turned from my aunt to look at me, a smile on his face. "The boys and I have to go to a new year's banquet and poor, sweet, innocent little Tohru will be all alone at our house. Would you take care of her for me while I'm gone?"

"Sure." I agreed once I got the OK nod from my aunt.

"Sleep over at Shigure's!" Lassie grinned, clapping his hands together.

My aunt giggled at his antics. Oh just wait until she found out his true nature. Then we'll see who's giggling…

"Next week it is." I answered, nodding my head at Little Miss Sunshine who seemed perfectly happy with the idea.

"Sometimes I even impress myself with my ingenious ideas."

Wow, that was unexpected. The dog is both perverted and cocky. Never saw that one coming! Did I ever mention how much I simply adore sarcasm? During my internal dialogue my aunt began clearing the plates. Surprisingly Lassie jumped at the chance to help her and, after ushering us into the living room, closed the kitchen door. Three guesses what's going on there.

I threw myself onto the couch, forgetting I had guests. They stood there awkwardly as I lay out across the make shift bed.

"Fine" I sighed, sitting up and pulling my legs off the seat. "Since I love you guys so much I guess I can share my couch with you."

It was a bit of a squeeze but we all managed to sit. As you would expect Yuki sat with me. Little Miss Sunshine sat at the opposite arm which meant that Yuki and Sparky would be sitting together. Surprisingly Sparky was too engrossed with Little Miss Sunshine to even complain.

"Well that's new." I commented staring at the two boys. I was well aware of Yuki's gaze on my face but I specifically avoided it.

Trying to find a comfortable position to sit in, I ended up propped against the arm rest, my legs on Yuki's lap. Since I was well, short, my feet didn't reach Sparky. I took that as a good thing since I know I definitely wouldn't want some lunatic's feet on my lap. Ew.

"So I never did find out, what animal is the God?" I asked, staring at Yuki who seemed happy with the fact that I was now looking at him instead of at the wall three inches to his left.

"A cow." He answered, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a little smile. Be still my beating heart.

"The hoody makes sense now. You know, I pretty much guessed that from the charm bracelet." I answered, dangling said bracelet in front of my face.

"That's pretty." Little Miss Sunshine decided to enter out conversation. Cheek of her.

"I know. So pretty." I answered, staring at the little animals. The rat was by far my favourite.

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

Uh-oh. I glanced at Yuki who was staring at me, as if waiting to see what I'd say. Oh, just hand me to the sharks why don't you? Our conversation had managed to capture Sparky's attention as well.

"A very special person." I answered and watched as Yuki's mouth quirked up into a little smile. "He's completely insane however. His room is a mess and has terrible taste in shoes."

I laughed when Yuki's eyebrows rose in surprised. Grinning cheekily at him, I missed the smirk that took place of the surprise. Next thing you know, my sides are being attacked by his long, pale fingers. In my attempt to get away from his tickling fingers I managed to fall of the couch and land on my ass. I stared up at him, gasping for air. He joined me on the floor a moment later, sliding gracefully off the cushions.

"I guess this means you guys got the couch." I managed to manoeuvre myself around so I was beside Yuki and my back was propped against the couch. "And people call me immature."

"Immature?" He asked, his smile still in place. "I'm sure that out of the two of us, you're the immature one."

"I'm also the one who wears the pants in this relationship."

I joked but a second later wanted to slap myself. Relationship? He hadn't even asked me out! But he had kissed me. Grrr, this was waay too confusing.

"Shouldn't I ask you out first before you go making assumptions?" He asked, a serious tone lying beneath the playful one.

"Are you gonna?" I smirked as a challenge. They should really teach you how to deal with things like this in school instead of how to find fucking x!

"Aimi." Oh we're getting serious now. "Will you go out with me?"

"Uh, if I must." I answered a few seconds later before slumping down, throwing a hand to my forehead for dramatic effect.

Just so I could avoid his gaze I grabbed the remote and switched on the telly. Titanic was on, with Japanese subtitles I might add, and so I started watching that. On reality I was trying to calm myself down and fight the blush that was threatening to erupt all across my face. It was easy to forget everything else going on around me when I was with Yuki. In other words, I had completely forgotten that Little Miss Sunshine and Sparky had been in the room. Oh well.

But most importantly….

I was now Yuki's girlfriend.

Yay me!

_**Yeah, I don't know if I like this chapter. As explained in the author's not before this chapter I'm really feeling low about myself right now. I guess I'm just not good enough. I'm seriously considering giving up writing. If I do I just want to thank you all so much for everything. I'll let you all know if I do decide not to write anymore. Until then you guys.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xxx**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hi guys. Wow, 160 reviews for this story! I seriously cannot believe it! I'm so amazed and really humbled by all your amazing reviews. They really mean so much to me, honestly. **_

**Thank You List:**

**Livelovemusic95: **_**Thanks so much for the review. This story will definitely be finished. That's the only definite decision I've made so far. Thanks so much for understanding. I really want to thank you so much for all your reviews. **_

**MikaHimura: **_**Thank you. The only thing that hasn't made me give up is you guys. Thanks so much for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it.**_

**MidnightheartXxX: **_**Thank you so much for taking the time to write such a sweet review. I'm completely sincere when I thank you and the rest of my reviewers every single chapter. Each review makes me smile. Thanks so much for that little pep talk. I love writing so much and I'm really stuck with what to do. It's not just my writing either, it's my entire personality that I'm second guessing. It's just hard but its people like you who really help me push on through. Thank you so much and I'll definitely be finishing this one. I would feel so bad if I didn't. Thank you again! **_

**chaSing bOb: **_**Sorry, I was a bit upset when I was writing it so! Thanks so much honey, I love you too. I'll check out more of your story once I get out of this funk I'm in. Thanks for absolutely everything, love you 3**_

**xXStarGirl13Xx: **_**Thanks so much. I never really mind if people don't review, I just love knowing that you're reading my story and enjoying it. Thanks so much and don't worry, this is definitely going to be finished. **_

**Chynacat32: **_**Thank you so much. I can't wait to read your one shot once it's finished. Let me know when it is. I'm glad I got Yuki to fit into the part I wanted him to play and that you like the pairing. I know so many people love YukixTohruxKyo so I'm glad you like it. The God is Aimi's nickname for Haru. Sorry, I should have made that a bit clearer. Thanks so much for your amazing review. I just keep reading over it and it makes me smile. **_

**Heartsoflove: **_**Thanks so much for that little pep talk. Seriously, everyone's reviews have helped me so much. Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story, it means so much to me. It really does!**_

_**So yeah, not really back to myself yet. I've got a lot of soul searching to do and I haven't made any concrete decisions yet. Thank you all for being so kind and supportive. You've all made me smile so much. I'm a bit sick at the moment and have been for a while really. All of this crap is really getting me down but I'll try my hardest not to let it affect me so I can finish this story. **_

_**Enough of my complaining! I give you chapter 27! Enjoy my dear readers!**_

**YPOV**

The next week or so leading up to the New Year's banquet seemed to fly by. I spent every spare moment I had with Aimi, a rather obvious fact I know. I just couldn't get enough of her and, after she had agreed to be my girlfriend, we grew closer, if that was even possible.

She spent most days at Shigure's house but, on occasion, I would venture to her house where her aunt was all too happy with having me over. Aimi introduced me to a range of new foods that I'd never eaten before. I swear, that girl is going to turn me into one chubby rat. After a mishap with some burnt cookies I quickly learnt that cooking was not my weird little one's forte. No, she had an incredible artistic ability and her aunt had informed me, while Aimi was in the bathroom, that she also shared some of her mother's music ability as well.

During the course of those beautiful, incredibly short days, I learnt everything I could about Aimi. Her favourite colour which was purple; favourite book which seemed to be quiet a hilarious question to her; favourite movie; her favourite place she's ever been and her favourite place to be; favourite animal and I was more than pleased to discover it was a rat; and my personal favourite; her favourite flower which turned out to be a daisy. She prefers brown bread to white unless it was toast. She keeps a jar of chocolate spread tucked under her bread. Using her finger, she'd dip it in the sticky substance and lick it off. After forcing me to try it I've become quiet attached to the strange food product. She hides a few chocolate bars too but informed me ever so cutely that we weren't that serious yet for me to be sharing her chocolate bars. That only brought on a new round of questions.

Every question I asked her was met with a giggle and the puckering of her brow. It sounds rather odd but Aimi's face was such an amusing sight. She could go from being down right terrifying to adorable in the blink of an eye. Hatori questioned whether she was bipolar or schizophrenic. That earned him a smack in the back of the head courtesy of the stupid cat. We had a mutual understanding when it came to Aimi. He was, and always would be, her best friend. But I got to be her boyfriend.

Eventually, the day of the banquet arrived. The honour fell upon Hatori to perform the dance at this year's banquet. Momiji would be a tough act to follow. Hatori is not what I would call creative or talented in the arts. But then again, my life seemed to be full of surprises at the moment. With Aimi as company, I wasn't worried about Tohru. I knew she would be safe and I was confident in Aimi's ability to help make Tohru's New Years a happy one. I still didn't want to go to this banquet though.

"Are you sure you really, really have to go?" Aimi asked me, smirking as she pressed her lips against mine.

We were leaving soon and I had led Aimi into the kitchen in order to say goodbye. A few days wouldn't kill me but I was anxious when I wasn't with Aimi.

"I really, really do. I missed last year's one and Akito would not be happy if I missed this year's." My hands fit perfectly on her hips and I always made sure not to fall into an embrace. We hadn't had an accident yet.

"If you must then I suppose I could survive without you for a few days." She responded, that wicked smile of hers curling up her full lips.

"I'll be back in no time." I pressed a chaste kiss to her little nose and I laughed when she scrunched it up, crinkles appearing at the sides of her eyes.

"Must you kiss that certain spot every time?" She asked when she was done with her facial spasm.

"Yes." I answered, feeling no need to explain the joy I got by watching her silly little reactions. She could make me smile by just looking at me a certain way.

"One of these days, I'm going to bite you. Then you'll be sorry." She muttered, removing her hands from my shoulders so she could cross the in front of her chest instead.

I tried my hardest not to pout but I was unsuccessful. Aimi stared at my lower lip and giggled, rising once again on her tip toes in order to press her lips against mine. I was the first to pull away. Between the two of us I think I was the one with the most self-control. I knew we would be leaving soon and I knew that if I didn't end the kiss now I don't think I'd have the power to leave her.

We said another goodbye at the door in front of the others. I kissed her quickly on the nose, chuckled at her facial spasm and left her with Tohru. Shigure prattled on and on about nothing as we strolled towards the Sohma estate. Both Kyo and I were lost within our own thoughts. Mine were filled with the girl I had come to love with my entire being.

I knew it was crazy. You think I would have learnt from Hatori's mistake and listened to his urgent words of advice? I had become too involved with Aimi but I knew I wouldn't have the power to leave her now. It would destroy us both. I was in too deep with no way of getting out. But I wasn't upset about this. In fact, I felt a little rebellious. I'm sure Aimi would find that thought amusing. But she was my everything now and I would do anything for her. It didn't matter if I wasn't good for her, I made her happy. And I was as sure as Aimi loved her chocolate that I would make sure our time together, no matter how short, was simply amazing. She deserved as much. (_**oops…Edward Cullen much? Ah well :D) **_

We were the last to arrive to the banquet. Everyone was already seated and Akito threw us looks of distain as we hurried to our seats. The seat to his right was empty, Hatori's usual seat.

Hatori's dance was actually quiet spectacular and was preformed with two decorative blades. It was strangely sad and hypnotising dance. The round of applause that followed his performance was loud and filled the wide hall. Soon, the meal began and conversation broke out amongst the different members of the Zodiac.

I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I glanced over my shoulder to find Kyo sitting on the branch of a tree, his eyes boring into me. Surprisingly, the usual hostility was gone from his red eyes. I nodded once and turned around before I could catch his reply. Dinner passed in a blur of fine food and conversations. I spent my night talking with Haru and ignoring Ayame. Sometimes that damn snake just doesn't know how to take a hint.

Suddenly, the conversations stopped. I looked up to see Akito with his arm raised, lounging in his chair. A golden goblet was clasped in his other hand and his dark eyes were trained on my face.

"Yuki dear boy, tell me" He began, his haunting voice floating towards me as he lowered his pale arm. "How did that loud mouthed girl manage to capture your heart?"

A shocked silence followed and I could feel my stomach flip. My throat grew dry and I licked my lips in an attempt to get any moisture back into my mouth. Akito continued to stare at me, expecting an answer. I glanced at Shigure who was staring, wide-eyed, at Akito.

"I…she…"I began, trying my hardest to deny his statement. "She hasn't captured anything of mine."

"Oh come now, no need for lies. She is a rather beautiful creature but not pure enough for my tastes. And those manners of hers, I don't know how you put up with her." He smirked then, as if he knew exactly what to say to anger me. "If I were you, I'd have had her broken by now. Beat some manners into her."

I stood up so fast my chair knocked over and hit the ground with a loud bang. I could hear roaring in my ears and my heart was thumping painfully in my chest. Shigure's frightened stare and Hatori's tightened eye told me I had just made the wrong move. Check mate to Akito.

"Ah, so she's enticed our monster too." Akito looked just above my shoulder and without turning I knew that Kyo was standing behind me. He'd just broken a major rule but Akito didn't seem to actually care.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her you will live out the rest of your days running from me." I threatened, my voice hard and cold. A few Zodiac members flinched away from me but Akito continued to stare at me, that amused smirk on his face.

"You forget my little pet" he stood then and flung the goblet across the room. "I AM GOD!"

Silence seemed to consume the entire room. My hands were clenched into fists, my eyes blazing as I stared at the man I hated more than anything. I don't know how he found out but I was not going to let him take Aimi away from me. He smirked again and my stomach did another flip.

"It's not healthy spending so much time with her." He laughed at my expression as my mask slipped for a second. "Yuki, did you really think I'd let you leave this house without keeping watch on you? I must say, from what I've heard you two make quiet the cute little couple."

He had been watching us? Wait, he had people watching us? How did they manage to avoid our detection for so long? The questions whirled around in my head as I tried to come up with a response.

"You know" he continued, his smile turning malicious. "You really shouldn't leave her by herself with no one to protect her. Something might just happen to the poor girl. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

It took a few seconds for the implication behind his words to sink in. A second later and I was gone, out through the door Kyo had used, across the garden, through the gates and down the footpath. Kyo's footsteps sounded beside me and I almost laughed at how similar this situation seemed to be. Almost.

All I could hear was our heavy breathing and pounding of our feet on the pavement. The night was quiet and pitch black. Periodically we passed under a cone of light from a street lamp. Why did this have to happen? I never thought I'd be running towards Aimi, in hopes of saving her, ever again.

This time, I hoped I wasn't too late.

_**There you go guys! This was written in several different parts so I'm sorry if it's short and choppy I'm starting to get back to myself a little bit but I'm not there yet. Ah well! Thankies so much for everything you guys!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xxx**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I burnt my fingers recently and it was way too frustrating to type with just one hand! They're getting better but still a little sore. I was slowly going mad by not being able to write though so I said I'd take it slow and see how far I can get! Anyway, thank you so much to all of you who read and especially to those of you who reviewed the last chapter!**_

**Thank You List:**

**MidnightheartXxX: **_** I was considering ending this story sadly but I don't think I will. I wouldn't be able to live with it! There were definitely such sad moments in the anime and a lot left unanswered. Sadly, I haven't gotten around to reading the manga yet and probably won't until another little while. I really do love Yuki and Kyo and the understanding they have with Aimi. Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews!**_

**chaSing bOb: **_**Where would I be without you! My fingers are almost better and I'll be reading your story soon, once I get all this writing out of my system! My typos are getting better and someday there will be none! Mwah ha ha ha! I'm really not but I'll try my best not to let it affect me. Thanks so much honey for all the reviews love you! Harry potter baby!**_

**HeartsofLove: **_**Aren't you just adorable? Thank you so much for such a sweet review! It really put a smile on my face! Hopefully I will be back to me soon! Thanks so much for the review and support!**_

**xXStarGirl13Xx: **_**You're very welcome. I don't think I'd have the heart to leave this story unfinished. Thanks for the reviews!**_

**Chynacat32: **_**I'm so over being single. I really need a boyfriend. Haha I was worried I went a little over the top but I tried to keep Yuki's thoughts as Yuki-ish as possible but still have some character development. I really enjoy writing cliff-hangers but I'm so sorry for ending it on one I know, I'm so gonna cry during the last chapter of this. I can't believe it's almost over! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support! I really do appreciate it!**_

**AniMefanGirl010: **_**I love them as a couple too! Oh, just silly girls. Thank you so much Your reviews made my smile super big! I love Akito's adult hormones! They're so much fun to write! Haha I actually laughed writing those bits! Omg I love that song! It's so nice Thank you for sharing it! The sequel is almost fully planned! Yay! Hmmm…a happy ending? We shall see Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews!**_

**Kitty Bane: **_**It's no problem at all! Don't worry about it! I completely understand I'm just happy to see you back! Having a best friend like Sparky would be so awesome :D I love super long reviews :D Thanks so much for sticking with this story! And for all the fantastic reviews!**_

_**Thanks so much you guys, the support and reviews are actually amazing! I think I'm getting back to myself and it's thanks to you guys! I'm going to be so sad when this story ends! If anyone wants to sign up for a little subscription letter where I'll send you a pm when the first chapter of the sequel is up please include it in a review and I can pm you when it's up! Thanks again you guys.**_

_**Anyway, on with the story! I give you chapter 28! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

"So Little Miss Sunshine" I turned towards the brown haired girl once I'd closed the door after the boys. "What'll we do first?"

"We could make some snacks?" She offered, her large eyes swimming with excitement.

"Or we could play a game?" I led her into the ditting room and took a pillow at the table.

"What kind of game?" She asked, curiosity colouring her voice.

"Truth or dare." I answered and laughed at her fearful expression.

Half an hour later Little Miss Sunshine was blushing bright red from admitting that Sparky was her first kiss, I had a head full of flour, she had egg smeared along her face and I'm pretty sure that the butter, still in its rapping, in the waistband of my jeans was beginning to melt.

"Can I take this out now?" I asked her once I was done giggling.

She nodded and I pulled out the stick of butter. Somehow, the wrapping had miraculously stayed on even though the yellow substance had turned dangerously squishy. I plopped it back onto the plate and Little Miss Sunshine stared at me. Suddenly, she burst into a fit of laughter and I couldn't help but join her. Dear God, what have I created?

"We had better not put that back in the fridge. Poor Shigure and the others." She managed to choke out through the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ah, but they'll never know, will they?" I answered back, raising my eyebrow in that 'I have an idea and it's fantastic!' sort of way.

"You m-mean, lie?" She asked, suddenly sobering.

"No" I answered, rolling my eyes. "It's not a lie if they don't ask. And I doubt any of them are going to ask whether the butter had been down my pants or not." I debated, watching as I slowly won her over to the dark side.

"I suppose…" She bit her thumb and stared at me as if trying to decide whether I was pure evil or just plain awesome!

"Trust me" I reached across the table and took her hand "Just because you love him doesn't mean you can't mess with his head."

I was rewarded by a little giggle and a big red blush. I rolled my eyes at her love struck manner, praying to God that I didn't look like that when Yuki was talked about.

Speaking of Yuki, I really missed him. It had only been a few hours and I was already wishing he was home. Hell, I was wishing he was home as soon as he stepped out of the house. My aunt thought our relationship might be getting a bit unhealthy but she loved seeing me happy. In my heart I knew I was setting myself up for a major fall but I couldn't let my insecurities take away the happiness I had now. Damn, when did I turn into a sappy little girl?

"What's next on the agenda?" I asked, rubbing my hands together like I was some manic.

"I think we should wash up, change and then watch a movie. Kyo picked out a scary one when he was in the store with me yesterday." Little Miss Sunshine got that sappy look on her face again. Lord, help me.

Somehow, she managed to have a three minute long shower and was downstairs, dressed in her jim jams in another four. I, however, had not yet developed the talent of getting ready in a near impossible time. I voiced my opinion to Little Miss Sunshine and she merely told me to take my time and that she'd get the snacks ready.

I took twenty minutes in the shower, washing the flour out of my jet black hair. I realised that I was without a straightener but it didn't matter too much. Yuki was away and it was just Little Miss Sunshine. And so, once I was dried off, I tugged on my jim jams which consisted of a pair of shorts, a light strappy top and Yuki's jumper. Raising the sleeve to my mouth, I inhaled deeply. Yuki's scent filled my senses and I couldn't help but smile. Oh, what that boy did to me.

"Aimi?" Little Miss Sunshine's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Come on in." I called out, running my fingers through my now drying hair.

"The popcorn is finished. I just wanted to see if you could find everything." She stood in the doorway smiling at me. She really was adorable.

"Thanks, I found everything just fine." I left Yuki's room, shutting the door behind us.

Little Miss Sunshine didn't seem to find it odd that I had chosen to sleep in Yuki's room. Or maybe she did and just wasn't saying anything. You just don't know with that girl. I followed her downstairs, the smell of freshly popped popcorn filling the house. By the time the boys got home their house would smell like a sweet shop.

The movie was actually really scary. Apparently, some teenage guy had anger issues and ended up killing his entire family. Now he was like, possessed by the devil or something. I'm not really sure since I spent all of the movie hiding behind a pillow.

We paused it half way through to get snacks and for loo breaks. I left the ditting room and was wandering down the hall towards the loo when there was a sharp knock on the door. Me being the wimp I am, ended up screaming bloody murder and falling on my ass. Ow.

"Whoever the hell that is, they're about to be bitten." I said it loud enough so the person on the other side of the door would hear me. Just feign innocence.

I pulled myself up off the floor and yanked down my shorts which had ridden up a bit during my descent to the floor. Taking a deep breath and fluffing out my hair a bit, I reached towards the door. Opening it, I found two men dressed in black at the other side. Both were exceptionally good looking and my immediate thought was that they were Sohmas.

"I'm sorry" I smiled at them and batted my eyelashes for added effect. "Shigure is out at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?"

They both chuckled and I started to get a bit creeped out. They just stood there, staring at me and chuckling. I prayed that Little Miss Sunshine would stay in the kitchen since these guys did not look like good news.

"Since both of you are clearly insane I'm going to close the door now."

I stepped back into the house and tried to close the door. Notice the tried there. One of the insane idiots stuck their foot so I couldn't shut it fully. I scowled at him, my nose crinkling with distaste. What the hell?

"Um excuse me, but would you mind moving your foot?" I gritted my teeth, trying my hardest to keep my temper in check.

They just continued to laugh while the guy who stuck his foot in the gap of the door managed to pry the rest of it open with his large hand. Ew, he needed his nails cut.

"We're not here for Shigure." One of them spoke in a raspy voice. "We came for you actually."

I stared at them, trying to decide quickly what to do. It was only Little Miss Sunshine and I at home and if I could make sure they didn't know she was here she might not get hurt. The front door was blocked. If I made it to the sliding door off the ditting room I could cut through the garden, sprint like a mad woman through the forest, get out onto the road and then take it from there.

Before I had a chance to initiate my genius plan one of the men lunged at me. I jumped backwards, landing on my back. Scrambling backwards, I watched as the second one stood at the door, smirking at me. The one who had lunged at me got up from the floor.

Trying my hardest not to scream I turned, popping up onto my hands and knees and managing to pull myself up the first few steps of the stairs. Before I could get very far, however, I was dragged backwards by my short hair. That dude had a freaking strong grip. Biting my lip, I managed not to cry out and alert Little Miss Sunshine as to what was going on.

I began to panic when he didn't let go. Twisting in his grip, I tried to wriggle free from his hold. A moment later I was thrown to the floor, the wind knocked out of my lungs. Struggling, I managed to land a kick to the dude's face. He snarled, and grabbed my bare leg before I got a chance to do anymore damage. He dragged me towards him, my elbow banging painfully off the floor.

He pulled his fist back and I cringed, waiting for the impact…

Now this is the part where all of you expect me to say that it didn't come. Well, you're all going to be very disappointed. It definitely did come, hard.

My head snapped to the side as blood filled my mouth. I spat it out and managed to face him just as he aimed another punch at my face. This one caused my head to snap back and I cracked the back of my head against the wooden panes of the floor. With my head spinning, I began to feel sick to my stomach. Blood continued to fill my mouth and I spat out another mouthful of the sticky substance. I stared up at the man standing above me, tears filling my eyes and running down my cheeks.

"W-why are you doing this?" I croaked out, trying to focus on his blurry image.

"Hey, we just do what we're told." He leaned forwards, leering at me. His breath smelled like stale alcohol. "Gotta pay the bills somehow sweetheart."

"One more should do it." A cool voice came from the doorway. The other man was still smiling at me as if he enjoyed watching what was happening.

My last thought as the man above me pulled back for another punch weren't of Little Miss Sunshine making more popcorn in the kitchen. They weren't of my aunt at home alone in her house. They weren't of Shigure and Kyo, both at the banquet. They weren't even of my parents.

No, my last thoughts were of my Yuki.

I didn't even feel that last punch, I'd already fallen into a state of sweet oblivion.

_**I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to get this out you guys. My summer just seems to be going from bad to worse. But, I'm trying my hardest to not let it get me down. Unfortunately, my inspiration has suffered greatly and I know this chapter is crap but I would really appreciate you guys sticking with me. I'll try my hardest to try get out the last few chapters and make them as brilliant as I want them to be. You guys deserve that much.**_

_**Sorry for all the disappointment,**_

_**I really am sorry,**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello my lovelies! So I've two big thank yous that I want to mention this chapter. I know I always do my thank you list but these people deserve a huge thank you! **_

_**Firstly, I want to thank **_**Aveangeladarkangel**_**! She did a fantastic drawing of Aimi and Tohru with their boys! I will post the link for said picture in the author's note at the end of this chapter. **_

_**My other thank you goes to **_**Shadow's Melody**_** for being an extremely kind person! Thank you! **_

_**Now, on with the usual!**_

**Thank You List:**

**MidnightheartXxX: **_**Aw thank you! Yeah, I really don't like most clichés. Some, I can live with! I'm so glad you like the last chapter and that you've kept with this story! Thanks so much for the review and for sticking with me!**_

**Kitty Bane: **_**I'm so sorry but it was like the perfect place to leave it! I'm such a horrible person when it comes to leaving off chapters! But I just can't help myself! No, they will not! Haha! Aw thanks so much hun! I really do love and appreciate all your reviews! Thanks so much!**_

**: **_**Haha sorry for not updating in forever! Hopefully this chapter will get to you faster! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

**chaSing bOb: **_**Do! There was definitely a 'w' there when I was typing! It must have vanished! :D Maybe because all his problems started with violence? Violent sex maybe? Haha! See what I did there? :D Thankies for all the reviews honey! See you next week yes? **_

**Aveangeladarkangel: **_**Yeah, I'm glad people get the whole 'he's not going to save her' plot. Thanks so much for sticking with this story and for all the fantastic reviews! And for the fantastic drawing! It is amazing! **_

**HeartsofLove: **_**Aw thanks hun! I'm just not myself right now and I don't wanna disappoint you guys! Thanks so much! It's good to hear how much you like my writing and this story! Thanks so much for the review! **_

**Shadow's Melody: **_**Aw thanks so much! I'm glad you like Aimi! Haha sorry about the cliff-hangers but I'm afraid I'm addicted to them! Thanks so much for the review and being so incredibly nice! **_

**xXStarGirl13Xx: **_**I'm glad you like this story! Just a few more chapters and it'll be done I'll finish this one, finish another few I have lined up and then start the sequel! Thanks so much for all your awesome reviews! **_

**Chynacat32: **_**Haha sorry! Like I said, I'm addicted to cliff-hangers! I'll add you to the subscription list! Haha new doorbell! I'd spend all my day playing with it if that was me That's what happens when you run out of video games to play! My fingers are all better, thank the lord! They were driving me insane! I'm glad you love my fanfic so much! It's good to know people are enjoying it! Thanks so much for all your reviews! **_

**Artemisnightshade: **_**Yay! I'm so glad you seem to like my story! Thanks so much for taking the effort to review! It's like an extra bit of encouragement! Thank you! **_

_**Animefangirl010: Haha yeah, I don't like those two either. Minions I tell you! :D Aw thank you so much, you're so sweet! I'm so glad you feel that way about my chapters! I'd love it if you could share these songs with me! I love listening to music while writing so I'd love to listen to the songs you've paired with the chapters! :D I'll add you to my subscription list for the sequel! Thanks so much for being so sweet and leaving such a fantastic review!**_

**SevLoverKat: **_**Aw thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my story and thanks so much for the review!**_

_**I cannot believe I have 181 reviews! Wow! I think that aiming for 200 reviews by the time this story is finished might be a little bit of a stretch! Sure, we'll see what happens! Thanks so much for your patience and understanding! Without any more delays I give ye chapter 29! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**YPOV**

Three months.

For three whole months Aimi has been missing. I'd been to see Akito several times, begging him to let her go but he had always denied having Aimi locked away somewhere in that God forsaken house. Every time I pleaded with him he would try and weave doubts into my mind.

"Perhaps she's left to go home?" He sneered the last time I'd gone to see him. "Your girl leaves and the only reason you can think of is that I have her?"

I'd sat there, my gaze on the wooden floor as knots twisted in my stomach. Had she left me?

"Maybe the realisation of what you really are was too much for her to bare." He had spat the words at me. His kimono had made soft swishing sounds against the ground as he had moved.

"No." My voice had grown stronger as my anger had grown. "She knew what I was and she accepted me for it. She wouldn't just leave."

That was two weeks ago. Since she'd disappeared, things had started going wrong. I still went to school, ate and went about daily life but there was always this heavy weight on my shoulders. I didn't sleep anymore and I always kept a small light on in my room. I'd seen her in the shadows more than once and I was not about to let my mind fall into insanity. It seems odd to say that I was in love when I had lived on this earth for such a short amount of time but if what I felt for Aimi wasn't love then I don't think I'd ever know that particular emotion.

Shigure seemed unaffected by the loss of Aimi. Miss Honda was broken up over it, saying that it was her fault that Aimi had been taken. That damn cat kept grumbling about how he should have made it back in time to protect his best friend. It didn't take a genius to figure out how I was feeling.

The cat and I had arrived to an empty house, the front door left wide open. We found Miss Honda out cold in the hall, a small river of blood dried on her temple. Immediately the cat was all over her, shouting at me to get the phone. I ignored him.

I literally tore the house apart searching for her. The only thing that showed me she had been there at all was her bag in my room, her teddy resting on top of the sheets. I'll be honest and say that I cried; hot, angry tears that streamed down my face. It had been years since I'd last cried yet somehow this girl had reduced me to tears. Damn Akito. I knew he had something to do with this but unless I could find Aimi I couldn't prove it.

Those three months were awful but not just for me. I snapped at everyone, my moods always being dark. My grades began to drop slightly and I even neglected my duties as student council president. No one could break through to me, even Hatsuharu. I was living in a waking nightmare, floating through my life. It was a horrible feeling. I'd always been one who had his feet planted firmly on the ground, a realist without being completely pessimistic. Now, however, I wasn't anything.

Life seemed to be slipping through my fingers and I couldn't seem to grasp a hold of it. Shigure had tried to convince me that I'd get over her but I think we both knew that was lies. She was the one for me, as ludicrous as that sounds. I knew she was made for me and I for her. Now that she wasn't here anymore I didn't know what to, how to manage this. And the worst of all is that I knew I would never fully be able to accept this. Was I doomed to be like Hatori, knowing that the one I loved was out there in the arms of another man? I knew I only wanted Aimi's happiness but at the same time I was selfish, wanting her for myself.

I knew I was being selfish. I hadn't even bothered to see how Aimi's aunt was doing, though Shigure paid more than enough visits to her. It was like I was in my only little bubble, unable to see the outside world through the obscure plastic.

Even my classmates tried to reach me. Those who I had never talked to before tried to approach me. Many asked about Aimi while others just wanted to know if I was ok. It was sweet really, but their sentiments were lost on me. I knew nothing of sympathy, having never showed it to someone before. I found it difficult at first, to handle their reactions to Aimi's disappearance. I'll admit, there were days when I skipped most of my classes. I'd spend that time on the roof, staring at the sky and wishing for things to be different.

By the end of the third month I was slowly but surely losing all sense of who I used to be. The anger had left me, leaving me empty and vacant. The thought of hoping that I had never met Aimi didn't seem to ever cross my mind even though it seemed like a logical response. But how could I regret meeting someone so…so…her? There really is no word out there that describes her. But then again, I suppose that's how everyone feels about the person they love.

But I doubted I would be able to handle this emptiness for much longer. I was falling apart at the seams and I doubted I could fool people for much longer. And all this time I wondered: what was happening to my Aimi?

By the end of the three months I was a ghost. School was drawing to a close and I dreaded the summer, fearing the long, almost endless days. While others coveted them, I knew I would despise them. It meant more time to think, to be so aware of how alone I really was.

My light…was gone.

Somehow Miss Honda had convinced me to attend the talent show that was being held at school. It was one of the ways the student council had decided to close the school year. I had agreed to accompany her and the cat. Shigure had already invited Aimi's aunt but I wasn't too sure if she would be attending.

As I dressed I couldn't get the image of Aimi's cello under her bed out of my mind. She would have loved tonight, getting all dolled up for a night out with friends. She'd sit there, my hand in hers and giggle at the less talented people. I had tried to convince her to perform but she declined, saying that she wasn't good enough to get up on the stage in front of the entire school.

"And besides" she'd said to me as she played with my hair. "The only songs I know are English ones. You'd have no idea what I was saying."

In truth, I'd be able to make a rough guess since I was pretty confident in my English after studying it for years at school. But no matter what I'd said to her, her answer had always been a solid no.

Eventually, it was time to leave. Miss Honda insisted that we lock the house every time we leave now. She was still a bit jumpy after the incident and never liked to be left alone. I wonder if Aimi was alone…

The walk to the school went by in a blur. I ignored the chatter going on around me, and I hardly noticed when Hatori pulled up outside the school. Shigure stepped out of the car followed by Aimi's aunt. She smiled sadly at me and I could see how thin and drawn her face had gotten. I tried to smile back but the guilt was too much for me and I had to turn away. My eye caught Hatori's and he nodded at me, his way of asking if I was alright. Ignoring them, I walked through the gates of the school and towards the auditorium. It was dark inside, a few stage lights randomly shining lights on different parts of the room.

Most of the seats were already occupied but we managed to locate a few near the centre of the room. I didn't like being here, amongst the chatter. The atmosphere felt dull and lifeless, a dark cloud of nothingness seeming to follow me everywhere I went. I really just wanted this night to be over so I could go back home and live in my own little bubble.

Eventually, the rest of the lights were turned off and we were plunged into darkness. It last for only a few seconds until a single yellowish light beamed onto the stage. Out principle walked out onto the stage, a black microphone held in his hand. He welcomed us, pointed out the emergency exits and then introduced the first act, a juggler.

It continued like this for the next hour and a half. Almost every student seemed to be preforming tonight, even Momiji. Haru clapped loudly from beside me, a small smile on his face. The night seemed to drag onwards and my relief was surely evident when the principal called the final event. It was a band, nothing special about them. To me, they were just noise.

Eventually, the principal returned to the stage for the final time. I sighed, my patience final nearing its end. I really just wanted to go home and the last performance had given me an almighty headache.

"What a fantastic night folks! I'm pleased to announce that we have a final, last minute act tonight. I hope you will all enjoy!" He bowed and then left the stage.

I growled as the light switched off. Fantastic, maybe this time we'd have a magician who could actually preform magic. Or maybe it was yet another singer who sounded like they were being choked. A single light finally lit a small part of the stage.

And I almost cried right there.

For there, sitting on the stage with a cello before her, was my Aimi.

My Aimi.

_**I am so so so sorry you guys! School is being a pain in my ass right now, I lost my memory stick and I'm completely stressed out. Things keep going from bad to worst and I'm finding it so difficult to write at the moment. Sorry this chapter is so….awful. It was written in multiple parts and just sucks as a whole. Ugh, I really just feel like giving up.**_

**LINK TO PICTURE: http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion;=&q=aimi+and+tohru+and+their+boys#/d46tr67**

_**Thanks so much you guys.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xxx**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hello my lovelies! So I have no idea when this chapter will be getting to you! Hopefully not too far away from the last one! I had a chat with my mom and she gave me an overdue dose of advice. I'm feeling energised at the moment and even though things are still going pretty badly I'm going to try and remain positive! Anyway, enough of my sob stories! Time to close that door! **_

**Thank You List:**

**Livelovemusic95: **_**It's fantastic that you loved the last chapter! I wasn't too happy with it but you all seem to be pleases which is really a boost! Ah, we shall soon see! Thankies so much for your reviews!**_

**Aveangeladarkangel: **_**I must admit, I do love writing from his point of view! I really didn't want to rush back in with an APOV so I said I'd return to our dear Yuki for a while! I love that you love my story AND my writing style! Although, I would question the second part. Haha! I normally love school but it's being awkward at the moment….meh :D Thankies so much for all your wonderful reviews! **_

**Chynacat32: **_**Eh, I guess I'm just not feeling all that good about myself at the moment. Ah well, we shall get past it! I'm pretty sure I almost cried writing this…it's one of the chapters I had planned way back in the earlier stages of this story! Haha I'm glad something I've written has now become a quotation! Makes me feel accomplished! They're some daaacent fortune telling skills right there :P Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews. They really do inspire me and help keep a smile on my face! Thank you! **_

**MidnightheartXxX: **_**Ah yes! I like making people curious! Hah! Hopefully what did/does happen lives up to your expectations! Thankies so much for all your fabulous reviews!**_

**SevLoverKat: **_**Ah, but will she get a chance to tell them? Mwah ha ha ha! Thankies so much for your reviews! **_

_**Anyway, let's get on with the next chapter! I give you chapter 30! (OMG)! Enjoy dear readers! **_

**APOV**

Pain.

That's all there was. Well, pain, the dark and a cold, wooden floor. Ha, I guess there was more than just pain. But it was the only thing I was aware of. It weighed me down like a hot, heavy lead burning in my veins. And no, I was not turning into a vampire. Although, I wish I would. Then there would be something at the end of all this, a light at the end of the tunnel if you will. But, logic told me there wasn't. I'm pretty sure I was going to die here.

The dark didn't seem as ominent here. I still feared it, feared it with every fibre of my being. But I couldn't handle both fear and pain at the same time. I guess it was just humanly impossible for me.

Time meant nothing here. As clichéd as that line is, it was completely true. I had no idea what time of day it was or when the next day melted into the next. I measured my time by the arrival of a small tray of food that was kicked in through the little doggy door. Well, it wasn't really a doggy door but I was in far too much pain for my mind to come up with the proper name for it. So that's how I determined my days.

Oh, and also when I went to meet with Akito.

My body made a strange 'smack' sound as it was thrown onto the wooden floors. My hair was dirty and a tangled mess. My skin felt too small for my bones and they poked out at odd angles. The light in the room hurt my eyes that were so used to staring into an unending darkness. I was in pain and I just wanted to go home. Waiting for the figure before me to turn around, I lay lifeless on the floor. What did he want now?

"Tell me, dear one" He began, not turning to face me. "Do you like it here in the main estate?"

The silence that followed was broken only by the soft pittter patter of rainfall. He turned then, his kimono making swishing noises against the ground. It had fallen down, revealing one of his pale shoulders. His dark eyes stared at me, his lips twisting into a smirk that belonged in a horror film. Raising an eyebrow at me, I guess he figured that I wasn't going to answer him. He clucked his tongue, his eyes scanning my body.

"If only our precious Yuki could see you now, lying here." He hissed the last word at me, as if he was cursing me. "Broken."

"Yeah well, if he was here your ass would be so dead right now." I croaked, breaking my vow of silence.

I winced when his foot connected with my ribs. A lung tearing cough erupted from my throat as I rolled myself into a small ball in hopes of protecting myself.

"Do you really think that weak little creature could stand up to me?" He snarled, bending over me. "You forget one little thing: I AM GOD!"

"Really?" I smirked up at him, trying my hardest to keep my tears at bay. "I was almost certain that God had a beard."

He growled in frustration before lunging at me. Catching me by the throat, he lifted me up until I was at eye level with him, my feet dangling uselessly about a foot above the ground. He waited until I began to claw at his hands, desperately searching for air. My dislocated fingers weren't nearly as effective as they used to be.

"It would be so easy to end your life right now." He chuckled, before leaning closer until his face was almost touching mine. "I can see the panic in your eyes."

I hoped and prayed that he would just drop me. Logically, I should be begging him to kill me but my survival instinct had kicked in and I was definitely not about to give up. I swung my unbroken foot forward, satisfied when it connected with his shin. He dropped onto one knee, allowing me to at least land safely back onto the ground. I fell backwards, his grip on my throat breaking. My head smacked against the floor but at least I was safe. Chest heaving, I cringed when his face appeared above mine, his hands at either side of my face.

"I wonder what you taste like." He suddenly blurted, inspecting my face as if he had found something extremely interesting there. So first he wants to strangle me, now he wants to eat me? I knew this guy was insane.

He bent down and pressed his lips to mine, his tongue darting out to sweep across my split bottom lip. I made no move to recuperate anything. Instead I simply lay on the floor as he leaned away and waited on his assessment on how tasty I actually was.

"You taste like fuyugaki(**1**)." He murmured, staring down at me.

Uh, creepy much?

"That's good." I snapped, pissed off enough to sound irritated, but not mad enough to slap him or anything. I didn't have the energy or unbroken body part to do that. If I did though, you can be pretty sure he would have been bitched slapped by now. "Can I go?"

He sighed heavily before standing. Leaving me on the floor, he walked towards the sliding door and knocked on the panel twice. The brute that had knocked me out that night entered immediately and made his way towards me. I braced myself for the pain to come. And boy did it come.

Uncaringly, he threw me over his shoulder, my bruised and broken body crying in protest. A small whimper escaped my lips and I could hear him chuckle as he shifted me on his shoulder, managing to bang my hip painfully in the process.

"Bastard." I hissed.

"See you tomorrow my dear." The maniac called after me as he returned to his place by the sliding door. "Hopefully you'll be more, compliant then."

We left the room and journeyed down the long, dark corridors. I'll admit, I let my tears flow as we returned to my 'room'. I knew what was about to come and I prayed that he got bored sooner rather than later.

"You better start 'ealing fast darlin'." The thug commented, his rough scratchy voice causing shivers to run down my spine. The fact that he was speaking in English had shocked me at first but I'd gotten it over fairly quickly. "Soon you'll 'ave no bones for me to break."

"And wouldn't that b-be a s-shame." I answered, my voice shaking with fear.

He laughed again, my metal door banging open with a thug that would haunt me for the rest of my days. I was tossed onto the floor for the second time that day. This time, I didn't just let out a whimper. It was more of a moan, one that I wasn't able to hold back.

"Please…"I begged, my voice sounding scared and broken.

I was ignored, and received yet another kick in the ribs as punishment. He lifted me by the hair to face him, his breath hot and sickly on my face. The impact of his fist sent me sprawling across the ground. My cough tore at my lung and I grimaced when I coughed up blood, the taste making me want to gag.

By the time he was done I was bleeding again. It was in my hair, my mouth; it stained my skin, splattered my clothes. The stench filled the room, a toxin that swirled in my lungs.

For hours I lay there, willing my body to just keep going, to keep fighting just for a little longer. I wanted to keep living. So I could see him one last time.

"Yuki."

His name came out as a hushed whisper, as if it would be snatched away from me. The tears continued to flow and a pain, not caused by physical injuries, tore through my chest. Many of the long painful hours were spent thinking of him; of imagining him here on the ground with me, his fingers running through my hair and his soft, quiet laugh pushing away the darkness and pain. All I could do was smile sadly when I thought of him. Akito had made it very clear that I would never see him again. That, above all else, hurt the most.

I'd been taken away three months ago. Since then I've yet to see or hear my Yuki. My bracelet was hidden in the far corner of the room in one of my socks. They could not have that, they would never have that. It was the only thing I had left of him. And I would die before they could take it from me.

The thought of ending it all often crossed my mind. But the thought would be banished by Yuki's smiling face. He'd always encourage me to push on, to just keep going. I was probably going insane from lack of food or else my body was shutting down, leaving my mind to wander aimlessly. I could hear him, whispering words of comfort and love.

Of course, I wanted to see the others too. I missed my aunt, and we had just started to get along so well. I missed the pervert Lassie and the way he'd balance his pen on his upper lip, a feat I could never accomplish. I missed the God's mixed up personality and Bunny Boy's cute little smile. Hell, I missed Aya's jealously inducing hair. And I missed Little Miss Sunshine, a girl who I could see as a close friend on day. I missed them all.

It often occurred to me where he was and why he hadn't come searching for me. But I knew he would have. And Akito had probably spun some story. All I wanted to do was just been with him.

I wanted to be with him, just one last time. Just to see him, to kiss him. To tell him how much I love him, to hold him.

Just to see his smile, one last time.

_**Ah! There it is! Sorry it's so short! We're so very close to the end of our story! I was debating leaving it here but I realised how mean that would be! So, there might be a bit of a wait for the next chapter but hopefully it won't be too long!**_

_**1: I actually researched what these fruits were and here's what I found! It's kind of cool I think, since I was trying to figure out what kind of fruit she'd taste like. God, how weird am I? Hah! Here's the link:**_

_**http**_**:/www(dot)jnto(dot)go(dot)jp/eng/attractions/dining/food/jfood_12(dot)html**

_**So there you go guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, as you seemed to with the other chapters! Until next time! **_

_**All my love,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xxx**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hello my lovelies! So I'm going to try and push this chapter out soon enough! In saying that, I don't know when this one will be getting to you (again)! Please bear with me as I try to work out a schedule or something! This lack of planned and organised updating is really driving me insane! Ah! :D**_

**Thank You List:**

**Aveangeladarkangel: **_**Haha I'm glad I managed to give you Goosebumps! And I'm glad you like the story so much! I'm going to be in tears when this ends! It's been such an amazing story to write and I wrote it while going through such a hard time so it will always have that special place in my heart! I'm so dramatic! Haha! Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews!**_

**Chynacat32: **_**Well that was the desired effect! I have to say, I do find Akito strangely fascinating! I'd love to spend like, a month with him to see what he's really like! Haha! I must say, I don't really go for those kinds of stories either but I guess in small doses it's alright! I love the English guy and he actually has more of a role to play in coming chapters but I'm not giving away anything! Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! **_

**chaSing bOb: **_**Haha aw! Thank you! I want to make him proud! God, I'm so sad :D Haha! The typos always kill me O.O I'm getting better though, thanks to you! I SHALL NOT BE AN ALEC! I will admit though, that is easier said than done! Thanks for the kick up the arse too ;) I needed that! Thanks so much for the reviews honey! And I promise I'll start up on yours soon enough! Once I figure out how to build my time machine that is! Thankies so much for all your support and your reviews! I really do love you! Mwah! :D**_

_**Thanks so much you guys! Only eleven more reviews to go and I have two hundred! I really would love to get there by the end of this story! Also, I missed this story's birthday so I plan on doing all the stats and stuff at the end of this story! For now though, I give you chapter thirty one! Enjoy dear readers! :D**_

**APOV  
**These days seemed longer then the last few. I'd had four more meals since then and Akito had yet to call for me. Was he finally leaving me alone? Or was he, in fact, waiting for me to recover so he could start all over again? To be honest, I didn't care either way. As long as he left me alone I was better able to start slowly building up my strength again. Let me tell you, it was a difficult task to do when all I got in the day was some bread and water.

I think it was the fifth day when the metal door to my room was finally opened. Scooting against the far wall, I hugged my knees to my chest to try and hide. The light from the hall outside crept across the darkness and hit the tips of my bare toes. Shaking, I kept my eyes on the silhouette in the doorway. I heard a sharp intake of breath before a voice I recognised sounded through the silent room.

"Aimi?" Dr Jekyll.

Before you could say hot doctor I was off the floor and in his arms. I clung to him, as if he was my lifeline, ignoring the pain ripping through my body. Tears poured down my face as balled into his chest, my shoulders shaking violently. He made no move to hug me as I knew what would happen if he did. Instead, he placed one of his hands on the top of my head. Eventually, I calmed down. Pulling away from him, I leaned my head back and stared into his face. I searched every inch of his skin, hoping that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

"What has he done to you?" he muttered, his eye evaluating my face.

"H-have you c-come to s-save me?" I croaked, my voice harsh and crackling.

"Not exactly." He whispered.

He sounded as if he was regretful about something. I was confused and scared and cold and sore. And I just wanted to go home. Why couldn't I just go home? Exhaustion was finally starting to kick in and I could feel the back of my knees turning to jelly.

"Is he here?" I whispered, afraid if I said it any louder I might break whatever spell had brought Dr Jekyll to me.

"Aimi, I'm to take you to Akito. Please, just follow me and don't say anything." He turned to exit the room, catching me by the elbow.

Guess not then.

I limped along beside Dr Jekyll, still trying to figure out what was going on. Was this some sick joke that Akito was playing? I really didn't like this at all. My tears continued to fall as we made our way towards Akito's room. For a girl who hated crying I seemed to be doing it a lot recently. Eh, I had my reasons.

My delusional mind had conjured up the idea that they had Yuki waiting for me in Akito's room. They'd probably infiltrated the estate using Sparky's amazing ninja skills. They were here to get me and bring me home!

Imagine my bitter disappointment when I only found Akito in his usual spot overlooking the gardens.

"Ah, there you are." Akito turned to face us as soon as we'd entered. Dr Jekyll lowered onto his knees while I simply plopped myself down, wincing as my body groaned in protest. "Wasn't this a nice surprise for you Aimi? Hatori decided to come pay you a little visit."

"Akito…" Dr Jekyll began but he was interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Akito's' eyes became crazed, his hair swinging to cover parts of his face. "You will not speak a word about this to anyone! Am I understood?"

Dr Jekyll nodded and my stomach sank. This was not good.

"Hatori, you've always been loyal to me." He continued as if he had never had his little maniac outburst. "Will you serve me now?"

With a quick glance in my direction Dr Jekyll nodded for a second time. Somehow, I knew something bad was about to happen and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Sparky where are your ninja skills when I need them?

"Erase her memory."

Those few words hit me worse than any blow I had received so far. Dr Jekyll's eye widened and his gaze swung towards me, his mouth falling open just a tiny bit. I could feel the hysteria bubbling up inside of me. Biting my lip, I forced myself not to say anything when all I really wanted to do was to beg and to plead with Dr Jekyll. Oh god, my memories?

"Do it now Hatori. I want to watch." Akito commented, a twisted smile crinkling his face. He really was mad.

"I'm sorry." Dr Jekyll commented as he scooted in front of me. I stared at him, a few tears escaping. Damn! I hate crying!

"Please" I sobbed, my vision turning blurry with tears. "Just one last time. I want to see him, one last time."

Dr Jekyll stared at me and then turned to face Akito. The maniac in question looked slight amused with my begging and stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Please Akito. Let me see Yuki one last time. Then you can do whatever you want with me. Just one last time." I begged him, my twisted hands clutching at my chest for fear my heart should explode any minute.

The seconds seemed liked hours. My breath was painfully loud and I could feel my hands shaking. He was going to take away my memory, the thing I deemed most precious to me. At least, I used to. I was willing to let them go if I could see Yuki one last time. It was selfish of me, I know, but I just couldn't leave him without telling him I loved him, one last time.

"Since I'm in a generous mood today, I'll grant you your last request. You get to see your precious Yuki boy one last time. But after that, your memories are gone. You won't know who you are or where you belong. You'll be left to wander this earth, not remembering the love you claim to have for him." He moved until he was in front of me, staring down at my face. "You will forget everything."

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. I would lose everything. But I was giving it all, just to see Yuki again, one last time. It was worth it.

"Hatori, you will accompany this little girl to see the boy she loves. Give her no more than two hours. When she's done you are to bring her straight back here. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Dr Jekyll's voice was strained.

But I didn't care. I was getting to see Yuki, my Yuki! I smiled then, for the first time in a long time. Akito stared at me, his head cocked to the side but I ignored him, my smile growing wider as i imagined seeing Yuki.

"Amazing isn't it?" Akito's voice drew me away from my thoughts. But Dr Jekyll and I looked up at him but he was simply staring at me. "Her whole face changes when she smiles. That smile suits your fuyugaki lips."

Ok, he definitely had a split personality disorder. I stared at him, his dark eyes for once seeming almost lonely instead of angry and chilling. I reached towards him with a shaking hand, as if I was approaching and animal instead of a man. Slowly, he drew his hand towards me. The tops of his pale fingers connected with my own. I glanced at them and then returned my gaze to his face. I offered him a small smile. He stared at me a moment before dropping his hand and moving away.

"Go." He called in a soft voice, his shoulders drooping. "He's waiting for you."

With the help of Dr Jekyll I was up off the floor and limping steadily towards my room at a quick pace. I was so excited. It was bitter sweet really. I get to see Yuki one last time and then after that I would never remember him. It was going to be so hard on him, I felt so selfish.

"What day is it?" I asked Dr Jekyll, my voice slowly coming back.

"June thirteenth." He answered and then glanced at his watch. "It's about half one in the day."

"So he's still at school." I murmured, calculating the time in my head. Suddenly, an idea struck me. "Wait, tonight is the talent show."

"I believe it is." Dr Jekyll answered, his voice slightly hesitant.

"I need you to do something for me. There's some stuff at Shigure's house I need you to get me. Don't say anything to anyone, just take them. Bring them back here and then I need you to drive me to the school." I explained, watching as realisation crossed his face. "I'm entering the talent show."

Dr Jekyll had gone to Shigure's to get everything on my list. A large wooden portable bath filled with sweet smelling warm liquid was brought to my room. The thug said nothing, simply dropping it onto the ground and then leaving. A white linen towel had been left on the floor beside it. I could do with a good bath and I had instructed Dr Jekyll to bring me new clothes alone with underwear and make up. I had a lot of concealing to do.

Twenty minutes later, Dr Jekyll entered the room. The only problem was, I was in the bath. Completely naked. Uh, yeah. Embarrassing much?

"Oh, s-sorry" He stuttered, averting his gaze away from me. "I'll just, uh, wait out here."

"Wait." I called after him and he paused in the act of closing the door. "I…I need some help."

He nodded, entered and then closed the door after him. A small lamp had also been brought it with the bath and was now lighting in the room, casting a warm glow. I tried not to let the fact that I was naked get to me. Instead I beckoned Dr Jekyll over. He knelt beside the edge of the bath but he still towered over me.

"I can't….my hands." I explained, showing him my mangled fingers. He looked pained for a second before taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to have to reset them." He explained, sympathy swelling in his eyes. "It's going to hurt, a lot."

I nodded, and he moved so he was position behind my shoulder. Covering myself with one arm I held the other slightly above my head. He grasped my fingers and, without any warning, popped them back into black.

My scream was loud and echoed off the walls. Body trembling, my tensed muscles finally gave out and I slumped back against the tub, my shoulder blades against Dr Jekyll's chest.

"I'll have to do the other hand too." He apologised.

And so I switched hands, offering him my other one while I used the now throbbing but normal looking one against my chest. I vaguely noticed how grotesque my body looked, the bones poking out at odd angles.

Again he gave me no warning and again I screamed, this time a small bit of bile rising in my throat. I refrained from getting sick and instead I plunged my hands into the bath, not caring anymore if Dr Jekyll got an eye full.

"I'll have to bandage them." He said after a while once my breathing had calmed.

"No yet." I answered, my voice sounding tired and worn. "I can't play the cello with bandaged fingers. You can do them when we get back. Did you speak with Akito?"

Dr Jekyll nodded and I smiled at him. He had run the plan by Akito and apparently the maniac hadn't even listened. He'd just agreed, waving the doctor away with his usual bored expression. The water felt good against my amazing muscles and Dr Jekyll was good enough to wash my hair for me. He washed my arms and legs too but I took care of the rest myself.

When I was done, I wrapped myself in the large linen sheet and was helped out of the bath by Dr Jekyll. I guess he deserved to be called Hatori now after all he'd done for me. He didn't really seem evil anymore.

Getting dressed was difficult but again Hatori helped me. He'd brought my converse, which allowed my bandaged foot to be slid in easily, tights which were rather difficult to manage I'll admit. I'd also asked for my black ripped skirt which now slid down my hips. I'd have to keep a hold of it in case it fell down. Lastly, he'd brought me Yuki's jumper.

I couldn't help but let the tears fall as I held the material in my hands. I brought it to my nose and inhaled. Yuki's powerful scent hit me and I'd known he'd worn it recently. Smiling sadly, I allowed Hatori to pull it on over my head. My knickers had been easy enough to shimmy into but I'd to get a red faced Hatori to help me tie my bra. I was thankful that the situation called for such embarrassing moments. It was funny that this would be how Hatori would remember me: the naked girl who he helped to dress.

"Thank you, Hatori." I smiled as I finished applying my eyeliner. I was ready to go.

"I'm sorry I can't do more." He answered, smiling at me in return. "Let's go."

I was about to leave when I thought of one more thing. Tunring back into the room, I made my way over to the corner where my lone sock was hidden. Within it came my bracelet. I smiled sadly at the charms before carrying it over to Hatori. He said nothing as he clipped it gently around my much thinner wrist.

"This is it." I breathed once we'd stepped out of the estate. I could see my cello in the back of Hatori's car and he supported me as I hobbled towards it. "Remember, I need to be on last tonight."

He nodded before sliding into the driver's seat. The car purred to life and we were off towards the school. The plan was to get me back stage before he'd drive around to the front and meet up with the others. All I wanted to do was get on stage, say good bye and then leave. It was so much easier this way. The big reunion I had planned was a bad idea. My thinking time in the bath had made me realise how much harder that would be on us. Instead I was going to say good bye to him and pour my heart and soul into the song. I was suddenly feeling very nervous.

I sat by myself backstage, away from everyone else. No one approached me and it was if I was invisible. Listening intently, I tried to pick out Yuki's voice among the crowd but it was just too difficult. I sat there as act after act preformed on the stage. Hatori appeared by my side when the supposedly last act was preforming. He'd brought with him a chair and I had a tight grip on my cello.

My act was called by the principal and I looped my arm through Hatori's. He guided my out onto the dark stage, placed the chair in the middle and then left. I sat and was just getting comfortable when the lights came on. Immediately I knew exactly where he was in the crowd. I could feel his gaze boring into me, setting my skin on fire. I prayed my make and clothes could hide my small and bruised body.

Slowly, I lifted my gaze and my eyes connected with his. I almost cried when they did but I kept my composure. Lifting my bow to the strings, my fingers pressed on the desired metal wires and I drew my bow alone the first note, the deep bass sound filling the silence.

This was it.

_**And there you go guys! I can't believe how quickly this one was done! Hopefully it doesn't seem rushed! Next chapter is the performance and there will be a lot of switching view points, I can tell you that much! Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**A cookie for whoever can guess what the song might be!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xxx**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Ok, is anyone else extremely surprised by how much I have been updating recently? It's starting to scare me just a bit :D Haha! I'm feeling pretty good right now so I said I'd start on the next update! Not sure when this will get to you but hey, might as well!**_

**Thank You List:**

**chaSing bOb: **_**It just had to be done…haha! Thankies so much for all your reviews honey! :D**_

**livelovemusic95: **_**Aw thank you! Yeah I'm dreading that chapter myself! Argh, why do I do these things? Haha! Thankies so much for all your wonderful reviews!**_

**Aveangeladarkangel: **_**I guess there's not! Haha! Thank you so much for all your absolutely fantastic reviews! I love every single one of them!**_

**Chynacat32: **_**I know! I always felt so bad for Hatori! Awkwardness is like, a lifeline for me! I actually love it! That's why I wanted to get a really awkward moment in here somewhere to try and break up all the depressing stuff. She hasn't recovered just yet, which you'll see in this chapter. You just wouldn't be able to play with a splint in your fingers. Don't worry, I'm explaining all of it in this chapter! I've been teary eyed the whole way through these chapters! Haha! Hopefully the next few will get out just as quick! Thankies so much for all your simply lovely reviews! They're always so long and heartfelt! :D**_

**That Purple One: **_**It's always good to see a new face! Welcome to the story! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story! Hopefully the next few chapters will be just as good! Thankies! **_

**SevLoverKat: **_**Aw thank you! Hopefully this will be soon enough for you! I absolutely love Hatori and I really think he's such a softy deep down! Thanks so much for your reviews! :D**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Clearly I don't own Snow Patrol or this song. It belongs to them. I'm just borrowing their fantastic song to fit into the mood of my story!**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone! I'm so so so close to my two hundred reviews! I'll be so amazingly happy if I get there! Thank you so much guys! Now, I give you chapter thirty two! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

The first few notes were excruciating. My fingers were on fire and I could feel them swelling. However, I tried my hardest to ignore them and instead I stared right at Yuki, a small smile pulling up the corners of my lips. I could still feel them tingling and shooting roots of pain up my hands but I continued to play, not allowing them to affect the deep notes that were reverberating from the strings. Slowly, the introduction drew to a close and it was time for me to sing. Glancing back up from where my gaze had strayed to watch my hands I connected with Yuki once again. Taking a deep breath, that could be heard on the microphone, I sung the first few lines.

_I'll sing it one last time for you,_

_But then we really have to go._

_You've been the only thing that's right,_

_In all I've done._

**YPOV  
**As soon as Aimi appeared the breath was stolen from my lungs. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, noticing for a moment that she seemed to thin. Was that a bruise on her face?

All of that was forgotten when her delicate hand drew her bow across the strings of her cello. A small frown appeared and I knew she was in pain. Where had she been? What was going on?

None of it seemed to matter as she begun to sing. Her voice was so clear and beautiful that it clawed at my heart, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I smiled when I understood the words she was singing. The deep notes of the cello carried a perfect bass line as her haunting voice weaved a beautiful melody.

_And I can barely look at you._

_But every single time I do,_

_I know we'll make it anywhere,_

_Away from here._

**APOV**

The familiar song caused a small bubble of warmth to grow in my chest. I could see Yuki studying me, his entire focus on me. I forgot about my hands, my pain, my weakness, the people in the room. I forgot about everything apart from the words I was singing and Yuki.

My wonderful, sweet Yuki.

_Light up, light up,_

_As if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you dear._

**YPOV**

Her voice dropped from the haunting pitch it had been at to a unique, deeper tone as she sang what I assumed the chorus of the song. Her voice continued to grow louder as she sang, her eyes crinkling at the sides as she stared at me. She seemed to smoulder and shine all at the same time.

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives,_

_I can hardly speak, I understand,_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say. _

**APOV  
**The lyrics dropped out for a few bars and I continued with the cello, it's deep sounds comforting me and wrapping me in a soft blanket of notes. Although I wanted to close my eyes and become lost in the music I kept my eyes on Yuki, not wanting to waste a single second. My fingers continued to throb painfully but I ignored them.

_To think I might not see those eyes,_

_Makes it so hard not to cry,_

_And as we say out long goodbyes,_

_I nearly do._

**YPOV**

The pain and longing on her voice was so clear that even the people around me could feel it. I noticed from the corner of my eye Haru staring at me but I said nothing, returning my entire focus to Aimi. Her smile grew sad and I felt the ending of the song drawing near.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you dear._

**APOV**

It was the best possible way I could think of to say goodbye to him. I knew he'd understand the lyrics, even if I did sing them in English. It felt odd to be using English words again and I realised how much I loved speaking Japanese. It didn't matter though.

I was saying goodbye to him.

My Yuki.

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak, I understand,_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say._

**YPOV**

Her voice adapted an amazing strength as she sung those powerful lines. Suddenly, the cello dropped to a bare, haunting note. She smiled one last time, staring at me with her beautiful, unforgettable eyes.

_Light up, Light up_

_As if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you dear._

Slowly, the last note of the cello and her voice, died to a silence. The crowd erupted into loud cheers and the lights were once again shut off. Panic rose in my chest as I stood from my seat. They wouldn't allow me on stage and so I turned and ran from the theatre, my heart pounding in my chest. I had to find her, I could meet her outside.

I had to get to her in time.

**APOV  
**As soon as the lights turned off I was up out of the chair and limping hurriedly towards the wings, my cello gripped tightly in my hands. Hatori was there to greet me, taking the cello from me and locking it back into its case. My heart hammered in my chest and it tore me apart to know that he was just on the other side of this curtain, sitting in the audience. But I had come here to do what needed to be done.

And so, Hatori and I left the theatre as the principal was still talking. We made it out to his car, my cello being secured in the back seat. I hobbled to the passenger side and just as I was closing the door behind me I heard my name being called. Hatori ignored it and started up the car but I turned in my seat to gaze out the back window, knowing that voice anywhere.

The car pulled away from the school but I kept my eyes on Yuki who stood in the light of the taillights, a glistening tear rolling down his pale cheek. I'd never seen him cry. The sight caused my own tears to fall and by the time we reached the Sohma estate I was in hysterics.

Hatori helped me from the car and glanced at his watch. He swore, something that, in a normal situation, I would have found funny. He then hurried me towards Akito's room. I'm guessing we were late.

When we arrived all I could see was a blurry figure through my tears. He stood by the open doors, his gaze on the full moon that was illuminating the garden before him. Akito turned to look at me then, his gaze intense and mixed with emotions that I couldn't identify.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" He asked, his voice soft and I found it almost hard to understand what he was saying.

"Y-yes." I answered, my voice breaking. I reminded myself that I only had a few more minutes of this to endure before I would forget my Yuki forever. I'm so selfish.

"Good. Hatori, I want you to wipe her memories" He began, his voice rising. "Every single one of them. I don't want her to remember her name, who she is, who she was, none of it! Take it all!"

By the end of his command he was shouting, his voice echoing through the once silent room. I flinched, my tears continuing to fall onto the wooden floor. I was to be left with nothing. Nothing at all.

Hatori moved to kneel in front of me, his eye filled with sadness. The corners of his mouth were turned down and his forehead was crinkled with disgust at what he was about to do. Before his rising hand could reach my forehead, I caught it with my own. I noticed how I shook, his hand shaking slightly too.

"Don't be sorry." I smiled at him, my tears continuing to run like small rivers down the sides of my face. "You couldn't do anything more for me Hatori. Thank you."

There weren't any magical words or swirling balls of light. Just Hatori's hand on my forehead, a brief moment of explosive pain in my head and then….nothing.

**HPOV( OMG! :D)**

Sighing, I stared at the young girl's battered body on the ground. Her tears had made tracks down her face and her chest rose steadily with each breath she took through her full lips. I heard Akito approach from behind me, his kimono sweeping along the wood.

"Such a shame." He murmured, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. "She was so beautiful. If only Yuki hadn't gotten to her first. She could have lived here with me if only she had been willing to follow my rules. But she just had to choose that rat."

"You wanted her?" I asked, shocked by Akito's confession.

"Who wouldn't?" He laughed, his hand tightening on my shoulder. "Come Hatori, even you can agree that there is beauty in her. It's a shame that she was so free. I wanted to see her spirit break and crumble. No matter."

With that he left me with instructions as to what I was to do with Aimi. Eric White, his newest employee, was going to accompany her back to Ireland. He would be paid a good salary, so the two could live in comfort. Aimi would have to live with no idea of who she was or what had happened here. She'd have to leave this life behind and move onto another. Yuki would be crushed and I was still unsure as to whether or not he could survive this. Even if he did pull through, he would never be the same again.

As I went to pick her up, I noticed a small, folded envelop in the waist band of her skirt. I reached for it and read Yuki's name on the front in childish writing. I tucked it into my pocket, insuring that Akito's back was turned to me. This was for Yuki's eyes only.

Gathering her small frame in my arms I was shocked at how light she was. She was definitely unhealthy, her hip bone sticking into my chest uncomfortably. Akito allowed me to bandage and care for her before she was sent on her way. She would be unconscious for the next forty eight hours. By the time she did wake up she would be on a plane to Ireland, never to see Yuki again.

As I cared for her bruised body and swelling fingers I pondered what she had said to me in the car:

"_You know Hatori." She spoke softly as we neared the school. "I'm thankful to Akito."_

"_Oh? And why would that be?" How could she thank that…monster?_

"_Because, he's letting me see my Yuki, one last time." She had answered, her tone filled with sadness yet a strange happiness._

"_I'd do anything" She continued, staring out of the window, her eyes miles away._

"_Just to see his smile."_

_**And there we go! This IS NOT the last chapter but we're getting close! I hope everyone enjoyed! Until next time my lovelies!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hello my lovelies! I am so so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! :O I got the part in the show I was hoping for and that's over and done with now! I miss being Tracy Turnblad! Anyway, I cannot believe it! I reached my 200 reviews! Thank you so so so much everyone! I'm going to do a quick thank you list so I can get started on this chapter! I'll answer reviews in the next chappie!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Livelovemusic95**

**chaSing bOb**

**Shadow's Melody**

**Aveangeladarkangel**

**ChyChy**

**SevLoverKat**

**Loving-you-is-a-crime**

**HeartFulDancer**

**BADTZMARU-CHAN  
**

_**Honestly, thanks so much you guys! I can't believe this story reached over 200 reviews! And it's not over yet! I'm so sorry for such a long wait but I really wanted this chapter to be the best it could be! Anyway, enough blabbing! I give you chapter 33! Enjoy dear readers! **_

**YPOV**

I swiped angrily at the traitorous tear that slowly slipped down my cheek. My throat seemed to tighten as I watched the red tail lights of Hatori's car disappear into the darkness. Defeated, I sunk to my knees, my hands balling into fists and resting on my lap. Cold, icy fingers gripped at my chest as I simply fell apart. She was gone and I had no idea what to do. The song, _her _song, kept playing in my head, the melody taunting me.

"Yuki."

Turning, I was surprised to find Ayame standing behind me, sympathy welling in his green eyes. Rising, I turned until I was facing him, my fists shaking. Something inside of my snapped and I swung one of my fists in his direction. He caught it easily and dropped it before dodging the kick I'd aimed at his stomach. I continued like this, throwing punches and kicks at the man in front of me.

At my brother.

Eventually, my attacks slowed and my breathing turned heavy. Ayame caught a sloppy punch I threw at his face and, unexpectedly, he caught my wrist and pulled me towards him. I was pressed against his red jacket, his hand resting gently on my shoulder. I froze, my shoulders rising in tension. When I realised he wasn't going to let go, I relaxed.

Slowly, my shoulders dropped and my fists uncurled. I sighed, completely defeated, and fought off another tear. I refused to cry anymore.

"I have to go find her." I whispered, pulling away from Ayame and staring up into his face.

His features were twisted into a look of sympathy as he moved his hand from my head to my shoulder. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for something, and stared straight at me, his eyes unwavering.

"You'll never find her." His voice was quiet, uninterrupted by any other sounds. Everyone must still be in the auditorium.

"I have to try." My voice rose with my anger. I couldn't just give up!

"Yuki, you'll never be able to find her, Akito will make that certain. I'm afraid you're going to have to give up. There's nothing we can do." His voice was filled with regret and I knew in an instant that he cared for Aimi.

"I can't leave her. I cannot and will not let Akito win." Ayame smiled at me then, a certain look of pride in his eyes.

"There's the brother I know and love. Listen, you finish off your school and I'll keep my eyes and ears opened. I'll ask Hatori too. We'll find her, eventually."

I nodded, unable to express my gratitude. Why was he helping me all of a sudden? Here was a man that had so easily turned away from me when I was younger. Yet now he was willing to risk so much just to help me. None of this made any sense.

"I know this doesn't make up for what I did." He continued, as if he was reading my thoughts. "But I want to show you that I do care for you. Someday, I really want to be a brother for you Yuki."

Nodding again, I turned away from him and headed towards the small path in the forest, the path that I knew would lead me home. As I walked beneath the trees droplets of rain began to fall through the canopy. I stared up at the night sky, the droplets of water hitting my face and soaking my hair. By the time I reached home I was soaked.

But was this home anymore? The house felt so empty. I slid open the door, stepping into the cold and empty hallway. It didn't feel like a home. I left my shoes by the door and climbed the stairs.

All I wanted was to fall into bed and hopefully, when I woke up tomorrow, my Aimi would be here with me. It was foolish to hope for such a thing but I couldn't help myself. It wasn't until I was dressed and ready to climb into bed that I noticed the white, crinkled envelope left on my pillow.

My eyes immediately recognised Aimi's childish writing. With shaking hands I reached for the envelope, the envelope with my name on it. Taking deep breaths, I slide my finger under the flap and ripped off the top. A single sheet of lined paper fell out from the confines of the enveloped when I turned it on its side and landed on my bed.

Taking a breath to steady myself, I picked up the letter and slowly unfolded it. My eyes were assaulted by Aimi's writing but I forced myself to focus on the words. Eyes skimming the page, I could feel the slow tickle of tears lazily trailing along my cheeks. My hand was shaking, the page moving with it. But I had to finish, had to read the words she had written to me.

My Aimi.

**APOV  
**

I feel...I feel….I'm not sure how I feel. What was the word again?...Why was it so hard to figure it out?..

Ah…afraid, that was the word.

It was dark, wherever I was. How do I make it better, make it light? I tried to think of what to do, the command for my body buried deep inside my head. It lay, just out of my reach but I continued searching, knowing that it should be so simple.

I'm not sure how long I spent in the darkness but, eventually, I managed to find what I was searching for. Of course, it had been so simple.

All I had to do was open my eyes.

As soon as I did they were assaulted by a really really bright light. I hurriedly shut them again, pressing my fists against my eyelids in hopes of squishing out the dull ache that burned my head. Slowly, I lowered my hands and hesitantly opened my eyes. The burn was less painful and, within a few blinks, had gone away completely. My eyes adjusted to the light and I was able to take in my surroundings.

I was in a seat. At least, I think that's what it was. There was a strange man sitting beside me, his hair looking greasy. I frowned, nudging away from him. How was it that I could remember some words and not others? Where the hell was I?

More importantly, who am I?

The man beside me shifted his attention from the woman in the aisle to look at me. I flinched away from him directing my gaze out the window. Wait, the window? I glanced out and all I could see was a vast colour. The sky?

The colour was the same as the man's eyes, except more vibrant. What was it called again?...Blok? No…ah, blue! I smiled at my mini triumph, trying to ignore the creepy man's gaze. Stop looking at me!

"How do you feel baby?" He reached across, placing his large hand on my own.

I flinched and glanced down at my hand, a dull throbbing emanating from my fingers. Why was I so sore? And was I really that pale?

"Um…Do I know you?" My voice came out as a croak as I pulled my hand away from his.

"Baby, I'm your daddy."

Daddy? The word struck a chord somewhere in my chest. But it wasn't recognition I felt. It was….sadness? I was beginning to get a major headache. Why was everything so God damn confusing?

"The doctor said this might happen." He continued, ignore my internal dialogue. Turning his body towards me fully, he grasped both of my hands and gazed intently at my face. "We were in Japan, on a holiday. It was up on the mountain, we'd decided to go biking. You fell from such a height; I thought I'd lost my baby. Your memories are gone but don't worry, I'm here to look after you."

He pulled me into a hug, while my mind was blown to pieces. I'd lost my memories? All of them? I was aware of the fact that I still had my basic functions and only had difficulty with a few words but ALL of my memories? What kind of life was I supposed to live without having any idea of who I was?

"What's my name?" I mumbled into his shoulder, very aware of how small I was compared to his bulking frame. I could feel his muscles beneath the shirt he wore. At least my vocabulary seems to be coming back to me.

"Sharon White." He answered immediately, pulling back to look at my face.

I didn't like the name, it didn't suit. It felt, wrong somehow, this felt wrong somehow. And I felt so empty, like I was missing something really important. Well duh, all my memories were gone. Stupid bike.

"Where are we? Where are we going?" I glanced around the strange place again, trying to remember something. A growl from my stomach startled me and it was only then that I noticed the ache of hunger. I wanted food. "Do you have any food?"

"Slow down princess." He, I mean my dad, smile at me again. "We're going home, to Ireland. We're on a plane right now. You remember planes don't you?"

Ah yes, those big metal things that flew through the sky. This whole memory thing was confusing. I could remember words, gestures, objects and yet I had no idea about who I was, what my past was and, more importantly, what I'd be leaving behind with my lost memories.

"Food?" I mumbled, suddenly feeling sad all over again. Was I usually this moody? God I hope not.

"I'll get you some when the air hostess comes back." His eyes travelled down the aisle but I wasn't able to see over the tops of the chairs in front of me. All I wanted was some God damn food!

Actually it would be a good idea to find one of those things…ah, a mirror, just so I could see what I looked like. After awkwardly climbing over my dad, his hand seemed to adventure a little too low on my back, I was in the aisle. I turned to the back and made my way to the little cabin at the back. On my left was a door with a little stick figure on it. I presumed that meant it was a toilet.

Once inside I took a deep, calming breath before looking up into the stretch of reflective metal. I stared at myself for a moment, digesting my image. Damn, I was pale. My eyes were green and they look like they were missing something vitally important….Ah! Eyeliner, there we go. Actually, my whole pale face was without makeup. A strange feeling of nakedness washed over me at the thought. My hair was a dark colour, either very very dark brown or black. It was short and cut at all different lengths. The small purple stone in my nose shone in the light and I couldn't help but grin at it. My full lips looked strange when they were pulled up in a smile, as if I shouldn't be allowed to smile. As if I had nothing to smile about.

An annoying female voice warned me that I should return to my seat because we would be landing soon. I left the toilet and returned to my seat, avoiding any eye contact with my dad. Why didn't it feel right calling him that?

Twenty minutes later a stretch of green land that I recognised came into view. Ireland, the name appearing in my mind after I struggled for a moment. For some reason I didn't feel excited to be back. In fact, I felt a little sad.

Now, why in the world should I feel that?

_**Ok…feel free to shoot me I'm so so so sorry for not updating in so long. My God damn Leaving Cert is soon which is sooo much pressure. But fear not! It's my last year in school and then it's off to college and I plan on writing a whole lot! So you might not see me update again for a while but I definitely have not forgotten about this story! Bye for now you guys and again, I'm so sorry!**_

_**All my love and apologies,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Why hello there my lovelies! I'm starting this chapter off now but I've no idea when it'll be getting to you! Soon hopefully! Thanks so much for sticking with me guys! We're almost there!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Aveangeladarkangel: **_**You make an excellent point! I was going to have Ayame say something completely stupid but I think his character deserves a bit of development and appreciation. He really is a pretty cool guy in my opinion. Well, apart from the whole abandoning Yuki thing! Other than that he can come play at my house any day! **_

**Takara Rose Oizumi: **_**More is on the way! Almost there now, we're at the final stretch! Yay! **_

**Chy: **_**That's probably because it has been such a long time since I've updated! Far far far too long! Aw I'm glad you like it! Yes I did love the little Yuki Ayame moment there! I love writing her 'Dad'. He's such an evil character. Mwah ha ha ha! Ah, you may never know what the letter said! I haven't decided whether I wanna let you all know what the contents of it is. Maybe it should be left between Yuki, Aimi and I? Possibly :D Sorry about the cliff-hanger, it seemed appropriate and I seem slightly addicted to them **_

_**And there we go! To be honest, I wasn't expecting any reviews so thank so much you guys! It's good to know I still have some readers left! Anyway, let us continue! I give you chapter 34! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**APOV**

Well my life officially sucked.

It was boring and repetitive and just plain blah. People at my school annoyed the absolute shit out of me. Oh yeah, apparently I swear like a sailor. Ah well, too late to change that now!

But yeah, back to my boring life. I did the same damn thing every single fucking day of my life. Wake up, get ready, paint my face, go to school, listen to fucking idiots for hours and hours, come home, eat, homework and then go to bed. My weekends were spent in my room listening to music in a language that I had soon discovered to be Japanese. Apparently I was fluent. Why in the world would I be fluent?

And this house, it didn't seem like my house. I was expecting it to be smaller, and white, and next to the sea. Of course I got a boring red brick house in the middle of a bustling city. Not that I minded the city. But it was like the sea was calling for me and at night I swear the traffic sounded like the waves, my senses aching to smell brine and salt air and feel the cold, biting wind.

Why was I so fucking sad all the time? I couldn't laugh, I couldn't smile. All I could do was cry for no apparent reason. I felt like I was missing something major, like there was an emptiness somewhere that I just couldn't fill. My dad was no help since I barely saw him. The only trace of his existence was the disgusting sight of his half naked body on a Saturday morning or the load moans and bangs I heard every other night. Oh yeah, I knew what they were up to. I wasn't fucking six, I knew what sex was. But could they not keep it the fuck down? Or sound proof the walls! Adults these days.

But something didn't seem right. It was like; I was missing so many innuendos and sexual references. I often found myself balancing my pen on my upper lip. I knew it wasn't my habit. Sometimes, I'd dream of shadows. Bright colours like purple and oranges would flash across my sleeping mind and I tried my hardest to try and remember them but they always seemed to escape my grasp the next morning. I'd managed to remember a pen, a black and gold one, balanced on a man's lip. Who the hell was this dude and why was I dreaming of a pen on his lip?

Hey! Maybe I was crazy? That would be an excellent conclusion! And don't get me fucking started on my clothes. Every single item of clothing was either baby pink, baby blue or lilac, a pure excuse for purple. I did not like them, not one little bit but my dad refused to buy me anymore. Even my makeup was running low and I dreaded the day when my eyes would be black-line-less. Oh dear God, save me. My hair had started losing its colour too in certain places and coloured streaks were starting o show through. I never remember dying over them but I remember getting most of them except for a pale ice blue towards the front. Odd. I loved each and every single colour as they began to grow more vibrant, the boring black dye washing down the drain with each shampoo. They were all visible now. My clothes so did not match my face or my attitude. Damn it!

It was currently Saturday, one o clock in the day to be exact. My dad was still asleep and I noticed the crumbled tenner on the counter in front of me. Hmm, I wonder how much damage I could do with that. We were within walking distance of the city and so I left the house without looking back, the money safe in the embroidered pocket of my jeans. I hated these jeans with a passion but I'd forgotten to do any washing during the week so they were the only pair I'd left.

When I eventually got into town I took to wondering the streets, watching the people as they passed me. Did I tell you how much I loathed pink? I longed for the blacks that many of the boys were wearing. A particular group stood out. They were all tall and pierced and dressed in delicious blacks, blood reds and purples. Their heads were either shaved or an array of colours. One guy glanced up at me then did a double take. He stared at me, looking confused. Well you would be two if you saw a girl with multi-coloured awesome hair, my makeup and piercings wearing stupid boot cut jeans and a baby pink fluffy jumper.

Embarrassed by his staring I turned and entered the first shop I found. It turned out to be Mac Donald's. My tummy rumbled as the smells assaulted my nose and I rolled my eyes at myself, joining the cue. Eventually I made it to a register. I looked up at the tall guy in front of me and he smiled hesitantly, his eyes darting down to my jumper before the flickering back up to my face.

"What would you like?" He prompted when I remained silent.

I stalled for a second. What in the world did I want? The smells were all so alluring and mouth-watering. God, I was hungry. My stomach protested again and I blushed, glancing at the guy behind the counter who simply smiled sheepishly. Damnit shut up stomach.

"Mac Chicken sandwich meal with Fanta." I ordered, my tummy turning happily at the prospect of getting food. He nodded, tapped in my order and I handed him my tenner, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'm Connor." He offered me a smile and I stared at him, unsure of what the hell he wanted. I mentally shrugged, wondering what harm it could do to give him my name.

"Sharon." I answered, crinkling my nose in disgust at the name.

We didn't say another word until my food was placed on the tray. I nodded to him, took my food and made my way to the top floor. It was completely empty and I took a seat next to the window. The group I had seen before I entered were still standing outside, their hands shoved deep into their pockets. I began nibbling at my chips, watching them from my hiding place.

I was just munching on my burger when they decided to move on. Sighing, that whole of emptiness in my chest became blaringly obvious as I watched a white head bob within their group. It reminded me of something but I had no idea what. Losing your memory sucks. I was startled when that Connor dude slid into the booth across from me.

"What's with the long face?" He asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his fists.

"Nothing" I mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Whoa, you went completely foreign on me there." He chuckled, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Sorry" I apologised, tucking a section of short hair behind my ear. I tended to burst out into Japanese at times. "I do that sometimes."

"It's cool; all I know is a hand full of Irish that got me a C in the Leaving Cert."

"Ugh, you're so lucky you're out of school. I hate it." I pushed my empty tray to the end of the table, leaving a space between me and this strange boy. "It's so boring."

"Ah, it gets better. College is amazing." He smiled at me, faking sympathy.

"Uh huh." I answered, my eyes drawn to a girl who had just reached the top of the stairs.

She was cute, with long sort of burnt red hair. I'm not sure how to describe it but it suited her really well and she had the side clipped back away from her face. Freckles, more prominent then my own, were splashed across her cheek bones. Her face lit up into a bright smile when she saw the guy across from me. He stood and moved towards her, his long legs providing him with wide strides.

I couldn't deny the tightening in my chest as I watched him hug her tightly, his own smile in place. They murmured a few words to each other before stepping away from their embrace. He grabbed her hand and turned to wave at me before descending the staircase, her own smile joining his wave, his shorter girlfriend connected to him by her considerably smaller hand. I kept my gaze focused on their joined hands and I felt…something niggling in the back of my head.

He was a hand holder.

So was someone else but, even trying my hardest, I couldn't remember the face I was searching for, the name I was dying to know. And I'd bet anything that the name I was searching for was the reason why I felt like I was walking around with only half of my heart and soul inside of me.

I left the restaurant and began the semi long walk home. It seemed longer returning home then it did leaving it. Half way there it started pouring rain and I couldn't help but tilt my head up and stupidly try to see through the drops that were falling into my eyes. I continued walking and eventually had to lower my head. Soon my hair was plastered to my face which I'm sure was covered in black streaks about now. I'd look like a mess by the time I got home.

I stepped through my unlocked front door, my jumper and jeans sticking uncomfortably to my body. My God awful white runners had done a pathetic job of keep my feet dry. I was completely freezing and decided a shower would do me some good. On the way towards the hall which led off to my room and my dad's, I noticed a bunch of letters strewn across the table. I picked one up, my eyes scanning the characters that somehow made sense. I realised I was reading Japanese and I began again so I could understand the words.

_Eric,_

_Attached is your pay check. Akito says that he is growing anxious to hear about Ami's well-being. Has the foolish girl become accustomed to her new life?_

_The brat won't stop asking about her and, what's more, the doctor is beginning to irritate me as well. I'm trying to convince Akito that perhaps a change of employees might be in order._

_At least try to do what I would: have some fun with the girl! For fucks sake, you've got her all to yourself. Give her your best!_

_Regards,_

_Desmond._

I furrowed my brow, re-reading the letter. The name Akito seemed familiar. Frowning, I gazed at the name mentioned after that name. Aimi. Aimi…Oh My God!

"My name's Aimi." I whispered in Japanese, feeling a sense of pride swell in my chest.

It was as if a glass wall was blocking me from my memories and I'd just made a crack in it. I smiled triumphantly and reached for another letter in hopes of finding out more information but a voice from behind me stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What do you think you're doing baby?" His voice washed over me like a toxic poison.

I shuddered and turned to find Eric leaning against the door frame, his beer belly pushed out over the top of his jeans. Visibly cringing, I took a step away from the table, eyeing the front door.

"My name is Aimi, not baby." I growled, my hands balling into fists. Why had he lied to me?

"I think I know my own daughter's name." He countered, smiling smugly. Oh I was about to smack that smile right off his face.

"You are not my father." I hissed, taking another step towards the door and my freedom. "What else have you been lying about Eric?"

"You're one smart girl, I'll give you that. I guess that doctor's memory snatching skills aren't as fool proof as we had believed. Doesn't matter." He grumbled, moving with surprising speed and snatching my wrist. "No one has to know. Now, what do you say we have ourselves a little fun?"

"NO! Let me go!" I struggled away from him, kicking out with one of my legs.

"You're just as difficult as the night we snatched you from that fucking house." He huffed, avoiding my flailing limbs as best as he could. "Just stay still baby, I promise this won't hurt….much."

"You touch me and you die." I threatened, hoping he wouldn't see how empty the threat really was. If I could just break his hold, I'd be out the door and gone within seconds.

Using my own momentum against me, Eric swung me around and threw me against the wall. My head smacked against the concrete wall and I sagged a little bit. He lunged forward, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me into the wall as if he was trying to push me through the solid object. I snarled and scratched at his face but he simply back handed me, sending my head snapping to the side.

The side Hatori had no vision, Hatori; the doctor, the one who helped me and yet took my memories and the one who looked after Akito, the manaic.

Eric smiled at me, his greasy hair shining in the florescent light. His tongue darted out to ghost over his dried, cracked lips that were pressed against my neck a moment later. He nibbled at the skin there and I couldn't help but imagine him with fangs, like a snake.

A snake, a perverted snake with no sense of personal space, an older brother that was disliked by his younger sibling; Ayame!

"I've been so loyal all this time, I deserve a reward. So this is my reward bitch." He said between licks and bites.

Loyalty; a trait associated with dogs. Chocolate brown fur, dark brown eyes and the ability to balance a pen on lips that would spurt the most hilarious innuendos and sexual remarks, a green kimono so long it swept the wooden floor; Shigure and his quaint little house in the woods!

My innocent, girly pink jumper was ripped off my body, exposing my chest to his sickening gaze. He leered at me, looking so happy as one of his hands reached out to play with one of them, the other gathering my two wrists in his hand. He looked so sickly happy.

If only I could be happy, like someone was all of the time, a smile on her face no matter what happened always wanting the best from people and oblivious to viscous feelings that Eric possessed; my dear, sweet Tohru.

I began struggling again, hissing and spitting like a wild cat. My temper rose and I tried to bite his face but he leaned back, his hand still on my breast.

If only I could fight back with just as much ferocity, to fight for what I believed in and to fight for the ones I love; Sparky, Kyo.

He chuckled as I began to tire, my head throbbing painfully. With another slap to the face my vision began to blur and my energy began to drain as I continued to struggle weakly against his hold, trying to knee him in the groin but he was far enough away from me that I couldn't reach him, my muddled brain trying to think of a way out of this. His hand moved to the left, his fingers grazing the lace of my bra. The tears began to fall as I willed for someone to come save me. I'd lost so much, my mom and dad, my memories, and the life I had grown to love. I just needed someone to save me.

My Yuki…

_**I'm so so sorry but I just have to leave it there! I just, I have to! Updates will not be coming this quickly anymore even though I'm so close to the end! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can! Thanks so much to everyone for sticking with me!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hello my dears! I dunno when this will be getting to you but hopefully soon! This will be the second last chapter and I'm not counting the Epilogue as a chapter so really there's three more! I'll admit that I did very little editing for the last chapter but I will go back and fix things like that once I'm finished this story! Anyway, thank yous first! **_

**Thank You List:**

_**Okie dokie guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me! I give you chapter 35! Enjoy dear readers! **_

**APOV**

Yuki.  
The name rang through my mind and I couldn't help but smile as his face appeared in my mind; his smile that I would do anything to see. I remembered, I remembered.

"I remember." I mumbled and Eric paused in his activities.

"What did you say baby?" He purred, moving closer towards me.

"I said I remember, you sick fucking bastard." The glass wall had shattered. I would be my own saviour.

Without warning I lunged forward, banging my forehead against his nose. He cried out in pain, his hands releasing me to cup his bleeding nose. I laughed and kicked out, catching him in my preferred target; his groin.

Without a second thought I grabbed the newest brown envelope I had seen on the table earlier, obviously stuffed full of money, and my passport that I had hidden in the bread bin weeks ago, and ran out the door, not even realising that I was just in a pair of soaked jeans and a bra. I waved my hands frantically at the approaching taxi as I reached the street leading into town. He pulled in and I almost ripped the door off its hinges. I threw myself into the back seat, my wet chest heaving up and down. It was still raining and my exposed skin glistened with moisture.

"A-airport." I panted, glancing in the back window. Eric was appearing and was approaching fast. The taxi driver seemed to notice this and pulled out from the curb, doing a U-turn, before heading in the direction of Shannon airport. I took a deep breath and leaned back into the seat, my heart beat pounding in my head.

"You alright there, darlin'?" The driver asked, his voice husky and rough.

"Yeah, just running from my demons." I laughed humourlessly, too intent on shifting through all my memories to engage in a conversation.

I remembered everything; my mom and my dad, my beautiful, loving parents that had left this earth years ago. I remembered the ones I held so close to my heart, the large family I had left behind; Satomi, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Tohru, Kyo and, of course,….my Yuki.

"I might have a spare shirt in the boot if you need it." He spoke again and I could see his eyes in the mirror connecting with mine. What a gentleman.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it."

With his instruction I managed to lean over the back seats and grab the red plaid shirt off the floor. I managed to get it around my semi naked form and button it up with my cold, almost numb fingers. It was about five times too big for me and almost came down to my knees. Hating the feeling of wet denim against my skin, I shimmied out of my jeans and left them in the boot, the driver taking no notice of my change of outfits. I was now in a shirt that acted as a dress and those horrid white runners. They would have to go soon enough.

I noticed the car begin to heat up and I couldn't help but smile at the driver in the mirror. His kindness was unnecessary but I was glad he noticed a girl in need when she was sitting in the back of his car. The rest of the journey was spent in silence. When we finally did make it to the airport I paid the fare with a very generous tip. Hey, the envelope of money had to do some good. With plenty enough left for a proper pair of shoes, a taxi once I got to Japan and a plane ticket I left the heat of the car and entered the airport.

As I walked towards the ticket desk I calculated my journey and what time I would arrive in Japan. If I could get a plane within the next hour I'd be in Japan by two o clock the next day. It made me sick to think how much money was in the envelope now clutched to my chest. He was getting paid to make my life a misery. Disgusting.

"One ticket to Japan please." I asked at the desk, feeling as if I was in a movie. "The soonest flight possibly."  
After stupidly asking if I had any luggage, she informed me that my flight would be in half an hour. After going through the gate with my passport I went in search of shoes in the duty free shops. I never knew why people made such a big deal out of duty free stuff. It was still just stuff to me.

Eventually I spotted a pair of grey cardigan boots and, paired with a pair of white knee socks, completed my outfit. I snorted at my own stupidity as I threw the horrid white runners and wet socks into the nearest bin. Feeling much warmer and, having spent a good twenty minutes on looking for shoes, made my way towards my departure gate.

I knew the flight was going to be torture. I had an aisle seat so I had no window to say goodbye to Ireland. I tried to ignore everything around me and simply think of Yuki. This actually worked for an hour or two. And then the woman beside me had to get nosy.

"Travelling on your own dear?" She spoke, her eyes shining at me from behind her thin wire frame glasses.

"Yup." I popped my 'p', not giving a damn if I sounded rude or not. I just wanted to see my Yuki.

"Are your parents not worried about a young thing like you flying all the way to Japan by herself?" She continued, her brow creasing.

"My parents are dead." I said bluntly, the words burning my throat as I said them. Oh God.

"Oh you poor thing. I'm so sorry." She rested her hand on top of mine and I marvelled at how soft it was.

"Thanks." I mumbled pulling my hand gently away, instantly feeling guilty for being rude. "I'm going to Japan to see the guy I love."

My cheeks flared with embarrassment as I realised how stupid is sounded. The woman beside me chuckled though and I could feel a genuine smile creep onto my face.

"Ah young love." She smiled, glancing at the snoring man beside her. "Patrick here was my first love. I was sixteen when we met and we've been together ever since. We're going to see out daughter who's studying in Japan at the moment. I haven't seen her in weeks."

My smile grew as I listened to her go on and on about her daughter, the oldest of her children. The younger one, a boy, was in his first year in college and was studying in Tralee. As the flight continued we fell into silences that were broken by the odd conversation. I fell asleep at some stage and was awoken by the lady shaking my shoulder.

"Oh sweetie you were out like a light." She chuckled again, glancing at her husband who was now fully awake and smiling at his wife. "We're finally here, thank God."

I yawned as I rose and found the aisle empty. Apparently we were the last few on the plane. The airhostess was smiling sweetly at us from the top of the plane near the door. Making sure that I had my envelope of depleted funds, I left the couple with a smile and stepped off the plane.

Taking a deep breath, I walked down the tunnel and towards the main airport. Finding my way to an exit wasn't too difficult and it was easy enough to get a taxi. I gave the man a rough address, wanting him to drop me off outside the forest so I could walk through it to get to Shigure's house.

For the whole flight and since I'd left Ireland, I'd felt numb, unable to realise just what was happening. But once I was in the taxi with nothing left to do but think, and not just about Yuki, I could feel my excitement building. I was home and I couldn't wait to see everyone.

I was bouncing in my seat as we drew closer to the vague directions I had given.

"Stop!" I shouted at the driver, my voice slightly higher in pitch excitement leaking through. I threw the money over the seat not even caring how much I'd actually given him.

I flew out of the car and into the forest. Giggling, my excitement continued to grow if that was even possible. It didn't matter what had happened. It didn't matter how far away I'd been for how long. It didn't matter that I'd almost been through a horrible event. I hadn't. I have saved myself and now I was going to be reunited with my family, with my Yuki.

When the clearing appeared I slowed my pace down to a walk. Moving forward slowly, I ran my hands along the bark of the trees. The house soon came into view and I couldn't stall anymore. I ran towards it and stopped once I was right in front of the sliding door.

Immediately I grew nervous. What was I going to say? How would they feel? How would Yuki feel? I suddenly realised that it would look like I had abandoned him. My only hope was that he had somehow gotten the letter I had written him which I don't remember having in any of my personal items at home. I prayed that he had gotten it and that he understood.

Taking deep, calming breaths, I raised my hand. I balled it into a fist which shook slightly. I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid. With another deep breath and a small little giggle at my own silliness, I knocked on the wooden frame of the door.

I stepped back, my hands fidgeting at the end of my shirt. My breathing sped up and I tried to calm my nerves but they only fought back with a vengeance when I heard soft foot-steps coming from the other side of the door.

It opened and I couldn't help but smile at the person who slid open the door. I was being completely and undeniably stupid. They were my family; of course they would want me back. And I hoped that he would want me back. The person had yet to speak and I could see their face fall into an expression of confusion.

"Aimi?"

_**Ok, two updates in one day? I've no idea what's going on I think I'm having a good day since my brother is down from Dublin! I haven't seen him in two weeks and we've spent all night watching movies! Maybe that's inspiring? Haha! Anyway, I'm leaving it here! Sorry you guys! I'm not sure when the next update will be! Hopefully soon! Until next time you guys!**_

_**All my Love,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox **_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Why hello my lovely readers! So yeah, I decided to be nice and I've actually extended this story a little bit. I wasn't going to…but it just makes more sense to! Anyway, yeah, this isn't the last chapter, hopefully, maybe I doubt it! I enjoy being so confusing Anyway, thank you list since I realise the one from the last chapter was blank! I'll fix that soon enough! :D**_

**Thank You List:**

**Takara Rose Oizumi: **_**Hopefully this will be out on FF soon enough! Sorry for the delays with most of my chapters and thanks for sticking with me! **_

**Aveangeladarkangel: **_**I know! I'm actually going to cry for the last chapter! But for now, I still have one or two chapters left ;) Mwah ha ha! Thanks for all your reviews! :D**_

**Livelovemusic95: **_**I'm glad to see that you only died in a figurative sense! I'd hate to lose such a faithful reader and reviewer! Thanks so much for sticking with me and your reviews! **_

**chaSing bOb: **_**Actually, I added the correct amount :D Like I said, not him! :D I love my swear words! And my sexual references/innuendos! It's the very essence of this story! Those tactics don't work with me hun but nice try! She's not fickle, simply a teenage girl! Haha! :D Thanks so much for reading my story hun, I really do appreciate it! :D 3**_

**Chy: **_**Haha! I might have drawn some inspiration to a couple I know for that Mac Donald's worker and his girlfriend! But no one will ever know for certain! Mwah haha!**__**Her hair used to be long but she cut it. I think it's mentioned in the second chappie? At least, I think I said so anyway! I tried to keep her style grounded a little bit but we always change as teenagers, we develop, and even though I swear immensely in this story and it's mostly fluff I do like to have some development with my characters! As for her staying in the house, it'll all be revealed in this chapter (I hope)! Yes, the ending was a bit predictable but I couldn't resist! Haha! Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews and sticking with me! **_

**SevLoverKat: **_**Same! She needed them back! Ah, you'll have to read on to find out! Thanks for all your reviews! :D**_

**Leosrule: **_**Haha! Thanks so much for all your reviews Yes, she wins mental battles a lot so she gets score ones! :D**_

**Eyes 2 The Soul13: **_**Aw thank you so much! It should be finishing up pretty soon! So sad Thanks for your reviews! **_

_**There we go! I checked the whole high school year thing and going by what Wikipedia says, and my knowledge of the anime, and my own time line, I've calculated that they would now be entering their final year of high school; senior year. Please correct me if I'm wrong but that's just what I've come up with! Anyway, enough of my babbling! I give you chapter 36! Enjoy dear readers! **_

**APOV**

His mouth opened and closed like a fish and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I waited for a few moments for him to react but I eventually became impatient and spoke aloud, barely able to keep the smile off my face.

"Why hello to you too Lassie" I giggled, watching as his mouth stayed open. "Any chance a girl could get a cup of tea? I have just been on a long-haul flight you know."

"Aimi?" He asked, his voice questioning.

"The one and only." I added a little wink to my sentence and watched as his forehead creased with anger.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He shouted and I took a step back, stunned at his outburst. "THREE AND A HALF MONTHS! YOU DISAPPEAR FOR THREE AND A HALF MONTHS AND YOU JUST SHOW UP ON MY DOORSTEP LOOKING FOR TEA?"

I resisted the urge to cover my ears and instead I listened to him shout about my immaturity and the nerve I had for making him worry. At one point he was clutching at the material over his heart, near tears, and telling me how he was too young to die of a heart attack. God have mercy on him, because my patience was wearing thin.

"Well sor-rieee." I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest tightly. "It's not my fault all my memories were robbed and I was stuck as Sharon White. Wait, did you say three and a half months?"

He sighed and dragged his hand down his face. I watched him, taking in his appearance for this first time. His kimono was wrinkled and his hair was a mess. He looked tired and stressed. I bit the inside of my lip, wondering just how much things had changed in those three and a half months.

"Oh, get in here." A smile finally broke out onto his face as he dragged me into the house.

He waited patiently as I removed my shoes before pulling me down the corridor and towards the ditting room. With the door pushed to the side, my gaze fell upon Hatori who was calmly kneeling at the side of the table, a clay mug clutched between his hands. He glanced up at me when I entered and I was totally surprised by the small smile that stretched across his lips.

"Tori! Look who I found!" Shigure pushed me onto a cushion and I crumpled onto the pillow, my limbs folding beneath me. "I'll put on some tea!"

And with that, Lassie disappeared into the kitchen, leaving me with a wink and across from Hatori. Said doctor was still staring at me, that small smile still on his face. I stared straight back at him, my own smile on my face. Just because Hatori was forced to take my memory didn't mean that I hated him. Besides, I'm pretty sure that one of the reasons I'd gotten my memories back was thanks to him.

"I see you got your memories back." He began but was interrupted by the kitchen door sliding open again.

I smiled at Shigure as he placed a mug of tea in front of me and then took his cushion again. Glancing between the two, I waited for one of them to speak, slowly sipping my tea. The taste of honey was so sweet and delicious and I couldn't help but smile at the welcoming taste.

"Yes, how did you get your memories back?" Shigure asked, his eyes twinkling. Ah, if only I knew.

"I'm not sure." I answered, staring at the liquid in front of me. "Something…happened and it just all clicked back together. I don't think I did anything."

"Oh but you did" Hatori assured me, leaning forward ever so slightly. "See, my abilities aren't fool proof. If the need to regain the memories is great enough then the person can remember everything they lost. Sometimes it just happens; sometimes it's triggered by a traumatic event."

I could only nod, digesting the new information. Hatori's power wasn't permanent! If only everyone knew that then Akito would have absolutely no real power! Well, besides his hench men and right hook. But still!

"So why didn't Cana get hers back?" Shigure asked, looking intently at Hatori.

"I guess the need wasn't great enough." He mumbled before draining his cup. "Now, I must return to Akito. He'll want to see you soon; until then, stay well."

My eyes followed him as he left the room, disappearing down the hallway. I listened as the front door shut behind him before I turned to Shigure, my eyebrow arched impressively. Gosh, I never remember being this multitalented.

"Who's Cana?" I asked, and then took another sip of tea.

"I don't think I'm the right one to tell you that story." Shigure smirked, indicating to the door with a jerk of his head. I nodded, realising that it was Hatori's story to tell, not his. "I have something for you, Hatori gave it to me."

I watched as he withdrew something from the folds of the kimono. He presented it to me, palm facing up and I smiled at the sight of my charm bracelet. With his help, it was clasped securely around my wrist where it belonged.

"Where are they?" I whispered, refusing to life my eyes from the bracelet.

"Still at school, I believe." He answered; his voice equally as low. "They should be back soon enough though."

The two of us waited in silence, the rest of my tea growing cold. I played with the charms on my bracelet, my fingers stroking the little rat lovingly. It felt so good to be back but, stupid as it may sound, I was worried as to how they would react to seeing me again. The silence was shattered as the front door slid open.

My eyes shot up to meet Shigure's and I listened as two soft voices carried down the hall. I immediately recognised them as Sparky and Little Miss Sunshine. I gripped the edges of my shirt, dreading the moment when they would slid open the door to the ditting and see me kneeling here as if nothing had ever happened.

What the fuck was I supposed to say?

**YPOV**

I sat at my desk, the teacher's lecture falling on deaf ears. Today was to mark the end of my first week as a senior. I felt no different, still as cold and as empty as I had been at the start of the summer. Those long, agonising hot days had passed and I was back in school.

In a way I was grateful since it meant that I had less free time. I could immerse myself in my school work and try to forget _her._

Now, if only that was easier done than said.

Ayame had stayed true to his word and would often visit Shigure's house with any little bit of information he had. Normally, it was all useless but I appreciated his efforts none the less.

Despite Ayame trying his best efforts, and Shigure encouraging me the whole summer, I found it difficult to form any sort of a hope that we'd find Aimi. Her ghost had returned to me every night, hiding in the shadows. I'd hear her whispered words, sometimes of hate and others of her love. I barely slept anymore but that didn't matter.

School was, as I've said, a welcomed distraction but I knew I had high hopes. This past week hadn't' distracted me from anything. In fact, the boring lessons had allowed me even more time to think. I dropped my head onto my desk, groaning softly beneath my breath. I constantly, and foolishly, hoped that this was all just one long nightmare. Of course, that was just my pathetic way of dealing with things.

When school finally ended, Miss Honda and the damn cat had already left school before me, his arm around her petite shoulders. They walked through the sea of students, their faces alight with happiness. I squinted against the sun, condemning the brightness. I watched as Miss Honda snuggled against him, her own thin arm wrapping around his waist.

Oh, did I forget to mention? Kyo's curse had been lifted about a month ago. By admitting his fear of losing her, he was released from the God awful curse and could now freely hug her. Fear, the thing that bound him to his curse, held no more control over him.

It seemed that each of us had our own difficulty to overcome and, if we succeeded, we broke free from the curse.

It didn't matter to me anyway. The one person I wanted to embrace was gone.

And I would relive this curse a thousand times over if it meant I could be with my Aimi.

My little weirdo.

_**There we go you guys. I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been so so sick recently and I've been trying to juggle study and a bit of writing! Well hopefully you like! And I'm so sorry for all the excuses I seem to have! I think I might just lock myself away in a plastic bubble with my laptop…..hey, it's a possibility! :D**_

_**All my love,  
Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hello my lovelies! Ah, the end is so near! I'm so close to crying as I write! But fear not, just one or two more chapters! And the sequel to this has been re-planned since I lost my memory stick and all of my notes! Damn my couch and its ability to eat my stuff! Grrr! **_

**Thank You List :**

**ValueMyHeart: **_**Why thank you! Hopefully the next few chapters will be wrapped up soon enough! It's just so sad ending a story, as silly as that sounds! :D Thanks for the review! :D**_

**Eyes 2 the Soul14: **_**Sorry! Haha! I know, I've been waiting to write this moment for absolutely ages! Ahhh! Thanks so much for your review! **_

**Chy: **_**I actually love fluff so much! Ha, if that's not clear already! :D Aw thank you! Yeah, I've always had a little soft spot for Yuki even though I love Sparky too! :D Yay, epicness! :D Yes, I love the way his curse is broken! That's actually been one of the things I planned from the beginning! Thanks so much for all your reviews! :D **_

_**OK, here it goes! Hopefully this chapter will work out the way I've always planned it! Haha! I give you chapter 37! :O Enjoy dear readers! **_

**APOV**

Oh God, oh God. What the fuck was I going to say? Hey guys, long time no see! Remember me? I was that crazy girl, who fell in love with Yuki, then I disappeared, and then reappeared, then disappeared again but now I'm back!

As I was having my little panic attack the voices drew closer and then, without allowing me anytime whatsoever to think of a good opening line, the sliding door was pulled open, revealing Little Miss Sunshine and Sparky, their arms wrapped around each other. Whoa, hold up! Did the whole "oh-I-can't-hug-you-because-I'm-cursed" thing go up in smoke?

"What the fuck?"

Silence. Two sets of surprised eyes fell on my face.

Smooth Aimi, real smooth.

"A-Aimi?" Little Miss Sunshine stepped towards me and out of Sparky's hold.

Her mouth was set in a thin line, her hands clutching at the material covering her heart. I watched her carefully, knowing exactly how far away from the door I was, the one that led into the garden. Hey, just because Little Miss Sunshine has always been so patient and kind to me didn't mean she was incapable of violent outbursts! I slowly shifted my weight and cringed at the pain in my hip but she didn't seem to notice. She just kept staring at me face. Any minute now and she'd be whipping out a knife and screaming bloody murder.

"Possibly." I finally answered glancing at Shigure for a brief moment.

"How did you…"

But she was interrupted when a body came flying towards me. I screeched and was knocked to the ground, hands wrapping themselves around my waist. Oh dear lord, she'd hired a ninja to assassinate me!

"Please! I'm too young to die!" I wiggled and wiggled until eventually I was pulled up to stand, still locked within the arms of the ninja.

"Damn Shortie, what did you bump your head on?" A voice mumbled from somewhere above me.

"Sparky?" I managed to pull back and stare up at his smiling face.

"No, a ninja." He chuckled, pulling me back into his chest. Damn, so Sparky could read minds too? Ah!

"Why are you touching me?" I mumbled trying not to sound too freaked out. But come one! Sparky was hugging me!"

"Because! I've always wanted to hug my best friend." Well duh Aimi, God! Why didn't you figure that out?

"And how, in the name of all that is chocolaty, are you able to hug me?" I asked, patting my hand against his back a couple of times before I decided that I did not like this spontaneous touching of Aimi. Plus, my body still hurt from the little skirmish I'd left behind in Ireland.

"It's a long story." He sighed, releasing me and turning to look at Little Miss Sunshine. Ew, he looked so loved up.

"Uh huh." I took note of the look on her face and, sighing in defeat, I opened my arms for her.

She shot forward but she wasn't big enough to knock me over. But man did she squeeze hard. I freaked out when she started crying and, at a lost for what I should do with the sobbing girl, I simply ran my fingers through her longer hair, shushing her quietly.

"I thought we'd lost you!" She finally pulled back, her eyes red and slightly puffy. "Oh Aimi, it was all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"Whoa, calm down." Grabbing her shoulders, I waited until she stopped and took a calming breath. "None of this was your fault, ok? I just need to improve my ninja skills and go kick some Akito ass. But I'm perfectly fine, no need to worry your little head."

I winked and was glad when a small smile crept onto her face. She turned, and buried herself back into Sparkys' arms. I rolled my eyes at the two, making a face when I caught Shigure's eye. He chuckled but then grew serious. Sensing the change in the atmosphere, I turned to the couple, my hands once again attacking the end of my shirt.

"Is…is he on his way home?" I asked them, too afraid to look them in the eye.

"He should be here in a few minutes." Sparky mumbled but I didn't even risk a glance at his face. What the fuck was I going to do?

"I'm gonna wait upstairs for him." I glanced at Shigure who nodded at me, his face still serious. "Don't say anything ok? I need to figure out what I'm going to do."

I left the three of them in the ditting room but not without one last hug from Sparky. That was going to take some time to get used to. The stairs were dark and I noticed how it had grown paler outside, an eerie light settling around the trees and clouds. It was odd, since we had just finished summer and we were now slowly moving into autumn. It should still be acceptably bright in the evenings.

My heart caught in my throat and I couldn't help but let a few tears escape as I reached Yuki's door. With a shaking hand, I pushed open the door, shocked at how messy the room was. Well, messier than usual. There were balls of paper everywhere and clothes thrown in piles on the floor. My gaze was immediately drawn to the small bundle of items against the wall on the bed.

Crawling onto the bed, I reached out and ran my fingers over my black and white hoody. I smiled before moving it to one side to reveal Yuki's jumper and my teddy. I was wondering where they had gone to. Smiling through my tears, I pulled on his jumper and pushed the sleeve against my face. I inhaled deeply and let out a choked sob as Yuki's scent filled my senses. God, how I missed that smell! How could I ever let myself forget all of this?

Clutching my teddy to my chest, I noticed a small corner of paper underneath his pillow. I lifted it and found my letter had been tucked carefully under it. So he had managed to get it, somehow. Returning the pillow to its rightful place, I froze when I heard the front door open. I twirled so I was facing the door, my legs tucked up underneath me.

I panicked when I realised that he was coming straight up the stairs instead of heading into the ditting room like I'd expected him to. Heart pounding in my chest, each creak of the stairs caused my nerves to tingle and my breathing to quicken. My tears had dried for now but I knew they would come back with a vengeance the moment he opened the door.

When it did, I couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of me. I'd forgotten just how amazing his eyes were. But he looked so tired and so broken, his skin looking sickly pale. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes searching my face. I smiled timidly trying my hardest to hold back my tears.

He sighed and shut his door behind him, dropping his bag onto the floor. I was confused as to why he was acting so calm. Mind you, I wasn't expecting any fireworks or anything but I was expecting some kind of reaction!

"Do you have to be here? I have a lot of work to do." His voice sounded strained and so…lifeless.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked. He wanted me to leave?

"You haunt me enough at night, now you're doing it during the day too?" He refused to look at me moving towards his desk. "I know you're not real so please just leave me be! I can't do this anymore!"

With a movement so quick I almost didn't see it, he had swiped his arms over his desk, books and pens and an assortment of objects falling onto the floor. He leant forwards, hands braced on the desk, his chest heaving like he had just run a marathon.

"Please leave me be."

"Yuki" My tears had come back as I stood from the bed, my teddy left forgotten on the sheets. "It's me, it's Aimi."

"I know who you are!" He shouted, spinning to face me, his hair blocking his eyes from my view. "God I know who you are."

I went to reach out to him but paused when he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Just what had Yuki been going through? To see him like this, this hurt, it was torture. A sob escaped my lips and he finally raised his gaze to stare at me once more, his eyes tightening a fraction.

"Please Yuki, it's me." I smiled at him through my tears, feeling so utterly lost and confused. Why wouldn't he believe me?

"It's getting worse." He mumbled to himself, walking past me to sit on the bed. He dropped his head into his hands. "I need to talk to Hatori."

Taking a deep breath, I sat next to him on the bed, fidgeting nervously with his jumper. What the hell was I supposed to do? What was going on? Did Yuki think he was crazy or something? We sat there in silence. I was afraid to do anything in case I upset him. Eventually I realised what was wrong.

Just as I had imagined Yuki being with me while I had been at the Sohma estate, maybe Yuki had imagined me here with him. Did that mean that he thought I was just some mental image he'd conjured up? That I wasn't real? Well, by God I'd show him I was real!

"Yuki" I called his name, reaching out with a shaky hand to tug one of his away from his face.

He gasped, his gaze snapping up to my face as I pulled his hand away from him. I dropped it and then moved up to his face tracing my fingers along his jaw. Smiling, I scooted forward until our knees touched, never removing my fingers from his jawline.

"My silly rat" I smiled at him, watching as his eyes seemed to lighten ever so slightly. "I'd have thought that I was better looking than any little picture you could come up with. Guess I never gave your creativity enough credit."

Without giving him enough time to answer, I leant forwards and pressed my lips against his. Immediately he responded, his hands coming up to cradle my face as he twisted so he was facing me. I dropped my hand to rest on his knee, smiling as he continued to kiss my lips, mumbling my name against them. Tears spilled down my face and a bubble of happiness rose in my chest until I thought I would burst. I knew my hands would have been shaking if they weren't braced on Yuki's knees.

All too soon, he pulled back but kept my face cradled between his pale hands, his thumbs drawing slow patterns along the sides of my cheeks. I stared at him, watching his own smile form and the light return to his eyes.

"Aimi?" He whispered, a tiny flicker of fear clouding his features.

I nodded, unable to take my eyes off his face. He was smiling at me like I was the greatest thing in the world. He pressed another kiss to my lips and then another to my nose. Grumbling, I crinkled it in annoyance.

"Really? You just had to ruin the romantic moment!" I giggled, watching as his smile grew.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered, trailing his hand along the side of my face. I leaned into his touch, wanting this moment to last for as long as possible.

"I'm sorry about everything." I mumbled the mood growing sombre. "I can't believe I forgot you! I put you through so much."

"It doesn't matter now, I have you back. There's nothing to be sorry for." He whispered, flinching when I'd mentioned the fact that I'd lost my memories. "I have you back and there's no way that I'm ever going to let you go."

My face hurt from smiling so much. I couldn't surpass my yawn and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Here we were, reuniting and I yawn in his face. Nice one Aimi, trés sexy.

Smiling, he simply leaned back until he was resting against the wall. Taking the hint, I crawled around until I was on my side, back to the wall and facing him. I took his hand and stared at him, my eyes devouring his face.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" I mumbled, already feeling sleep weigh down my eyelids. I guess I'd been too excited to realise how tired I was.

"Of course. Now, sleep. We have so much to talk about when you wake up." He kissed my forehead before leaning back to give me enough room to breathe.

Twilight much?

Ah, what a fantastic last thought to have before going to sleep. Resisting the urge to giggle at myself, I cracked one bleary eye opening, catching one last glimpse of Yuki before I slipped into a very comfy and wonderful sleep.

My Yuki.

_**There we go guys! I can't believe it…only two more chapters! So yeah, this is going to turn out to be 40 chapters long, including the special chapter at the end! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I very much enjoyed writing it! Anyway, I hope I'll have the next chapter out soon enough! Enjoy my dear readers!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hello my lovelies! So it's been a bit of a bumpy road since the last chapter with stress and all and I'm not exactly sure when this chapter will be getting to you. Hopefully not too long after the last. So, I'm free! I hope to write a lot this summer! :D Then it's off to college. Yay! SOOO HAPPPPY :D **_

**Thank You List:**

**Chy: **_**Thanks so much for continuing to read this story and give me such great feedback And for all your encouraging words I cannot wait for a certain someone to get started on their fanfic ;) Thanks so much for all your reviews! :D**_

**ChaSing bOb: **_**Have I told you recently how much I love you? Cause I do! Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews and your opinions, which are held in my highest regard :P**_

**ValueMyHeart: **_**Aw thank you so much! And thank you for all your reviews! **_

**SmilingSapphire14: **_**Thank you! I thought I should refrain from going cotton wool fluffy on your asses so :D You get some angst in there too! Thanks for your reviews **_

**Leosrule: **_**Yes, I have read the twilight books. And as I read over them now and again I begin to despise certain aspects of them. I love the wolf pack though! Yay for hot boys! :D**_

**SevLoverKat: **_**And I love that you love this story! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

**Takara Rose Oizumi: **_**It's not just the similarities but the way it was written. There were sentences that were so alike with slightly different wording. It's resolved but I don't really wanna think about it anymore! I have a story to finish! Thanks for all your reviews! **_

**SawahSprinkles: **_**Omg…I was actually beaming when I read your review. Thank you so so so so much! You put such a smile on my face! Thanks so much for the most amazing review and I'm so glad you like this story! :D**_

**Roro-chan: **_**Ah sure it's all in the past now and things have been sorted! Yay! I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks for the review! **_

**SevLoverKat: **_**Sorry for the long wait! :D Thanks for sticking with this story! :D **_

_**There we go guys! So this is the second last chapter of the actual story…I think I'm going to cry! Haha but not just yet! Let me get through this first! I give you chapter 38! Enjoy dear readers! :D**_

**APOV**

Sleep.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Try to stifle my giggle as a certain someone's hand runs over a ticklish spot.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Unable to feign sleep any longer, I opened my eyes to be greeted with one of the most adorable sights I'd ever seen in my whole entire life.

Yuki was still asleep, his mouth hanging open and soft snores breaking the morning silence. His eyes wandered beneath his eyes lids as his cheeks puffed out slightly from breath. I realised that his fingers were running patterns across my covered hip subconsciously, his hand fitting into the contours of my side perfectly. My own hands were clutching at his t-shirt and I couldn't help but smile as a wave of nostalgia captured my thoughts. Pulling myself up silently, I pressed a small kiss to his cheek. His soft snores ended abruptly and his eyes flashed open.

"Oh thank God." He breathed, his hand moving from my hip to cup my face. "I thought I'd been dreaming."

"Silly boy." I chuckled, my voice still thick from sleep. But in all honesty, I'd feared that the last twenty four hours had been a dream to.

My own dreams were filled with nightmarish images of being back in that house with Eric, or locked away like Akito's play thing. I guess it would take me a while before I got back to my full self.

"We should probably go see your aunt today." Yuki mumbled his hand still tracing my face.

"Oh yeah"

I felt bad that I'd forgotten about Satomi. I'd missed her too and I felt bad for not going to see her. But I was only back one day and had needed to see Yuki. But now that I'd been reunited with him, I was suddenly anxious to go see her.

"Food, shower, clothes and then we'll go see her." I told him, pressing my lips to his when I'd finished.

"Yes mam" He released me and rolled out of bed, landing on his feet.

I glanced up at him, not wanting to move as fast as he had. In all honesty, I could have stayed in bed for another hour or two, just Yuki and I. But it wasn't meant to be and so I crawled out of the white sheets, pulling down the shirt that I'd been in since yesterday. Ew.

"Actually, I think Miss Honda has a bag with some of your clothes in it from the sleep over you had." His face darkened for a moment but returned to being happy once he caught sight of my smile.

"Excellent. I don't think checked is my style." I held out the shit like a skirt, giggling like the little girl I am.

"Why don't you go have a much needed show while I get you clothes?" He offered, his smile still in place.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sohma; are you saying that I smell?"

He chuckled and left me with a quick kiss on the head. Yeah you better run. I took his silence as a yes. I left his room and made my way to the bathroom, running my fingers through my short hair. I didn't get very far before I was met with resistance. Owwwwww, fucking knots.

With my clothes left abandoned on the tiled floor, I stepped into the shower. I had always loved their glazed glass door that blurred my figure. According to Shigure, the shower had been one of the newer appliances added to the house. They still had their bath, much deeper and more of a rectangular shape than the one I had in Ireland. My longing for the sea had been justified seeing as how I used to spend my summers there in a small little cottage. It was our break from the two story house in the suburbs that was the norm for my smaller family.

Once done, I stepped out of the warm, steam filled shower and into the slightly cold morning air. Shivering, I grabbed a towel and darted from the bathroom into Yuki's room. He was sitting on the bed, my old bag beside him. I mentally calculated what was in the bag and was glad to remember that I'd packed decent enough clothes and a supply of makeup. I did a mental happy dance not noticing that I was dripping all over Yuki's floor or that he was now staring at me.

"As much as I love you, dear, please leave so I may change." I pointed to the door and he obeyed, mumbling and stuttering. I grinned at the small blush that was splayed across his cheekbones.

I was delighted to find a grey pair of skinny jeans with black zippers all over them and a few safety pins here and there. Thank the Lord for the return of my skinny jeans. If I ever saw a pair of boot cut jeans again, I swear I'd throw up all over Yuki's messy floor. Lovely image, isn't it?

With my jeans, black off the shoulder top and fluffy socks on I was ready to begin the covering of my face. A pair of old tattered converse sat at the end of my bag which I flung down the stairs as I made my way into the bathroom. Yuki was sitting on the top stair and had to duck to avoid being hit by one of the flying shoes. I giggled then shut myself once again into the tiled room to begin the transformation.

Once done, I stepped back and scrutinised the girl that stood in front of me. I looked so much better with makeup on and I was so glad to have the comforting ring of black around my eyes back. Yay for makeup!

I stepped back out into the hall and was met with Yuki's smiling face. He took my hand and led me downstairs and I was surprised to hear several voices coming from the ditting room.

"Who's here?" I mumbled, tugging on his hand to slow him down a bit.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged and continued to pull me along.

Apparently, Hatori and the pervert had decided to pay us a visit. Hatori seemed to be as stoic as ever but, surprising, the pervert was just sitting there calmly, a small smile on his face.

"Pancakes!" Tohru seemed to have appeared out of nowhere with a large plate of very delicious smelling pancakes. My stomach growled loudly and Yuki chuckled lowly. I smacked him on the arm and pouted, pulling a pancake and the peanut butter towards me.

"Aimi, I'm sorry." He apologised, still trying to contain his chuckles.

"I don't accept." I sniffled, coating my pancakes in the glorious concoction. "First you say I smell, and now you're laughing at my hunger? That's just not on. We're taking a break!"

He seemed so lost that I found it hard to contain myself. Rolling my eyes, I planted a kiss on his cheek and his smile was instantaneous. He took one of my hands and I huffed using my left to spread around my peanut butter, muttering about how boys made your life so much harder.

"My, my. Aren't you two just adorable?" The pervert spoke, resting his chin on his palm and curling his fingers towards his face.

I glanced up at him, smiling insanely. Before I had a chance to reply, Hatori interrupted.

"Akito wants to see you, both of you." He stared at us and it felt like my stomach was about to drop out of my butt. What they hell did he want? "I'll take you to see him once you've eaten."

The room fell silent and I could feel Yuki's gaze on me. Taking deep breaths, I gripped Yuki's hand tightly, my gaze never wavering from Hatori's face. He seemed apologetic and I could only imagine what was going to happen once we got to Akito's.

"Fine" I mumbled and then turned my attention back to the pancakes, my mind trying to find some sort of way that I could get Yuki and me out of this situation. The only consolation I had was that Hatori's memory swipe thingy wasn't fool proof. If I could beat it once, I could beat it again right?

Suddenly, I burst out giggling at the memory of Hatori dressing me and fixing my hands. I'd been about to swallow a mouthful of goodness and so my giggle came out as a somewhat attractive snort and I lunged for my cup of tea, choking to death on my humour. Eventually I swallowed the mouthful of pancake and peanut butter and gasped for air, a few giggles still escaping.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked, worried and I noticed the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Y-yeah." I answered smiling away to myself like the crazy person I am. I glance at Hatori, a small blush hidden beneath my makeup. He was about to take a sip of his own tea. Perfect. "I was just remembering the last time I took a bath.

It took a moment for Hatori to realise why I had been laughing and he, unfortunately, began coughing and spluttering on his own sip of tea. I began giggling again, my side beginning to hurt ever so slightly. Poor Yuki looked so confused as everyone began glancing at Hatori and I.

"You took a bath with Tori?" Shigure asked, seeming so sad all of a sudden.

"No." With a shake of my head I managed to calm down my giggles. I scooped up the last bite of my pancakes and then drained my mug. "It's a long explanation and I want this visit to Akito to be over and done with."

I pulled Yuki up with me and we left the room with Hatori, leaving a few goodbyes behind us. Pulling on converse using only one hand is a difficult feat but I managed it and soon we were strolling through the trees, inhaling the crisp morning air and in no rush to reach Akito's.

"Are you alright?" Yuki's voice was soft against my hair and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Just peachy." I answered, nibbling my bottom lip. With a glance I noticed Yuki's worried face and I sighed, hoping that this trip to Akito would end better than the last. "Hey, if I can beat Hatori's memory swipe once, I can beat it again."

I came to a stop just at the last line of trees and pulled him to a stop beside me. His head was lowered, his hair covering those gorgeous eyes that I loved. Reaching up, I cupped the side of his face and forced his head up so he was looking at me.

"Don't worry, silly boy." He tried to force a smile and almost succeeded. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

He finally nodded and kissed my nose. I sighed, scrunching up my face at the intolerable feeling of someone touching my nose. Has he not learned by now that I do not like it? We set off again, following Hatori out onto the footpath and into the sunlight. I squinted for a second, waiting for my eyes to adjust and allowed Yuki to lead me along.

Eventually, we read the gate of the Sohma estate. They seemed so much taller than what I remembered and I couldn't deny the lump of fear that rose in my throat as my stomach twisted itself into knots. I was scared, really, genuinely scared and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. What if Akito thought that erasing my memory wasn't enough? Lord knows that he'd most likely be capable of anything. Or at least, his goons are.

"Aimi" I glanced up at Hatori after a slight pause. I so did not want to do this. "Are you ready?"

I thought about it for a quick second but Yuki's hand around mine forced me to nod and try to force a small smile. I really, really did not want to do this. But I guess I had no choice. The gates opened of their own accord and we entered.

Here we go…

_**And there we go! I dunno how happy I am about this chapter but it was written in the space of about a day and a half. I'm officially finished school and I'm quite happy :D I just have to wait now for the results of my exams and I'll hopefully be even happier! This chapter might get re-done at a later stage but for now here it is!**_

_**For those of you who reviewed the note that was previously up as this chapter and might not be able to review, I'd still love to hear from you so feel free to send me a pm! I love hearing from you guys even if it's just to say hello or wondering where I am! It helps to keep me motivated! :D**_

**ATTENTION: Go read Learning to Love by Chynacat32, it looks like it's going to be an amazing fanfic that's definitely worth the read! So go do it, now! :D Lol, sorry I'm being rather pushy today But seriously, go read it! **

_**So that's pretty much it for now! I'm going on holidays next week with my dad! He's taking me to New York from Monday to Friday. I'm hoping I can find time to write on the seven hour flight over and the six hour flight coming back! :P But for now, thank you all so much for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! We're almost there!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**As always,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox **_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hello again my lovelies! I cannot tell you how good it feels to be writing again! And I have so many ideas to start! I'll be finishing off a few of my stories, writing the sequel to this and I've a bunch of new ideas!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Chy: **_**Yay, I can't wait to read the next chappie of your story! :D It better be fixed soon :P Thank you so much for sticking with this story! Every single one of your reviews means so much to me :D Thank you! **_____

**chaSing bOb: **_**Hey, maybe I am! :D I've been working on my spellings lately :P Hahah really? :O Who does she remind you of? I always try to make my characters as real as possible so I tend to give them traits that I'm familiar with and that I see almost every day **____** Big 3 for you! :P**_

_**Buyo123: Not at all! I love any review I get! I got back from New York last weekend and I have to say it was amazing! **____** Aw man, I didn't mean to make you cry **____** Sorry about that! **____** Ah, a cookie! :D Yay! :D I shall add your name to the list! **____** I'll let you know when it's gonna come out :D Thanks so much for your lovely review **_____

_**SevLoverKat: Ah, you just don't know with him! **____** Thanks for the lovely review! :D**_

**LonelyLullaby14: **_**Oh wow, thanks so much :D I'm glad that you've enjoyed this story and thank you so much for the lovely review! **____** I hope you enjoy these final two chapters as much as you've enjoyed the rest of this story :D **_

_**OK, here we go guys! The second to last chapter, can you believe it? I'm definitely going to be crying during this and the final chapter. Anyway, let's get on with it! I give you chapter 39! Enjoy dear readers! **___

**APOV  
**The room seemed smaller than what I remembered. Rays of sunlight filtered in through the open sliding door at the side of the room. The room was silent, making my heart beat deafening to my own ears. It rammed against my chest making it difficult to breath. I clutched my hands on my thighs, my folded legs shaking beneath me.

Akito sat in his chair at the top of the room staring at me intently. Hatori sat a little behind me while Yuki sat as close to me as possible, his knee touching mine. My hip still panged with a dull throb but I ignored my discomfort and kept my gaze trained on the person in front of me, never breaking eye contact with him.

"So" He began, his voice softer than what I had been expecting. Actually, I was surprised I hadn't been slapped already. Focus Aimi! "You've come back."

_Well, no shit Sherlock._

Thank God I turned on my filter today. Wouldn't wanna go being all sarcastic at a time like this. Akito continued to just stare at me. I could feel Yuki tense beside me and my heart rate picked up again, if that was even possible. Unable to handle the silence, I reached out and grabbed Yuki's hand in my own. Akito noticed this and it seemed to set him off as he suddenly stood and began shouting.

"You weren't supposed to come back! You were supposed to stay away, away from here, away from Yuki!" He had a crazed look and I flinched away from him, fear finally settling in to the pits of my stomach.

He stood and I felt vulnerable kneeling on the floor so I decided to stand too, pulling Yuki up along with me. I inched that little bit closer to him my arm now pressed against his. Akito began to start pacing a little in front of us and my gaze followed every move he made.

"Yuki" He suddenly turned to stare at the boy beside me, his voice strangely quiet. "You're forbidden from ever seeing this girl, ever again. Am I understood?"

What the hell? So he was going to try and break Yuki now, knowing that I was a little more resilient than he had originally planned. Deciding to be bold I dropped Yuki's hand and stepped in front of him, my hands balling into fists at my sides and my arms spreading slightly away from my body.

"Go to hell!" My voice was loud, echoing across the room. I was shaking but I tried my hardest to look strong.

"Excuse me?" His tone was polite but I could see the dangerous glint in his eyes, warning me that I was pushing my luck.

"You heard me" I growled, my body tensing suddenly as if expecting the pain that I would rather forget. "Go to fucking hell."

He moved so fast that I didn't even know what happened. I felt myself being tugged to the side and I shut my eyes, scrunching up my face as I waited for the pain. When all I heard was a dull smacking sound I chanced a quick peep. What I saw caused my eyes to pop open and my breath to catch in my throat.

Yuki had pulled my behind him and had Akito's fist in a tight grip. The maniac stared at Yuki in shock for a moment, trying to push forward and break Yuki's grip. Hatori was on his feet, staring at Yuki. Yuki's other arm was wrapped across my hips, making sure I wasn't anywhere near Akito.

"Don't you dare touch her." Yuki's voice was that controlled, low tone that he had used with Hibiki so long ago. It was the scary one that sounded almost murderous.

I watched, not daring even to breathe, as Yuki and the maniac stared at each other. I think both Hatori and I were waiting to see who would break first. I was shocked when Akito stepped back, standing tall and firm. Yuki released his fist but kept his defensive stance in front of me. Akito turned away from us and instead stared at Hatori.

"Hatori, I want Eric, Desmond and any other available men here this instance." When Hatori stayed where he was, hesitating for a split second, Akito exploded again. "Now Hatori!"

He was gone in a second, leaving the three of us in a silence that caused my hands to shake and my stomach to flip. Akito sent us one last glare before he turned his back on us and walked slowly towards his seat at the top of the room. He took his sweet time, pausing for a moment to stare out at the garden. As soon as his ass hit the pillow, the door was opened and Hatori was accompanied by Eric and, who I assumed to be Desmond, flanked by a group of tall and burly men. My eyes scanned each of their faces, distorted with sneers, before finally landing on Eric's.

"Hey there doll." He drawled, his shirt clinging to him so his belly hung out over his jeans. "Didn't think I'd be seein' you again."

"Bite me." I growled, cursing the small tremor in my voice that portrayed my fear.

He chuckled, staring at me with his eyebrows raised. I sneered in return, moving to clasp Yuki's hand. Eric's eyes saw this and an even more sickening smile twisted his fat face into an expression that caused a small shiver of disgust to crawl down my back and my arms. He made a gesture with his hand and the men advanced on us.

"Yuki!"

One big guy pulled me away from him, his arm wrapping around my waist tightly. Another two had Yuki and he tried to fight them off and managed to land a punch across one guy's jaw. I was struggling with my own guy and his other hand came up to wrap around my neck from the front. My movements ceased as he tightened his grip, blocking my air ways. His buddy came to stand beside him in case I tried anything again. My eyes began to water from trying to breathe so uncomfortably but I tried to stay focused on Yuki who was now being restrained by three different men and was sporting a bloodied lip.

"All of this is your fault you know" Akito began, standing again as sounds of scuffle and my struggled breathing continued to fill the room. "All you had to do was stay away. But no, you wanted to be selfish."

I watched, horrified as he produced a long, serrated angry looking knife from up his sleeve. Who the hell keeps a knife in their sleeve?! I began pulling against my guy again, his grip tightening, but I didn't care. He wouldn't kill Yuki, would he? Oh god.

"And you, my dear Yuki" He stopped until he was between us, his attention on the knife. "I'm surprised at you. We certainly have learnt some independence haven't we? If I can't break your heart by making her disappear then I'll just have to try other methods."

He calmly walked towards me and I pushed myself back against the guy holding me, trying to shrink away from him. My heart squeezed painfully as he ran his pale finger along the edge of the knife, a line of blood following its path. He kept his eyes on my face, amused at how scared I was.

"Oh I don't know why I didn't think of this before" He turned to look at Yuki over his should and to give Yuki a clear view of my terrified face. "Enjoy spending the rest of your days looking at her face, reminding yourself of how powerful I am and how you will never defy me again. Remind yourself of how you failed her, this girl you claim to love. And remember one thing Yuki: I AM GOD!"

With that he lunged forward. The guy holding me steadied my face and I looked up into Akitos' crazed eyes. His smile was demonic as the blade came closer and closer to my face. His other hand had a bruising grip on the side of my face holding me steady. And then the pain began.

A scream ripped through the room, scratchy and pain filled. It took me a moment to realise that the god awful sound was coming from me. And I tried to stop but I just couldn't. My lip was pulled in-between my teeth but, even though I bit down hard on it, my screams were merely muffled but still heard by everyone in the room. The knife was slowly making a burning path from about half way up my forehead and drawing closer to my left temple. It nicked the side of my eye, which I squeezed shut, and its path finished about halfway through my cheekbone. My lips were bruised and sore and so I released them from my teeth, whimpers escaping mu throat. I thought it would be over, but I was wrong.

He moved to the other side and pulled the knife from the top of my lip above the edge, all the way across my lips in a diagonal slash. He repeated it on the other side making a sloppy 'X'. This was done much quicker than the first cut across my eye and was just pure, uncontrolled anger. My eyes flashed open as soon as the knife touched my skin again. He looked like he wanted to do more but instead he stepped back and looked at my face.

I couldn't see anything but red in my left eye, and my right was watering like crazy. My legs had turned to jelly and the only thing keeping me up was the guy standing behind me. The screams had stopped and all that was left was a few sobs that sounded more like hiccups. My mouth was filled with blood. Oh God, it was everywhere. I tenderly pressed my tongue against the cut along my mouth and was horrified when I realised that he had cut straight into my mouth going fully through the skin. The room was eerily silent and I could just make out Yuki's still form through the red-watery-mess that I was now looking through. Descriptive, eh?

"You are not God" Oh dear. His voice had sunken to that scary murderous tone again. "I will never, ever stop loving her. She is the most important thing to me!" He was screaming now. And glowing?

Wait, what? Yuki was glowing! It was faint but I could still see it, a faint golden glow. The guys holding him noticed the same thing and began to loosen their grips on him. The guy behind me had slackened his grip so much that one push and I was off.

"Don't you get it yet? There is nothing you can do that will keep us apart." He growled before turning to look at me, the anger melting from his face. "Because I would give anything, everything I have, even my life, just to see her smile." He turned once more to look at Akito who was shaking, my blood still dripping off the knife. "You mean nothing to me."

The glow instantly got brighter causing the guys around Yuki to back off. I pushed away from my own guy, sending him an elbow into the stomach and ran towards the now insanely glowing Yuki. He lurched towards me, his hand outstretched. I realised that, beneath the glow, Yuki was disappearing!

"Yuki!" It was difficult to speak with my destroyed lips.

I reached him in time and he grasped my hand, our fingers lacing together. He pulled into him, my face being pressed against his chest, my blood soaking into the material. His other hand came up to wrap around my shoulders. In a second, it was like a tornado had formed in the room, a wind swirling around us and deafening my ears. It took me a second to realise that I was HUGGING YUKI, but I was too worried about being blown away to worry about that.

Just when I felt like I couldn't hold on for any longer, a feeling of weightlessness and a sudden silence took the place of the wind. I hesitantly opened my eyes, wiping the blood off my eyes, realising that there was no pain and the sudden rivers of blood has disappeared. A quick inspection of the inside of my mouth told me that the cuts were gone. We were surrounded by baby pink clouds and a golden sky. I had no idea where we were.

"Yuki" I whispered, titling my head up to look at him. "Where are we?"

"I don't know" He answered, pulling me closer to his chest and his hand lowering so it wrapped around my waist instead. "I don't know."

I looked around and, by chance glanced down. It took me a moment to realise what I was looking at and when I did, I gasped, realising that we were both floating. Yeah, floating! Holy cow. I'm not sure how far up we were but I was beginning to feel slightly sick to my stomach. Just ignore it Aimi, you're probably just hallucinating.

"Aimi, look." I glanced at Yuki and then followed his pointed finger.

There, about ten feet away from us, was a tiny gold rat. My eyes widened as the little guy sat up, a smile on his face. He looked exactly like Yuki when he transformed. This was so bizarre.

"Well done" The rat spoke and I swore it was like Yuki was talking. I glanced at him but he was just as interest and baffled by the rat as I was. "You have broken your curse. For centuries we have waited for the humans to break free of their animal spirits. You are the second to accomplish this feat and I congratulate you."

We stood, slack jawed as the little rat lowered onto all fours again and turned around. He began to trot away but something tugged at my heart and I found myself lurching towards it out of Yuki's arms. Suddenly, it was like a glass floor had materialised and I could stand.

"Wait!" I reached out towards the little rat, my fingers shaking slightly.

He turned and I was in front of him in seconds, my strides having been much longer than his. I dropped to my knees, my fingers grasping at the material of my jeans. My unmarred lip was in between my teeth in a second. Now that I had called out to him, what was I supposed to say?

"Thank you." I blurted, blushing when I realised how stupid I sounded.

I wanted to explain, explain how, without this curse, I don't think I ever would be here, with Yuki. I don't think my life would be the same without the Sohma curse. Thinking about it, I'd probably still be with Hibiki and I'd probably still be miserable. I wouldn't ever know what it was really like to be in love.

"You're welcome." He answered, and it was like he knew what I was trying to say. Hey, maybe he did. He was all magically and stuff anyway. Maybe he could read minds too. "I'm sorry I cannot do much for you. My power only resided within Yuki."

I nodded, not really sure what he was on about. When he braced himself against my knee and reached up to place a paw on my face I suddenly realised what he meant.

"Can you do anything for him?" I asked, tears beginning to brim in my eyes. When we got back from wherever we were, I'd be left with horrible scars. I know Akito would make sure that they scarred as much as possible.

"I'm afraid not. I wish I could do more. He will get over it, in time. But those scars will always be a reminder to him, a reminder that he almost lost you to power." He moved away again, his soft paw leaving my cheek.

"Thanks anyway." I mumbled, staring at him so I could engrain the image in my memory. It seemed silly to say but I was going to miss seeing Yuki as a rat. But this was something to be celebrated.

He turned and left then, disappearing into gold and light that was difficult to stare at. I stood and returned to Yuki, fear clenching my stomach. What would Akito do when we got back? Back to all that blood…

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered, pressing my face against Yuki's miraculously clean shirt. "You're free."

"I love you." Was his answer.

I didn't get to respond because his lips were pressed on mine and I was pulled into his arms, pulled into a hug. The light and wind returned and I had to pull back from him, knowing that my lips would be in shreds once we returned.

It was like I was being cut open all over again when we appeared back in the silent room. I screamed again, tearing some of the fresh wounds and I dropped to my knees, sinking from Yuki's arms. Sound suddenly engulfed the room and I could hear shouts and grunts and Akito screaming at everyone. My head was beginning to feel funny and my hands were covered in blood. It was metallic and sticky and so very red. I felt like I'd never be able to get it off my skin.

I could just make out Yuki calling my name but when I titled my head up to look I ended up falling backwards. My head was caught by someone and saved from the floor and I could just make out a very blurry, slightly red Hatori.

"Where's Yuki?" I managed to mumbled, the words painfully pulling at my lips as I tried to form them.

"I'm here."

Pressure on my hand and skin slick and tainted with blood. My thoughts were losing focus. Oh god, was I going to die? Yuki. Have to see Yuki. I managed to open my eyes, wondering how they even closed in the first place. They search wildly, almost rolling back into my head, until I found his face. I reached my other hand to his face, the sight of my red, red blood against his pale skin horrifying.

"Yuki." My vision was fading. Had to say it.

"Love….you…."

_**And there we go you guys. So this is the second to last chapter. Not too sure how happy I am with it but it's what I wrote the first time around with very little editing as with most of this story so I think it stays true to what's been happening all along. I cannot believe this is coming to an end. **_

_**My sincerest apologies for being absent for so long, but summer was more hectic than expected and I'm just settling into college now after eight crazy weeks of making friends and trying to figure out where I'm going and what I'm doing. Hopefully the last chapter will be along shortly although I'm slightly dreading it because I know I'm going to be balling crying! So if any of you are still reading this story and have stuck with me, thank you so so so much! I really, honestly do appreciate every single reader and reviewer I have. Hopefully a few of you have stuck around and again I'm so sorry!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**As always,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hello my lovelies! I cannot believe it! We're on the last chapter! Ahhh! **____** A big big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!**_

**Thank You List:**

**xXStarGirl13Xx : **_**Haha yeah a few people thought that alright! But thank you so much for coming back to and sticking with this story! I cannot believe it's almost over! :O Thank you so much for all your reviews! **___

**Aveangeladarkangel : **_** I hate writer's block! That and being busy are the two worst things for a writer! Hah! Aw thank you so much, your review was so touching and motivating! Everything's fine, things have just been really hectic! But I decided enough was enough and took some time out for myself and my writing! Thank you so much for sticking with this story, I really do appreciate it!**_

**Dia8Buyo: **_**Oh yes, poor Kyo! I know, I'm in tears writing this! I can't believe this is the last chapter! :'( Thanks so much for all your reviews! **_____

**MadyDJ: **_**Wow, thank you so much! **____** Glad you like it! **____** Thanks for the review! **___

**BlackShadow98: **_**Yes! I was so happy writing that part, I got so excited! Haha **____** Yeah I actually really like them as a couple :P Thanks so much for the review! **___

**chaSing bOb : **_**Ah the dreaded typos! I actually like portrayed more than betrayed. Betrayed is too clichéd and way over used in my opinion **____** And it's know because it's when they got back Akito would make sure that she didn't get to a hospital or anything so they would scar. Confusing, but it made sense in my head! Thanks so much for all the reviews hun **____** 3**_

**LonelyLullaby14: **_**Glad you enjoyed it so much! Sometimes I worry that I take the whole 'oh he's so cute and he loves her so much' thing too far but everyone seems to have loved it. Thank you so much for the review!**_

_**I know I say this a lot guys, but I really do appreciate every single one of you. Every review just makes me smile and even every hit I get on this story makes me feel proud. Thank you all so so much…it's been an amazing journey. **_

_**And there we go. This is the last opening author's note of this story. How sad is that you guys?! I know I'm going to be bawling crying during this! I cannot believe that it's over! Ah! **____** Ok, enough of my blabbering. For the last time, I give you chapter 40 of Just to See You Smile. Enjoy, dear readers.**_

**APOV**

Weeks passed and wounds healed. My face had been stitched up by Hatori and I had resembled something of a scary doll for a while. My lips were a mess and the scars would be permanent. Thankfully there was no damage done to my eye but I'd still have that straight line scar. Going outside the house was difficult. People tended to stare when you walked down the streets with your face full of black stitches and horrid, jagged lines across your face. It made me feel insecure for a while but now I just got over it. My face was nothing amazing to look at before anyway, so why should I start worrying about it now? That was easier said than done, however.

Once the stitches had come out, I was horrified by the angry red lines that dominated my face. It took Yuki a while to be able to look at my face again. He still winced or stared at me when he thought I wasn't looking. It had hurt for a while but, once I explained to him that I didn't blame him, the guilt from his face slowly melted away.

I hadn't been back to school yet. My Aunt had agreed to let me stay at home and the only people I had seen were Hatori, my aunt and Yuki. I didn't want to see anybody else yet. Oh man, I wonder what school was going to be like. More stares I guess. I think it would be just as hard for Yuki to handle as it would be for me. But I had missed too much already and Christmas holidays were only about two months away anyway.

I'd forced him to tell me what had happened after I'd blacked out. Akito had cleared the room, shouted at Yuki some more and then demanded he be left alone. Hatori had taken me straight to his office and dealt with my face, a worried Yuki following the entire way. I'd woken up at home, in my own bed. My aunt had been up the minute she heard me get out of the bed. She'd told me that Hatori had brought me over and explained what had happened. Yuki hadn't stayed.

"Can I ask you something?" We were lying on my bed, a jar of chocolate spread being passed between us.

Yuki nodded, his eyes straying away from me to glance over the walls once again. He seemed fascinated by all my drawings even though most of them barely resembled scribbles. I watched as he continued to suck away at his pointer finger, the remains of chocolate spread coating his pale flesh.

"Why did you leave me at home?" He turned to stare at me, chocolate forgotten. "Not that I'm not grateful for all you've done for me…but I sort of panicked when I woke up and found you weren't there. I thought something awful had happened."

The silence that followed my little declaration was nauseating. Had something happened? Or maybe he just saw my question as selfish? Of course Yuki had a life of his own but somehow I had felt so disappointed when I woke up and he wasn't there. And then when the wheels in my head began to turn I'd become terrified, fearing the worst had happened.

"I didn't think you'd want me around anymore." He continued to stare at me, the haunted look that I had tried to forget swallowing his face once again. "It was my entire fault."

"You silly boy" I whispered and then moved to cuddle into his arms, my face pressed against his chest. "It was Akitos' fault, not yours. I would never blame you Yuki, you need to understand that. I could never blame you."

Ever since the curse had been broken, and after I'd finally sought him out after he didn't come to see me, Yuki had hugged and held me as much as possible. I found it slightly strange and smothering at first but now I understood how much it must mean for him to be able to hug someone and I often sought out his hugs and embraces. Whenever I was in his arms he'd always let out this content little sigh and you could feel him relax, the tension easing from his body.

"What time is it?" I mumbled against his chest, wishing we could just spend hours like this, not having to move or anything.

"Quarter to three." He answered and began to sit up. We were meant to be at Shigure's at three. I hadn't had a chance to see him since the 'accident' at Akitos. I hadn't seen Kyo either, or any of the other Sohmas or even Little Miss Sunshine. I was dreading it.

"We better go then." I whined, getting up and pulling on my fluffy boots. It had been getting colder and I was actually happy to be in snug jumpers and fluffy boots again. Of course, Yuki's jumper was still my favourite and I was wearing it today for courage.

The house was quiet. I knew Satomi was at home and Hatori had been over a little while ago with some special oil stuff that would bring the redness down in my scars. They were still an angry shade of pink-red but he promised me that they'd become little silver lines of scar tissue soon. I guessed that she'd be in the kitchen when I didn't hear the noise from the telly coming from the sitting room.

"Whoa!" The sight that greeted me on the other side of the door had me flinging my hands to my face. With a quick glance I realised Yuki had averted his eyes from the scene and his cheeks were turning a steady shade of pink.

"A-Aimi" The muffled sound of my aunt's voice reached my ears. "W-we thought you were upstairs."

"Uh huh." I answered, refusing to look at Hatori who was calmly smoothing down his hair. "I'll remember to knock, or stomp or cough or something next time."

They had stood away from one another now. Hatori was standing with his hands buried in his pockets, staring at Yuki and I. My aunt had braced herself against the countertop and had the decency to look embarrassed.

"So um...are you guys like…"I continued, trying to work my head around the little situation. I thought my aunt like Shigure?!

"Hatori and I have been seeing each other for the past four months." My aunt mumbled, glancing at Hatori with a smile. "He's told me everything about the um…curse."

My jaw popped open and I stared at the two. This was all way too bizarre. How the hell did Akito allow this?...It was like I was struck by lightning.

"Akito doesn't know." Yuki supplied, glancing at me with a smile.

"Ah, gotcha." I winked back at him, his smile growing. "So can't you just break the curse like Yuki did?"

"I've been trying to. It seems each of us have to overcome something that relates to our animal. For Yuki, the rat's main character flaw was selfishness and self-preservation. In other words, he was used to putting himself at the centre of his universe. This all changed when he realised that you had become the centre of his world, that you were more important to him than his own life." He answered.

He seemed frustrated. I wonder what flaw a seahorse has. Although, Hatori is meant to be the dragon. This was becoming way too confusing for me to understand.

"But I thought you liked Shigure?" I blurted.

I wanted to slap myself sometimes.

"What? Oh no!" My aunt giggled, and reached over to clasp Hatori's hand. "A friend of mine has read Shigures' books and was interested in meeting him. Shigure and I are just great friends. He's an excellent listener."

One word: friend-zoned.

"Oh" I answered dumbly, my head beginning to ache with all this information. "Anyway, Yuki and I are heading over to Shigure's. As you were."

With a cheeky grin I pulled Yuki from the kitchen and shut the door after us. This was turning out to be a bizarre day. Well, when were things with the Sohmas ever normal anyway?

The walk to Shigure's was actually kind of nice. The sun was up and, even thought it was cold and my nose was beginning to numb, it was nice to walk along the quiet streets with Yuki. The forest was even prettier, filled with pale light and the evergreens were the only true colour anywhere. The smell of winter was in the air, the cold air hitting the back of my throat and slowly creeping into my chest. I loved this time of year.

To be honest, I was extremely nervous to see Shigure, Sparky, Little Miss Sunshine, The God and Bunny Boy, who had all decided to be there just to see little old me. None of them had seen the 'new me' and I was really worried about their reactions, especially Sparky. Lord knows what that child would do when he saw my face. Hopefully he'd be too dense to notice but I don't think anyone could not notice my face. Ah, insecurity.

"Ya'll ready for this?" I giggled to myself, hysterically I might add.

Yuki tightened his grip on my hand and leaned forward to open the sliding door. Before he could, however, it swung open in front of us to reveal a very excited, slightly agitated Sparky with a hopeful Little Miss Sunshine behind him. He leapt forward and pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. I let out a breath, glad that he'd been so intent on trying to hug me to death that he seemed to have completely missed my face. I rested my chin on my shoulder, reaching my hands up to his shoulders, and glanced at Little Miss Sunshine.

She smiled at me but it slowly vanished and she gasped. Sparky, thinking something had happened, let go of me and spun around to look at the now tearful Little Miss Sunshine. She pressed her hands against her mouth to stop the sobs from escaping and, with a shaking finger, she pointed in my direction, her watery gaze still on my face.

I dropped my gaze to the ground, wishing it would just swallow me up. Sparky's white socks appeared in my field of vision and next thing I know he had grasped my chin with his thumb and forefinger and titled my face towards him. I chewed my lip to death and eventually met his gaze.

Boy did he look angry.

Instead of shouting at me, however, he turned to glare at Yuki who stood calmly next to me, his gaze steady and unwavering. I looked between Sparky's ever growing anger and Yuki's undeniable passiveness. This cannot be good.

"What do you call this, you damn rat?" He spat, grabbing my shoulder and basically shoving me in Yuki's face.

I glanced up at him, tears beginning to fall as he stayed silent and simply stared at my face.

"Answer me!"

Sparky's roar caused me to flinch, shrugging out of his grip. Before I could step in between them, Sparky had tackled Yuki to the ground. They rolled across the ground and eventually both stood again, Sparky breathing heavily and deeply.

"Look what he did to her!" He continued to shout, his face scrunched up tightly. "Because of you!"

"Sparky, stop, please, stop!" I begged.

But my words weren't getting through to him. Each word he'd spat had hit Yuki like a ton of bricks. He lifted his sad purple gaze to stare at my face, guilt and pain shining in those eyes, those eyes I loved so much.

I gasped when was thrown back, Sparky's fist having connected with his face. He managed to stand back up only to be met with another fist at the same spot on his jaw. Trying to blink away tears I ran forwards and latched myself onto Sparky's arm as he drew his fist back for a third shot.

"Please" My voice was barely above a whisper. "Stop"

Sparky halted his attack and glanced down at me, his eyes still blazing with anger. As he searched my face, his gaze tightening as they trailed over the scars, his eyes seemed to soften when he noticed my tears and my pleading expression. I swallowed and attempted to speak through the thickness in my mouth. It was like if you eat too much peanut butter and you tried to talk.

"It wasn't his fault." I explained, hoping that Sparky would just listen to reason instead of simply trying to beat Yuki to a pulp. "He didn't take a knife to my face. I could never blame Yuki for this." I glanced down at Yuki who was propped up on his elbows, watching me with a tight expression. "It wasn't his fault."

There was silence as I stared at Yuki and I could feel the heat of Sparky's gaze on the side of my face. I guess I could understand a part of Sparky's anger, but I would never blame Yuki for this. If this was anyone's fault it was mine.

"Now, Little Miss Sunshine and I are going to go get some tea. You two sort this out before coming inside." I let go of Sparky and stepped away from the two, taking turns to eye both of them, my sudden change of tone clearly confusing them. "And NO hitting. Or so help me, I'll sit on you."

Without another word, I turned away from them and walked towards Little Miss Sunshine, still trying to calm down my racing heartbeat. Looping my arm through hers, I lead her inside, trying to ignore her glances that were thrown my way. I knew she was looking at my scars, but who could blame her? I used to spend hours in front of the mirror, staring at my face.

"Tohru? What was all the noise?" Shigure's voice drifted towards us as I dropped my shoes at the door and we made our way down the hall and to the ditting room.

I took a deep breath as we stood at the door, shaky laughter escaping my lips as I recalled a time when I stood in front of this door, almost hyperventilating because I knew a surprise was waiting for me at the other side. Now I was the surprise.

"Oh…my" Shigure's words were like a slap to the face when I finally plucked up the courage and slid the door open. Clenching my hands together, I raised my gaze from my socks to his shocked face.

His gaze travelled the path of my scars and I was aware of the God and Bunny Boy's presence in the room. There was silence, three pairs of eyes gazing at my face. It was so difficult to just stand there and be stared at. I caught Shigure's wince even though he tried his best to hide it.

"Aimi." The word was choked by a sob and I switched my gaze to Bunny Boy, who had stood up and was trying to control his bottom lip that had begun to tremble.

Next thing I know, he had launched himself at me, grasping me around the waist. The hug lasted for a mere second before I was left holding an adorable bunny and a pile of clothes at my feet. I hugged him closed to my chest, snuggling against his warm fur as he sobbed into my shoulder, his little body trembling.

"Shhh" I soothed and pulled him back to look at him. "Enough of that. Happy faces today, ok?"

He nodded and, ignoring the God's burning gaze, I took Bunny Boy's original seat next to him. Imagine my surprise when he leaned over and softly kissed the scar that was right beside my eyes. His lips pressed against the scarred flesh right under my eye and I couldn't help but turn and stare at him, a slow smile spreading across my lips. I guess that was his own way of saying that the scars didn't bother him.

"Who wants tea?" Little Miss Sunshine finally found her voice even if it was a bit shaky.

"I'd love some." My answer was met by her back as she darted in the kitchen. I knew that even if I said no she'd still make a pot, regardless. I knew that Little Miss Sunshine, of all people, would have no problem with my scars. She was too kind hearted to make me feel bad about them but I know that the initial shock of them, plus Sparky's outburst, had frazzled her nerves.

We all waited patiently in silence. I ran the back of my two fingers across Bunny Boy's head, in between his two ears and down the back of his neck. He had gone quiet, his breathing evening out and I marvelled at how long it was taking him to change back. The God was quiet as always and I could see Shigure thinking up something to say. I decided to supply him with a conversation starter.

"So my aunt and Hatori, huh?" I offered, smiling at him when I noticed his gaze strayed from my eyes to my scar.

"Yes. Well, she has a lovely blonde friend who seems very keen to meet with me." He chuckled and in that moment I knew that he had fallen for my aunt. A little part of me felt sad for him but I could see past the mask he was wearing: he wanted Hatori to be happy.

"You're an excellent friend and a good man, Shigure." I smiled and wondered; when the hell did I become such a sap?

Before he had a chance to reply, the door to the ditting room was thrown open and Sparky marched in, his eyes determinedly straying to my face. Keeping his gaze set on my eyes, he sat across from me and said nothing.

"Okay then" I mumbled, turning away from him to look at Yuki.

His purple eyes no longer held any sadness and he actually smiled when he saw me. It was a soft smile, one that seemed to have been absent from his face for far too long. He took the seat next to me, grabbed my hand and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of my mouth. I shivered when his lips brushed against the scar tissue and I couldn't help but smile softly. I noticed that he used to tense whenever he kissed me now and it was almost like he was afraid to hurt me, his kisses were almost non-existent.

I sighed happily and leant against him, continuing my pathway down the back of Bunny Boy's neck. Little Miss Sunshine appeared moments later with a pot of boiling tea and, after all our mugs had been filled, we sat in silence for a while. My tea remained untouched since I was too interested in running my fingers through Bunny Boy's fur.

"You might want to put him down, in case he changes back." Yuki noted, giving my hand an affectionate squeeze.

"And what does it matter?" I answered, glancing at him. "The curse never mattered to me, ever. I do hope that everyone is able to break theirs but, if they can't, that doesn't mean that they'll be loved any less."

My voice grew as I had spoken, becoming stronger and more determined. Just because Bunny Boy hadn't broken his curse, it didn't meant that I could show him any less affection than if he was just a regular boy. Besides, I'd always hated normal.

"You're gonna have to face it Yuki" I giggled softly, lowering my voice so I didn't wake Bunny Boy. "You're stuck with me forever."

His smile grew at this and he leaned in for another kiss, pressing his lips confidently against mine. I'd missed these kisses. My hand was released and, instead, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him.

Chatter began to form around me but I was content with staying quiet, pressed against Yuki's side. A smile spread across my face and seemed determined to stay there.

As I sat, surrounded by people I loved, I thought back through my time with the Sohmas. Who knew that that spoiled little know it all would someday be a part of this family? I sure didn't. And now, I can't imagine my life without them. It sounds corny and hey, maybe I am turning into a sap, but it was the truth. For the first time in a long time, I felt true, undisturbed happiness. I could breathe easier and I knew it was due to this strange little family. Without them, I would never be where I was now; tucked against the young man that I loved. It was a silly dream, but I knew we would be together forever. How could I let him leave my life when he was the one who had given it to me, shown me that life was so much better than I could ever dream it to be?

I glanced up at Yuki, my smile growing when I noticed an identical expression finally transforming his features. With a wave of nostalgia I was reminded what he had shouted at Akito, the day he had broken free of his curse.

And as I basked in the happiness and love of my little family I couldn't help but make a promise to that little golden rat who I knew was watching over us right now, as odd as that may sound.

_I promise, to spend the rest of my life making Yuki this happy. Thank you for bringing us together. Thank you, for giving me a life worth living. And I promise that I will do anything, give anything…_

_Just to See Your Smile _

~Fine~

_**Ok, so I'm not going to lie. I bawled like a baby writing this. I just…I can't believe it's over. This story has taken almost three years for me to plan and write. It's never left me alone from the moment the idea sparked in my head. It's going to be sad leaving the guys for a while, and leaving Aimi. But I will be back for a sequel. Please stay tuned as I have one more little chapter left, a little bit of a surprise for you all. **_

_**But for now, the story has ended. It's been an amazing journey, as clichéd as that sounds, and I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me. Without you, I would have given up long ago. **_

_**So thank you, my dear, dear readers.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**As always and forever,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_____


	41. Thank You!

"_**Parting is such sweet sorrow"**_

_**Hello my lovelies,**_

_**So it's taken me a while to realise that this story is actually done. I can't believe it, it's over! I'm so sad but I know there's a sequel to come so that's keeping me on my toes. After looking over my notes, I've gone back to the planning stage a little bit, just so I know everything ties in nicely and makes sense. And…this may become a trilogy, we'll have to see how you guys like the sequel!**_

_**Anyway, this isn't really a chapter. It's just giving me a chance to thank you all and to let you know what's going to be happening. I keep forgetting that I don't get to talk to you guys all the time, so I want to let you know what I plan to be doing over Christmas and when you can probably expect the sequel and future stories that I have planned. And, you know, all that good stuff. **_

_**So, on to reviews! I really want to thank you all individual. I've spent the past while reading over all my reviews again and taking down names and whatnot. I do have some people I'd like to mention for certain amounts of reviews and all that. I'm not doing it to make anyone feel bad but I like to thank the people who've been with me from the start or who put a lot of thought and genuine feelings into their reviews. So I don't want me mentioning them to upset anybody or anything, I appreciate every single review I get and thank you to everyone!**_

_**So let's start this baby off with the top reviewers! **_

**Aveangeladarkangel , coming in at a massive 29 reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Kitty Bane, she arrives in second with 23 reviews! Wow, thank you!**

**In at third is chaSing bOb with 22 reviews, thank you!**

**Fourth is DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru who takes the place with 16 reviews! Thanks so much!**

**And joint fifth are maddielovefuruba and Chynacat32, both with 15 reviews! Thanks so much you guys!**

_**I really do appreciate every single review I get from you guys! Thank you so much for taking the time to write even a single review!**_

**Chynacat32, takes the title of longest review. I've read through them all and, although there were reviews that were ever so slightly longer, all her reviews have been extremely long so I felt she deserved a special mention! Thank you so much! **

**My-life-is-rated-M was the first person to ever review this story! Thank you so so much, I was so happy to get that very first review!**

_**And so to thank each and every one of you: I've re-read my reviews so many times when I was feeling down or didn't think I was a good enough writer. Every single one put a smile on my face and I just can't believe I've gotten this far. Thank you!**_

**Thank You List:**

**My-life-is-rated-M**

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru**

**youdon'tknowmoi**

**Aveangeladarkangel**

**Kitty Bane**

**Maddielovesfuruba**

**Neko-chidesu**

**SuperSpecialAwesome**

**Crazy-Abby-NCIS**

**Rainbow R**

**Phantom Saint**

**XIII-Jinx-XIII**

**HeartFulDancer**

**Akito Rose Keen**

**Koyanagi-Nozomi**

**MissBayley**

**Gara-Kurt**

**Madigan-Keen**

**Takara Rose Oizumi**

**MidnightheartXxX**

**Value My Heart**

**AngelOfAnime97**

**AniMEfanGirl010**

**Kyo Fanatic**

**Bananagurl75**

**chaSing bOb**

**Chynacat32**

**Kalicious**

**Livelovemusic95**

**88dragon06**

**MikaHimra**

**xXStarGirl13Xx**

**heartsoflove**

**Shadow'sMelody**

**DontHateMEJustCuzImAwesome**

**SevLoverKat**

**That Purple One**

**Loving-you-is-a-crime**

**BADTZMARU-Chan**

**Leosrule**

**SmilingSapphire14**

**Eyes 2 the Soul4**

**SawahSprinkles**

**Saki Kikko Ohaashi**

**Sweet Liars**

**Dia8Buyo**

**LonelyLullaby14**

**MadyDJ**

**BlackShadow98 **

_**Thank you so much you guys. I know I keep saying it but you have no idea how much each review means to me! Honestly, thank you! And now I just want to share the stats of this story with you guys, just to let you know how much I appreciate you guys and how much every single hit and review means to me!**_

**Stats (As of the 21****st**** of December 2012)**

**Words: 96,670**

**Chapters: 40**

**Reviews: 260**

**Views: 15, 218 **

**Favourites: 60**

**Alerts: 47**

_**Thank you so so much you guys! I never thought this story would get this far. I'd put so much effort and time into it and it's so sad to finally leave it rest. The sequel won't be the exact same as this story and the focus may not be on the same characters. I don't want to give too much away! I'll hopefully have it started soon but I'm still in the planning stage, as I've said. Also, I just want to quickly mention where I am with stories at the moment, where you can expect an update and some future stories that some of you may be interested in!**_

_**Stories that will most likely by updated in the future: My Rusty Halo and Ijsselmeer. **_

_**Stories that have been discontinued will most likely be deleted within the next few weeks but I have all the chapters saved if anyone, for some odd reason, wants to read the first version I put up. Upcoming, sparkly, new stories are:**_

_**Batman (Movie) – OcxBatmanCharacter (not giving anything away!)**_

_**King Arthur (Movie) – OcxTristran**_

_**Lord of the Rings (Movie) – OcxA member of the fellowship (possibly, not set in concrete)**_

_**Twilight (Book) – OcxEmbry, OcxPaul and, yes, OcxJacob! These will be three separate stories and I can't decide yet if they'll be interlinked or be standalone stories!**_

_**Those are the main ones guys but I'm sure there's more that will be appearing in the future! I just said I'd let you guys know what's happening and where I'm at the moment!**_

_**Again, thank you so much you guys! I cannot thank you enough! It's still so surreal to me! I can't believe it, it's done! **_

_**Happy reading and writing everybody!**_

_**My love,**_

_**As always,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_____


End file.
